Tsuna Sawada the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss
by YAmomoto
Summary: Tsuna is sent to Hope Peak Academy to better his education. Simple right? Not if Monokuma has anything say about it. Students remaining:9 Final Arc!
1. Enter Tsuna Sawada!

A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction! I'm really excited for this story since no one else has tried a Hitman Reborn and Dangan Ronpa cross over before. Trust me, I already checked. I don't own any of the following characters though. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!

 **Thoughts=Bold**

Chapter 1: Enter the SDHSL Mafia Boss!

I can't believe that Reborn is forcing me to go to Hope Peak Academy. Why couldn't I have gone to the same high school as Yamamoto and the others? To make matters worse, Reborn was somehow able to convince all of my guardians to this to happen. I, at least, expected Gokudera and Yamamoto to argue on behalf, yet they simply nodded and approved Reborn's suggestion. I just wanted to spend my high school years with all my friends, but now I have to go to Kibougamine Academy. I still haven't figure out how Reborn even got me into this school. I thought this was supposed to be a prestigious school in which only the most elite can be accepted. From what I heard, the headmaster hand picks all the students that meet the two main requirements. The students must be in high school, simple enough, and be the best at whatever they do. Whoever is lucky enough to be picked is supposed to be destined for fame and riches. Apparently, this school doesn't care about what grades you got in middle or elementary school. **That's kind of a blessing for me seeing how I barely passed middle school.** Seriously, how I accepted into this school.

I sighed, knowing that I would never get an answer from the hitman. **At least Reborn gave me my deathflame pills, the Vongola Sky ring, my gloves, and Nat-su's box. I should be fine if I have my stuff.** Lucky, my shirt and pants had pockets. I kept Nat-su's box and pills inside my shirt pocket, and I stuffed my gloves inside my pants pockets. I was wearing my orange and white hoodie that was also a short sleeve shirt, and black jeans with extra pockets on each side. I wore my Sky ring on a chain which was around my neck. After I made sure I had everything, I decide to reread my acceptance letter.

 _Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada,_

 _As the headmaster of Kibougamine Academy, also known as Hope's Peak, I would like to announce you will be a part of the 78_ _th_ _class. You are to be known as the Super High School Mafia Boss. Congratulation!_

 _~Jin Kirigiri_

I sweat dropped at my title. **This has that arcobaleno name written all over this acceptance letter. Reborn really does want me to become the tenth Vongola boss.** I sighed at the thought of being in the mafia forever.

"Hopefully, I won't be called Dame-Tsuna by anyone." I said to myself. I started my walk towards the gates of this gigantic school. I felt light headed as I walked past the twin gates. "What the he-" Then everything faded into darkness.

I regained conscious, but I didn't feel the warmth of the sun on my back anymore. I somehow had my head against a smooth surface. I started to panic. **Crap! Did a rival family somehow kidnap me? Reborn will torture me if I allowed myself to be capture. Calm down Tsuna, you probably passed out because you were nervous.** I raised my head and studied my surroundings. I saw a chalkboard, a wooden table that would usually be for a teacher, a piece of paper, and several wooden desks. **How did I get into a classroom? Did someone carry me here? Okay Tsuna, worry about that stuff later. For now, check whether or not you have everything and that everything works perfectly.**

I stood up and forced my hands into my shirt pocket. I grabbed for the first thing my fingers brushed against. Out came Nat-su's box and my pills. I stuck my left hand into under shirt, so I could personally check if I had my ring. **I went through too fighting to keep this ring. It better be on this metal chain.** Thankfully, the Sky ring was hanging at the very end of the chain. I removed my hand from under my shirt and patted my pants downs. My gloves were in their respectful pants pockets. I took the mitten out and put them on my hands. I unscrewed the top of my pill case and popped a pill into my mouth. I enter Hyper Dying Will mode, an orange flame burned brightly on my forehead and my eye color shifted to orange. I took my ring off its chain and placed in on my finger. I pressed the Sky ring against my forehead so it could be lit. I grabbed my animal box off the desk and placed my ring against the box's single opening.

Once opened, Nat su tackled me onto the floor in joy. He climbed up to my face and licked my left cheek. **Wow! He must have really missed me. Usually, he would too scare to show any emotions.** I switched off from Hyper Dying Will mode back to my regular self.

"Nat su, why are you so happy? It's just me." I said while trying to calm the miniature lion. However, Nat su unrelenting kept licking me. After a while, I gave into and allowed him to lick me to his little heart's desire.

 _*Ten minutes later*_

"Okay Nat su, I have to put you back into your box." I told him. Nat su looked into my eyes and gave the most innocent eyes, but I knew that I couldn't leave him out. **I still don't know anything about the situation I am in. If I left him out his box, I could be potentially endangering him.**

"I'm sorry." I turned my head until I facing the chalkboard, and I returned the lion to his animal box. I placed all my stuff into their original pockets. **So what now? I know that I have everything and that everything works properly. I guess I'll check that piece of paper.** I grabbed the paper and read it. Overall, it said to report to the gym immediately and had a cruelly drawn map. **I guess it's giving me instructions on how to get to the gym. I might as well follow the note since there's no other option.**

 _Since the story is taking place in the Dangan Ronpa world, I will be providing basic information about the Hitman Reborn characters that may or may not be appearing in the story._

 _1\. Reborn is this famous hitman that was turned into an arcobaleno, which is basically an adult in a baby body. He was assigned by the ninth boss of the Vongola family to train Tsuna into the tenth boss. As a cover, Reborn was told to be home tutor for failing students, and Tsuna's mom actually buys the story. Reborn is, also, known as the Sun arcobaleno and the strongest of the baby group._

 _2\. Yamamoto Takeshi is by far one of the most loveable characters in Hitman Reborn. This guy is type who is cheerful and upbeat, yet he can be seen as clueless at times. In the anime, he honestly thought they were playing a game whenever the mafia was involved. He's always trying to befriend everyone he meets. Yamamoto is, also, Tsuna's Rain guardian and owner of the Vongola Rain ring._

 _3\. Gokudera is this Tsuna's 'right hand man' and he's willing to sacrifice his wellbeing if it meant Tsuna was going to survive. Gokudera has been stabbed at least two times because of Tsuna. He's the very definition of overprotective. Gokudera has gotten to the point where he's jealous of Yamamoto and Tsuna friendship and constantly threatening to throw dynamite at Yamamoto. This dude doesn't get along with anyone except Tsuna. Lastly, Gokudera is Tsuna's Storm guardian and owner of the Vongola Storm Ring._


	2. Enter Dangan Ronpa Students!

_Apparently, people actually like this story. I will be changing the murderers and victims. I don't own any of the following characters though. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by_ _Kazutake Kodaka_ _Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _To 9tail-Naruto: To be honest, I haven't watched Hitman Reborn in a long time. I think I finished the anime in January and finished the extra two arcs in February. As a result, everything involving Hitman Reborn might not be 100% correct. I guess you could see this as an AU story. I've been too busy watching Fate Stay Night. To me, Tsuna isn't the type who just starts blasting holes in places without knowing the whole situations._

Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Level Mafia Boss:

 **Overall, it said to report to the gym immediately and had a cruelly drawn map. I guess it's giving me instructions on how to get to the gym. I might as well follow the note since there's no other option.**

I cautiously followed the terribly drawn map. I noticed that the school had iron plated on the walls and not a single window, so the only lighting I had was the multicolor ceiling light bulbs. **This just gets weirder and weirder.** I finally reached the door of the gym. Unknowing of whether or not I was walking straight into a trap, I pushed open the large doors. The bright light blinded me as I heard someone's voice.

"Hey! Students were supposed to come to the gymnasium by 8 am for the opening ceremony! It is now 8:50 am; there is no excuse for tardiness! Once the ceremony is over, I will talk to the principal, so I could give you a reasonable punishment." said someone. My eyes slowly adjusted to light. In front of me was guy with spiky black hair, red eyes, and huge eyebrows. He was wearing a, clearly ironed, white uniform with a red arm band and black boots. I could feel his red eyes looking into my soul.

"Leave him alone dude. It ain't like anyone else here was on time. Sooo, can you like get off his case." said a girl with strawberry colored hair. She had a big red and white bow in her hair. The girl was wearing black collar shirt, a loose striped tie, and a red mini skirt.

"Hmm… It seems that Junko has a point. I will excuse your tardy this once." said the still unknown guy. He started marching away.

 **Hey! He never gave me his name.** "Wait. Wh- who are you exactly" I asked

"Please forgive me. I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Super Duper High School Moral Compass. Who are you?" he explained.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I usually go by Tsuna." I said. I waved goodbye as I walked up to the girl with strawberry colored hair.

"Oh, it's you again. Did you like need something?"

"Yea, I wanted to thank you for earlier. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I usually go by Tsuna."

"It was nothing. He's been doing that ever since he walked in. I'm Junko Enoshima, the Super Duper High School Model. You should introduce yourself to everyone else."

 **She's right. There are still thirteen people left.** I waved goodbye to Junko, and made my way to a fairly short girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt poking out, a brown skirt, black sock, and white shoes.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and I'm the Super Duper High School Programmer." said Chihiro as she offered her shaky hand.

 **She seems to be nice. Hm? What that thing on her neck?**

"Um… Tsuna, why are you staring at me? It's kind of creepy." She snapped me out my thoughts. I notice that she was giving me a frighten look.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. I didn't me to stare at you." I said while shaking her hand. We exchanged goodbye, and I strolled over to the next person.

The following person was a guy with dirty blond hair and glasses. He was wearing a black suit and black dress shoes. This dude clearly looked beyond pissed. I cautiously offered my hand.

"Hi. My name is Tsuna-"

"Let's get one thing straight, I do not care who you are or what your talent. All you need to know is that I am Togami Byakuya, the Super Duper High School Affluent Progeny. Now leave me alone." Togami said while giving me an intense glare.

I nodded and went to the girl behind him. The girl had twin purple braided hair and grey colored eyes. She was wearing a purple and white sailor type of outfit, but she was wearing a long skirt. She was drooling while staring at Togami. Her eyes were completely glazed over. **I think she's in her own little world.** I snapped my finger in front of her in hope of getting the girl's attention. She flailed and fell backward. I offered my hand, but the purple haired girl slapped it away.

"I-I don't need your help. You probably think I'm worthless scum, and you're disgusted by my presence." said the mystery girl.

"No, I don't. Really, I just wanted to introduce myself and learn your name. I'm Tsuna Sawada" I replied

"I-I'm Fukawa Touko and I am the Super Duper High School Writing Prodigy." She started muttering something to herself, so I took the opportunity to leave her alone. I walked over to the next person which was another girl with purple hair. She had a single braid hanging over her shoulder. Her outfit included a purple collared jacket, a white blouse, a purple short skirt, and knee high boots. I realized that she was wearing black gloves. She noticed me coming her way and cut me off before I could say anything.

"Let's keep this short. I'm Kirigiri Kyoko, and who are you?"

"Tsuna Sawada, I-"

"Okay, thank you." And with that, she walked over to the bleachers to sit alone and think. I tried to follow her, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Junko behind me.

"Tsuna, you're taking too long to introduce yourself. Sooo, I'm gonna help you."

She dragged me by the collar to two girls. The girl on the left was unnaturally huge. She had dark red color skin and white hair. This girl was extremely buff. Even her eyebrows were inhumanly buff! She was wearing normal red and white school uniform, yet the sleeves were torn off. **She can't be human.** The girl on the right looked a bit normal. She had her hair in somewhat of a bun. The more I looked at her the more I realized how revealing her outfit was. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a red swimming jacket. The jacket, itself, was zipped up half way. **Don't stare. For everything good and holy, Tsuna don't stare.**

"Okay. It's time for you to introduce yourself. We're burning daylight." Junko exclaimed while pumping her hand in the air.

"Hi. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Who are you two?"

"I'm Asahina Aoi, the Super Duper High School Swimmer" said the girl on the right, "So your name is Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi."

"Please, call me Tsuna."

"Okay, I'll try to remember to call you Tsuna."

I turned to the other girl and waited for her to introduce herself.

"I am Sakura Oogami, the Super Duper High School Martial Artist."

Before I could start a conversation, Junko took me over a group of people. The guy on the far left was about Sakura's height. I didn't know what his hair was supposed to be. **His hair looks like a corncob.** He was wearing a black trench coat, a white wife beater, and a black pair of baggy pants. Next to him was a pale girl in a black loli dress. Her black bangs covered her forehead, and she had two long and curly ponytails. To the right of her was a guy who was clearly too old to be in high school. It was clear he rarely brushed his hair. **Well, I don't have much room to criticize him.** He had a green jacket hanging on his shoulders, a white shirt, a yellow shirt, and green pants. The girl on the far right was a girl with dark blue hair. **She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?** She had on a blue and white shirt and a matching mini skirt.

"Okay. Tsuna hurry up and introduce yourself to everyone." Junko exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I, usually, go by Tsuna."

"The name's Oowada Mondo, the Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker. Nice to goddamn me you." said the guy in the black trench coat.

"Good morning Tsuna. I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Super Duper High School Gambler, but I go by Celeste sometimes. Hopefully, we'll get along." stated the girl in loli dress.

"Hey man. I'm Hagakure Yashiru, the Super Duper High School Clairvoyant. If you want your future told, you can come to me." offered the guy with the untamed hair as he held out a green crystal ball.

"And I am Maizono Sayaka, the Super Duper High School Pop Icon. I hope we can be friends." said the blue hair girl.

I sweat dropped when I realized where I've meet her. **Now I remember. Haru and Kyoko use to drag me to all her concerts. I nearly went deaf because of this girl and her screaming fans.**

I wave goodbye as I followed Junko over to the next person. This time, she brought me to guy who was clearly overweight. He was wearing glasses, a white collar shirt, an orange and blue tie, a gray sweater that was clearly too small, and a black pair of jeans.

"Hello, Miss Enoshima. Who have brought to me to me?" said the guy.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada," I said with a smile, "but I usually go by Tsuna."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Tsuna. I am Yamada Hifumi, the Super Duper High School Fanfiction Creator."

"Yamada, there's no need to add sir."

"I said the same thing, but he wouldn't listen to reason, sooo there's no point in continuing this conversation." Junko pointed out.

Yamada and I said our goodbyes as the fashion model took me to the last person. The final student was a guy with fire red hair, a couple piercings, and a few metal rings. This guy wore a metal chain around his neck, a white t-shirt with a red graffiti design in the middle, a white jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hey Junko, I see that you already got a guy wrapped around your finger. You work fast." stated the red head.

My face turned red at the comment.

"I-It's not like that. I'm helping him introduce himself to everyone." Junko said with a slight blush, "Sheesh."

"She's right. Junko just wanted to help me" I added on.

"There's no need to lie to me, dude. I'm Leon Kuwata, the Super Duper Baseball Star." he said with a smile.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna."

Leon stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Dude, don't you have a talent like everyone else." Leon asked

"Oh yeah, I haven't you say your talent yet." Junko added.

Everyone in the gymnasium stared at me. **Crap, should I really tell them that I'm an up and coming mafia boss.**

"Come on kid, everyone told you what their talent was," Mondo pointed out while cracking his knuckles, "so you should tell us before I get mad."

"Maybe he's a dancer, or an astronaut, or a fashion designer." Asahina

"He can't be a fashion designer since I've never seen him at any of my fashion shoots." Junko countered

"I'm the Super Duper High School-" I stopped talking when I heard the gym door open. Everyone turned to see who it was. My heart dropped when I saw who it was. **Eh! Why is she here!?**


	3. Enter the Vongola Guardian!

_I was supposed to make Chapter 2 longer, but my computer wanted to go full retarded on me and crash. And, I wasn't going to retype all of that. I don't own any of the following characters though. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by_ _Kazutake Kodaka_ _Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Ryner510-Why did you phrase it as a question? But you're right._

 _TrmusicaDrag00n90- They might get along if Nagei was actually in this story. I think Nagei would have a Sky flame._

 _HoK- Honestly, I never considered those two to survive in Dangan Ronpa._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, Super High School Mafia Boss**

 ** _Crap, should I really tell them that I'm an up and coming mafia boss._**

 _"_ _Come on kid, everyone told you what their talent was," Mondo pointed out while cracking his knuckles, "so you should tell us before I get mad."_

 _"_ _Maybe he's a dancer, or an astronaut, or a fashion designer." Asahina_

 _"_ _He can't be a fashion designer since I've never seen him at any of my fashion shoots." Junko countered_

 _"_ _I'm the Super Duper High School-"_

 _I stopped talking when I heard the gym door open. Everyone turned to see who it was. My heart dropped when I saw who it was._ _ **Eh! Why is she here!?**_

I watched as my mist guardian, Chrome, entered the gym. She was wearing her usual long sleeve green shirt and matching mini skirt. However, she didn't have her usual purple pineapple hairstyle. Now, my mist guardian had her bangs covering her right eye and her hair reached the upper part of her back. It was clear to see how scared Chrome was.

"State your name, newcomer! Now!" Ishimaru shouted

Chrome ignored Ishimaru's command and started to shake quietly.

"Ishimaru leave Chrome alone!" I said. I ran over to Chrome to try to comfort her. Once she stopped vibrating, I asked her what she was doing here.

"Reborn gather me and the other guardians together, once you left, and we discussed who would go to Hope Peak with you, boss. Reborn immediately rejected the idea of Gokudera being chosen since he's too reckless and overprotective **." I could only imagine the damage Gokudera could to this place.** "We all turned down the idea of Lambo since he's five years old. Ryohei wasn't a choice since he's a year older than everyone else. Hibari said he didn't care about you, and he jumped out a window in order to leave. Reborn at first picked Yamamoto, but Yamamoto said he couldn't leave his dad alone. So, Reborn gave me a letter saying that I was Super Duper High School Illusionist." Chrome answered

"Sir Tsuna and Miss Chrome, if I may ask what you two are talking about," Yamada asked, "and how do you know each other?"

"Me and Chrome actually have been friends for a long time now." I answered

"Tsuna, I hope you haven't forgotten that you have to tell us your talent." Celeste said with a smile, "I'm quite curious."

"Why does it matter? It's not like he's anything important. To me, he might as well be the Super Duper High School Sigh Spinner for all I care." Togami argued.

"Alright, I'm tired of this shit. I swear to everything good and holy, Tsuna, your mother will CRY when she see what I done to you if you don't tell us your talent." Kirigiri threatened. Everyone stared at Kirigiri, questioning what exactly she capable of.

"Fine…I'm the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss." I said in defeat.

It took a couple of minutes for realization to sink into everyone.

…

…

…

"What! You're a part of the mafia!" Hagakure shouted while breaking the silence. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Holy…shit" Mondo muttered.

"Well technically, I'm still in training, but, sooner or later, I'm gonna be forced to be a mafia boss." I clarified.

"Does that mean you've killed people before?" Chihiro asked with fear in her voice.

"No, I haven't killed anyone, and I'm not planning on murdering anyone anytime soon." I answered.

"Boss is telling the truth." Chrome added.

"BOSS!" everyone shouted.

""Chrome, you're a part of the mafia too?" Asahina questioned while hiding behind Sakura. She nodded in approval.

"Chrome is one of my guardians. Every mafia boss has about six guardians just in case something was to happen." I explained.

"So, you're saying chrome can be disposed at a moments noticed." Togami pointed out," Quite heart of you, but I guess that's expected from a future mafia boss."

"Togami, you're wrong. I don't think Chrome or any of my guardians as disposable. I've been in situations where I had to risk my life or something important in order to protect theirs." I further explained. Togami appeared to lose interest in the conversation, so he wandered away from the group. Fukawa quietly followed the heir.

I decided to introduce Chrome to everyone since I knew she wasn't much of a people's person. Aside from Togami and Fukawa, everyone gave Chrome the same warm as me. Everything was going well until I heard Togami's voice.

"Something doesn't add up. How can she be an Illusionist if she's in the mafia?" Togami wondered.

"H-he's right. Fess up, you worm. What are you hiding?" Fukawa added her voice to the conversation.

 **Did she really just call Chrome** **a worm?**

"But, I can make illusion with my staff."

"Prove it" Togami said in a way that sounded as if he challenging her.

Chrome looked at me for whether or not she proves him wrong, and I gladly agreed. My mist guardian spun her trident in the air for a while and then slams the base against the gym floor. The gym was slowly incased in ice as was Togami. I could feel cold air brush against my skin. A couple of Asahina and Chihiro blew air out their mouths and watched the carbon dioxide become visible. Maizono, Celeste, and Kirigiri were quietly shaking. The guys stared in awe at Chrome. Fukawa was the only one who was scared for Togami's wellbeing.

"S-she's a witch! What the hell!" Fukawa exclaimed while scratching at the ice incasing Togami. "Release Togami this instance you witch!"

Chrome nodded and stopped the illusion. Once freed, Togami violently shook while glaring at Chrome.

"Was it cold, Togami?" Celeste asked with a smile printed across her face.

"S-s-shut u-up." Togami stuttered.

 _Lambo- He's the holder of the Lightning Vongola ring and the wrecker of everyone's shit. He's the main reason why an entire arc occurred (Future Arc). Lambo is this five year old baby that shouldn't have any business with the Mafia, but he somehow belongs to one of the strongest families. Lambo is without a doubt spoiled, stupid, reckless, and a coward._

 _Ryohei-He's the holder of the Sun Vongola ring and boxer. His motto is live life "to the extreme". He's the guardian who can get the other guardians to work together or do something they don't want to do. I mean, he got Hibari to do a guardian test and Ryohei got Lambo to use his ring in one of the future's final battle. Ironic enough, Gokudera should be one who leads the guardian and not Ryohei. The one down side to Ryohei is that he has a short memory and rarely thinks of a plan._

 _Hibari-This dude is the holder of the Cloud Vongola ring, and he's the one person who does give a single shit about anyone else. He's the lone wolf of this entire series since he hates crowds. This is ironic since, he has subordinates and a bird, Hibird. Despite being a loner, Hibari is a very strong fighter. He's always looking for strong opponents, like Reborn and Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno._


	4. Enter the Giant Asshole, Monokuma!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by_ _Kazutake Kodaka_ _Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 ** _Last time on Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:_**

 ** _Chrome looked at me for whether or not she proves him wrong, and I gladly agreed. My mist guardian spun her trident in the air for a while and then slams the base against the gym floor. The gym was slowly incased in ice as was Togami. I could feel cold air brush against my skin. A couple of Asahina and Chihiro blew air out their mouths and watched the carbon dioxide become visible. Maizono, Celeste, and Kirigiri were quietly shaking. The guys stared in awe at Chrome. Fukawa was the only one who was scared for Togami's wellbeing._**

 ** _"_** ** _S-she's a witch! What the hell!" Fukawa exclaimed while scratching at the ice incasing Togami. "Release Togami this instance you witch!"_**

 ** _Chrome nodded and stopped the illusion. Once freed, Togami violently shook while glaring at Chrome._**

 ** _"_** ** _Was it cold, Togami?" Celeste asked with a smile printed across her face._**

 ** _"_** ** _S-s-shut u-up." Togami stuttered._**

"Are you all done introducing yourselves and having fun? Good! It's time to get this show on the road." said a mysterious voice.

We all turned towards the podium on the stage to see who was talking, yet the wooden podium appeared empty. Seconds later, a half white and black teddy bear jumped up from behind the podium.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Chihiro asked

"Hey! I am not a simple teddy bear." said the stuff toy with a huff at the end, "I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of this place."

"D-did that teddy bear talk?" Chrome asked out loud.

"Don't be silly, I'm positive that it has a speaker inside itself." Ishimaru said reassuringly.

"What the hell did I just say? I am not a teddy bear. I'm Monokuma, your headmaster!" said the, now furious, stuffed toy while waving his, I guess, paws.

"Ahh! It moved!" Chrome shouted while hiding behind me for protection.

"Chrome, you need to calm the fuck down, alright. The stupid thing is probably remote controlled or something." Mondo pointed out.

"That hurt me bearly much; I told y'all I'm not some child toy." stated the depressed Monokuma.

"'Bearly', that's an interesting choice in words." Celes stated.

"Well, I think it's time to move along. We're burning daylight." Monokuma said, "A-he-hem… Please give a respectful bow. It's a good morning, today."

Everyone, except Ishimaru, ignored his command and continued standing. Ishimaru, on the other hand, bowed and told Monokuma 'Good Morning'.

"You're an idiot. You didn't need to do as he says" retorted Fukawa.

"I would like to say a couple of things about you guy's new lives here. Y'all represent the world's greatest symbol of hope. You already know that, right? As a result, y'all will be living together for an unlimited amount of time. I really do hope that you will able to maintain a sense of order and peace while you stay here." Monokuma summarized.

 **What the hell did Reborn get me and Chrome into?!**

"What? Do we at least get chance to go outside if we need to. I have concerts and interview to attend." Maizono said

"You might want to know that you're completely cut off from the entire world. I mean didn't anyone notice the steel plates everywhere. I thought it was common sense." Monokuma said in a way that seems we were stupid. "Well if I want to completely honest, there is a way to get out of here, but you get only get the one chance."

"Really, there's a way out!" exclaimed Fukawa. Everyone perked up at the news.

"I knew that no everyone would want to stay, so I went ahead and created a bearly special system for those who want to leave. I like to call it 'graduation'."

"Graduation?" Chrome asked.

"Allow me to explain; as I said early, the lots of you are responsible for maintaining the order of this establishment. However, if one of you were to destroy the order then that person, and that person only, will have a chance to leave Hope Peak Academy." answered Monokuma.

"What exactly do you mean by 'destroying the order'?" Togami asked for a better explanation.

"Upupup! I'm talking about murder, obviously!" Monokuma shouted with excitement in his voice.

"M-murder?!" Yamada said with fear in voice. I couldn't blame him for being scared. I didn't want murder someone just so I can leave, but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in school.

"You know stabbing someone in the back, pounding a person to death, crushing, pouring gasoline on someone and setting them on fire, strangling someone with a rope, or anything that gets the job done." Monokuma finished with a thumb up.

I went numb as Monokuma continued shouting murderous ideas and how wonderful murder was. I watched as the other students argued against the idea of murdering each other.

"Fuck this shit! I'm ending this sick joke!" Mondo yelled as he marched up to the bear. "You had your chance to drop this bullshit, asshole. Now, you're going to pay."

Mondo lifted Monokuma into the air and prepared to punch him in the face. We watched as the double colored bear flail around in attempt to escape the biker's anger, but, ultimately, he failed.

"Haha, I got you now. I ain't gonna allow a remote controlled piece of shit boss me around. Prepare to die!" roared Mondo.

"Hey wait a minute, It's against school rule to attack the headmaster." countered Monobear.

"Shut it. Either you let us out, or I knock the fucking stuffing out of you, your choice." Mondo offered

However, Monokuma didn't respond. He simply made a beeping sound every couple of sounds. The breaks between each beeping session kept shorting. **Holy crap, it's going to explode!**

"Throw him in the air, Mondo!" shouted me and Kirigiri in union.

"Why should I? He has this coming." replied Mondo.

"Just did it!" Kirigiri said with urgency in her voice.

We all watched as the biker threw Monokuma into the air. The stuffed toy flew across the gym and as me and Kirigiri predicted he self-destructed in mid-air.

"Holy shit, that asshole blew itself up!" said Mondo with an astonished look on his face.

"Does that mean he's gone forever since he self-destructed?" Chihiro wondered.

"Nope, I'm back and just as good as before." answered Monokuma as he reappeared from behind the podium. "Also, if anyone of you try to break the rules again. I will punish you!"

"How many copies of you do you have?" I asked.

"More than you can ever count. Now moving on, I have here your school IDs, but I like to call them electroID cards. They have your personal information, your talent, and a map of the school, a camera, and so much more. I would advise that you guy do not lose these babies since they are an indispensable part of your new lives." Monokuma informed us. Once the bear was done talking, the bear walked around and handed everyone their own personal electroID. Out of curiosity, I turned my electroID on to see whether or not he was lying. On the screen, I saw a list.

· _Map_

· _Ammunition_

· _Report Cards_

· _School Rules_

"Those things are damn near indestructible. They're totally waterproof, so you can swim with it in your trunks. If you're thinking that you can smash it, you're wrong. Those babies can survive a hit from a ten metric ton cement block." Monokuma added, "Well, I'm gonna get going. I see no point in sticking around. I'll see you guys later and remember my warning. Upupup!"

A chill went down my spine at the thought of facing Monokuma's wrath. His laughter faded away as he disappeared from our sight.

"Fuck, I really thought I got rid of that piece of shit" sigh Mondo.

"Did you honestly believe that he would commit suicide without having a backup?" Togami said with shame in his voice. "You're a bigger idiot than I originally thought."

"I didn't see you do anything, punk."

"Only a nitwit tries would try to solve his problems with his fist."

"Togami, you're going too far. Mondo was just doing what he thought was the best thing to do." I jumped in.

"He's right. This is not the time or place for this bullshit." Kirigiri added on.

"Why should I listen to the likes of you? I am Togami Byakuya, the heir of the Togami fortune." He proclaimed proudly.

I sighed. **He won't listen to reason. He's just adding on to the problem. We have bigger things for worry about.** I walked behind Togami while he continued his rant about how great he was. I slammed the side of my hand against a pressure point on the back of his neck. He fell forward, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt before he slammed his face against the gym floor.

"What did you do to Togami?!" Fukawa shrieked.

"I-Is he dead?" Asahina asked.

"What? No, I just knocked him unconscious. He'll be fine once he wakes up." I explained

"Boss, what are you going to do with Togami's body?" Chrome questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't of that part." I admitted

"According to the electroID's map, we all have bedrooms. How about we put him in his room?" Chihiro offered

"That should do until he wakes up." Sakura said. "Tsuna and I will escort him to his room."

"Can I come with you two? I'll feel safe if I'm with boss." Chrome proposed.

"I will not might if she comes along." Sakura said.

"Sure Chrome, you can come along if that's what you want." I said

"With that nonsense squashed," Kirigiri stated. "The rest of us will go to the cafeteria to discuss what we should do next."

Everyone shuffled out of the gym. I carried Togami's body on my shoulder. Shockingly, I didn't have any trouble carrying him. **I guess Reborn's training is working. Normally, I would suspect Reborn being behind this mess, but this doesn't match his past schemes. I know he isn't the type who would endanger innocent people and let them know they're any danger. Yet he is the one who got me and Chrome into the school.** We reached Togami's bedroom door. Chrome turned the door knob, but the door didn't open.

"It seems that we need Togami's electroID if we want to enter his room." Sakura stated.

I laid Togami on the ground and grabbed his ID out of his pocket. I unlocked the room, and I scanned the inside of Togami's room. He had blue colored walls, a wooden desk with a notepad in the corner, a simple dresser against the wall, another wooden door, and a twin size bed with two white pillows and blue comforter. I laid the heir's electroID on his desk. The three of us left his room and headed for the cafeteria.

*I need pairing for Tsuna and Chrome. I will accept 1 yaoi pairing for Tsuna and a yuri pairing for Chrome. I have:

Tsuna X Kirigiri,

Tsuna x Chrome,

Chrome x Kirigiri


	5. Stupid Rules!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Mafia Boss…**

 **We reached Togami's bedroom door. Chrome turned the door knob, but the door didn't open.**

 **"It seems that we need Togami's electroID if we want to enter his room." Sakura stated.**

 **I laid Togami on the ground and grabbed his ID out of his pocket. I unlocked the room, and I scanned the inside of Togami's room. He had blue colored walls, a wooden desk with a notepad in the corner, a simple dresser against the wall, another wooden door, and a twin size bed with two white pillows and blue comforter. I laid the heir's electroID on his desk. The three of us left his room and headed for the cafeteria.**

We reached the cafeteria, and I noticed how there were only two openings at the table everyone was assembled at. Sakura took her place between Yamada and Asahina, and Chrome sat between Mondo and Ishimaru.

"Let us discuss the school regulation. I will read a rule out loud, and then we will open the floor to questions." Ishimaru declared. "Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school! Leaving campus is strictly forbidden!"

"Hell no, I am NOT going to sit here and let you scream the rules at me" Junko proclaimed with her arms folded. "How about Tsuna reads the rules"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because, you don't have an amplifier stuck in your neck. Besides, no one else was going to volunteer or stop Ishimaru from busting our ear drums."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement expect Ishimaru who was speechless by the unanimous agreement. I let out a sigh and began.

"Rule 2: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off limits at night, so please exercise caution." I read.

"I would like to add something to this read. According to this rule, Monokuma plans, and only plans, to lock down certain area" Celeste stated.

"What are you getting at" Leon asked.

"Monokuma never specified that we _had_ to go straight our rooms. I do recall that bear wants us to kill each other." She added on.

"What's your point chick?" Mondo asked

"My point is someone could plot and commit another person's murder. They could easily wander around the halls while everyone is asleep. As a result, I propose that we all agree to go straight to our respected dorm, every night, so everyone can feel a bit safer." Celeste further explained.

"I would sleep better if we used her suggestion." Maizono approved.

"I would sleep better too." Chihiro added her voice.

"Any objections to Celeste's idea?!" Ishimaru shouted. The entire cafeteria went completely silent for a moment. "Very well, everyone must return to their dorms by 10 pm."

"Okay, Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere expect the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly." I read.

"Wait, then Celeste's extra rule is pointless." Hagakure shouted while pointing at Celeste.

"Oh really? How is it pointless? Please explain, how exactly my rule is useless." Celeste challenged.

"If someone was planning a murder, they would have to go their rooms before the dormitories were closed." Hagakure explained proudly.

"Um Hagakure, your statement doesn't make sense. If we follow your logic then we have ask ourselves 'Why would Monokuma lock the dorms down?' Even if he did, the murder could just stay awake in a place that wasn't closed off." Chrome countered.

"You're completely right!" Hagakure oddly agreed. I deadpanned. **You didn't even try to argue with Chrome!**

"At least we learned something about Hagakure." Celeste said.

"Really? What is it?" he wondered.

"You're an undeniably an idiot." Celeste said with a smile.

"Hey!"

"We're getting off topic. Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, students are free to explore Hope Peak academy at their discretion." I stated.

"Why would Monokuma need to put restrictions on us?" Asahina asked.

"Because, Monokuma is hiding something he doesn't want us to find." Kirigiri explained.

"Thanks for explaining it to me, Kirigiri" Asahina said. However, Kirigiri didn't respond. She was in some kind of deep thought. To avoid a moment of awkward silence, I moved the conversation to the need rule.

"Rule 5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly, and I repeat strictly, prohibited as is destroying any surveillance camera." I read.

"So we can't do anything to that stupid bear. This is bullshit. We're basically powerless." Junko stated.

"It's for the best if we do not provoke Monokuma. We still do not know what he is capable of." Sakura stated in a calming voice. Junko slid down in her seat and, again, folded her arms. She mumbled some incoherent words under her breath.

"The sixth rule says that anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes 'blackened' will graduate unless they are discovered." I stated.

"How are we supposed to know who is the killer?" Chihiro asked. Before anyone could reply, the dining hall's doors slammed wide open. We turned our attention to the door in hope of someone came to rescue of. Instead, a pissed off Togami was standing at the entrance. **Shit, I forgot about him!**

"Which one pieces of scum thought it would be a good idea to knock me unconscious." Togami asked with a red aura seeping out of him.

Almost immediately Fukawa blurted out, "It was Tsuna. He was stupid enough to knock you out."

"Fukawa! Why did you snitch on him?" Leon questioned.

"Byakuya asked a question, so I had to answer him." Fukawa said with a blush running across her face. Togami stomped over to me and put his finger on my chest.

"What makes you think that it was okay to knock the prestige Togami Byakuya out? I don't care if you have connections to the mafia. I will destroy you and everyone you care about if you do that again. The heir of the Byakuya name will not be made a fool. Now apologize and I might forgive you." Togami proclaimed.

 **Does he honestly want me to apologize? Or, is he joking.**

"Hurry up and apologize to Byakuya!" Fukawa shouted

"Why should Tsuna say sorry? Togami, you, were the one who was provoking Mondo!" Asahina argued.

"I would have punched him in his smug fucking face too!" Mondo added on.

"Shut up you two, your two cents are not needed." Fukawa stated.

"You're so lucky you're girl." Mondo said in a strained voice.

"Fukawa, how can you side with him? He hasn't said one nice thing all day." Asahina pointed out.

"So, I don't care about that." She answered.

"I don't need to hear your voice anymore." Togami said in a harsh tone.

""But she was the only one who was defending you." Chihiro declared

"And," Togami stated. "I don't need the like of her to defend me."

"My goodness, what a heartless statement Togami," Celeste exclaimed "but are you sure you want to make enemies this fast?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean it quite clear that almost everyone believes that what Tsuna did was for the best. I, also, assume that Tsuna won't be giving you the apology you so dearly desire. So, I suggest that you drop the matter and join the discussion." Celeste explained.

"Why should I listen to the likes of you?" he countered. The gambler nodded and took a deep breathe. She calmly stood up from her seat.

"LISTEN HERE YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN, I'LL GIVE YOU THE CHOICE OF EITHER YOU FORGET THE MATTER ALL TOGETHER AND SHUTTING UP, OR I WILL PERSONALLY TIE YOU DOWN AND SCOOP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT YOUR EYESOCKETS WITH A RUSTLY SCOOP! WHAT WILL IT BE?" Celeste threatened. I was scared speechless at Celeste's statement. **Holy crap, she could rival Hibari if she wanted to.** I waited to hear Togami's comeback, but it never came. I looked around to see that everyone was still in a state of shock. She sat back down and smiled at me.

"Tsuna, can you continue with reading the school rules." Celeste said.

"Ts-Tsundere!" Yamada, who was the first to recover from Celeste's comment, screamed.

"R-right. Rule 7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary." I read.

"So he could add more rules if he wants to." Chihiro said with fear in her voice.

"Man, this sucks. If we do anything he doesn't like, Monokuma can add a rule to stop us. FUCK!" Leon groaned.

"There's nothing that we can do about it, so we might as well go with the bear's rules." Kirigiri stated

"This is Monokuma speaking. It's officially 10 pm, so nighttime is in full effect. Certain areas with be closed until 7 am tomorrow. Make sure you have despair filled dreams. Upupup!" ranted Monokuma on TV. He was sitting in a recliner with a martini in his paw. After he finished his speech, Monokuma turned the screen off with a remote control. It took me a moment for me to process the podcast. **Did he say 'despair'?**

"Let us take this chance to put Celeste's rule into action." shouted Ishimaru.

We walked to the dorms in silence. **I'm still not convinced that Reborn isn't behind all this. Sure, Reborn isn't the type who would hide a black and white bear. Usually, he would trick me with a clever disguise. Not to mention, Reborn would have revealed himself by now. On the other hand, that arcobaleno does want me to get use to murder. He did have someone fake their death just to teach me a lesson. The iron plates could be an illusion. No, that can't be right; my hyper institution would have picked up on any nearby illusions.** We reached the dormitories. Before I walked into my room, Ishimaru spoke.

"Tomorrow morning, let us all meet back at the dining hall, so we can talk about our next plan of action."

Aside from Togami, everyone agreed to meet back at that location. I said good night Chrome and walked into my room. I realized that it was an exact copy of Togami's room. I turned the corner to see I had another wooden door. I open it, and, inside, I had a pure white bathroom. I had a white bathroom sink, a white toilet, and a shower wall with 2 transparent walls. The floor was marble white. On the sink, there was a toothbrush and a new tube of toothpaste. I turned the hot water knob, but nothing happened. **I guess Monokuma turned the water off during nighttime.** I exited my bathroom and walked over to my bed where I passed out from exhaustion.

End of Prologue

 _I'm kind of mad that it took me 5 chapters just to do the prologue. This gonna be a log ass story. Oh well. I decide on Chrome's pairing for the story. It is gonna be Chrome and Asahina (from pococo's suggestion). I got a few interesting pairing for Tsuna. I got:_

 _Tsuna X Kirigiri (Ryner510, diego-guest,)_

 _Tsuna x Togami (pococo) I got bigger and better plans for Togami so no._

 _Tsuna x Celeste (NonaryNathan999_ _)_

 _Tsuna x Junko (NonaryNathan999_ _) I honestly don't even know how that would work, so sorry but no._

 _I personally like the idea of Tsuna and Mondo but since no one suggested it. I can't use it in the story, so I everyone to vote on either Kirigiri, Celeste, or suggest a third person._


	6. I'm allergic to stupidity!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _The Kawaii Kouhai – I'm not doing the normal canon deaths; I already have the first victim and murderer planned out. I'm also doing my own executions since I think the creator got lazy with some of them._

 _Ryner510- Yea, I'm going by the game some those 5 chapters were the prologue of this story. Usually, people make them like a chapter or two._

 _Tananka- I have everyone paired with someone except Yamada (maybe Celeste if she doesn't win)_

 _NonaryNathan999- when I was reading your review, I thinking like 'all of Tsuna's harems girls start killing each other so they can have a better chance with Tsuna', and I switched Kyoko Kirigiri to Kirigiri Kyoko on purpose, so he couldn't make the connection right way. Maybe later in the story, though._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss….**

 **Aside from Togami, everyone agreed to meet back at that location. I said good night Chrome and walked into my room. I realized that it was an exact copy of Togami's room. I turned the corner to see I had another wooden door. I open it, and, inside, I had a pure white bathroom. I had a white bathroom sink, a white toilet, and a shower wall with 2 transparent walls. The floor was marble white. On the sink, there was a toothbrush and a new tube of toothpaste. I turned the hot water knob, but nothing happened.** ** _I guess Monokuma turned the water off during nighttime._** **I exited my bathroom and walked over to my bed where I passed out from exhaustion.**

"Upupup! Good morning everyone! It's officially 7 am, so nighttime is over. I hope you have a despaired filled day!" said Monokuma whose broadcast woke me from my sleep.

I got out of bed and went over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth. I stripped off my clothes, so I could take a shower. I adjusted the water until it was perfect.

 _*ten minutes later*_

I exited the bathroom with a towel around my waist and ring around my neck. I searched my dresser for any suitable clothes. After a while, I picked out the same clothes as the ones I wore yesterday but cleaner. I ran back to bathroom and transferred Nat su, my electroID, and mittens from my old pants and into today's pair of pants. Once I double checked that I had everything, I left my room and headed for the dining hall. I noticed Mondo leaving his room too.

 _Do you want to spend time with Mondo Oowada, the SDHSL Outlaw Biker?_

 ** _Yes/_** _No_

Tsuna: Hey Mondo.

Mondo: Sup Tsuna, did you need something?

Tsuna: Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question.

Mondo: Huh? What is it?

Tsuna: What exactly is your hair supposed to be?

Mondo: It's a fucking pompadour.

Tsuna: Okay… but why would you want a pompadour?

Mondo: Do you have a fucking problem with my choice in hairstyle?

Tsuna: No! I was just curious about why you have a pompadour in the first place. I didn't mean it as an insult.

Mondo: Oh, sorry man. I get pissed every easily when someone questions my hair.

Tsuna: I see. You don't have to answer it then.

Mondo: Nah, it's alright. My brother had his hair like this and everyone respected. I wanted to be like him, so I copied his hairstyle and joined the Crazy Diamonds.

Tsuna: So if someone insults your hair, you take it as if they were insulting your brother. Right?

Mondo: Pretty much.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2._

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mondo Oowada's friendship reached level 2._

 _Summary: Mondo seems to have a lot of admiration for his older brother. His hairstyle originated from his brother, and Mondo's brother was the reason why he joined the Crazy Diamonds. Without his brother, Mondo probably wouldn't have become the Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker. It's seems like he was an important role model in Mondo's life._

Mondo pushed open the doors to cafeteria. Apparently, we were the last ones to arrive. We took our usually seats.

"Now that everyone is here." Kirigiri began." Let's get this meeting started."

"What should we talk about?" Chihiro asked everyone.

"I suggest we spilt up and search the school." Celeste proposed. "Seeing how, we're barely familiar with anything in this place."

"Celeste has a point; we've only been to the gymnasium, the dormitories, and the cafeteria." Sakura agreed. "It's for the best if we explored the entire school."

"Maybe there's a fire escape or something!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. The sixteen of us will split up to search the ground floor first. I will head the entrance door." Ishimaru declared.

"I'm gonna come with you. Knowing you, you'll probably gonna piss Monokuma off with all your screaming." Junko nonchalantly said.

"I will head back to the gym" Sakura stated. "I wish to test my theory and test a couple of things."

"Can I tag along with you?" Asahina pleaded.

"If you wish to you can."

"I'm gonna see if I can go upstairs." Mondo said.

"I'll come with you. I wish to see the second floor." Celeste mentioned.

"I want to check out the kitchen." Maizono said.

"Boss, can I go to the bathhouse?" Chrome asked me.

"Sure Chrome, I have no problem with that. I'm gonna double check the dorms, but I need someone to come with me." I said.

"I will accompany you. I have some stuff that I want to confirm too." Kirigiri volunteered.

"I can go to the audio and video room if that is okay." Chihiro wondered.

"That's cool. I'll tag along with you." Leon answered.

"Doesn't that leave Togami, Fukawa, Hagakure, and Yamada to pick a place?" Asahina pointed.

"I will go anywhere I want wherever I want." Togami stated. He left the cafeteria before anyone got the chance to argue with him.

"Well then…I choose the Trash room to explore." Yamada spoke proudly while puffing his chest, really his belly, out. **Why are you happy to dig through trash?**

"Hey Fukawa, do you want the nurse office or the storage room? It really doesn't matter to me." Hagakure asked her politely.

"A-are you trying to make me pass out, I can't stand the stand the sight of blood!" Fukawa shouted. "Y-you probably want me to go to the nurse's office just so I can faint."

"That's not it. I don't care about which one I get."

"Liar!"

"Alright, I'm not going to watch this foolishness anymore." Kirigiri stated. She stood up and walked out the dining hall without waiting for me. I said my goodbyes to everyone before I ran after Kirigiri. I caught up to her halfway to the dorms. **How the hell did she get so far? She only had a minute head start! Does she power walk everywhere or something?**

"Hey Kirigiri, why are you walking so fast we don't need to rush." I asked while trying to match her pace.

"Unlike everyone else, I want answers." Kirigiri said. "I won't get any if I just watch nonsense like that all day."

"But, we have a better chance if we work together." I responded. "Who knows, the sixteen of us might be a good team."

Kirigiri suddenly stopped walking and clutched her stomach. She collapsed onto the floor while struggling to breathe. **What the fuck!** I panicked and rush over to her.

"Kirigiri what's wrong? Does anything hurt?" I asked as my mind tried to process what just happened.

"I'm…sorry." Kirigiri said in a weak voice.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I should *cough* have told you *cough* what I'm allergic to."

"What are you allergic to?"

"Stupidity."

"Oh my god, is there a cure for that!?"

Kirigiri passed out after I finished my sentence. **Oh my god! She fainted! Wait.** I replayed the conversation in my head. **Wait, did she say stupidity?**

"Kirigiri you tricked me!" I shouted in realization. Kirigiri got off the floor and brushed all the dirt off her being.

"What? You said two stupid things."

"I thought you were dying!"

"Yes Tsuna, a person can suddenly have an allergic reaction without actually being exposed to anything." I could see the sarcasm dripping out of her mouth. I sweat dropped. **Sorry for carrying about your wellbeing.** "We're wasting time. The dormitories are nearby."

It took a couple of minutes to reach our destination. I asked Kirigiri if we could check her room first since I wanted to see if our rooms had differences. She agreed to my offer but we had to visit my room afterwards. The two of enter her room, and I noticed a couple of things instantly. The first thing was that the entire place was covered in pink. The walls were painted pinks; the mirror had pink flowers going around it. Kirigiri's bed had a pink comforter and two pink pillows.

"Why is your room so pink?" I asked.

"Monokuma probably made all the girls bedrooms pink." Kirigiri answered.

The second thing I noticed was a sewing kit on the side of her bed. Which is weird, I can't imagine her knitting anything.

"You knit, Kirigiri?" I asked her.

"No, I don't even own a sewing kit. Why do you ask?" Kirigiri retorted.

"I found a sewing kit beside your bed."

"Impossible, I checked this entire room last night. Someone must have entered my room."

"Upupup, I put a kit in all the girl rooms." said Monokuma who entered the bedroom.

"What made you think I would need a sewing kit?" Kirigiri asked the bear.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to see some bloodshed. Seriously, it's been a whole twenty four hours!" Monokuma yelled. "Why is everyone still alive?"

"Why give out sewing kits thought?" I questioned. "Wouldn't a survival knife or something be better?"

"To make things more interesting, duh" Monokuma said. "I see why people can you 'Dame Tsuna'."

"Dame Tsuna, interesting." Kirigiri said with a smirk on her face.

"How hell did you know about that?!" I shouted.

"I'm the headmaster. I know everything!" Monokuma proclaimed. "But that's beside the point, the bunch of you are supposed to be the best of this generation, so I thought I could be creative with the possible murder weapons that I gave to each gender."

"So you gave the boys weapons too?" Kirigiri pondered on the thought.

"Yep!"

"What did you put in my room?" I asked.

"Why don't you go there and find out." the teddy bear said with excitement in his voice. Monokuma exited the bedroom afterwards.

Kirigiri and I left her room and headed for mine. I unlocked the door and allowed her to search to heart's content. Oddly enough, she went to my bathroom first. I, on the other hand, explored around my bed to find Monokuma's gift. I found a toolbox under my bed. I opened the box to find a rusty wrench, a screwdriver, a small hammer, and a couple of screws. I dead panned. **Does that stupid toy expect me to stab someone with a screwdriver or something?**

"Kirigiri! I found a toolbox under my bed." I shouted.

"Interesting, my hypothesis was correct." Kirigiri said while leaving my bathroom.

"What was your theory?"

"Monokuma was using stereotypical ideas when he gave us our weapons." For a moment, I watched Kirigiri reenter my restroom.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?"

"You don't have a lock on your bathroom door."

"I thought no one else had one, so I didn't bother checking yours."

"Yet, I have one."

"Do you think it's the same way for the others?"

"It's highly possible."

"Is there anything else you want to check before we head back?"

"Yes, I'm going to leave and close the door behind me. I want you, once the door is close, to scream at the top of your lungs .After that, you can open the door." Kirigiri explained.

Kirigiri closed my door, and I shouted Reborn's name and at as loud as I could. I might have added a fuck you in the mix. I exhausted myself and opened the door for Kirigiri. She had her usual analyzing face on. **Is she trying to figure out who Reborn is?**

"Hey Kirigiri, did you catch everything I said?" I said while snapping my finger in her face.

"No, it's safe to say the bedrooms are soundproof." she answered.

"Upupup! We got another correct answer from a Kirigiri." Monokuma said in excitement. I jumped backwards when I heard his voice. **Where the hell did he come from?**

"Why are you here, Monokuma?" Kirigiri asked completely unfazed by his surprise entrance.

"I thought you want to know why the rooms are soundproof." Monokuma said kind of sadden.

"No, I don't care about your reason." Kirigiri answered. "I already have all the answers I wanted." She then proceeded to exit the room.

"I guess we should head back to the dining hall." I said while following behind her.

 _The Shipping Poll (ends by the first trial):_

 _Tsuna x Kirigiri-4 (TsuGiri) and Tsuna x Celeste (Tsuste) -0 Tsuna x Chihiro-1(Tsuhiro)_


	7. Ishimaru, SDHSL Dumbfuck!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **"** **Why are you here, Monokuma?" Kirigiri asked completely unfazed by his surprise entrance.**

 **"** **I thought you want to know why the rooms are soundproof." Monokuma said kind of sadden.**

 **"** **No, I don't care about your reason." Kirigiri answered. "I already have all the answers I wanted." She then proceeded to exit the room.**

 **"** **I guess we should head back to the dining hall." I said while following behind her.**

The walk back was silent since Kirigiri was busy analyzing our findings. **I wonder how Chrome is handling the situation. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her at all. She might be able to reach Mukuro. It's kind of weird seeing her without her pineapple haircut. I wonder why she changed it.** I pulled out of my thought process when I noticed Kirigiri and me past the cafeteria.

"Um… Kirigiri, where are we going? The dining hall is back there." I asked

" _I'M_ continuing my investigation." Kirigiri answered coldly. "You can turn around and head back to the dining hall."

"I thought we were going to work together with everyone."

"That's before I realized how little we accomplished."

"It's only been a day!"

Kirigiri didn't attempt to respond; she simply ignored me and continued travelling to her next stop. I followed her to two classrooms. The signs read: 1A and 1B. We started our search in classroom 1A. I noticed how this room was the similar to the one I woke up in. The only difference was the filing cabinet in the back.

I left Kirigiri to her own devices while I drew my attention to the cabinets. I searched the filing cabinets first, but I only found a couple of composition and regular notebooks, some pencils, and copy paper packets. I flipped through the notebooks in hopes of anything useful, but I came up short. I shut the cabinet and went over to Kirigiri to see if she produced anything useful. The lavender haired girl was staring intensely at a large blue sheet of paper as if she was studying it. A closer look realized that Kirigiri found the first floor blueprints of the Hope Peak Academy.

"Where did you get the blueprints?" I questioned

"Inside this desk," Kirigiri answered without lifting her head. After a couple of moments of silence, she rolled the paper and made her way out the classroom. Without much of choice, I followed behind her.

"Where to now?" I asked her.

"The cafeteria, didn't you want to meet up with the others?" Kirigiri pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to investigate the school."

"I do. I'm going to the cafeteria to prove you didn't kill me and leave you with the others."

"Thank you."

"And I'm tired of hearing your voice."

 **Oi, I could have lived without knowing that, Kirigiri.** As promised, we reached the dining hall. The closer we got to the door louder Mondo and Ishimaru's voices got. I opened the door to see Sakura holding back Mondo while he struggled to free himself. Ishimaru was held back by Leon and Hagakure. Asahina and Maizono were between the two boys trying to calm them down, but, to me, their efforts were in vain. Chihiro and Yamada were on the side arguing. Everyone else had their attention focused on the biker and discipline student. I turned towards Kirigiri to see her barely holding herself together. She muttered something under breath and slammed the door that got everyone's attention.

'Where the hell have you two been?" Mondo shouted while trying to escape.

"Tsuna! Kirigiri! What is the meaning of this? Why are you tardy?" Ishimaru asked loudly.

"Sorry our investigation took longer than we expected." I answered.

"Actually, my investigation is still happening. I just came to prove Tsuna didn't kill me." Kirigiri stated.

"The thought never crossed my mind." I deadpanned. Kirigiri ignored my comment and left the cafeteria. "So…um…what happened while I was gone?"

Junko sighed. "Mondo thought you and Kirigiri were taking too long to come back, and, by the way, he's totally right. So he suggested that we start without you, but Ishimaru wanted everyone here and accounted for. Mondo was all like 'tough shit' and tried to start the discussion. Ishimaru didn't like how Mondo ignored him, so he stopped the conversation all together. And, Mondo was all like 'what the hell'. Ishimaru repeated himself, and Mondo, at this point, was still civil and suggest we go hunt you two down." She paused to show off her shocked face. "Rule following Ishimaru was like no one can leave until the meeting was over. Leon stepped in and threw his two cents by saying we should take a break, but Ishimaru immediately rejected the idea. Mondo, then, called Ishimaru, and I quote, a 'dumbfuck' and punch him in the stomach. Sakura jumped in and was all like 'oh hell no. I know you did NOT just hit him.' " Junko took a moment to wag her finger and roll her neck.

Chihiro continued for her. "She did some kind of wrestling move on him to immobilize him. Ishimaru recover and tried to discipline, I mean punch, Mondo, but Leon tackled Ishimaru before he got the chance. But I think Ishimaru is stronger because he got up fairly quickly. Hagakure stepped in and help Leon pin him to a table. Then Celeste commented on how it looked like potential rape, so they stood him up. Mondo still hadn't calm down and demanded Sakura to let him go. Sakura said she would when he calmed down, but that only added to his anger. Ishimaru wasn't any better. He order Leon and Hagakure to release him since he, and I'm quoting him, 'the representative of the boys'. Leon said he never agreed to that, and Ishimaru responded with how he was the only one who's capable."

"Which I think is total BS, but that's beside the point. Yamada mentioned someone named Laxus Dreyar. For some reason, Chihiro said his comment was uncalled for. He disagreed, and they had their own separate argument." Junko continued.

"My comment was legit." Yamada proclaimed

"No it wasn't!" Chihiro protested.

"Hush. As I was saying, Asahina shook her head in shame and decided to talk some sense into Mondo which cause Maizono to do the same with Ishimaru. Then, you and Kirigiri made your grand appearance." Junko summarized.

"We still cannot start. Kirigiri is not present." Ishimaru insisted.

"But we can account for her now. Isn't that enough?" Maizono offered.

"Unacceptable."

"It's not our fault Kirigiri ditched us, so why do we have to sit here and do nothing?" Leon argued.

"Everyone must be here and accounted for. We'll wait until she comes back if that's the case."

"That's not going to happen. Kirigiri said she's doing her own investigation." I pointed out.

"It seems like Ms. Kirigiri is a real life Conan Edogawa." Yamada stated.

"Okay, that reference can be justified." Chihiro said.

"Fine, I will excuse Kirigiri this one time." Ishimaru said in defeat. "But, she only gets this option this one time.

Sakura dropped Mondo's arms; Leon and Hagakure let go of Ishimaru. He straightened his uniform and explained the rules of the meeting. Basically, someone starts the meeting by saying everything they found and answering any questions. Once done, that person picks a new person to present their findings. Ishimaru volunteered to start the meeting.

"Junko and I, as you know, were assigned the entrance door. It is safe to say we should avoid that door at all cost. It is for the best." Ishimaru warned.

"Yeah Monotwerp, got two huge machine guns hanging from the ceiling. Ishimaru would have been shot if I hadn't come along." Junko said .nonchalantly

"How can you say that so calmly? You just said Ishimaru almost died." Chrome questioned.

"Oh my bad I didn't mean to say it so calmly."

"I will continue with my results. At the gymnasium, I attempted to punch through the iron plates, yet they were too thick for me to pierce. Sakura stated.

"It's alright Sakura; you gave it your all. Besides, I had no choice but to stop you or you would have broken your hand." Asahina comforted her.

"Is that all you found in the gym?" Maizono asked.

"We found a couple dodge balls, some sports gear, a few wooden swords, duct tape, a few soccer balls, two soccer goals, and three basketballs behind the stage."

"So, basically nothing useful." Hagakure sweat dropped.

"Alright what did you find in the nurse office?"

"I found a bunch of packs of blood in a cabinet. The blood packs were either labeled A, B, O, or AB. I even found a plastic card with everyone's blood type. There were some beds in case someone gets sick."

"How do you know if it's correct?" Leon interrogated.

"Well my blood type is right, so I assumed the rest were to."

"My…my, I'm surprised Hagakure." Celeste gasped.

"By what?"

"You're the first to find something of value!"

"Ain't like the two of us did anything productive." Mondo said while leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"We couldn't go upstairs, so Mondo had the brilliant idea to start kicking the iron bars blocking the stairs." Celeste answered.

"Watch your sarcasm, chick" Mondo warned.

"Noted" **I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not.**

"We're stuck with the first floor and dorm area?" Yamada said with fear in his voice.

"For now, that's what it seems to be." Chrome answered.

"We're bound to find a way to the next floor. We just got to keep searching." I said with hope in my voice.

"Tsuna's right! We have to keep hope alive if we want to survive." Maizono proclaimed. "Besides, we don't have worry about running low on food."

"How can you be so sure?" Junko questioned her.

"Monokuma came by and told me how the kitchen is restocked every night, so we have something to be happy about."

"You talked to Monokuma?" Chihiro cowered in her seat.

"Yeah he kind of just popped up out of nowhere. One minute, I'm alone; the next, he's explaining why the fridge has fresh fruit."

"That's all fine and well, but what are we going to do about the trash?" Junko asked aloud.

"Have no fear, Yamada Hifumi, the Fire Dragon slayer, can burn all the trash." Yamada proudly proclaimed.

"Say it in way we all can understand, dude" Hagakure sweat dropped

"I hold the key the incinerator, so I can burn anything with ease. Nothing can withstand the power of the mighty Fire Dragon slayer."

"Yamada, I doubt you can eat fire, so you need to do better." Chihiro chimed in.

"My reference was justified." Chihiro was about to respond but Asahina cut her off.

"So Tsuna, what did you and Kirigiri find anything new with the dorms?" She asked.

"All the girls have a lock on their bathroom door while the guys don't." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well that's nice; all the girls get some sense of privacy." Maizono said cheerfully. Junko and Asahina nodded in agreement.

"You might want to know that Monokuma gave the boys each a toolbox and gave the girls a sewing kit."

"Why? What's the point of doing that, Boss?" Chrome asked.

"Monokuma wants us to use that stuff to kill each. He thinks we can be more creative with a bunch of tools and needles."

"He can't make us kill each other. Why is that so hard for him to understand?" Leon raged.

"Because that stupid bear is insane, that's way. Besides, no one here is dumb enough to commit murder in a bedroom." Junko complained.

"Yea, everyone would here the screams." Mondo added on.

"Actually-" I began.

"You got to be shitting me!"

"The dorms are soundproof. But the only way for someone get killed in a bedroom if they were invited into someone else's room."

"So, if someone invited another person into their room, they would risk being killed too?" Asahina wondered. Chrome nodded. "That's horrible."

"Hey Chrome, did you find anything at the bath house?" I ask my mist guardian.

"I'm sorry, Boss. Monokuma said the bath house is off limit until someone dies. He says it see it as an incentive." Chrome had her head hung low. "I couldn't get any information."

"It's okay. There was nothing you could have done about it" I comforted her.

"Yea, Chihiro and me didn't do any better with the A/V room." Leon said with a smile.

"The room was locked too?" Celeste asked.

"No, the only things in the room were computer monitors, chairs, and a few headphones." Chihiro answered. "There wasn't anything useful."

"Hey Fukawa, you've been quiet. Is there something bothering you?" Hagakure asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You're going to hate me more, but I only found a couple of jogging suits, a few bags, and stuff like that. You can insult me now." Fukawa said with a blush across her face.

"Masochist…" Mondo muttered.

"Has everyone shared?" Ishimaru asked. We responded with a simultaneously nod. "I call this meeting to an end. You're free to do whatever you wish."

One by one, we shuffled out the cafeteria and went our separate ways.

 _The Shipping Poll:_

 _Tsuna x Kirigiri: 4_

 _Tsuna x Celeste: 1_

 _Tsuna x Chihiro: 3_


	8. Chrome's parents are ASSHOLES!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada SDHSL Mafia Boss:**

 **"** **You're going to hate me more, but I only found a couple of jogging suits, a few bags, and stuff like that. You can insult me now." Fukawa said with a blush across her face.**

 **"** **Masochist…" Mondo muttered.**

 **"** **Has everyone shared?" Ishimaru asked. We responded with a simultaneously nod. "I call this meeting to an end. You're free to do whatever you wish."**

 **One by one, we shuffled out the cafeteria and went our separate ways.**

I went back to my dorm to review everything we went over during the meeting. After that, I decided to throw my toolbox into the incinerator. I grabbed it off the ground and headed out. As I was locking my room, I noticed Leon with his red toolbox also.

Do you want to spend time with Leon Kuwata, the SDHSL Baseball Star?

 **Yes/** No

Tsuna: Hey Leon, what are you doing with your toolbox?

Leon: Oh hey man, I'm probably doing the same thing as you.

Tsuna: Throwing it in the incinerator

Leon: Right on, I ain't gonna let that piece of shit tempt me with murder.

Tsuna: I'm sure there's another way out besides getting away with murder.

Leon: Yea and when we find it, I'm gonna tell that bear to suck it and flick it off.

Tsuna: I'll hold you to it.

We started our walk to the garbage room.

Leon: Hey Tsuna, what's going to be the first thing you do when we get out of here?

Tsuna: Hm… I'll probably tell my guardians about this or be forced to train.

Leon: You don't look like the type that works out. What do you do? Weight Lifting? Gun Practice?

Tsuna: Neither, I haven't used a gun before.

Leon: What's it like, then? Maybe, I could join you someday.

Tsuna: You wouldn't last. My mentor makes me do most of my training in forest with a lot of danger. What about you?

Leon: I'm probably going to start on my music career.

Tsuna: Music Career? I thought you wanted to be a baseball player.

Leon: Hell no. I always hated baseball. Especially the coach, they're so fucking demanding.

Tsuna: How so?

Leon: They always wanted me to practice, but the sport comes naturally for me. Not to mention, the number of times I had to cut my hair for them. Tsuna: Why would you need to cut your hair?

Leon: Something about looking professional for any baseball agents. I don't care and I simply don't give a damn about them.

Tsuna: Well we're at the furnace.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Leon Kuwata's bond reached level 2!_

Summary: Leon has a burning hatred towards Monokuma for locking them inside of Hope Peak. However, he has hope in them escaping alive. Leon wishes to pursue music once he leaves the school. He also has an undying hatred towards baseball since his coaches practically ruin the sport with their strict regulations and constant practices.

Leon opened the door, and we saw Chihiro holding a green toolbox over the fire of the furnace. She noticed our presence and froze in fear. The programmer's face looked as if she was staring into the gates of hell. Not to mention, Leon and me were confused about how Chihiro got a toolbox in the first place and why would she need to throw it away. **I'm sure Chihiro has a good explanation for having one.**

Do you want to spend time with Chihiro Fujisaki?

The SDHSL Programmer?

 **Yes/** No

Leon: This might be a stupid question to ask but what are you doing?

Chihiro: I have a very good reason. Umm... I'm…

Leon: Tsuna, I thought you said only guys got toolboxes from Monokuma.

Tsuna: He said that only guys got a toolbox. I promise.

Our attention turned back to the girl in question. She kept muttering but nothing coherent came out.

Leon: Is there something you're not telling us, Chihiro?

Tsuna: no matter what it is we won't look at you differently

Chihiro: Yes you will. You guys won't look at me the same way.

Tsuna: I promise I won't.

Leon: Yea me too.

Chihiro: You're lying.

Leon: No we're not.

Chihiro: Yes you are.

Leon: No we're not.

Chihiro: Yes you are.

Leon: No we're not.

Chihiro: Yes you are. I already know what's going to happen.

Tsuna: Chihiro, you can't possible know that.

Chihiro: Yes I do.

Tsuna: No you don't.

Chihiro: Yes I do!

Tsuna: No you don't.

Chihiro: Yes I do! I already know how this going to end!

Leon: Like hell you do! Just trust us!

Chihiro: I've been through this a hundred times, and it always ends with people hating me! The people might change but the story always stays the same.

Leon: Damn it Chihiro, just tell us already!

Chihiro: Fine! I'm a boy!

It took me a moment for what Chihiro said to sink in. Once it did, everything started to make sense.

Chihiro: I can tell what going through your heads. I'm sorry for tricking you guys. I'll leave guys alone for now on.

Leon grabbed the programmer's arm as he walked out and pulled him into a comforting hug.

Leon: There's no reason to apologize Chihiro. I don't mind you cross-dressing. The only thing that changed is that I have to call you a 'he'.

Tsuna: See Chihiro, we will still treat the same way as yesterday.

Chihiro: This is the first time I've been accepted, but why? I barely know you two.

Tsuna: I'm sure you have your own personal reasons for dressing the way you do. Maybe one day, you can tell us and the others.

Chihiro: Um actually, can we keep between the three of us. I wasn't really planning on telling anyone so soon.

Leon: Sure Chihiro we promise to keep your secret.

I nodded in agreement. I grabbed my and Chihiro's toolbox off the ground. I dumped the content into the fire and threw the boxes into the fire. Leon followed suit and burned his toolbox into scrap metal.

Tsuna: We should leave since we did what we came to do.

Leon and Chihiro: Yea.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Chihiro Fujisaki's bond reached level 2!_

Summary: Chihiro cross-dresses due to her past experiences. Because of this, many of her past friends changed their opinion of him and lost interest in him. Chihiro, as a result, harden his heart and stopped trusting people with his secret. Since Leon and Tsuna accepted Chihiro's desire to cross-dress, the programmer hopes to open up the others later on. The baseball star and the up and coming mafia boss promise to keep his secret until he's opens up.

I went back to my room while Chihiro and Leon kept hanging out together. I found out that I could watch my conversation with Mondo, Leon, and Chihiro through the Report Card app on the electroID. I felt kind of good knowing that I got a little bit closer to those three. After watching Leon's video for a second time, I decided to head back to the dining hall before nighttime. Once I got the dining hall, I saw Celeste sitting alone.

Do you want to spend time with Celeste Lunenburg, the SDHSL Gambler?

 **Yes/** No

Tsuna: Hey Celeste.

Celeste: Oh hello, did you need something from me?

Tsuna: I was wondering why you're sitting alone.

Celeste: Oh I'm just waiting for Yamada to finish making my tea.

Tsuna: That's a nice thing for him to do for you.

Celeste: It was actually easy to get him to do things for me. He's quite submissive.

Tsuna: I don't think he's submissive. I think he was just being a good person.

Celeste: Oh Tsuna, I'm positive he's submissive. You see, I've learned how to read people while I gambled. I used that talent to win my fortune.

Tsuna: Isn't that cheating?

Celeste: Technically no, as long as I don't look at another person's hand and stack the deck. I can't be called out for cheating. However, I do use my skill to know when to fold or not.

Tsuna: So what does your talent say about me?

Celeste: There's more to you than you're leading on. I know that for a fact.

Tsuna: What do you mean?

Celeste: I can't put my finger on it, but I think you have another side to you. Do you have multiple personalities, by any chance?

Tsuna: No, I don't.

Celeste: Very well, I can cross that off the list. Oh look, Yamada is coming with my royal milk tea.

Tsuna: I'll leave you to your tea. I'm gonna make myself dinner.

Celeste: It was good talking to you, Tsuna.

 _Friendship reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Celeste Lunenburg's friendship reached level 2!_

Summary: Through her constant gambling, Celeste acquired the skill to learn about a person through their actions. She uses this talent to manipulate others into doing her bidding. Yamada appears to be the servant type according to Celeste. She likes to drink royal milk tea.

I quickly made two grill cheese sandwiches with sweet potatoes fries on the side. The nighttime broadcast went off, so I took my food back to my room with me. On the way, I saw Ishimaru wondering the dorm hallway.

"Ishimaru, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be inside your room by now?" I asked.

"I'm on night patrol, of course!" Ishimaru proclaimed.

"But why? There's no reason for you to be doing this."

"I want to make sure nothing happen. As a moral compass, it's my duty."

"How long do you expect to be out here? You can't do this all night."

"That's what the plan is."

"Ishimaru, you can't do that! You'll burn yourself out by 4 am."

"It does not matter! I will endure if that is what must happen!"

"No one in their right minds would stay up just to patrol an empty hallway."

"I see nothing wrong with this."

"What if you fall asleep? You would have broken one of Monokuma's rules."

"That will not happen!"

"We both know there's a chance for it to happen."

"Very well Tsuna, you and I will take night shifts. You may take the first shift. I will come back at 2:30 am."

"See that's better. Wait what?"

It was too late. Ishimaru had already gone into his room. I sighed. **Even without Reborn, I get myself into stupid situations.** I sat under Chrome's room and started eating my sweet potato fries. Halfway through my fries, I heard footsteps that became louder and louder with each step. I noticed how they sounded like heels. Around the corner, I saw Chrome approaching me.

Do you want to spend time with Chrome Dokuro, The SDHSL Illusionist?

 **Yes/** No

I waved to get her attention, and she sent me a rare smile back. She took a seat next to me on the ground.

Chrome: Um boss, why are you sitting on the floor?

Tsuna: I didn't want Ishimaru to monitor the hallways all night, so he made me take the first shift.

Chrome: Can I stay with you until your shift is over?

Tsuna: Sure Chrome, do you want one of my sandwiches?

Chrome: No, I'm not hungry.

Her stomach growled. Chrome pleaded that she was fine, but her stomach kept disagreeing with her. I chuckled at her antics and handed the plate to her. She mumbled a thank you and took a sandwich. We took this chance to eat.

 _Tsuna:_ So Chrome, did you get the chance to talk to anyone today.

 _Chrome_ : Yes, Asahina and Sakura were nice enough to let me hang out with them for a while. Then I walked to the gym to be alone, but I saw Mondo punching a wall. I watched him for until his knuckles started to bleed. So I had to take him to the infirmary and bandage his hands. I talked to him a bit until he wanted to take a nap. After that, I stayed in the gym until Monokuma's nighttime broadcast came on.

Tsuna: That's nice Chrome, I' m glad that you're socializing with the others, and not staying locked in your room.

Chrome _:_ What did you do boss?

Tsuna: I threw my toolbox away with Leon and Chihiro. They threw their weapons in too. I learned some stuff about them. Now that I think about, we talked for a long time. After that, I went to the dining hall to make a quick dinner, but I ended up talking to Celeste about some stuff until Yamada came with her tea. I left them, so I could make dinner. Then the nighttime thing went off, so I took my food with me. I saw Ishimaru and you know the rest.

Chrome: Boss, I almost forgot to tell you something.

Tsuna: What?

Chrome: I spent all night yesterday trying to reach Mukuro, but he wouldn't respond.

Tsuna: Maybe he wants to, but he's trapped like when we went to the future.

Chrome: But then, my organs would have disappeared by now. Remember, he's the one who created them with his illusions.

Tsuna: You're right. Did Reborn give you anything special before you left?

Chrome: Just a bus pass and the acceptance letter.

I couldn't understand how Chrome was alive but had no access to Mukuro. We put that conversation to the side and talked about other things. For instance, we tried to figure out how the others would do in our situation.

Tsuna: I think Gokudera would have killed Togami by now.

Chrome: Yea, especially when Togami wanted you to apologize. What about Hibari?

Tsuna: Hmm… I think he would fight Sakura because of her title.

Chrome: I think he would fight an army of Monokumas.

We kept arguing until Ishimaru busted through his door. At first, he looked slightly refreshed, but, then, the moral compass saw Chrome next to me. He ordered Chrome to go to sleep, which she did without questioning him, and turned his attention to me.

"Tsuna, what is the meaning of this!?" Ishimaru shouted.

"Well, I saw Chrome coming to the dorms. I had couple of things I wanted to ask her, and she answered them. Then we got a little side tracked." I explained.

"I see, since you didn't break any rules or anything wrong. I will let you off with a warning, but I expect this not to happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded in acknowledgement and went to my room to leave Ishimaru to his hall monitoring. Once I got to my bed, I pulled the comforter over me and let exhaustion take over.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Chrome Dokuro's friendship reached level 2!_

Summary: Chrome hasn't been able to reach Mukuro ever since she came to Hope Peak Academy. Without Mukuro, Chrome's internal organs should have disappeared the moment she lost the connection with him. By some miracle, Chrome is functioning the same way as always. She got a bit closer to Asahina, Sakura, and Mondo today and got out her comfort zone. Chrome, also, believes that Hibari would most like challenge an army of Monokumas, and Gokudera couldn't survive a day here.

 **FUCKING DONE!**

Mukuro Rokudo- How do I explain this? You see, Mukuro and Chrome have a special bond. Chrome normally can't exist without Mukuro because he uses his illusion to make Chrome's organs. You're probably asking yourself 'why would Chrome need illusions for organs?' Here's the answer, when chrome was young, she got into a car accident, and her parent didn't want to pay for her operation and save their OWN DAUGHTER! ( _And people think they have fucked up parents. Chrome's about to die and her parents are all like 'nah. I'm gonna keep my blood. She can die.'_ ) So Chrome was on the verge of dying, and she entered this dream like state of mind. She meets Mukuro, and he offers to provide organs made of illusions. Chrome survives and runs away from the hospital. ( _Her parents gave no shit what so ever.)_ Meanwhile, Mukuro is in this inescapable prison, but he can switch places with Chrome and be free.

If you're still confused I can send you link that explains it must better.

Shipping Poll:

Tsuna x Kirigiri 6

Tsuna x Chihiro 4

Tsuna x Celeste 1

A/N If Chihiro doesn't win I'll put him with Leon.


	9. Hating Excalibur since 2010!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Angel-of-Anime Mizumi- I can only confirm 2-3 deaths right now so they may have a chance a surviving. I'm planning on shipping Asahina x Chrome._

 _Ryner510- what _-_ the future arc is over. There's a different reason for why Chrome is still living._

 _NonaryNathan999- I was debating about letting you having the five vote, but I can't do it_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, SHSL Mafia Boss:**

 **"** **Well, I saw Chrome coming to the dorms. I had couple of things I wanted to ask her, and she answered them. Then we got a little side tracked." I explained.**

 **"** **I see, since you didn't break any rules or anything wrong. I will let you off with a warning, but I expect this not to happen again. Do I make myself clear?"**

 **I nodded in acknowledgement and went to my room to leave Ishimaru to his hall monitoring. Once I got to my bed, I pulled the comforter over me and let exhaustion take over.**

"Upupup! Good morning everyone! It's officially 7 am, so nighttime is over. I hope you will have a despair filled day" repeated the Monokuma broadcast.

I rolled out of bed. I searched my dresser for new clothes. I placed them on my bed and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and afterwards stripped off my worn clothes for my morning showers. I adjusted the water until I thought it was perfect. I sighed as I felt all my problems washed away.

 _*Ten Minutes Later*_

I turned the shower off and exited with a towel around my waist. I dried myself off and got dressed. I put Nat su's box, my pills, my mittens, and electroID in my new pair of pants. I left my room and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. **We've been here for three days, and we haven't gotten any closer to figuring out who's controlling Monokuma. Sure, we're familiar with the first floor, but Monokuma has the front door guarded and the iron bars on the stairs. Ugh! This is so frustrating. Calm down Tsuna.** I took a deep breathe. **Remember that you've been in worse situations, and you've always gotten out of them alive. You have to stay positive. You have to stay strong for Chrome. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for her. You have to protect her.**

I opened the dining hall doors. Only Chrome, Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Sakura, Leon, and Chihiro were in the cafeteria. Chrome looked sleepy; she was struggling to stay awake. I walked into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. I brought the cream with me since I didn't know how she liked her coffee.

I took a seat next my guardian and handed her the cup. She mumbled a 'thank you' and poured some cream. We all sat in silence as the cafeteria was filled. Once everyone was accounted for, Ishimaru began the meeting.

"Allow me to begin the meeting! Let us discuss means for escape!"

"We did that yesterday, remember. You almost got shot by a door." Junko pointed out.

"There's has to be a way out! We can't be here forever." Asahina said.

"Oh there is way out. Don't you remember rule 6." Togami said. "If you have the desire to leave, all you have to do is commit the perfect murder."

"Togami, we're trying to leave as a group." Maizono said.

"How can you be so sure? That might be you're your goal, but how can you be so sure about the rest of them? Hagakure could very well be planning your murder."

"No, I'm not!" Hagakure defended himself.

"You may say you're not, but how can we be sure?" Togami argued. "Your mouth can say one thing, and your mind can think another."

"Shut the hell up man. No one needs you talking." Mondo said.

"Why would I listen to guy wearing eyeliner?"

"That's it! I am knocking some goddamn sense into you." Mondo jumped across the table and launched himself towards Togami. Sakura intercepted him and tackled him to the floor. "Let me go, fuck. I'm tired of his pompous ass. Someone needs to put him in place."

"No, it's not your place to take karma into your hands. The wrongs that Togami has committed will do that." Sakura pointed out.

"Screw that! That prick needs his teeth kicked in!"

"Upupup! This is what I'm talking about! Mondo got the right idea!" said Monokuma who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh god, upupup bear is here." Junko said with displeasure in her voice.

"Hey! Show respect to your headmaster."

"Whatever." Junko rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I have something to ask the lot of guys." Monokuma said seriously.

"What is it?" Chihiro asked innocently.

"WHY IS EVERYONE STILL ALIVE?"

"We're not psychotic like you!" Leon answered.

"Yeah! We can find a way out without killing each other." Asahina proclaimed.

"And how well is that going for you? I already said the only way out is to successfully get away with murder!" Monokuma repeated. "Isn't the desire to leave enough for you?"

"NO!" we shouted in union without Togami.

"I expected y'all to say that, so I planned a motive for you guys. Everyone follow me to the A/V room." We filed out the cafeteria and walked to the monobear's motive. The sixteen of us spread out around the room. I sat to the left of Chrome. Monokuma came around and handed each of us a movie disc with our names on it. I hesitated in watching it. **It's a gift from Monokuma, so it might be something horrible. But, it might have a clue on how we can leave. But, it's from Monokuma. But- No 'buts' it's from Monokuma. Nope! Nope! Nope! I am NOT watching it.** I broke the disc and look on Chrome's screen. It was a blank screen. I poked her shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes boss?" Chrome said while taking her headset off.

"I was wondering why your screen was black." I asked

"Nothing came up."

"Hmm… I wonder why."

A high pitched scream rang throughout the room. I recognized the voice as Maizono's; Chrome and I raced over to her. The singer had a mixture of emotions on her face. She wrapped her hand around herself for comfort while taking short breathes. I looked at her screen to see what the cause was. I saw five girls in pink dresses on the floor passed out. **Those must be her squad.** I took a step back in horror. Maizono rushed out the room before either of us could reach her.

I looked around to how everyone else was fairing with their videos. They all had the same darken expression on their faces.

"H-Hey dude, weren't you two affected by your videos?" Leon asked.

"I broke my disc. I didn't want to watch it." I said.

"Smart. And you Chrome?" Asahina asked.

"Mine was blank. I don't know why though" Chrome answered.

"What did y'all see?" I asked. Everyone avoided my eyes and cringed. I sighed. "You don't have to say anything if it's too hard."

A couple of them nodded while other continued to avoid looking at me in the eyes. We exited the A/V room and went our separate ways. I wondered around the school unit, I decided to go to the gym in hope of finding someone willing to talk. I pushed open the doors, and I, immediately, saw Junko pacing around the gymnasium nervously.

Do you want to spend time with Junko Enoshima, the SHSL Model?

 **Yes/** No

Tsuna: Hey Junko. Is the video still bothering you?

Junko: Hey Tsuna, and yea just a bit.

Tsuna: It might help if we talked about it.

Junko: Yeah. My video was about my…manager. At first, he was at his desk and doing paperwork, but the screen changed to a bunch of Monokumas surrounding him. He used his chair to protect. Then the video just suddenly turned off.

Tsuna: I'm guessing he's the most important person in your life.

Junko: He's the person who got me into Hope Peak. Hey Tsuna, if you had to guess what you think would have been on your disc.

Tsuna: Huh?

Junko: As far as I can tell, everyone's video was about someone close to them. So, I'm asking who would have been on there.

Tsuna: I guess my guardians and my mother if Monokuma wanted to hit me hard.

Junko: Would you kill someone just to know they're safe?

Tsuna: No, I already know they're safe.

Junko: How so?

Tsuna: I have faith in their strength.

Junko: Wow Tsuna, I kind of envy your level of trust you have in your guardians. I wish I had that.

Tsuna: Your manager is hard on you?

Junko: You can say that. He likes to put me down and make me feel inferior.

Tsuna: He sounds terrible. Why are you still with him?

Junko: I tried to leave, but he breaks my self-esteem. Don't get me wrong, I care for him, but he's so controlling.

Tsuna: Can I give you some advice?

Junko: If you think it will help, then you can.

Tsuna: Sooner or later, you're going to make a decision that you're going to move on from him. I' sure it won't happen automatically. I do know you will stand up to him and say "I don't care how hard this is. I don't care how disappointed you are in me. I am not going to let you control me any longer. I'm moving on with my life."

Junko: Wow…who knew you could be so poetic.

Tsuna: Not really, I found that online a while back. I like it, so I tried to memorize it. I thought should know it since the quote goes along with your situation.

Junko: You so lose cool points for that. Thanks Tsuna. You know, this was fun. I hope we can do this again. See ya.

 _Friendship bond reached Level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Junko Enoshima's bond reached level 2_

Summary: Junko's manager is a controlling person. He likes to control certain aspects of Junko's life. It's gotten to the point where he makes Junko feel less of a person. In spite of this, the model still has hope that her manager will change for the better. In the past, Junko attempted to leave, but he seems to discourage her from doing it in the end. She took Tsuna's advice to heart.

Junko and I exchanged goodbyes. I went back to room for some time for myself. I was lying on my bed while watching my first conversation with Junko. After the video ended, I realized I only talked to six people, counting Kirigiri. I headed out my room, so I could get closer to another person. I wander blindly around the halls until I saw Celeste and Yamada go into the dining hall. I followed behind, and called out for Yamada. He responded with a wave signaling me to follow him into the kitchen.

Do you want to spend time with Yamada Hifumi, the SHSL Fanfiction Creator?

 **Yes/** No

Yamada: What can I do for you Mr. Tsuna?

Tsuna: Nothing specific, I just wanted to talk you for a while if you're not too busy.

Yamada: I can talk while make Ms. Celeste's royal milk tea.

Tsuna: Why are you making Celeste tea?

Yamada: This is how I interact with 3D people. I do whatever Ms. Celeste asks.

Tsuna: 3D people? You mean another human being.

Yamada: Correct Mr. Tsuna; I have a tendency to say 3D people. Does it bother you?

Tsuna: Not at all, but Yamada can you call me Tsuna. You have no reason to use 'sir' or 'Mr.' around me.

Yamada: Are you sure? I wouldn't want to anger you for being so ill formal.

Tsuna: I'm positive; I prefer to be on equal terms with everyone.

Yamada: Very well, Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hey Yamada, do you watch a lot of anime?

Yamada: As a Fanfiction creator, it's my duty to stay up to date with the most popular anime.

Tsuna: Any characters you hate?

Yamada: Of course, I cringe every time some mentions Excalibur.

Tsuna: I thought that was the name of a legendary sword.

Yamada: Correct, but in Soul Eater, that sword is pointless and almost as bad as Goku Son.

Tsuna: From Dragon Ball Z, what's wrong with him? I thought he was the main character.

Yamada: I will admit he has done the impossible, but Goku is the worse father in anime history.

Tsuna: How so?

Yamada: Well, he had the chance to come back to life, but Goku refused since he wanted to train.

Tsuna: I still don't know how that makes him a bad person.

Yamada: His second son was born the next month or so. When Goku did return to Earth some years later, he immediately signed up for a world tournament. The man doesn't think about visiting Goten, the son he never met, or Chichi, his technically widowed wife, or Gohan, the son he abandoned.

Tsuna: You sure know how to make a case.

Yamada: I would continue, but I finished Ms. Celeste's tea.

Tsuna: Maybe next time, Yamada. See ya.

Yamada: Farewell Tsuna.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Yamada Hifumi's bond reached level 2!_

Summary: Yamada isn't submissive; he just has a habit of doing favors for others. Yamada developed a habit of using sir, Ms., Mr., and miss when addressing others. Yamada is constantly up to date with the latest anime. Out of all the possible anime characters, he hates Goku from Dragon Ball Z and Excalibur from Soul Eater.

Yamada and I left the kitchen, and I left Yamada and Celeste together. I walked back to my room to watch Yamada and my first conversation. I found a comfortable spot on my bed; I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **FUCKING DONE! I WROTE THIS IN 3 FUCKING HOURS!**

A/N- I really shouldn't procrastinate when it comes to this story. I was supposed to start on Wednesday, but I let the internet get in the way. Oh yea, I don't own that quote from Junko's Free Time. I do own the opinions from Yamada's Free Time. I hate those two with a burning passion. Now I'm wondering who y'all hate. It could be any character(s) from any anime.

Shipping Polls:

Tsuna x Kirigiri-7

Tsuna x Celeste-3

Tsuna x Chihiro-6


	10. Junko's Resolve!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the SHSL Mafia Boss:**

 **Yamada and I left the kitchen, and I left Yamada and Celeste together. I walked back to my room to watch Yamada and my first conversation. I found a comfortable spot on my bed; I slowly drifted to sleep.**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and optimistic. I ignored Monokuma's morning broadcast and did my morning routine. I walked into my bathroom with my clothes in my hand. A weird sensation shot through my body as I walked into the glass shower door. I gave it little thought and showered.

Ten Minutes Later

I dried myself off and got dressed. I decided to wear my mittens because I haven't worn them in at least four days. I slipped my ring around my neck and put Nat su and my pills in my pockets. I brushed my teeth and then head out to the dining hall.

I walked in and saw Leon, Chrome, Kirigiri, Mondo, Junko, Togami, and Ishimaru. Chrome and Asahina were conserving; Junko and Kirigiri, each, were deep in their own thoughts. Ishimaru, as usual, was on patrol. I decide to take this time to talk to Junko.

"Hey Junko, what are you thinking about?" I asked as she switched back to reality.

"Huh…oh, I was just thinking about what you said yesterday." The model answered sheepishly.

"Did you find your resolve yet?"

"Y-Yea, I think so. I want to live for myself."

"I'm proud you. I wish you the best."

"Um…Tsuna, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you wearing mittens?"

"Oh… I wanted to wear them. I usually get the chance to wear them every day, but I keep forgetting to wear them."

"I'll let that fashion crime slide this time since you gave me great advice yesterday, but you shouldn't expect it to happen again."

"Thanks?"

I looked around to see if everyone had arrived yet. The only person still missing was Maizono. **Usually, she would be here by now. Is she still affected by the video?** I went on my electroID to check her location on the map app. The singer was still in her room.

"Has anyone checked Maizono?" Junko asked. No one gave her an answer. "Shouldn't someone go check on her?"

"No! We must wait for her to m come on her own!" Ishimaru declared.

"Oh fuck this bullshit again." Mondo groaned.

"We should go check on her. It's not a good idea to leave a traumatized person alone." Asahina pointed out.

"That does not matter. If Tsuna and Kirigiri can come on their own, Maizono can do the same." Ishimaru insisted.

"Ishimaru! Don't you remember how much pain she went through when she watched that video? "Junko cried out. "She had a mental breakdown."

"I think it's for the best if someone went and comforted Junko." Sakura added in.

"I agree. Who knows what is going through her head right now." Celeste said.

"I cannot allow anyone to leave at this moment." Ishimaru declared.

"So what, if that singer wants to be depressed in her room, I certainly don't care what she does." Togami said but was ultimately ignored.

"Wait, why are we listening to Ishimaru? He doesn't even have any power over us. He isn't Monokuma." Leon spoke up.

"Leon has a point." Chihiro agreed.

"No one can leave!" Ishimaru said while blocking the only exit.

"Great, I needed a reason for beating the shit out someone." Mondo said as he cracked his somewhat healed knuckles.

Sakura stepped between the boys. The martial artist lifted Ishimaru into the air. "Go! Someone go check on Maizono. Mondo and I will handle Ishimaru."

Junko grabbed Kirigiri and my hand and bolted out the door. Not only did her impressive speed catch me off guard, but Junko was able to run so fast while pulling the two of us along. Once we could see Maizono's door. I questioned how we would be able to get into her room with the key. I was puzzled when Kirigiri pushed open the door. She caught the confused look on my face.

"What? The door doesn't have a doorknob, so it wasn't locked." She answered.

I followed the two girls into Maizono's room; there were slash marks on the walls. Maizono, however, wasn't in the room, so we concluded she was in the bathroom. We noticed how her bathroom doorknob was unscrewed. Junko told me wait around the corner and not be pervert. I blushed at the thought of a naked Maizono and did as I was told. I waited to hear Maizono's voice, but it never came. Junko signaled for me follow her into the bathroom. **Her face is kind of pale.** I walked in to see Maizono, the Super Duper High School Pop Idol, was sitting lifeless on her shower floor. She had a stab wound through her stomach. Blood was spilled onto her blue miniskirt. Her blood splashed everywhere. There was a knife to the left of her. I took a step back in horror. **What the hell? How could this happen?** Then, to make things worse, I heard his voice.

"A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our class trial." Monokuma's voice echo throughout the room while we exchanged glances. "May everyone come to the gymnasium? I would like to make a special announcement."

Kirigiri was the first to leave the room. Junko gave me a worried look before following behind the mystery girl. The walk was completely silent since each of us was trying to process what we just saw. **Who would want Maizono died?** We reached the gym and saw that everyone else was already gathered. Each of them seemed to fear the worse.

"We found Maizono Sayaka dead on her bathroom floor." Kirigiri informed. Gasps escaped everyone's mouth.

"What are we doing in the gymnasium? We shouldn't have an assembly after a horrible event." Ishimaru said with confusion in his voice.

"I think it's for the better if we listen to Monokuma. He could very well kill us if we resist."

"Why do we need to listen to him? He's the one who killed Maizono!" Leon argued.

"Upupup! My paws haven't killed anyone." Monokuma said. "I only punish those who break school rules. As far as I know, Maizono followed the rules to the best of her abilities."

"Then who did it?" Chihiro asked.

"It's someone in this gym. There's your hint."

"You're lying to us! That's impossible"

"Nope! The killer is someone among you students. They know who they are!"

"You're not lying?" Chrome asked.

"Someone here killed her?" Fukawa almost fainted at the realization.

"Really…who would do something so terrible?" Celeste said in disbelief.

"There's something I would like to confirm with you Monobear." Togami spoke up. "Since Maizono is dead, does that mean the killer can leave now?"

"Upupup! Do you really think graduating is that easy! Killing someone was only the first part!" Monokuma laughed. "Togami, we still need to get through the main event. Then, the killer can have a chance to leave."

"There's more?" Ishimaru questioned.

"I should explain meaning of graduating. The meaning of 'someone who killed can graduate.' is unchangeable. However, I doubt you guys know the true meaning of the second of the other clauses."

"You're talking about the second part to rule six, right?" I asked.

"Correct. You can't simply kill someone. You have to successfully hide it from the rest of your classmates. I created a system to test the killer's skills. I liked to call it a class trial."

"Class trial?" Mondo wondered.

"Basically, I pit the murderer against everyone else. If the murderer wins the trial by convincing everyone else that another person committed the crime, the killer, and only the killer, may leave. However, if y'all pick the right person, only the blackened will be punished."

"What do you mean by 'punished'" Kirigiri speculated.

"When I say punished, I mean I'm gonna execute their ass! The same goes for if the murderer wins, I execute everyone except the blackened."

"Execution?!" Fukawa shouted.

"So we're fighting for our lives at this point?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yep!"

"So if we choose the right person, everyone but the killer can keep living. If we choose wrong, the killer gets away." Leon summed up. Monokuma nodded a yes.

"Wait a goddamn minute!" Junko was radiating a red aura. "You can't just say we have to debate until we reach a culprit."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yea, I don't want to do as you say anymore!"

"Oh really, why is that?"

"I don't want to find out who killed Maizono!"

"You do know if you fail to cooperate, I'll punish you!"

"Punish?"

"How does the idea of sitting in a cell sound?"

"Screw you in the ass! I don't give a fucking damn about what you say anymore!"

Hey, you're the one in control of your body."

"Aaargh! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"So much determination, however, I can't bend the rules for you."

Junko charged at Monokuma. She stomped her boot on Monokuma's face.

"Stop Junko, you're going to get yourself killed." I pleaded with her.

"No someone has to stop him!" Junko countered.

I unconsciously switched into Hyper Intuitions mode and changed my mittens into my X-gloves. I blocked out everyone's voices and propelled myself towards the model. I grabbed her and carried Junko in one hand. I felt something pierce my foot. I got Junko a distance from Monokuma. I looked down to see what happened to my foot; I saw blood dripping from the side of my foot. I didn't care about that at the moment because I was beyond pissed at Junko. She was acting so irrationally.

"What were you thinking?!" You know that Monokuma is dangerous!" I shouted.

"I know, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this." She said.

"Umm…Tsuna, you do know that your foot is bleeding." Chihiro said.

"We have more important things to deal with." I said. "I can take care of my foot later."

"Hey Monokuma! Why the fuck did you use spears on me?" Junko exclaimed.

"What else did you expect to happen? You should thank your lucky stars on how Tsuna saved your sorry ass." the bear said without any care in his voice.

"Whatever, I'm done being your puppet. I should have done this a long time ago." Junko groaned and jumped out my grasp.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her, fearing she'll do something dangerous again.

"This." She grabbed her strawberry hair and ripped the hair off. Under the wig, she had black "hair that was cut short and uniformed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Monokuma shouted with fear in his voice.

"I don't care how disappointed you are in me. I am NOT going to let you get the best of me any longer. I'm moving on with my life. I founded my resolve, and I'm taking you down one way or another." she said in a new voice.

"How so?"

"By saying who killed Maizono Sayaka, first off. Then, I'm going to tell everyone everything they need to know."

"Upupup! Is that really a good idea? I mean, to me, you're a rule breaker that hasn't been punished."

"What are you getting at?"

"In exchange of you keeping that information to yourself, I won't punish you with my spears."

"…Fine."

"Good! I'm going to say one more thing before I let you guys start your investigation. I'm gonna leave y'all with some information about Maizono's death on your electroID. I call it the Monokuma File #1"

I opened up the electroID and noticed an exclamation point next to the Ammunition app. I pressed on the app and up came the Monokuma File #1.

Victim: Maizono Sayaka

Time of death was around 11 pm. The body was found in Maizono's private room in the dormitories. The victim was killed in that room's shower. The cause of death was a wound to the stomach area which was made by a sharp object. Other than that, she took a blow to her right wrist which caused her to break her wrist.

Monokuma said his goodbye and left us to investigate. We didn't know where to start. Togami was the first to speak up.

"Do either of you wish to explain yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"Your forehead and hands are on fire, and we don't know who she is. Did you really expect to go under our radars?"

"My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, and I am the Super Duper High School Level Soldier. The mastermind wanted me to impersonate someone, and I picked Junko Enoshima, the model." her voice lack all emotions.

"So you know who's behind all of this, and who killed Maizono?" Asahina asked.

"Yes, but I can't answer either question at this moment."

"I suggest we investigate for now. The class trial is the most important thing." Kirigiri thought out loud.

"Why should I listen to you?" Togami questioned.

"For one, our lives depend on whether or not we win this trial. Second, the investigation is the only thing that can help us win. Third, if we win the class trial, we can interrogate them all we want" Kirigiri counted the reasons on her hand.

"Kirigiri has point, dude." Hagakure said. Everyone mutter in agreement and headed out the gym.

 **DONE!**

 **A/N I'm going to end the shipping poll since it's clear that Chihiro isn't going to beat Kirigiri. So the pairing so far: Chrome x Asahina, Tsuna x Kirigiri and Chihiro x Leon.**

 **IF ANYONE WANTS TO GUESS THE KILLER, YOU CAN! Whoever can guess correctly will see a hint at the execution. Good Luck!**


	11. Somewhat Of An Investigation!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _.31- I'm really sorry but I had to use some as victim. I couldn't see Maizono being any use to the story besides being the first to die. And plus, she was kinda of an asshole to Nagei in the game. She tried framing him for murder, and (to me) when she wrote Leon's name I thought she did it to make sure Leon couldn't leave. As if, she wanted the last laugh. I can promise that Celeste won't die next. I love her too much to do that._

 **NO LAST TIME ON TSUNA SAWADA!**

I stayed in Hyper Intuition because I thought it would help me do a better investigation, and I wasn't really to feel the pain. Mondo and Sakura volunteered to watch over Maizono's body just in case someone wanted to manipulate the crime scene.

I gave Maizono's body another glance. I noticed a piece of glass sticking out of her stomach and the kitchen knife had a bit of blood on its tip. Which is weird since the knife wasn't near the body. I looked around and saw the shower door was broken in.

 **Ammunition #2: Unscrewed Dorm Door** -The doorknob to Maizono's room was taken off by someone.

 **Ammunition #3: Broken Glass** \- Maizono has a shard of glass stuck in her stomach.

 **Ammunition #4: Bathroom Door** \- Maizono's bathroom door was also taken off.

 **Ammunition #5: Marked Walls** \- Her bedroom has scars on the walls. But what caused them?

 **Ammunition #6: A Bloody Kitchen Knife** \- A knife was found next to Maizono. Which leads to the question: how did it get here?

I looked around her body and saw five numbers written in blood to the left of her. I noticed also her fingertip was covered in blood.

 **Ammunition #7: Bloody 15141 and Fingers** -five numbers were written in blood on Maizono's bathroom wall behind her. Did she write it?

I walked out her room thinking I got enough evidence from there. I went to the incinerator in hopes of finding something. I opened the door to see a frantic Yamada. He was pacing back and forth.

"Yamada what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tsuna! The furnace is open and on. It's horrible!" Yamada shouted.

"Isn't it always on?"

"It shouldn't be. I always turn it off and bring the iron bars down before I go to sleep. Someone bypassed the bars and turned the fire on."

"Calm down Yamada, it was probably the murderer. Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Of course you can. I'll bring up the iron bars for you."

"Thank you."

I watched the bars rise above my head. Immediately, I saw a few wooden swords typed together. At the end of one was the tip of other. The sword closest to the fire was burned off halfway.

 **Ammunition #7: Yamada's Testimony** \- He's the only person who has access to the garbage room.

 **Ammunition #8: Taped Swords** –Why would someone need to uses all these swords at once.

Yamada told me that leave, so he could do his investigation. He did want to leave the iron bars up while the culprit is walking around. The fanfinctioner didn't want to the culprit to dispose of any evidence. I left the room and headed to the cafeteria to see if anything was wrong. I got there and saw Chrome and Asahina leaving the kitchen. I waved them over.

"Hey boss, did you need something?" Chrome asked.

"I was wondering if you saw anything or found anything useful." I answered.

"Hmm…Sakura, Chrome, and I were having tea together when I saw Maizono walk into the kitchen. She walked out in like 1 minute later and left without saying anything to us. I thought it was sort of rude of her last night, but I didn't want to ruin the good time we were having. So, I didn't say anything." Asahina explained.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"We found out there's a missing knife." Chrome stated.

"That makes sense. There was a knife next to Maizono. Do you mind if I asked how long we were in the kitchen?"

"Umm… I think we stayed a long time after the nighttime broadcast. I think was about 30 minutes." Asahina guesstimated.

"Did you find any clues pointing anyone, boss?" Chrome asked.

I showed them all my ammunition since I was hoping that they were actual hints and not random nonsense. The duo thanked me and continued their investigation. I exited the dining hall and debated where I should go next.

 **Ammunition #9: Asahina's Testimony** – There are three witnesses who can testify to seeing Maizono last night.

 **Ammunition #6 Update!** The knife was mostly taken by Maizono but for what purpose?

I walked around until I came across Leon and Hagakure. I waved to get their attention.

"Oh hey man." Leon said casually.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be investigating?" I asked.

"Leon was just returning my crystal ball." Hagakure explained while scratching his hair.

"Why do you have his stuff?"

"Oh. I asked for a reading last night, so I could see how good my chances are at becomes a rock star." Leon explained. "But this dude said I didn't have a chance in hell, so I called him a rip-off artist."

"I am not rip-off artist. I can predict the future. Anyway, we argued until like 11 at night before I stormed out his room and forgot my ball." Hagakure finished.

"Wait! Did you notice anything when you left?" I asked wishing that he was someone else.

"Yea. I heard someone ripping tape last night."

 **Ammunition # 10: Leon and Hagakure's Alibi** –They were together in Leon's room around the time Maizono died.

 **Ammunition #11: Hagakure's Testimony** –He was with Leon while they did the baseball player's fortune. Hagakure storm out at 11:00 pm, and he heard tape being ripped.

Monokuma came onto the intercom and told us to assemble in the hallway next to the dorms. Once the fifteen of us were accounted for, Monokuma opened a door leading to an elevator. The elevator took us down to wherever. **So this trial determines whether or not we live or die. I can't die just yet. I still have too many lives that are depending on me. I can't afford to fuck up on the simple things. If I want to protect everyone, I must get the story right. I will not die in this place. That's my resolve.**

 **Evidence List:**

 **Ammunition #1: Monokuma File:Maizono Sayaka**

 **Ammunition #2: Unscrewed Dorm Door**

 **Ammunition #3: Broken Glass**

 **Ammunition #4: Bathroom Door**

 **Ammunition #5: Marked Walls**

 **Ammunition #6: A Bloody Kitchen Knife**

 **Ammunition #7: Yamada's Testimony**

 **Ammunition #8: Taped Swords**

 **Ammunition #9: Asahina's Testimony**

 **Ammunition # 10: Leon and Hagakure's Alibi**

 **Ammunition #11: Hagakure's Testimony**

 **You can still guess the blackened!**


	12. That's Bullshit and You Know It!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Trial Mode: Begin!**

We finally got off the elevator. We found ourselves in a well-designed courtroom. The floor was covered in black and white tiles, and the room had curtains. In the center, there were seventeen wooden podiums in a circle. On one podium stood a gray and black picture of Maizono with a red X cross. Monokuma was sitting on a throne and filled with unneeded excitement.

MONO: Welcome to your first, and definitely someone's last, trial.

ASAHINA: So all we gotta do is pick the right person?

MONO: Yep… but bear in mind that if you make the wrong accusation, heads will be rolling.

TSUNA: Might as well get this over with. I'm ready.

We took our places at the podiums. I stood between Chrome and Kirigiri. From right to left, the order was me, Kirigiri, Yamada, Maizono, Leon, Sakura, Celeste, Ishimaru, Asahina, a blank opening, Hagakure, Togami, Chihiro, Fukawa, Mondo, Mukuro, Chrome, and back to me.

CHIHIRO: Are we missing someone? There's an extra podium.

MUKURO: That's for the mastermind, whenever they want to reveal themselves.

MONO: Upupup! Let's get this trial rolling!

ASAHINA: What are we supposed to do first? I mean where do we even start?

HAGA: How about the murderer raises their hand?

LEON: Dude, think before you speak. The murderer wouldn't give themselves away like that.

SAKURA: Agreed. How about we discuss the murder weapon?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Broken Glass

CHIHIRO: How did Maizono die? I couldn't bring myself to see her body.

MUKURO: She had a single **stab wound** in her stomach. Her wrist was broken too.

LEON: So what was the murder weapon?

ISHIMARU: **The kitchen knife** was the weapon! There's no doubt in my mind.

TSUNA: No! That can't be right. The murderer used a shard of broken glass.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Broken Glass

ISHIMARU: What?

SAKURA: He's right. There was glass sticking out of the former pop star. The knife was next to her.

ASAHINA: Then how did the killer get glass? We don't have any missing cups or plates.

HAGA: Did you really count all the cups and plates?

ASAHINA: I thought it would help.

KIRIGIRI: We can't afford to get sidetracked. The killer used the glass from her shower door. That's the only place where it could have come from.

TOGAMI: Then do you care to explain the knife. Was it just a red herring?

KIRIGIRI: We haven't gotten there yet. First, we must answer some other questions before we get to that one.

MONDO: So what's next? We only know two things.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Broken Glass

Marked Walls

CHROME: Where do we go from here?

YAMADA: How about we discuss **the kitchen knife** and its surprise appearance.

KIRIGIRI: I just said that we'll get to that later.

ASAHINA: Wait…I'm confused again. Was the knife even used?

LEON: Nah. I don't think so. I think Maizono died **without putting up a fight.**

TSUNA: No! That doesn't make any sense. The marks on the walls prove Maizono fought back.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Marked Walls

TOGAMI: Interesting, Maizono must've had the knife on her person when the killer came in her room. She must have used it for protection.

KIRIGIRI: …

CELESTE: But how exactly did they get into her room? The only way in is through the electroID.

CHIHIRO: Celeste has a point. Maizono would just invite someone into her room.

KIRIGIRI: What if she did invite someone into her room to kill them?

TSUNA: That's a long shot Kirigiri?

Kirigiri presented a sheet of paper covered in pencil marks. The sheet had imprints on it. They almost look like words. Once I focused on them, I read it over. It basically asked for someone to come to her room later on.

KIRIGIRI: I noticed she was missing a sheet from her notepad, so I shaded the next sheet since people leave a series of imprints on the next page.

ASAHINA: Wow. You're like one of the detectives on TV.

MONDO: So if we want to find the culprit, we have to find the person Maizono gave the note to?

ISHIMARU: Correct, that is what we must do!

FUKAWA: But how? No one's name is on the paper.

HAGA: Hey wait, I've seen that note before! I know who the culprit is!

CELESTE: Oh really, Have you finally proven your worth?

HAGA: I saw that note on Leon's desk last night!

LEON: You dick!

ASAHINA: Leon, you killed her!

LEON: Like hell I did! I didn't even go to that girl's room last night.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Unscrewed Dorm Door

Taped Wooden Swords

LEON: I didn't do it, you asshole!

ISHIMARU: Yes you did. **Hagakure said so.**

TOGAMI: Honestly, this trial was far too easy.

MONDO: Shut the hell dude.

LEON: Y'all can't be serious. I'm not the culprit. You're going to get us all killed!

CELESTE: Even though Hagakure is an idiot, he **did see that note in your room**.

LEON: AAAHHH!

ISHIMARU: You're the one Maizono invited into her room. **It's as simple as that!**

TSUNA: No you're wrong! Leon can't be the culprit! If Maizono summoned Leon into her room, the why is her dorm door missing?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Unscrewed Dorm Door

MONDO: Dude, Monokuma gave every guy a toolbox. It makes sense for a screwdriver to in there. Or are you trying to tell us that Leon is girl?

LEON: Oh screw you! I threw my toolbox away a long time ago.

KIRIGIRI: How can we know for sure that you're telling the truth?

CHIHIRO: He is! Tsuna, Leon, and I threw our weapons into the incinerator at the same time.

LEON: Chihiro's right. There's no way for me to unscrew her door.

TSUNA: Therefore, Leon can't be the killer!

SAKURA: Tsuna and Chihiro have no reason to lie.

ASAHINA: So Leon isn't the killer?

TOGAMI: I'm not sorry. I will need more proof than a computer geek and mafia boss in training's testimony to prove he's innocent.

CROSS SWORDS BEGIN!

Useable Swords:

Yamada's Testimony

Asahina's Testimony

Hagakure's Testimony

TOGAMI: You'll need more evidence if you ==/== want me to believe you.

TOGAMI: I will not ==/== simply take your word.

TOGAMI: Leon Kuwata ==/== is the murderer.

ADVANCEMENT!

TSUNA: Leon isn't the culprit!

TSUNA: Chihiro and I can testify to seeing him throw his toolbox away.

TSUNA: Without a toolbox, there's no way for him to unscrew the door!

TOGAMI: That might be the case. However, there's no evidence to prove his whereabouts last night. He could very be the culprit!

TSUNA: That's where you're wrong! I'll cut through your claim!

Used Sword: Hagakure's Testimony

TSUNA: Hagakure was with Leon until the 11:00 pm and Maizono was dead by 11:00 pm. Leon had the chance to kill her.

ALL: …

Everyone turned to face Hagakure with anger in their eyes. Hagakure in turn took the time to think about last night.

HAGA: Oh yeah… I was with Leon last night. Hahaha, my bad.

LEON: Fuck off. They were about to vote for me.

CELESTE: Once again, I say that you're undeniably an idiot.

HAGA: Hey! I made a simple mistake.

FUKAWA: That almost got all of us killed, you nitwit!

ASAHINA: So where do we go from here?

CHROME: Now we know that the blackened has to be a boy, and it can't be boss, Leon, or Hagakure.

KIRIGIRI: Which leaves us with Mondo, Ishimaru, Togami, and Yamada, one of them has to be the murderer.

FUKAWA: Who are you to question Master?

MUKURO: You're on the right path. Don't mess up.

MONO: Hey! I don't want to hear your voice, Mukuro!

MUKURO: …

CHROME: Where do we go from here? Is there anything left to discuss?

MONDO: Yea, what the hell are those numbers suppose behind Maizono mean?

ISHIMARU: Numbers?

MONDO: I couldn't figure out what '15141' meant. It gave me a fucking headache.

MUKURO: Her dying message. There's important meaning behind it.

MONO: Quit yapping traitor.

MUKURO: …

TOGAMI: How can we know for sure that Maizono wrote it?

FUKAWA: Master's right. The killer could have written it to throw us off.

TSUNA: There's evidence proving Maizono wrote those numbers.

PRESENT EVIDENCE:

Asahina's Testimony

Marked Walls

 **Bloody Fingers and Numbers**

Monokuma File #1

TSUNA: Maizono's finger was covered in blood. If the culprit wanted to frame someone else, they wouldn't waste time writing number on the wall.

KIRIGIRI: Maizono most like wrote it in her last moments.

CHIHIRO: Those numbers look kinda weird. As if, they're supposed to be something else.

HANGMAN GAMBIT

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/T/-/-/-/-

-/-/T/-/E/-/-

-/-/T/-/E/R/-

-/-/T/-/E/R/S

L/-/T/-/E/R/S

L/E/T/-/E/R/S

L/E/T/T/E/R/S

LETTERS!

TSUNA: They're letters! Maizono tried to write the culprit's name!

KIRIGIRI: If we go by that logic, the first letter should be 'I'.

LEON: The '5' must be an 'S'.

CHIHIRO: The '14' has to be 'H'.

CELESTE: Which means the '1' should be 'I'.

ASAHINA: Ishi…Ishi…Oh my god! It was Ishimaru!

ISHIMARU: What?! I am not the killer! I didn't kill her.

KIRIGIRI: Then disprove the evidence.

ISHIMARU: What?

KIRIGIRI: If you didn't do it, you have to disprove the evidence. If Tsuna can do it for Leon, I'm sure a person of your caliber can do the same.

ISHIMARU: Fine! Maizono had blood splattered everywhere, correct? If I'm the killer, how come my clothes are clean?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Yamada's Testimony

Taped Swords

Asahina's Testimony

ISHIMARU: I'm not the killer. If I was, then I should have blood on my suit.

CELESTE: That's not enough to convince me, but do keep trying. It's quite entertaining to watch you struggle.

ASAHINA: Celeste umm… was that last part needed?

CELESTE: For me, it was.

LEON: It doesn't matter. **Ishimaru is the killer.**

MONDO: Yea.

ISHIMARU: There's no possible way for me to **dispose of my clothes!** Therefore, I should be covered in blood.

TSUNA: That's where you're wrong. There's a way for you get rid of your clothes.

Ammunition Used: Taped Swords

TSUNA: Yamada and I found some swords taped together when we went to the garbage room.

YAMADA: He's right. The sword closest to the fire was burned.

TSUNA: Those swords could easily fit through the iron bars even if clothes were attached to it.

CHIHIRO: I see. Ishimaru must have used the wooden swords from the gym and taped them together then tied his clothes to it.

KIRIGIRI: Logically, he must've turned the incinerator on by pressing the button by using the tip of the sword, and then burned the sword with his clothes.

ASAHINA: But the swords are wooden, so wouldn't they all be ash by now?

ISHIMARU: S-she's right. Tsuna's claim is false.

MONO: Upupup! It would be if I hadn't stepped in.

KIRIGIRI: What did you do?

MONO: I put the fire out once the blackened left. I had to or they would have burned the entire school down.

KIRIGIRI: Still want to argue?

ISHIMARU: I didn't do it! I'm the boy's leader and representative. Someone's framing me! We still don't know all the answers.

CHROME: What else is there to figure out?

ISHIMARU: We still do not know who brought the kitchen knife?

SAKURA: I can answer that. Maizono was the only person who could have done it.

ISHIMARU: How so?

ASAHINA: Well… Sakura, Chrome, and I were drinking tea, and we saw Maizono walk in and out the kitchen. She was the only person.

ISHIMARU: WHAT?

KIRIGIRI: Anything else?

ISHIMARU: …

KIRIGIRI: I'll take –

ISHIMARU: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT THE FUCKING KILLER!

PANIC ATTACK BEGIN!

ISHIMARU: I'M NOT THE FUCKING KILLER!

X/X/X/O/XX

ISHIMARU: YOU DUMBASSES ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED!

X/O/X/O/X/X

ISHIMARU: I'M THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO WOULDN'T KILL!

X/O/X/O/O/X

ISHIMARU: ALL THE EVIDENCE IS WRONG!

O/O/X/O/O/X

ISHIMARU: SOMEONE ELSE KILLED MAIZONO GOD DAMNIT!

O/O/X/O/O/O

ISHIMARU: A BUNCH OF BLOODY NUMBERS ISN'T ENOUGH TO CONVICT ME!

O/O/O/O/O/O

ISHIMARU: THERE'S NO PHYSICAL EVIDENCE LINKING ME TO THE CRIME!

TSUNA: Yes there is! The blood on the kitchen knife is enough prove you're the culprit!

Ammunition Used: Kitchen Knife

TSUNA: The kitchen knife was too far away from Maizono, for the blood on it to be hers. She must've cut the killer in the struggle.

KIRIGIRI: Whoever is the culprit, they have to have a fresh wound. Just to be safe, Mondo, Togami, and Ishimaru take your shirts off.

Mondo nodded and stripped off his Crazy Diamond jacket with no problems. The outlaw biker had scars but they weren't too recent.

MONDO: Is this good enough?

KIRIGIRI: That's good enough for now. Togami.

Togami hesitated in taking his jacket off since Fukawa was drooling at the thought of a shirtless Togami. Kirigiri's glare got him to do though. He unbuttoned his dress shirt off and took it off. The heir lacked any wounds, but shocking had abs.

TOGAMI: Don't ask me to do anything else.

KIRIGIRI: Ishimaru would you rather strip or confess to your crimes.

ISHIMARU: …

KIRIGIRI: Tsuna, do you mind going over the crime.

TSUNA: Right. First, Maizono wrote a note to Leon that said she wanted to talk to him later. In actuality, Maizono was planning to kill him. She went to the cafeteria, afterwards, to get a knife. Unknowingly, Chrome, Sakura, and Asahina watch the pop star walk in and out the kitchen. Ishimaru, somehow caught wind of her plan, and he decided to confront her. By this time, Maizono was already waiting in her room and waiting for Leon. Ishimaru used his tools to force open her door. Maizono attacked him and they began their fight. Ishimaru must have broken her hand. Maizono, then, fled into her bathroom. Ishimaru unscrewed her bathroom door knob since all the girls had locks. Then he broken her shower door and used a shard of glass to kill her. Realizing how much blood was on him, Ishimaru rushed to the gym to get the swords and tape. Meanwhile Maizono waited until he left before she started to write ISHI as her dying message. Ishimaru, on the other hand, was taping the sword together and then turned the incinerator on using his makeshift pole. Lastly, he burned his shirt as a way to get rid of evidence.

TSUNA: Ishimaru Kiyotaka! You're the murderer!

MONO: Upupup! I guess y'all came to an answer. I guess its voting time. All you have to do is press your finger on the face of the person you think is the blackened.

I pressed Ishimaru's face. A rotating hourglass appeared as I waited for everyone else to vote. Once it was done calculating our votes, the hourglass faded away and a slot machine replaced it. A hand pulled on the lever and spun the slot. After a moment, it landed on Ishimaru's face and confetti came out signaling us that we were correct.

A/N: I would like to congratulate the one person who was right. Anon! Sadly, I can't reward you since you don't have a profile. I wanted to send the preview through private messaging. Still congratulation for being correct!


	13. Execution 3: Roll Call!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. I do own this execution thought! Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, Super Duper Mafia Boss**

 **TSUNA: Right. First, Maizono wrote a note to Leon that said she wanted to talk to him later. In actuality, Maizono was planning to kill him. She went to the cafeteria, afterwards, to get a knife. Unknowingly, Chrome, Sakura, and Asahina watch the pop star walk in and out the kitchen. Ishimaru, somehow caught wind of her plan, and he decided to confront her. By this time, Maizono was already waiting in her room and waiting for Leon. Ishimaru used his tools to force open her door. Maizono attacked him and they began their fight. Ishimaru must have broken her hand. Maizono, then, fled into her bathroom. Ishimaru unscrewed her bathroom door knob since all the girls had locks. Then he broken her shower door and used a shard of glass to kill her. Realizing how much blood was on him, Ishimaru rushed to the gym to get the swords and tape. Meanwhile Maizono waited until he left before she started to write ISHI as her dying message. Ishimaru, on the other hand, was taping the sword together and then turned the incinerator on using his makeshift pole. Lastly, he burned his shirt as a way to get rid of evidence.**

 **TSUNA: Ishimaru Kiyotaka! You're the murderer!**

ISHIMARU'S POV

"So we were right?" Hagakure asked Monokuma.

"Yep! Maizono Sayaka was ironically killed by Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Super Duper High School Moral Compass!" Monokuma laughed uncontrollably.

"There's just one last question that I want Ishimaru to answer." Kirigiri said without a trace of emotions.

"Wh-what is it?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. I didn't want to die. I wanted another chance and at life.

"How exactly did you find out about Maizono's plan?"

"I-I saw her with the knife when I was on my nightly patrol. I-I wanted to confront her, but she ran into her room." I didn't want to lie anymore. I didn't want to lie or deceive anyone anymore. I've done enough of that already. "I didn't mean to kill Maizono; that wasn't my intention."

"Ishimaru, you're still lying. Why can't you be truthful for once?" Tsuna whispered. He avoided looking in my eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I see what you mean Tsuna. May I help him understand?" Celeste gasped when she realized what Tsuna was talking about. The mafia boss nodded."Ishimaru, do you admit to unscrewing her bathroom door?"

"Y-yes, but-" **I did do that. What is Tsuna's point though?**

"And do you admit to breaking her shower door?" I nodded again

"What are you two getting at?" Asahina said as if she was reading my mind.

"If I learned anything from the battles I've fought, I learned that murder is NEVER accidental! There's always a reason behind it!" Tsuna proclaimed.

"Not to mention, your controlling personality did help in Maizono's murder. Now that I think about it, you had multiple chances at stopping." Celeste mentioned.

"Liked went?" I questioned. I regretted speaking when Tsuna glared at me.

"You could have broken her hand and left her, so she could think about her actions! You could have left her room and warned Leon about Maizono's plan while she hid in the bathroom! But no! You chose to murder her and cover of your mistake. That's the unforgivable sin you can never atone for!" Tsuna declared.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't bring myself to argue against him. I couldn't find a weak point in his statement. I could only stand shellshocked by the terrible truth. **I failed at being a moral compass for my classmate, and now I'm going to pay for my actions with my life.** "I-I don't want to die. I-I have to restore my family's honor."

"Upupup! Too bad, it's time for the first, and despairingly not the last, ironic execution. Remember to give it your all, Ishimaru!" Despair and fear washed over me. I wanted to run and escape, but I lost control over my body. I wished for all of this to be a tricked, and Maizono was hiding behind a pillar, ready to pop out and surprise everyone. Reality had different plans. Monokuma slammed a mallet against a button.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka has been charged with murder. Proceed with Execution #3: Roll Call."

A chain shot out from a new door. It wrapped itself around my torso and reeled me past everyone and I found myself in a classroom. It disappeared from the room after letting me go. I looked around and saw about 20 Monokumas in school uniforms. I heard a ruler slam against a desk. Out of instinct, I faced the front. The teacher was, of course, a Monokuma in a dress. She, I assumed, glared at me before returning to the lesson, but the bell interrupted her. I gathered together my books and prepared to head out the class. However, the teacher had different plans. She said that she dismisses us and not the bell. I looked at the clock, and it said I had eight minutes before the tardy bell will ring. The teacher Monokuma went back to to teaching, and I reluctantly stayed in my seat. I could hear the others screaming for me to leave. I couldn't betray my morals any longer, so I stayed. She finally released the class with four minutes left. I bolted out the class and leaving the Monokumas in my dust. I sprinted through the single narrow hallway; I looked behind myself and saw tiles dropping. I kept sprinting fearing that I'll die. Sadly, I saw signs warning me that running in the halls was against the rules, so I slowed my pace to a fast jog. I could clearly hear Mondo shouting "Fuck the rules! Run you dumbfuck!", but I chose to ignore him and keep my pace. Fear came over me as the falling tiles caught up to me. I could see a door coming into my viewing range as the final seconds counted down to zero. I struggled to push back the fear the closer I got. I bursted through the door. The tardy bell rang a mere second after my entrance. There was a union of sighs of reliefs from my human mono color classmate weren't so happy. I took the only available seat. Weird enough I noticed that the class desks made a perfec grid.

The teacher, a monokuma in suit and tie, began taking role. The name 'Sammy Anthony' was called, and a monokuma answered. The teacher pressed a button which caused a giant textbook to fall on that monokuma. I nearly fainted at how nonchalant the monokuma students were handingly the sudden death. **I have to get out of here!** I moved my legs and heard chains rustling. I glugged fearing the worst and looked down. My entire body was chained to the seat. I could only turn my head. The teacher ignored my struggling and continued with the roll call.

'Carlos Barrios' SMASHED!

'Adam Calvin' SMASHED!

'Lucy DeGarden' SMASHED!

'Jesus Everwalt' SMASHED!

'Marcus Fernandez' SMASHED!

' Taylor Gonzo' SMASHED!

'Haru Heartnet' SMASHED!

'Jack Isreal' SMASHED!

'John Jewells' SMASHED!

One by one, they answered and was killed by a falling textbook. To many unclear emotions came over me as the teacher reached 'K'. I flinched as the next name was called. 'Logan Loughman'. I blinked twice. **Huh? Did Monokuma actually spare me?** There was a collection of sighs from my classmate again. I sent a smile to them. Oddly enough, Mukuro couldn't look at me in return. She took an interest in the ground instead. I brushed it off as I listen to Monokuma call out the names. 'Jenny Vo' was the last name called. The teacher stared at the list for a minute and recounted the names. Then he counted the number of desks. The teacher monokuma flipped the paper over and showed me my name painted in red. I looked above myself and saw the ceiling panel slowly open up. I turned to my fellow classmates for one last time. I gave them my bravest face. I mouthed 'goodbye' I wanted my last moments with them and me to be smiling. Everyone, including Togami and Kirigiri, gave me a smile in return. I heard a loud whoosh sound. **Guess my story is coming to an en-** SMASHED!

A/N: Finally finished Ishimaru's and Maizono's I go overboard with the execution? I liked my execution more than the creators since I never mentioned Ishimaru's past at any point. That reminds me, does anyone want Mukuro tov explain Maizono's and Ishimaru's back story.


	14. Mafia Lessons with Tsuna and Chrome!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. I do own this execution thought! Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _VongolaHermit- I really should change her name, so Hitman Reborn fans won't confuse the two. I'll start that this chapter._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **The teacher Monokuma flipped the paper over and showed me my name painted in red. I looked above myself and saw the ceiling panel slowly open up. I turned to my fellow classmates for one last time. I gave them my bravest face. I mouthed 'goodbye' I wanted my last moments with them and me to be smiling. Everyone, including Togami and Kirigiri, gave me a smile in return.** ** _I heard a loud whoosh sound_** **. Guess my story is coming to an en- SMASHED!**

Tsuna's POV

We all stood in utter shock as the giant textbook slide off the bloody remains of Ishimaru's head. I didn't know what to say. I was too stunned to speak. **Who the fuck would think of this execution?**

"Holy shit... he actually killed Ishimaru." Mondo whispered. "He actually went through with it."

"Upupup ...hahahaha! You really believed hahahaha... oh my gosh. I need a minute." Monokuma spent an unnecessary amount of time rolling on the floor while clutching his stomach. Everyone took this opportunity to calm their nerves and raise their blood levels in anger. "You thought I was kidding when I said everyone gets one chance at murder."

"Yes! You didn't have to go through with the execution!" Asahina shouted.

"Nope! I couldn't! It's against my morals."

"Since when did you have morals?!" I questioned.

"I've always had morals. My morals dictate my life and my actions."

"Monokuma stop fucking around already! Everyone here knows that you're just making this shit up as we go on! And I'm sick of it! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you and this school into nothing."

"Upupup! I already told you that harming the headmaster is against the rules. Not only that, I doubt you can destroy all the existing copies of me."

"I can try. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Upupup. I'll leave that statement alone for now, but I do know that you don't have the power to protect every single person here. Sure, you may one of your guardians, Sakura, and Ikusaba Mukuro here, but the chances are that one of your classmates will die in the process. Do you really want to risk that?"

I looked at them and turned back to Monokuma. I sighed in defeat. "...No. I can't"

"T-that still doesn't excuse the fact that you just killed Ishimaru." Fukawa realized and brought the attention back to Monokuma's wrong doings.

"Actually... you all killed Ishimaru when y'all named Ishimaru the killed. I just pressed a button." Monokuma justified his actions.

"What no!" Mondo shouted, "You can't blame us! You're the one who invented that fucked up execution!"

"Typical humans...always push the blame onto others just to feel better about themselves." Monokuma said with disappointment.

"What did you say you little piece of shit!"

"Save your breath, there's nothing you can say to convince Monokuma. I've tried and failed many times before." Ikusaba Mukuro said while avoiding our stares.

"She's right. We got things to do and answers to get. I _will_ get answers, Tsuna." With that Kirigiri got onto the elevator and tapped her heel against the floor repeatedly.

I glanced at Chrome before stepping onto the elevator. We rode in silence, and I took this opportunity to switch off my Hyper Intuition. I felt pain shoot up from my foot; I muffled my scream into my arm. I was rewarded with confused stares from everyone except Ikusaba and Chrome.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Leon asked.

"I just felt the pain from my stab wound." I answered.

"But Monokuma stabbed you three hours ago." Chihiro remembered.

"Yea but…I really don't want to explain everything to you guys."

"Too bad" The elevator stopped on the first floor. Kirigiri was the first off. "I want to hear everything you have to say. Come on, the nurse office is this way."

We followed Kirigiri to the office. Leon had to help me walk since I couldn't put any pressure on my foot. Chrome held the door open for me, and Leon sat me on the closest bed. Chrome and Chihiro found some bandage tape, a bucket filled with water, a rag, and some paper towels. I took my shoe and sock of and began to clean my wound.

"Where do you guys want to start?" I asked since I didn't know where to start.

"How about you answer why your forehead and gloves burst into flames, and why did your mittens turn into gloves." Kirigiri said without hesitation.

"I-"

"How will we know that Tsuna won't try to lie?" Togami interrupted me with his question.

"Tsuna already knows that I can tell when someone is lying. I doubt he would try." Celeste smiled. "Please continue Tsuna."

"As I was saying, I entered my Hyper Dying will mode. Whenever I change into this mode, my mittens change into gloves."

"What exactly do you mean by Hyper Dying will?" Togami fixed his glasses.

"It's like this state of mind that allows me to nullify pain temporarily, see through illusions, make dying will flames, and take off my external limiters."

"What's a dying will flame?" Asahina cocked her head to the side. "Is that the flame on your forehead?"

"A dying will flame is a form of energy that's connected to my life. If I ever run out of dying will flames, then I will die. The flame on my forehead is proof that I'm an eligible candidate to be the next Vongola boss."

"Vongola?" Chihiro said out loud with confusion in his voice.

"Vongola is the name of our family" Chrome informed. "Boss is the only person we know that can use the Vongola Hyper Intuition, so he's the next boss." **Like hell I am…**

"Wait… I'm confused. Why wasn't your flame orange and not a mix of colors? Shouldn't it be red, orange, and yellow?" Asahina asked another question.

"There's seven type of dying will flames. Each color represents a different guardian class, weather, and meaning. Boss has the sky flame because he's the boss. I have the mist flame since I'm his mist guardian. My flame is the color indigo." Chrome answered while I wrapped the bandage tape around my foot.

"What are the other flames, and can anyone else use Hyper Intuition?" Kirigiri wondered.

"Umm…there's the green lightning flame, the yellow sun flame, the purple cloud flame, the red storm flame, and the blue rain flame." Chrome counted them on her fingers to make sure she didn't leave one out.

"Is there anything else you wish to share with everyone? We wouldn't want anything new to come up and surprise anyone. Would we?" Celeste said as if she was warning us.

I stopped bandaging my foot to pull out my Sky Vongola ring, my pills, and Nat su's box. Chrome flowed suit by grabbing her Mist Vongola ring and Mukurou's box.

"We each have a ring to prove that we're the tenth generation for the Vongola. The small boxes are our box weapons. My box weapon is Nat su the lion cub." I opened his box and pointed the opening to the left of myself. Nat su came out and cowered for a minute before jumping of the hospital bed and running over towards Kirigiri. He rubbed his head against her leg begging for attention.

"Aww it's so cute. Does it have a name?" Asahina started to pet my cub, but she was ignored by Nat su.

"Yea, he goes by Nat su. I don't know why he's acting like that. He's been like that ever since I got here."

"What do you mean? Is it defected?" Mondo enquired.

"Nat su tends to act like a coward whenever he meets new people. The only person he's comfortable around is boss." Chrome answered.

"Chrome, do you have a lion cub or is yours different?" Kirigiri pondered while disregarding Nat su.

Chrome nodded and lit her ring. An indigo flame shined brightly as she pressed her ring against the box's opening. She pointed the opening upwards. A white owl appeared; the bird had armored wings and purple eyes. The owl landed on Chrome's shoulder.

"I call my box weapon Fukurou." Chrome stated.

"You keep saying 'box weapon'. Why don't you use the term 'animal box' or something else?" Fukawa voiced her opinion.

"Well we have box animals, but the general term is box weapon, since we can use them as weapons."

"Like pokémon?" Yamada piped up.

"Oh my god. Yamada, did you really just say that." Chihiro deadpanned. Those two started their own personal argument.

"Anyway how could you use a cub as a weapon?" Leon pointed out. "Isn't that technically animal abuse?"

I shook my head no and turned my Hyper Intuition. I called Nat su over to me. I then jumped off the bed and took a deep breath in.

"Modo Difesa!" Nat su changed into a long black cloak. A metal plate attached itself to my X-glove. I had sky flame burning at the bottom of the cloak. "This cloak is called Mantello di Primo; it can protect me from any attack."

"Let's test that." Mondo threw a punch towards me. I shielded myself with the cloak. I felt the punch connect with the black sheet. Mondo groaned in pain. "Fuck, it felt like I was punching a steel plate."

"No one told you to punch it." Fukawa retorted.

"Anyway, I got one more mode." I cut in. "Modo Attacco! Mitena di Vongola!"

Nat su shifted from a cloak to a gauntlet around my X-gloves.

"Cool! What does this mode do?" Asahina asked with excitement in her voice.

"I can concentrate my sky flames into an attack and launch it towards wherever I want."

"If you can do that with your animal, what can Chrome do with her box?"

"This. Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens!" Chrome announced. Mukurou morphed into three monocle lenses stacked on top of each other. "I can use these lenses to see through any illusion."

"Can anyone else use your box weapons?" Togami questioned.

"No, ours were specially designed to only allow us to use our boxes. We can open any box if we use the right flame class." I informed everyone as I put away the bucket, rag, and paper towels away.

"'Right flame class?' "

"You know… only a mist ring can open a mist box weapon. A cloud ring can open a cloud box weapon." I turned Nat su back into his lion cub form.

"The sky flame is the only exception. Boss can open any box weapon with his ring." Chrome chimed in.

"Oh I get it. It's kinda like how those weather patterns can happen in the sky, so of course the sky flame would rule over them all." Asahina started piecing together the information. "I think I understand now."

"Anything else you guys need to know?"

"No. If I have any more questions, I'll come to you." Kirigiri said.

"Good Lord! Y'all must be pros at twenty questions." said Monokuma who standing at the nurse office door.

"What do you want mastermind?" Ikusaba folded her arms.

"Hello to you to toy soldier. I just wanted you to know that I opened up the second floor and bathhouse for my students."

"What is the point of you doing that for us?" Sakura finally decided to speak up.

"To expand your horizon, of course. After that trial, I thought I should reward you guys." Monokuma started to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Chrome asked.

"That execution was so erotic. I feel so good whenever I remember it." My eyes widened at his remark. **That's so disgusting.**

"Are we sure that Fukawa isn't the mastermind?" Mondo joked.

"Hey!" Fukawa shouted. "I'm not that big of a masochist!"


	15. When Did This Crap Happen!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. I do own this execution thought! Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _A/N: Should I make a story after this one where Enma replaces Lucy in Fairy Tail or Enma is the main character in Another Episode?_

 _VongolaHermit- You're correct about the Hyper Dying Will mode, but you're wrong about how the school is reinforced with flames. It's impossible. In order for that to happen, the mastermind has to know how to use a dying will flame properly. I doubt Reborn would allow anyone not in the mafia to learn it. Good guess though._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **"** **To expand your horizon, of course. After that trial, I thought I should reward you guys." Monokuma started to blush.**

 **"** **Why are you blushing?" Chrome asked.**

 **"** **That execution was so erotic. I feel so good whenever I remember it." My eyes widened at his remark.** ** _That's so disgusting._**

 **"** **Are we sure that Fukawa isn't the mastermind?" Mondo joked.**

 **"** **Hey!" Fukawa shouted. "I'm not that big of a masochist!"**

I switched off from my Hyper Dying Will mode while Fukawa took Mondo's joke seriously. Chrome put Mukurowl back in its box, and Monokuma got his sickening high.

"Fukawa, you do know that Mondo was kidding, right?" Chrome asked.

"I-I knew that, you witch." the literacy prodigy answered.

"We're getting off topic. Ikusaba hasn't answered my questions yet." Kirigiri intersected.

"Upupup, that's a no go. Warrior girl over there can't say anything involving your situation, or I get the right to execute her." Monokuma tried to hold back his giggles.

"I guess we can check out the second floor." Asahina said while scratching her head.

"There's a library, two classrooms, and a pool icon." Chihiro read from his electroID.

"So how should we investigate?" Chrome asked.

"How about pairs Ms. Chrome?" Yamada offered a suggestion.

"That's a good idea. Let's do that!" Asahina cheered.

"I got Leon!" Chihiro shouted. He ran towards Leon and wrapped his arms around Leon's which earned him strange looks from everyone. "Sorry, I really wanted Leon as my partner."

"Yeah... sure Chihiro, we can do that." Leon said. Mondo's scoff was ignored.

"Well... I guess I could team up with boss. He can't walk without help." Chrome pointed out.

"Thanks Chrome" I simply said.

"Since offers are being made, Ms. Celeste may I be your partner." Yamada politely asked the gambler.

"Celeste looked around the room as if she was weighing her options. "... I don't mind."

"Thank you."

"Ooooo... Sakura do you want to pair up again?" Asahina started pumping her fist in the air.

"Ikusaba, you're paired with me." Kirigiri virtually gave the soldier no room to argue as she walked out. Ikusaba followed in silence.

"That chick is a soldier to the core." Mondo muttered.

Celeste walked out without warning which led to Yamada hurrying behind. One by one, each pair left the unpicked in the room. Chrome handed me her trident for support. I held onto handrail while we walked up the stairs.

"So Chrome, where do you want to go first?" I broke the silence.

"Umm... the pool since it's the closest." Chrome decided. I trailed behind Chrome as she followed the map. "There are two changing rooms in front of the pool room."

"One for the girls; one room for the guys." I answered.

Chrome and I went our separate ways when we entered the changing room. I used my electroID to get in. The boy's dressing room had underwater styled wallpaper. The room had a set of lockers against the wall and a bench. I gave each locker a closer look and realized that each locker had a guy's name on a slip of paper. Trying to protect Chihiro, I took the programmer's name off his locker and stuffed it in my pocket. I continued my search. There was a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and a set of weights sitting on a rail. The room had a bunch of workout machines to the side.

"There's not a lot in the room. I guess I'll check out the pool" I walked up to the pool entrance door. A machine came down and scanned me.

"You are not in the proper attire. Please change or leave." said a feminine robotic voice.

I went back to my locker and changed into my swimming trunks. I had to use my electroID to open it. I switched into a black swimming truck with bullets. **And the irony keeps going.** I kept my electroID in my pocket and had my ring around my neck. I had Chrome's trident in my hand.

I walk over the scanner again and was granted access. I met back up with Chrome. She was wearing a purple two- piece swimsuit with clouds of mist on it. It was clear to see how uncomfortable Chrome was. I handed the trident back to her and leaned against the wall for support. We circled around the pool twice. I noticed how the pool ranged five feet to nine feet. There was a storage unit for the cleaning supplies; the lifesavers and float devices were hanging on the wall.

"There's not a lot here. Just an Olympic sized pool and cleaning stuff." Chrome summarized. "We should go back."

I nodded in agreement, so my guardian gave back the trident. We went back to change. I modified my outfit and walked out. I saw Asahina, Sakura, Chrome, Celeste and Yamada talking.

"Yea...We have a pool! Finally!" Asahina was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"There's some weight and training equipment in the changing room." Chrome informed them.

"Oh really...I will make full use of them." Sakura's interest was peaked.

"Is there anything else you found?" Celeste asked. "I really don't want to go in there."

"The door to the pool won't open unless you're wearing a swimsuit." I answered. "Oh yeah, there's a locker for everyone."

"Celeste thanked us as Chrome and I left to head for the library. The two of us passed Mondo and Hagakure on the way. Well... it looked like Mondo was speed walking out the library, and Hagakure was trying to keep up with him. Chrome gave me a worried look.

"I'm sure Mondo is fine. He can handle himself." I said while masking my own concerns.

Chrome pushed open the door which revealed Togami, Fukawa, Kirigiri and Leon searching through the bookcases. Ikusaba and Chihiro were on the side messing with a computer. The library had red dusty bookshelves lined up against the wall and shelves of books in rows. The two of us separated up to cover more ground. She went over to Ikusaba and Chihiro while I went to Kirigiri and Leon.

"Hey guys." I called for their attention.

"Tsuna..." Kirigiri said without lifting her head.

"Hey dude. Everything going good?" Leon lifted his head from the book in his hand.

"I was just wondering how your investigation going." I answered.

"Not bad except when Mondo started to rage." Leon scratched his hair while smiling.

"Raging?" I said in confusion. Kirigiri sighed.

"Mondo asked Chihiro if she wanted to go check out the pool with him. She declined, but Mondo was persistent and started yelling which made Chihiro cry. Leon told him to drop it which, in turn, pissed Mondo off more. Ikusaba ended up kicking Mondo and Hagakure out the library and becoming Chihiro's bodyguard." Kirigiri summarized.

"Since when was Mondo so persistent?" I thought out loud.

"Who knows? The dude is probably losing his mind." Leon guessed.

"You two are clueless. Mondo wanted to see Chihiro in a bikini." Kirigiri answered after giving us a blank stare. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Now that you pointed it out." Leon muttered.

"Anything else?" I asked before Kirigiri could say something sarcastic.

"Yes, I found a photograph sticking out of a bookshelf. Ikusaba said you and Chrome could identify the two mystery guys in the picture." Kirigiri pulled a picture out of her breast pocket. I took a look at the picture.

I was beyond confused. **When the hell did this happen?** The picture was Gokudera, with dynamite in his hand, and Ishimaru looking like they were arguing about something. Yamamoto and I were between them and trying to calm the two down. Ishimaru was wearing his usual white uniform; Gokudera was wearing a white t shirt and dark blue pants. Yamamoto was wearing a black collar shirt and brown pants. I was wearing a brown school uniform. The four of us were in a classroom with a clean sky showing out the window. **Why aren't the windows covered with the plates?**

"Guessing by your reaction, you know the angry silver head and the laughing black haired guy." Kirigiri said while looking over my right shoulder. Leon did the same thing on my left.

"Yea-Yeah. The silver head guy is Gokudera, my storm guardian, and the guy with the spiky hair is my rain guardian, Yamamoto." I answered while pointing at their faces.

"Yamamoto is kinda cute." Leon said absentmindedly.

"What was that Leon?" Kirigiri said with a devilish smile.

"Nothing."

"I'm going to see what Chihiro and Ikusaba are doing." I said while walking away.

"I'm coming with you, Tsuna. Seeya Kirigiri." Leon jogged to catch up to me.

We walked in awkward silence since I didn't know how to respond to Leon small outburst. Every time I looked at the baseball star, he would stare at the floor. After the fifth attempt at eye contact, I gave up. Chihiro and the girls heard our approaching footsteps and waved us over.

"Hey, whatca guys doing?" I asked the obvious question.

"Chihiro found hi-herself a laptop," Ikusaba recovered from her slip up. Chihiro, Leon, and I tensed up at the word for a moment. I couldn't tell whether or not the slip up went unnoticed by Chrome. "But we can't turn it on."

"I could get it working if I took it to my room, but I know if I'm allowed to." Chihiro pointed out.

We sweat dropped at the cross dresser's problem. **Really. That's what you're worried about.**

"I doubt Monokuma will care what happens to a broken laptop." Leon sweat dropped. "I'm sure he has more important things to deal with."

Chihiro chuckled and lifted the portable computer off the table. An envelope floated down. "Huh?"

"That's weird, why would an envelope be there?" Leon picked it up and flipped it over and back over again. "There's no return address on it."

"Should we open it?" I asked.

"Yes. If it isn't relevant to our situation, we can always reseal it." Ikusaba answered. Leon coughed to clear his throat as preparations.

"An announcement from Hope's Peak Academy head office. For many years here at Hope's Peak Academy, we have given our undivided attention to advancing the state of humanity the world over. During our long history, using government approved traditional educational facilities; we have sent graduates into society, where many of them do great things in their respectful fields. However, we are sad to announce that the curtain is coming down on our glorious history. It was an incredibly difficult decision to make, but it was one unavoidable in light of a certain severe problem. That said this is not the end of Hope's Peak Academy. In the near future, as soon as the situation changes for the better, we hope to reinstate our education facilities. Finally, to each and every one of you who supported us and gave us your best for many years, we offer our deep and sincere appreciation. Proper abolishment of this school will occur upon approval from the concerned government facilities." the red head's voice faded the deeper he got in the letter.

"It's 10 pm, so it's officially night time. Certain areas on the first and second floor will be closed off. I hope you all have despaired filled nightmares." Monokuma broadcast appeared on the TV with a cup of juice in his paw.

"I guess we can talk about this at the morning meeting." Ikusaba figured. "I'll tell Kirigiri to come."

Everyone nodded and shuffled out the library. We walked in silence as we traveled down the stairs to the dorms. I gave Chrome back her trident and hopped to my bed. After wrapping myself in my comforter, I drifted out of reality.


	16. Kirigiri Actually Likes Something!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. I do own this execution thought! Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _VongolaHermit: I would love to hear who you think is the next killer/vitcim. Who knows you might be right. hehehe..._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **"** **I guess we can talk about this at the morning meeting." Ikusaba figured. "I'll tell Kirigiri to come."**

 **Everyone nodded and shuffled out the library. We walked in silence as we traveled down the stairs to the dorms. I gave Chrome back her trident and hopped to my bed. After wrapping myself in my comforter, I drifted out of reality.**

I woke up slightly groggy. I waited for the morning broadcast to sound. As I waited for Monokuma's morning announcements, I came to my senses. **Wait…the broadcast comes on at 7 am. Crap, I don't even know what time it is.** I turned my electroID on and checked the time. **5:50 am… I might as well get out of bed.** I hopped out of bed and struggled to leave my room. I leaned my body against the wall while I locked my door.

"Where do I go now? I can't go to the cafeteria." I asked myself. "Might as well go to the second floor and see what I can do."

I struggled, again, to climb the stairs. I had to use my upper body strength to go each step. It took me about ten minutes to go up twelve stairs. **Reborn would have killed me if he saw me now.** Once I got to the second floor, I stopped moving to catch my breath. I heard someone's heels clicking against the floor. The sound got closer as more progressed. I watched as Kirigiri came into slight. She was holding a pool cleaning pole.

Do you want to spend time with Kirigiri Kyoko, the SDHSL Mystery?

 **Yes/** No

Tsuna: Hey Kirigiri.

Kirigiri: Tsuna.

Tsuna: Um…so, what are you doing with the staff?

Kirigiri: I heard someone struggling, and I figured it was you. I went to the pool and got you a walking stick.

Tsuna: Thanks Kirigiri, you didn't have to do that.

Kirigiri: You sounded like you were dying, and I couldn't concentrate. I got you a walking stick so you would stop making that sound. Anyways why are you awake?

The mystery girl handed the pool tool to me, and I followed her to wherever she was heading.

Tsuna: I woke up a few minutes ago, and I didn't see the point of going back to sleep. Why are you up?

Kirigiri: I didn't finish my investigation, and I didn't want to enter the meeting uninformed.

Tsuna: Where did you investigate?

Kirigiri: I've been to the pool and the library. I wanted to spend my morning investigating the two classrooms.

Tsuna: You know that no one got to the classrooms yet.

Kirigiri: Hmm…I'm still investigating the rooms.

We walked up to classroom 2-A. Kirigiri twisted the doorknob open; I followed behind her as we enter the room. The black board was covered in multi-color chalk drawings. The classroom had steel plates on the window, twenty four student desk, one teacher desk, and two black filing cabinets against the wall.

Tsuna: I can search the desks and the teacher's table.

Kirigiri: I'll search through the filing cabinets.

I lifted the wooden tops for the desk and I looked inside each one. Most of them had gum wrappers, erasers, ripped pieces of paper with meaningless messages, and pencils. In the tenth desk, I found a white charger under wads of paper.

Tsuna: Kirigiri! I found a charger.

Kirigiri: Wait kind of charger is it? A computer charger or a phone charger?

Tsuna: I think it's a phone charger, but I didn't find a phone.

Kirigiri: Keep searching. If you still don't find one, then it's useless if you don't have anything to charge it with.

I took a moment to think. **It probably won't be inside another student desk. Maybe the phone got confiscated.** I went over to the teacher's desk and opened every drawer until I saw a white Ipod wrapped in black ear buds sitting alone in the top left. I pushed the plug into the Ipod's socket. **It fits!**

Tsuna: Kirigiri, it was an Ipod charger. The Ipod was in the teacher's desk.

Kirigiri: It's probably dead. Come over to me, there's an outlet here.

I try to undid the Ipod while I walked over to Kirigiri and the cabinets. I handed everything to her and watched her plug it into the wall socket. Once she was done, we sat on the floor. The mystery girl gave me the left ear bud and the Ipod. I unlocked the Ipod, and we waited for it to start up.

Tsuna: Hey Kirigiri, what kind of music do you listen to?

Kirigiri: I don't…I have too many things to do.

Tsuna: Well…we're going to figure out what songs you like. You can finish your investigation later.

Kirigiri: Fine, but we can't be late for the meeting. Ikusaba said she found something important.

I nodded and scroll through the songs. There were about one hundred songs, so I put it on shuffle. The first song was Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead.

I wish there was another way out,

Voice won't go away,

They stay for days and days,

They say some awful things,

Ways to make you fade away,

I don't think no one's home

And we're here alone

I better find you first before you find a phone

Tsuna: I'm gonna skip this one.

The next song was Cool Kids by EchoSmith which was mellower but still depressing. I was about to change it until Kirigiri stopped me.

Kirigiri: Leave it…I want to hear this one to the end.

That's how we spent the rest of our investigation. Kirigiri and I sat on the floor and listen to the mysterious playlist. It was kind of fun trying to guess what type of song would be next. We heard Take Your Time by Sam Hunt, Classic by MKTO, Superheroes by The Script, Here by Alessia Cara, and Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer. I skipped Hey Boy, Let Marvin Gaye and Get It on, Until the Day We Die, and Bleeding Love. I think Kirigiri enjoyed herself since she didn't have her usual stoic face.

Monokuma: Upupup! Good morning everyone! It's officially 7 am, so nighttime is officially over. I hope you have a despair filled day.

We let out a union sigh. I paused the music, and unplugged it from the wall.

Kirigiri: Come on Tsuna, it's time to go.

Friendship bond reached level 2!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kirigiri Kyoko's friendship reached level 2!

Summary: Even though Kirigiri seems to be heartless sometimes, she seems to have a good sense of moral. The purple hair girl can't ignore someone in pain or struggling. Kirigiri doesn't have the time to search for songs she likes. She's apparently a very busy person. Kirigiri keeps herself busy with investigations since the idea of not having all the answers bothers her.

Kirigiri helped me up off the floor after I unplugged the charger. We headed back down stairs for the morning meeting.

"Hey Kirigiri, I want you to have the Ipod." I blurted out. Kirigiri stopped walking, but she didn't turn around.

"Why? You found it; you're the new owner." Kirigiri responded and resumed walking.

"I know, but you seemed to like the songs on it more than me."

"And you know that I never listened to music before."

"Come on Kirigiri, I want you to have it."

"Why me though? Sure, I admit that I liked a couple of songs, but that's not a good enough reason."

"I like to think of it as a friendly gift."

"…Fine." Kirigiri took the Ipod and charger out my hand. She stuffed her gift into her breast pocket of her jacket. "I guess I should say thank you."

I told her it was nothing, and we finished our walk in silence. Kirigiri held the door open for me and pulled my seat out for me. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but blush a bit. She caught sight of my reddish face and gave me a devilish smile. I tried to avoid looking at the purple haired girl by looking around the cafeteria. I noticed two things. First, I could feel Kirigiri's stare burn the back of my head; second, no one else was here yet. **I guess they're still getting ready.**

I went into the kitchen to grab three blueberry muffins, three chocolate chip muffins, three strawberry muffins, three banana nut muffins, and two regular muffins and put them on a metal tray. I went back to the dining hall. **Still no one.** Kirigiri got bored, so she put her headphones in and laid her head down. I sat next to her and took out Nat su. My lion cub curled up in my lap while I ate one of the muffins. Occasionally, I would feed a piece to Nat su. As more time passed, more and more of my classmates came in. I put Nat su away when only two people were missing. Ikusaba and Togami. **I can understand Togami, but Ikusaba, she, suggested that we actually discuss the letter.**

"Wh-where's Togami? He should be here by now!" Fukawa was the only person who was worried about his wellbeing. "What if that female brute killed him?"

"I don't think I could handle another execution or death in general." Chihiro couldn't help but sigh. He had a point. Ishimaru's execution was gruesome. Monokuma's twisted grin didn't make the situation any better.

"I think we can safely assume that the mastermind has all our execution planned out." Celeste shouldn't have been so calm when she said that. Chihiro's eyes dilated for a minute before tearing up.

"Celeste!" Leon barked her name.

"Yes?" The gambler sounded innocent in her response.

"Did you have to say that out loud?"

"Oh my! I thought it obvious. I mean I doubt that the mastermind could prepare something like that in a matter of hours."

"Have you ever heard of tact before?" The cafeteria doors slammed open. Everyone expect Kirigiri, who had her headphones in, turned their attention to Ikusaba dragging a fully awake and pissed, can't forget pissed, Togami.

Togami had his arms folded as if he had given up. Ikusaba was wearing a brown uniform shirt and a matching brown skirt. She had on black combat boots.

"Unhand him you super soldier!" Fukawa ordered. Ikusaba dragged him over to us and went back to the door.

"Umm…Ikusaba, why were you dragging Togami." Hagakure asked.

"I found Togami in the library and reading a book. He didn't want to come to the meeting anymore, so I dragged him down here." Ikusaba explained. "I'm guarding the door to prevent Togami from walking out."

"Goddamnit, we got another Ishimaru." Mondo dragged his hand down his face.

"There's nothing to worry about. I just want to go over the letter. Y'all can do what you want after that." Ikusaba stated. "Leon do you mind reading it."

Leon pulled out the letter from his pocket; I poked Kirigiri to let her know we're getting started. Leon read the letter out loud again for everyone to hear. Once the baseball star was done, we waited a minute, so everyone could let the information sink in.

"That explains why no one came for us yet." Asahina said in disappointment.

"So whoever is controlling Monokuma, they turned an abandoned building into the setting of a mutual killing game." Togami pieced together the clues.

"Then was the letter I got from the headmaster was fake? I'm not the Super Duper High School Swimmer." Asahina asked while trying to hold back the tears.

"No. We all were chosen by the headmaster Jin Kirigiri to be Hope Peak students. It's just that things got complicated." Ikusaba chose her words carefully.

"Neither her speech pattern or facial expressions changed, so Ikusaba must be telling the truth." Celeste confirmed.

"I see." Kirigiri went into her usual deep thinking mode. "The mastermind keeps proving to be a more and more dangerous opponent."

"Huh?" Chihiro said.

"Not only does the mastermind have the power to maintain a steadily supply of food, but they can create graphic executions, have the capability to create mechanical bears, restore abandon buildings, and capture hostages." Celeste answered.

"We have to be careful about how we act from here on out." Kirigiri suggested.

"Noted. Can I go now? I wish to finish my book." Togami huffed.

"I guess we're done anyway." Ikusaba walked out the dining hall. Togami was the second one out the room. Everyone filed out the breakfast area. Leon stayed behind to help me clean up and wash the dishes.

A/N: So I'm taking suggestion for songs on the Ipod. I only have two rules. 1. No parodies 2. No songs made past 2001.


	17. What was that Chrome!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _VongolaHermit: interesting very intersting..._

 _Guest: Thank you for your song suggestion!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **"** **We have to be careful about how we act from here on out." Kirigiri suggested.**

 **"** **Noted. Can I go now? I wish to finish my book." Togami huffed.**

 **"** **I guess we're done anyway." Ikusaba walked out the dining hall. Togami was the second one out the room. Everyone filed out the breakfast area. Leon stayed behind to help me clean up and wash the dishes.**

"Hey dude, did you take a shower this morning?" Leon asked out the blue. I thought about it for a minute.

"No, I woke up early today and forgot to take one before coming." I recalled. "Why? Do I smell?"

"A little bit. Make sure you take one later."

"I might have some trouble with doing that."

"Okay…how about we hit up the bathhouse. Monokuma did open it up yesterday."

"That sounds good…oh crap. I forgot to tell Chihiro something."

"What? You forgot to tell him?"

"Everyone has a nameplate on a locker. I took Chihiro's nameplate off his locker. I wanted to give it to him."

"You got time man. Just do it the next time you see him."

We finished the dishes in silence. I followed Leon back to the dorms, so I could grab a change of clothes. I opened my bedroom door, and Leon immediately made himself at home.

Do you want to spend time with Leon Kuwata, the SDHS Baseball Star?

 **Yes/** No

Leon: So dude… do you think of Ikusaba?

Tsuna: That's a weird question. I guess that I trust her a little bit.

Leon: Really? She seems a little bit too robotic for me.

Tsuna: She molded into taking orders for a long time probably. She is the best teenage soldier around, so she was trained to take orders.

Leon: Whatever, I still don't trust her.

Tsuna: You'll come around sooner or later. Who knows she might save all our lives one day.

I finished picking out my change of clothes, so the two of us headed for the bathhouse.

Tsuna: Are you sure you don't want to get a change of clothes?

Leon: Nah, I'm good. I just want to relax for a bit.

Tsuna: Do you go bathhouses often?

Leon: Not really, I went to a couple of times with my baseball team.

Tsuna: Was it fun?

Leon: It was until they got us banned from the joint.

Tsuna: What did they do?

Leon: Those dumbasses tried to go girl's side and got caught.

Tsuna: So the guard kicked the entire team out?

Leon: Yeah, they made of change, and the manager told coach. So we had to run twenty extra laps the next day.

Tsuna: Well at least now you don't have to worry about that.

We walked into the bathhouse's locker section. The locker room looked kinda authentic. The lockers were metal with holes inserted into them. They were lined up against the wall, so there were enough for everyone. Each locker had a neatly folded white towel, a rag, and a bar of soap inside. Leon and I picked a locker and started to undress.

Leon: What about you? Did you ever go to a bathhouse?

Tsuna: Yeah, once I went to one with my guardians. It was relaxing until we saw another mafia family.

Leon: Were they your enemies?

Tsuna: Yes and no. We, really they, almost destroyed the bathhouse.

Leon: That gotta be rough.

Tsuna: You have no idea.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and leaned on Leon while we walked into the bathing area. The area resembled my bathroom with its white tiles and shiny shower heads. The space was divided into three sections. The one on the left was composed of showerheads hanging from the wall, two drains, and a small wall in the middle of the place. There wasn't anything standing between each showerhead. The middle section had two large white tubs filled with water, white bathroom tiles, and two tile racks. The last area was the school's sauna room. Leon and I looked inside. The room looked like actual sauna with its wooden benches and steam powered heat.

Leon: How about we use the one in the middle?

Tsuna: Yea, it's been a while since the last time I took a bath.

Leon: What's it like being a mafia boss.

Tsuna: Tiring. It doesn't help that everyone's a bit crazy.

Leon: Crazy how?

Tsuna: Gokudera keeps dynamite on himself all the time. Even at school he had dynamite. My mentor loves creating bizarre challenges for me and shooting at me if I disobey.

Leon: With a gun?

Tsuna: Yep. He carries a gun with him.

Leon: How are you still alive?

Tsuna: I don't even know, but you know what. I wouldn't trade anything for time I spent with my guardians.

We kept talking as I cleaned the dirt off my body. I lost track of time after a while, but it didn't matter since the two of us were having too much fun. He would bring something up, and I would comment about it or tell him a story I thought of.

Tsuna: I think it's time to get out. I'm getting prune-y.

Leon: Yeah, we've been here too long.

I stumbled out the bathtub and dried myself off before wrapping my towel around my waist. We went back to the changing room, and I switched into my new clothes. After that, Leon and I went our separate ways.

Friendship bond reached level three!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Leon Kuwata's friendship bond reached level 3!

Summary: Leon does not trust Ikusaba because of how easily the soldier takes orders. The baseball star has been to a bathhouse before. Although, his teammates ruined it for him when they got caught sneaking into the girl's side. He wasn't specific about if he spied on girls before. Leon is currently banned from one place in Japan.

I went back to my room to dump off my dirty clothes. **I should do my laundry tomorrow.** I stayed in my room to watch Leon's video. The only weird thing about the video was that it didn't have any film when we were in the changing room. It was replaced with a dance squad of Monokumas. They tried to dace to the beat of our conversation but failed miserably. The video cut back when we entered the tub area and switched back when we left. I turned my electroID off at that point. I left my room, so that I could replace my soggy bandages. I locked my room and turned around to see Chrome locking hers as well.

Do you want to spend time with Chrome Dokuro, the SDHS Illusionist?

 **Yes/** No

Chrome: Boss, what are you doing?

Tsuna: I'm heading to the nurse's office to change my bandages.

Chrome: Do you mind if I come?

Tsuna: Not at all, Chrome.

Chrome: Thank you, boss.

Tsuna: So… can you contact Mukuro?

Chrome: No, he still hasn't responded. I don't know how I still have organs.

Tsuna: Do you think the mastermind is maintaining your organs?

Chrome: Then they would have to be in the mafia. No ordinary illusionist could do that.

Tsuna: That has to be it! One of the Vongola's rivals kidnapped us!

Chrome: Um…boss, that can't be the answer. What would they gain from kidnapping everyone else? Not to mention, Yamamoto and the others would be here too. I'm sorry.

Tsuna: True, so we can take anything relating the mafia off the list.

Chrome: I do have good news. I think I'm getting over Mukuro.

Tsuna: That's nice Ch- wait what did you just say!?

Chrome: I think I'm getting over Mukuro.

She held the door open for me. We gathered together a clean rag, a bucket of clean water, and bandage tape. I started unwrapping my bandages and clean the wound.

Tsuna: So…what made you want to get over him?

Chrome: I want to be more independent. I don't want to depend on Mukuro for the rest of my life.

Tsuna: Wow…that's very mature of you, Chrome.

Chrome: Thank you. I'm going to need it.

Tsuna: You'll do fine Chrome. Who knows? Your soul mate might be here.

Chrome: I don't want to think about that.

I laughed. I finished changing my bandages and asked Chrome to put the supplies away. I watched her while I thought about what she said. **Chrome didn't create her organs. Mukuro can't be reached at the moment, so he's not an option. I didn't sense any illusions in the school…wait. I didn't sense any illusions.** I turned on my Hyper Dying Will flames as Chrome walked back.

Tsuna: Chrome, can you hold still for a moment?

Chrome: Umm…if that's what you want.

I got on my knees and stared at Chrome's stomach. I poked it and moved my hand around her stomach. No matter how hard I concentrated on her organs I couldn't feel the presence of any illusions. I sighed and got off my knees. I grabbed my walking stick before I switched back to normal.

Tsuna: Yo-your organs are real.

Chrome: Huh? They're real.

Tsuna: Yeah, I couldn't sense any illusions.

Chrome: But how? I don't remember having a transplant.

Tsuna: I don't either, but at least we answered one question.

Chrome: And got another question in return. Boss, I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I promised to meet up with Asahina and Sakura.

Tsuna: Seeya Chrome.

Friendship bond reached level 3!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Chrome Dokuro's friendship reached level 3!

Summary: Chrome hasn't been able to reach Mukuro for a long time. She and I realized that her illusionary organs were replaced with actual organs, but neither of us can remember her operation. In fact, they never knew she had the transplant. Chrome, also, is getting over Mukuro Rokudo while she's in this prison/school. She doesn't want to depend on him for the rest of her life.

I went upstairs instead of returning to my room. I checked my electroID to see where everyone was. Like she said, Chrome was in the dining hall with Asahina and Sakura. Togami, Mondo, and Celeste were in their respected room. Kirigiri was investigating the second classroom. Leon and Chihiro were in the A/V room. Ikusaba and Yamada oddly were in the storage room together. Fukawa was alone in the library. **It's only natural for her to be in the library.** I walked into the library and saw Fukawa glaring at me.

Do you want to spend time with Fukawa Touko, the SDHS Writing Prodigy?

 **Yes** / No

Fukawa: You're not master!

Tsuna: Master? Fukawa what are you talking about.

Fukawa: Master Togami, obviously. Who else would I be talking about?

Tsuna: Are you waiting on him?

Fukawa: Of course, I wanted to spend time with master. I've been waiting here ever since the meeting ended.

Tsuna: I don't think he's coming.

Fukawa: Don't question master! I know he will come.

Tsuna: Well…do you mind if we talk while you wait?

Fukawa: Whatever but remember the moment he comes I'm ditching you. Wait… why did you hesitate as if you weren't sure?

Tsuna: I didn't know if you would say yes.

Fukawa: I'm not that antisocial…

Tsuna: So…what's it like being a famous author?

Fukawa: Really? That's the best conversation topic you could think of.

Tsuna: Do you have a better idea?

Fukawa: Umm…umm… wait a minute! Don't you dare put this on me!

Tsuna: Okay… do you read manga at all?

Fukawa: Ugh! Why would I read that garbage? That crap doesn't even have an unpredictable plot.

Tsuna: Unpredictable? I don't think that all manga are predictable.

Fukawa: If you read enough, you'll see a pattern. One character is basically fan service. Another is overpowered when shit get serious or when one of their 'friends' is in trouble. There's always a character that starts out strong or as the champion. There's always someone who's wise and has a mysterious past. Don't even get me started on those bullshitted fight

Tsuna: I get what you're saying, but can't you say that all romance novels are the same?

Fukawa: NO! Each of my romance novels is unique. I do not repeat the same idea twice.

Tsuna: Do you have two people falling in love?

Fukawa: Yes, but my novels aren't like the cliché type of falling in love though.

Tsuna: Huh?

Fukawa: Basically each love story is original.

MONO: It's officially 10 pm, so it's nighttime. Certain areas on the first and second floor will be closed off. I hope you all will have despair filled dreams.

Tsuna: I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night Fukawa.

Fukawa: I doubt it.

Friendship bond reached level 2!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Fukawa Touko's friendship reached level 2!

Summary: Fukawa's nickname for Togami is 'master' for some reason. She's very protective of Togami's honor which seems to be borderline obsessive. Fukawa loves to down talk herself, other people, and all manga. This girl thinks all manga are the same idea but with different character names. She treats manga as garbage. Fukawa, on the other hand, will defend her books.

I asked Fukawa if she wanted me to walk her to the dorms, but the girl declined. Fukawa said something about "waiting for master". I left the book writer to her devices and went to my room. I unlocked my door; I flopped onto my bed. I wrapped the cover over myself and fell asleep.


	18. Glorious Secrets!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **Summary: Fukawa's nickname for Togami is 'master' for some reason. She's very protective of Togami's honor which seems to be borderline obsessive. Fukawa loves to down talk herself, other people, and all manga. This girl thinks all manga are the same idea but with different character names. She treats manga as garbage. Fukawa, on the other hand, will defend her books.**

 **I asked Fukawa if she wanted me to walk her to the dorms, but the girl declined. Fukawa said something about "waiting for master". I left the book writer to her devices and went to my room. I unlocked my door; I flopped onto my bed. I wrapped the cover over myself and fell asleep.**

"Good morning everyone. I hope's you all had some pleasant nightmares. It's 7 am, so nighttime is officially over. I hope's you all will enjoy today as much you can. I know I will." Monokuma's annoying voice rang throughout my room.

I lifted my head from my pillow. I looked around my room and noticed my makeshift walking stick was missing. **Shit...** I groaned and tried to prepare myself for the worst. I slowly planted both feet on the ground. **Huh?** I didn't feel any pain. I applied more of my weight and still no pain. I walked around my room. Still nothing. **How is my leg healed?** I put that question to the side and grabbed some new clothes. I stripped and put all my dirty clothes in a pile on the floor; I started my morning shower.

 _Ten minutes later_

I grabbed two towels off the rack. I wrapped one around my waist and used the other one to dry my hair. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put my ring around my neck, put my usual stuff in my pockets, and headed out my room to the morning meeting. I walked there thinking about whether or not we have anything to discuss. I got there and saw Kirigiri standing guard at the twin doors. her stare intensified the closer I got.

"Hey Kiri-" I was immediately cut off.

"How are you walking?" Kirigiri's glare didn't soften.

"I...don't know. I woke up this morning and my walking stick was gone. I don't know how any of this happened."

"Do you think your flame healed you?"

"No, only a sun flame can do that."

"Hm...I'll answer that later. For now, I want you to go to classroom 2-B and wait there until everyone's present."

"Why? Did you find something?"

Kirigiri pinched her nose in annoyance.

"I swear to everything good and holy if someone ask that same goddamn question. It will not be pretty... Tsuna, just go to the classroom."

I nodded and turned around. When I got back to the dorms, I saw Chihiro locking his door. I tapped on his shoulder; he jumped in surprise.

"Tsuna! Don't do that!" he shrieked. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I've been meaning to give you something." I reached in my pocket and grabbed Chihiro's name paper. I handed the sheet of paper to the programmer. "I found this on a locker in the boy's changing room.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me." Chihiro folded the sheet of paper and put it away. He started walking towards the dining hall.

"Um... Chihiro, Kirigiri wants us to meet in classroom 2-B."

"Why?"

"I asked the same thing. I guess she wants to tell us something." I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Chihiro jogged to catch up with me.

"So, I noticed that you can walk now."

"Yea. I don't know how I'm walking."

" It's sorta like a miracle."

"Usually, I have a lot of bad luck."

"It can't be that bad, Tsuna."

I chuckled at how Chihiro couldn't imagine my luck. I pushed open 2-B's door. I saw Celeste, Yamada, Leon, and Chrome sitting together in desks. Ikusaba was watching, aka guarding, Togami. Fukawa was standing next to Ikusaba in silence. I waved at the two girls while we went over to the others. Fukawa's face was priceless, but Ikusaba simply smirked at me as if i confirmed something.

Chihiro called Leon's name to get their attention. leon lifted his head and smiled when he saw the programmer and I. Chihiro went ahead and stole the seat next to Leon; I sat next to Chrome.

"I see that you made a full recovery, Tsuna." Celeste stared at my fixed leg.

"Yeah, it's amazing. It's almost like you have your own Wendy Marvell watching over you." Yamada proclaimed. Everyone immediately looked at Chihiro for a better explanation.

"She heals people whenever they get hurt." Chihiro sighed. We released an union 'oh'.

As usual, they questioned how I fixed my broken leg, and I would answer with 'I don't know'. Celeste commented that my leg would give out at some point which reminded Yamada of a character called Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara. Chihiro held in his comment to prevent an argument from starting. The six of us kept talking while more and more people came in. Mondo walked in behind Kirigiri. She pointed at the large bookshelf in the corner, and Mondo effectfullessly pushed it to the side. he revealed a room that was clearly dug out. Everyone crowded around the room, but no one dared to enter it.

"So who's going in first?" Fukawa asked. No one answered since the room was too dark to see it.

"Tsuna, you can lead us in." Ikusaba ordered.

"Why me?" I felt kinda uncomfortable with the fact she volunteered me.

"Did you forget that you can create flames?"

"No, but we don't even know if there's a floor."

"You can fly though."

"But-"

"Tsuna get your ass in that room." Kirigiri demanded while pointing into the room. I sighed in defeat as I pulled my gloves out.

I turned on my Hyper Dying Will mode and walked in. My hand was raised, so I could easily see what was inside. I saw a wooden table standing in the middle of the room. There was two bookshelves towering in separate corner. Ikusaba and Chrome were the first to come in after me. The soldier went straight for the shelves and started pulling books off. Chrome was waved over to help. Once everyone was in the room, Togami asked the obvious question.

"What are you doing?" the heir asked in an unpleasant tone. Ikusaba ignored his question for a moment and passed some books out. Some people received one book, and others got two books. Fukawa was the only the person who was given three books which made sense since she is the SDHS Literacy Prodigy. Chrome and I each were given two journals. Ikusaba kept three in hands.

"I've just gave each of you a journal of sort. They're your personal journal that you wrote." Ikusaba explained while holding one up as an example. "They contain your darkest secrets."

"Hold the hell up! There's no way I would just write my fucking secrets in a goddamn diary." Mondo argued, yet Ikusaba stayed calm.

"If you don't believe me, you can always read it for yourself." she simply stated.

I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't recall ever owning a journal. I skimmed through it . Basically, my journals were about my greatest fuck ups in my life. the weirdest part was that it was written in my sloppy handwriting. I lifted my head from my book and looked around the room. Everyone had different reactions to their newly discovered books. Leon and Asahina were turning red the more they read. Chrome, Mondo, and Chihiro were shaking violently in fear. Fukawa and Togami were failing to show a brave face. Yamada, Sakura, Celeste, and Kirigiri were doing fine actually. Hagakure slammed his book closed which made me turn my attention towards him. He, in return, avoided looking at me.

"Still want to doubt me?"

"N-no." Fukawa answered for all of us.

"So whose journal do you have?" Chihiro questioned. Ikusaba oddly hesitated in answering him.

"Ishimaru and Maizono's. I wanted to read theirs out loud."

"Isn't that an invasion of their privacy." Asahina spoke up.

"They really can't object. Besides, we barely knew them." Fukawa reasoned. "Ishimaru was an antisocial freak. Did anyone even try to talk to Maizono, or did we all think she was too snobby to talk to?"

"Fukawa, you shouldn't talk bad about the dead!" Leon pointed out.

"Don't avoid my question! Admit it, you didn't even try to talk to Ishimaru or Maizono!" Fukawa surprisingly held her ground. Leon was taken back a bit and answered with his silence.

"Fukawa has a point. We should read their books out loud, so we can learn something about them." Chrome agreed. Some people muttered an agreement. Ikusaba nodded and opened one.

"I'll start with one excerpt from Ishimaru's journal for right now." Ikusaba cleared her throat. " As told to do so, i will try to write the story of my life and something personal to me. I grew up as the grandson of Toranosuku, one of Japan's prime ministers. I once believed that someone can achieve anything through hard work. As many of you know,my grandfather was part of a scandal, and he was forced to step down from office. Soon after, our family's business suffered economically and was forced to close its doors. Sadly, it turns out we're in debt and still do to this day. After hearing all this myself, I automatically started to resent my grandfather, Toranosuku. However, I can hate him all I want, but our debt must be paid off. I swear on my life that I will restore the honor in my family name! I will do so by becoming the compass that not only guides myself, but others who have fallen off the righteous path!"

"Oh my god... Ishimaru died know his family won't gain their honor back." Asahina whispered. "That's horrible."

"But that doesn't explain why he acted like a prick." Mondo remembered.

"Ishimaru spent most of his life focusing on his grades and nothing else. he didn't do any sports or have any hobbies, so Ishimaru didn't really have a chance to socialize with others. So Ishimaru only talked to people when they were in trouble." Ikusaba explained. "Ishimaru never learned social conduct or what a tact was."

"Shit...now I feel bad for punching him in the face." Mondo scratched the back of his head.

"There's nothing you can do about it Mondo except to learn from your mistake." Kirigiri surprisingly was the one who comforted him.

"You could apologize to Ishimaru's headstone if you wish." Yamada offered. "Ikusaba and I worked very hard on them."

"Why? What made you do that?" Hagakure asked.

"The mastermind wasn't going to anything for the dead, so I figured we could do something for Ishimaru and Maizono." Ikusaba was the one who explained.

"So their souls can be at rest. Wow, that's actually a kind thing to do."

"Umm...thanks."

"Ikusaba can you stop the chit chat and read Maizono's journal. I want to leave before I die for old age." Togami interrupted. Ikusaba opened the former singer's diary.

"Hi this Maizono Sayaka and this is my own person journal. That's right! You're about to get an inside look into my life. Where to start? Where to start? Oh yeah. I'll talk about my career. Isn't that the thing everyone expects me me to write about. Now that I think about it, not many people know how I became a pop sensation., but so many people know my bad side. I mean there's a reason why my bodyguards are so huge, and I have a strict no backstage passes policy. A girl gotta stay alive. I have a dream that I want to become a reality. Although, I feel bad about some of the stuff I did. Don't get me wrong, I have a conscious. Sometimes, I question whether or not I should tell the world about my wrongdoings. The only thing stopping me is that my band members might suffer. They haven't done anything wrong. I'm the one who did those dirty deeds. They're good people;i know that sure. I'm really good at reading people. Those girls truly love everything they do. They love all our fans and never faked any of their smiles. I really don't want them to be caught in the crossfired. maybe I'll leave my fate to karma and see what happens. That's all for now. Bye!" Ikusaba closed the book at the end.

"I Guess the saying, 'You know what you hear, not my story.' is true." Hagakure tried to quote Jonathan Burkett.

"It's 'You know my name, not my story. You heard what I've done, but not what I've been through.'" Chihiro correctly quoted.

"Can we all agree to ignore Hagakure?" Celeste prompted while shaking her head.

"Upupup! Celeste has the right idea. Sooner or later, Hagakure's stupidity is gonna get you all killed." Monokuma popped up. "Wait a minute! Keep listening to him, so I can keep doing execution!"

"Why are you here Monokuma." Ikusaba cutting straight to the point.

"Why so serious super soldier? I just thought y'all should know the next motive."

"Another one? Ishimaru and Maizono died two days ago! Isn't that enough?" Chihiro cried

" Nope! The next one is a common one."

"How so?" Asahina tilted her head.

"Why don't you take a look? There's an envelope on each desk with someone's name. make sure you take the right one."

We walked out the dark room. As the black and white bear said, there were fourteen envelopes on the desk. I switched off my Dying Will and grabbed my white slip. I ripped it open and took the paper out.

 _You're Dame Tsuna, the infamous fuck up of Namimori Middle School! :P_

"Where did you get this?" Asahina held her letter against her stomach.

"Upupup! You're not the only one who read those diaries." Monokuma couldn't keep his laugh in anymore. "That's right! You guys got twenty-four hour to kill someone or else."

"Or else what?" Chihiro asked.

"Or i spill all your secret over the morning broadcast." Monokuma's laugh echoed throughout the room after he left. We all stood in silence without know what to do next.

"So...does anyone want to tell us their secret." I joked. Mondo and Fukawa's glares gave me my answer.

A/N: I found out people write BIBLE FANFICTION, and I'm confused about why would someone write a story that derives from the bible. I found out that some people think that those who write/read it will sent straight to hell.


	19. Togami Thinks It's all Fun and Games!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _VongolaHermit: Tsuna didn't kill him; after Byakuran got his ass handed to him, the mystery people (the ones who kicked Emna and Skulls ass in the final arc) came by and probably killed him._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Where did you get this?" Asahina held her letter against her stomach.**

" **Upupup! You're not the only one who read those diaries." Monokuma couldn't keep his laugh in anymore. "That's right! You guys got twenty-four hour to kill someone or else."**

" **Or else what?" Chihiro asked.**

" **Or I spill all your secret over the morning broadcast." Monokuma's laugh echoed throughout the room after he left. We all stood in silence without know what to do next.**

" **So...does anyone want to tell us their secret." I joked. Mondo and Fukawa's glares gave me my answer.**

"So Monokuma started the second round of this game? Interesting?" Togami thought out loud.

"Game?" Chrome questioned if Togami was using the right word.

"Yes game. G-A-M-E. All of this is a game."

"How can you call this a game? Our lives are on the line!" Asahina countered.

"I think Togami means this is a zero sum game." Celeste explained.

"What's a zero sum game?" Hagakure asked.

"A game where one person's gain is equal to another person's loss, so the net change is forever at zero." Celeste further explained. "A zero sum game can be applied to this situation if you're crazy enough to think about it."

"How so?" I asked.

"At the expense of Ishimaru and maizono's foolish mistakes and lives, we gained a new floor." Togami smiled at the thought.

"Why the hell are you smiling?!" Mondo shouted.

"It's only natural for Togami to feel confident about his odds of winning. It runs in his blood." Celeste stepped in again.

"But he shouldn't see this as a game! None of us should." Chihiro spoke up.

"Huh? What are you babbling about?" Togami sneered.

"We're friends. We should be sticking together."

"Let's get one thing straight. We are NOT friends. We're barely acquaintances."

"How can you say that!?"

"Easy. We...are..not..friends." And with that Togami walked out the room as if he just won the argument.

He left Chihiro on the floor in a state of shock. The programmer was on the verge of tears. Leon and I went over to Chihiro to try to comfort him while the other took this opportunity to leave. One Chihiro felt better, Leon took him to get some breakfast. I looked around and notice that everyone was gone. **Might as well do my laundry.** I stuffed my letter into my pocket and head for my room. I opened my door and saw a basket already on my bed. I started taking my dirty clothes over to the basket to dump it all in. Since I only have color clothes, I only have to do one load of laundry. I locked my door and carried my clothes down to the laundry room. I opened the door to see Ikusaba stuffing her clothes into the washer.

Do you want to spend time with Mukuro Ikusaba, the SDHS Soldier?

 **Yes** /No

Ikusaba: Oh, hey Tsuna.

Tsuna: I can do my laundry later if you want. I don't want to disturb you.

Ikusaba: It's alright; I don't mind your company.

Tsuna: Soo..how did you become the Super Duper High School Solider.

Ikusaba: Huh?

Tsuna: I mean...what did you do to become a solider.

Ikusaba: I disappeared for a while and joined the Fenrir, a mercenary group.

Tsuna: What was it like?

I started throwing my clothes into the washer, and I threw in some detergent.

Ikusaba: It was a dream come true, but now I think it was a mistake.

Tsuna: Why?

Ikusaba: When I came back home, my sister became more verbally abusive.

Tsuna: More verbally abusive? As in, she was already abusive.

Ikusaba: Y-yeah, we really didn't have the best childhood.

Tsuna: So why not stand up for yourself. You got military training. Shouldn't that be enough.

Ikusaba: I took the abuse because I'm the only one who understands my sister. It's her way of asking for attention.

Tsuna: At least now you're standing up for yourself.

Ikusaba: Huh?

Tsuna: You stood up against Monokuma,so I'm positive you can do the same with your sister.

Ikusaba: I'm going to need a plan and nerves of steel to do that.

Tsuna: Did you learn tactics in Fenrir?

Ikusaba: Not really, I learned mostly about guns, knifes, and hand to hand combat.

Mukuro's washer dinged which signaled her to move her clothes to the dryer.

Tsuna: How did you know what say when you took your wig off then?

Ikusaba: That was... I guess my instinct.

Now my washer went off, so I took my clothes, visa basket, to the dryer.

Tsuna: So...the mark on your hand is the sign for Fenrir?

Ikusaba: Yeah, it's for those who master everything the mercenary group has to offer, but I think I'm the only person who's still alive.

Tsuna: Why do you think that?

Ikusaba: You might not remember, but the Fenrir was wiped out when I came back.

Tsuna: I'm sorry for your lost.

Ikusaba: It's alright. Well, I'll see you around Tsuna.

She flashed a sad smile before she collected her clothes. I waved her goodbye.

Friendship bond reached level 3!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mukuro Ikusaba's friendship reached level 3!

Summary: Ikusaba has a sad pas. First, her own sister was very abusive towards her. Then ,she spent most of her life thinking she's the only person who understands her sister. When Ikusaba, got out the Fenrir, the group was nearly wiped out which made her the sole survivor. Ikusaba never explained why was she spared or how was the elite group eliminated.

I waited patiently while my clothes finished drying. Once they were done, I carefully folded them. After that,I walked my basket back to my room placed my clothes in their respected drawers. I looked around my room to see what else I had to do. It wasn't until my stomach growled that I realized I forgot to eat. I shut my door and rushed through the hallway to the cafeteria.

I opened the door and head straight for the kitchen. I grabbed some pancake mix, some sausages, and orange juice. I mixed the pancake mix with water and poured it into a black skillet. At the last possible second, I added blueberries in the pancakes. I found another frying pan for the sausages. I heard a faint sound that resembled a door closing. I turned around and waited for someone to appear. Mondo walked through the door and smiled.

Do you want to spend time with Mondo Oowada, SDHS Outlaw Biker?

 **Yes** / No

Tsuna: Hey Mondo.

Mondo: Hey Tsuna. Whatcha cooking?

Tsuna: Some pancakes and sausages. Do you want some?

Mondo: Yeah dude. I'm starving.

Tsuna: I thought everyone else already ate?

Mondo: Nah, I finished my morning workout, and then I took a shower.

Tsuna: You're gonna just that room every day aren't you.

Mondo: Hell yeah.

Mondo grabbed the orange juice and chugged it straight from the carton. I couldn't help but sweatdrop at his antics.

Tsuna: I was going to drink some of that.

Mondo: Oh shit... sorry man.

Tsuna: It's alright. Can you grabbed the apple juice for me?

Mondo: Sure man.

I finished off the rest of the pancake batter, and I staked a couple pancakes and sausages on our plates. As soon as, I sat Mondo's plates down, he drowned everything in maple syrup.

Tsuna: Mondo, you don't have to drown it in syrup. My food is edible.

Mondo: Huh...oh shit. I forgot that I wasn't in prison.

Tsuna: Prison?! You've been to prison?

Mondo: Yeah, haven't you?

Tsuna: No, I try to avoid doing anything illegal.

Mondo: ...Did you forget that you're a mafia boss?

Tsuna: Hehehe...not by choice, but wait why did you go to prison?

Mondo: I got caught riding my baby on night and I tried to outrun the cops.

Tsuna: Wouldn't that get you a couple days in a jail cell.

Mondo: Yeah, but I punched two officers when they were slapping the cuffs on me.

Tsuna: That makes more sense; is the prison food terrible.

Mondo: Hell yea. I covered that shit in ketchup every chance I got. Don't ever go to jail dude.

Tsuna: Because I wouldn't survive?

Mondo: No,that shit hole can't cook for shit. The only reason why I ate that crap was because I had to keep my strength up.

Tsuna: You didn't want to be-

Mondo: I dare you finish that sentence. I swear to God. Tsuna, I will hurt you.

Tsuna: I was kidding.

Mondo: Don't care,I don't fuck with that shit. I'm straight.

Tsuna: So you had a girlfriend before?

Mondo: No... I scared them away.

Tsuna: How exactly?

Mondo: Whenever I get the balls to a girl I like, I get all nerve, and i start yelling.

Tsuna: Okay, so what kind of girls do you usually go for?

Mondo: Girls like Chihiro, you know. I like smart girls.

Tsuna: Chihiro! Wait, does that mean you like Chihiro?

Mondo: Ye-yeah. She even asked me to meet in front of the locker rooms tonight. She said that it was important.

Tsuna: So Chihiro never told you why?

Mondo: No, I'm hoping she's gonna confess, so I don't have to do it.

Tsuna: Mondo,you shouldn't get your hopes up.

Mondo: Why?

Tsuna: for your safety.

Mondo: Huh? Whatever man, I ain't got time for half assed answers. I gotta go. Seeya Tsuna.

Friendship bond reached level 3!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mondo Oowada's friendship reached level 3!

Summary: Mondo has spent an unspecified amount of time in prison for resisting arrest and assaulting police. While in jail, Mondo poured ketchup over his food and probably learned to drink from the carton too. The outlaw biker is sensitive about his sexuality. He doesn't like it when people joke about him being gay. Also, Mondo never had a girlfriend since he tends to yell whenever scared. It makes sense because, he like girls similar to Chihiro.

Mondo rushed out the dining room before I could explain what I meant. I sighed and grabbed our plates. I started washing our dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. I heard the dining hall's doors open and close again. Wondering who was there, I peeked my head out the kitchen's door. Yamada was walking towards me with a smile on his face.

Do you want to spend time with Yamada Hifumi, SDHS Fanfiction Writer?

 **Yes** /No

Yamada: Hello Tsuna. May I ask what are you doing?

Tsuna: Mondo and i just finished eating breakfast, and he left his plate behind.

Yamada: Do you need my help?

Tsuna: Nah, it's alright. I can handle this.

Yamada: As you wish.

Tsuna: So Yamada, how did you and Ikusaba make those tombstones?

Yamada: We found some steel laying around; Ikusaba taught me how to use a heated knife to cut steel.

Tsuna: That's nice of her.

Yamada: Yes it was; she brought up the idea when I mention my dream.

Tsuna: What's your dream?

Yamada: I want to be a sculptor when I get a little bit older.

Tsuna: So why are you a fanfic writer?

Yamada: Because Tsuna, I wanted to show people how to correctly write fanfiction and how to draw fan art.

Tsuna: How could you mess up a story?

Yamada: Easy, you could write a Mary Sue fanfiction or a self insert fanfiction.

Tsuna: Self insert? As in, the author puts themself into the story?

Yamada: Yes, and most of the time the author makes their character a Mary Sue.

Tsuna: A Mary Sue is a...

Yamada: Oh right! A character who bends the story and events to make themselves, in a way, unanimous loved and virtually untouchable.

Tsuna: Unanimous lved? You mean someone will be loved automatically.

Yamada: Yes, but sometimes the character will have a harem.

Tsuna: A harem?

Yamada: Yes, some fanfiction writers harem stories. Most of them end in rape or a gangband of some sorts.

Tsuna: Has anyone put all three together in a single story.

Yamada: Y-yes, and it was possibly the worst fanfiction ever written.

Tsuna: What was it?

Yamada: My Immortal.

Tsuna: It sounds familiar. Give me a minute to think.

Yamada: Take all the time you need as I resist the urge to throw up.

Tsuna: ...Oh yeah. My friend Haru got really into Harry Potter a while back. She made me watch every movie with her. I remember her dressing up as Hermione for Halloween. Now that I think about it, Haru was really into fanfiction at the time too. Anyways, one day she came crying to me and kept saying 'My Immortal ruined Harry Potter! It's ruined!' Every time I asked her what My Immortal was, she starts crying.

Yamada: That's a reasonable reaction.

Tsuna: Really?

Yamada: Yes.

Tsuna: So, what is it?

Yamada: I haven't read all of it because I value my brain cells, but it's about this awful girl named Ebony who goes to Hogwarts.

Tsuna: And?

Yamada: There wasn't a plot. The author wrote a poorly thought out story with unnecessary long clothes descriptions and utterly destoryed characters.

Tsuna: Now, I see-

MONO: It's officially 10 pm, so nighttime has officially begun. I will be closing certain area off. I hope none of you forgot about your deadline. Y'all got nine hours left! HAHAHA!

Yamada: I will see you hopefully in the morning.

Tsuna: Bye Yamada.

Friendship reached level 3!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Yamada Hifumi's friendship reached level 3!

Summary: Yamada wants to be a sculptor one day. Yamada and Ikusaba spent yesterday carving Maizono and Ishimaru's grave stones. He became a fanfic writer because he wanted to show people how to write a proper story that isn't total crap. Yamada hates self insert fanfiction and Mary Sues. His worst nightmare can be summed up as My Immortal, the worst Harry Potter ever written.

Yamada left me in the cafeteria. I wanted to follow him back to the dorms, but I really didn't want Monokuma to succeed with another death. I know my secret wasn't something worth killing over, but I am not sure about Mondo and Fukawa. I still remember their glares. **Maybe I should check on everyone.** I checked everyone's location. Only Chihiro, Mondo, and Togami were outside their bedrooms. Chihiro's icon was moving fairly quickly towards the second floor; Mondo was in the boy's locker room. **Shit!** I sprinted out the dining hall.


	20. Unraveling A Story Of Envy!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _A/N: Since this story is ranked as fifth on the most followed Dangan Ronpa crossovers. I decide to give you all an unexpected treat. I was expected at most 10 followers and 5 favorites by the end of this story, but I now have 55 followers and 37 favorites. Thank you to everyone who left a comment because I love to read them and know people enjoy mysteries and unanswered questions I slip in. Enjoy! (Again!)_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss**

 **Yamada left me in the cafeteria. I wanted to follow him back to the dorms, but I really didn't want Monokuma to succeed with another death. I know my secret wasn't something worth killing over, but I am not sure about Mondo and Fukawa. I still remember their glares.** _ **Maybe I should check on everyone.**_ **I checked everyone's location. Only Chihiro, Mondo, and Togami were outside their bedrooms. Chihiro's icon was moving fairly quickly towards the second floor; Mondo was in the boy's locker room.** _ **Shit!**_ **I sprinted out the dining hall.**

I was nearly at the locker room. Chihiro was already inside. I may or may not have accidentally slammed my face against the door. I rubbed my throbbing forehead and hoped I wouldn't have a permanent scar. I unlocked the door, and I walked in hoping that both of them were live.

"I'M A BOY!" Chihiro shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Wh-What? You're a dude?" Mondo clearly was confused and slightly heartbroken by the news.

"Ye-Yes. I'm sorry for tricking you."

"N-No. It's alright," Mondo covered his eyes with the shadow of his pompadour. "so what made you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to live a lie anymore. I decided to become a stronger person."

"Strong?"

"Yeah, I want to be like you and Tsuna. I want to be able to stand up and fight for myself. I don't want to run away anymore."

"What made you tell me and not Tsuna? Why not ask him for help?"

"Because I want to change, I want to be like you! I've been running from the truth; I was too weak to face it."

"Chihiro..."

"Since you're unbelievably strong, you could help me overcome my fears."

"That's why...because I'm strong...that's hilarious."

"I'm serious! I really do think you're strong. Besides, I don't want Monokuma to be the one who tells everyone."

Mondo started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Mondo are you alright?" I finally voiced my presence.

The biker ignored me and kept shaking.

"Mondo... I just really admire you and your strength" Chihiro was slightly scared by how quiet the outlaw was now. I took Nat su out his box as a precaution.

"Chihiro get away from Mondo." I warned him. He turned around in shock.

"Tsuna!? When did you get here?"

"I've be-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mondo startled Chihiro.

"Mondo are-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP TSUNA!" Mondo bellowed again. He kept mumbling 'I'm strong.' "Chihiro, you think tell me your secret will make you stronger?! Confessing your secrets will make you stronger?!"

Chihiro started cowering in fear the more the biker yelled. He had his hands covering his head. Nat su ran in between Mondo and Chihiro; my lion stood as if he wanted to protect the programmer from Mondo's wrath. I switched into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"I'm strong! I'm not going to tell my secrets because I've never been weak!" Mondo started to rant. He grabbed a dumbbell off the rack.

"Mondo! Wait!" I rushed to stop him.

"I KILLED MY BROTHER, AND I CAN'T ALLOW ANYONE TO KNOW MY SECRET!" Mondo swung the dumbbell.

"Modo Difesa!"

"Ahh!"

I wrapped myself and my black cloak around Chihiro at the last second. Mondo slammed the weight against. it. Chihiro whimpered in fear as if his life was in danger. I patted his head to calm him down. After a few good minutes I turned Nat su back into his cub form and help Chihiro up. I looked over to Mondo. Surprisingly, he dropped the weight and slowly slid into a sitting position.

"Mondo, are you alright?" I asked warily.

"I... I don't know man." he covered his face with the palm of his hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chihiro asked while hiding behind me. "It might explain what just happened."

"I don't even know where to start." he shook his head in shame.

" How about we start with your brother's death?" I offered.

" I-I said that?"

"Yeah, you said that your brother's death was your secret." Chihiro clarified.

"Shit man... I guess I owe you guys an explanation." Mondo took a moment to gather his thoughts. " My older brother, Daiya, was the founder of the Crazy Diamonds. Everyone loved him;no one could match his charisma or skill. I really admire him; I even copied his hairstyle. He was the one who showed how to be a real man; I get to do a lot of fun stuff with him. Anyway, Daiya decided I would be his second in command. As we got older, my brother wanted to step down and make me his successor. I felt so honored when he announced the news, but everyone, they, wasn't so excited."

"Why?" Chihiro asked. "Shouldn't they be happy for you?"

"Yeah, if they actually like me. I was nothing more than a shitty brat to them which pissed me off to no end. I just wanted the same amount of respect they gave to my brother. I came up with this crazy idea that if i could beat my brother in race. Then, I would have their respect."

"So you challenged your brother to a drag race in a desperate attempt to earn the same the love and respect. Daiya got?" I asked.

"Who won the race?"

"I'm getting there. As I was saying, on the night of Daiya's farewell party, I challenged him to a race. He agreed, and we did it on our usual track. For most of the race, Daiya was in the lead. I was frustrated because I really wanted to win, so I cheated for a while to get ahead. The shortcut worked, but I ended up speeding towards a moving truck. I was about to get hit, but Daiya pushed me out the way and took the hit for me. I stopped my motorcycle, and I managed to get him out the street. H-He told me that he wanted me to stay strong and keep the gang together as his dying wish."

"And when I said that I wanted to become stronger, I triggered that memory." Chihiro pieced together the past and present. Mondo nodded his head in agreement. "I'm so sorry Mondo!"

"Whatcha apologizing for? I'm the one who almost killed you." Mondo refused to lift his head. "I let my envy get the best of me again. I envied you and Mondo."

"But, I'm the one who made you relive that horrible experience."

"Stop saying you're sorry. You did nothing wrong. You didn't even know."

"Guys, it doesn't matter whose fault this is. What's really important is that we avoided trial and two deaths." I interrupted their blame game.

"Tsuna's right. Everyone's still alive and well." Chihiro agreed.

"Yeah, but I'm still not strong enough." Mondo kept discouraging himself. "I'm still not strong enough for my brother."

"Mondo, your brother knew you were strong enough to lead the Crazy Diamonds. That's why he chose you as his successor! It wasn't because you two were related. He had faith in you. Daiya believed in the strength you have that's why he said to stay strong instead of become strong!" I countered Mondo's depression with the truth behind his brother's dying words.

"Mondo, Tsuna is speaking the truth." Chihiro slowly walked towards the biker. He held out his hand for Mondo. "You have to stop beating yourself up. Your brother would be proud by how far you've come."

"Yeah. You guys are right." Mondo finally lifted his head and grabbed Chihiro's hand to lift himself up. "I owe y'all one."

"There's no need to pay us back Mondo. We're friends remember." I returned Nat su back to his box and switched out of my Hyper Dying Will.

"Wait. Monokuma is still gonna broadcast our secrets in a few hours. Knowing him, Monokuma will twist the truth to make us all look bad." Chihiro realized.

"Well, we'll just have to beat him to it." I said with a plan in mind.

"Tsuna, what are you talking about?" Mondo asked.

"It's simple; we're gonna give all our secrets away."

 _A/N: Yeah no one is gonna die this arc. Shocker right? The original murder plan was having Hagakure kill Togami because Hagakure thought since he didn't have the strength to kill Tsuna. He decided to kill the giant asshole. Then when I saw my story ranked 5th, I decided y'all deserved a break from usual someone-commits-murder-every-arc theme. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to leave a review for me!_

 _Tell me what you thought about the story so far or guess who else knows Chihiro's secret.(Besides Tsuna, Mondo, Ikusaba and Leon) I never said it directly but this person could figure it out with the names in the girls locker room._

 _There's only one chapter left until the third arc!_


	21. From All the Truth That We've Said!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Wait. Monokuma is still gonna broadcast our secrets in a few hours. Knowing him, Monokuma will twist the truth to make us all look bad." Chihiro realized.**

" **Well, we'll just have to beat him to it," I said with a plan in mind.**

" **Tsuna, what are you talking about?" Mondo asked.**

" **It's simple; we're gonna give all our secrets away."**

"Give our secrets away?" Mondo asked. "You want me to tell everyone that I killed my brother?"

"In a way... yes, I am hoping everyone could share their secrets." I scratched the back of my head.

"It's worth a shot." Chihiro seemed on board with my idea. "Everyone's secret can't be worst than ours."

"Fine, but Tsuna hasta goes first." Mondo readily agreed. I nodded and pulled out my electroID. I checked everyone's location again. Togami was still in the library; everyone else was inside their room and probably asleep.

"Alright Mondo, can you get Togami out the library and take him to the dorms for me?" I asked while knowing there's a possibility of him beating the everloving shit out of the heir. " Chihiro and I will wake the others up."

"Maybe I should go with Mondo, so no one will get hurt," Chihiro suggested. "We don't need any more violence."

Mondo and I agreed, and the three of us split up when we left the locker room. I took the stairs, and I raced to the dormitories. The first door I stopped at was Chrome's. I knocked hard enough whereas she would wake up. I waited long enough to wake her up. A moment later, my illusionist answered her door half awake.

"Yes, boss? Do you need something?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"I was wondering if you could help me wake everyone up." Honestly, I half expect Chrome to slam the door in my face and go back to sleep.

"Sure boss," She paused to yawn. "I can wake everyone up of that's what you want."

"Thanks, Chrome. You're the best." I gave her a quick hug.

"Just let me get me trident first," Chrome said before she walked back into her room to grab it off her nightstand.

She walked back to me and twirled the piece of metal in the air before she slammed the base against the floor. Twelve vines spilled out from the bottom and found their way under a person's door. Chrome kept the trident still as people walked out their rooms fully awake. Some were pissed; others were taking it pretty well. Everyone was in ironic pajamas. **Monokuma can't let us have anytime normal can he?**

"Um boss," Chrome said worryingly, "Togami, Chihiro, and Mondo aren't coming out."

"Chihiro and Mondo are getting Togami. They'll be here soon." I explained while giving her a pat on the back.

"Tsuna and Chrome, may I ask why you've decided to wake us up at this unholy hour?" Celeste asked while trying to control her anger. I noticed that the gambler was missing her twin drill shaped ponytail.

"I wanted us to share our secrets before Monokuma got the chance," I explained. "Celeste, what exactly happened to your hair?"

"If you're talking about my ponytails, they're in my room." Celeste sounded slightly irritated by my question. "They're clip on. Now about your proposal, did you have any order in mind?"

"No, I thought I could go first, and then someone else would see their secret isn't bad and confess."

"Wait! Where's Chihiro?" Leon asked while looking around for the small boy.

"Mondo and Chihiro are getting Togami from the library."

"You sent a brute to receive my master?!" Fukawa nearly fainted at the news.

"Chihiro's with him, so Togami is mostly like fine." Asahina attempted to comfort her.

"What the hell do you mean by 'most likely'!?"

"TSUNA! WE'RE COMING DOWN THE STAIRS!" Chihiro shouted from upstairs.

We all watched as Chihiro lead Mondo, who was carrying Togami like a sack of royal potatoes, down the stairs. Togami looked pissed by the fact, yet again, he dragged to another social event.

"See Fukawa, Togami is fine and well," Ikusaba mentioned.

"He's not fine!" Fukawa shouted. "I demand that you unhand Master, you corn on the cub thug!"

"I'm gonna try to ignore that comment." Mondo dropped Togami, face first, on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Togami started brushing the dust off his suit. "Why must you people interrupt me when I'm alone?"

"Whatever man."

"Tsuna wants us to say their secrets." Kirigiri filled him in.

"Why would I participate in such nonsense?"

"I want to avoid another murder," I repeated again.

Togami rolled his eyes and started his walk up stairs.

"Togami, I think it's in your best interest to stay," Celeste said which made the blond heir pause. "Would you rather have Monokuma twist your secret into something horrible and ruin your unstable relationship with everyone, or you can take this opportunity to eliminate the chance of you losing the game by dying."

"...Fine" Togami gave into the gambler's persuasion.

"You may proceed, Tsuna." Celeste smiled at her success.

"I guess I'll go first. My nickname in middle school was 'Dame Tsuna' because I sucked at everything." I admitted. Togami smirked at that the thought of me failing miserably; Hagakure tried to hold back his laugh. "You can laugh Hagakure; it's alright."

Hagakure didn't attempt to hold back his laughter. He was rolling around on the floor.

"I don't get it. How is that funny?" Asahina tilted her head in confusion.

"No, it's not that. I've been avoiding Tsuna this whole time because I'm afraid of him." Hagakure paused to get off the floor. "And now, I find out his nickname is 'Dame Tsuna'. I can't help but to laugh at myself."

"You're afraid of me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yea."

"Does it involve your secret?" Kirigiri asked.

""Yeah, I got into a bit of trouble a while back. I might have convinced a wealthy woman into giving me." Hagakure mumbled the ending.

"What did she give you Hagakure?" Sakura asked.

"She gave me 100 million yen."

"WHAT!" We all were caught off guard.

"How the fuck did a dumbass like you pull that shit off?" Mondo questioned.

"Hagakure, dear, I don't think that counts as a secret. Is there something you're not telling us?" Celeste asked.

"The girl's dad found out, and he go the mafia involved. I went into hiding for three years because of that," he further explained.

" What family was it?" Chrome asked.

"I think the Bovino," Hagakure recalled.

"Hagakure, I'm not here to claim your bounty. You don't need to hide from me anymore." I calmed his nerves.

"Why not give the money back and apologize?" Chihiro reasoned.

"I spent it all on my crystal ball."

"That stupid crystal ball-" Leon began a sentence.

"We can't stay on one person for too long," Kirigiri stated. "Chrome, you're next."

"Okay." Chrome nodded. "My parents abandoned me when I was in the hospital."

"EH!" Chihiro shouted. "That's horrible Chrome."

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Asahina asked.

"I was supposed to have an organ transplant, but neither of my parents cared if I lived or died. I knew an illusionist, and he gave me illusionary organs."

"You've lived quite the life," Yamada commented.

"Can I choose the next person?" Chrome asked. Kirigiri nodded. "Umm...Yamada."

"As you wish Chrome, I ship Jellal and Juvia together, Sting and Lucy together, Gray and Minerva together, and Natsu and Yukino together." Yamada was surprisingly calm.

"Who the fuck are those people?" Mondo asked. "What the hell do you mean by ship."

"They're characters from Fairy Tail, and Yamada means he wants them to be a couple," Chihiro explained. "You and I are going to have a long conversation about that later, Yamada."

"We shall; I wish for Miss. Celeste to confess next." Yamada simply said.

"Celeste, you can't lie to us. If you do, we'll find out through Monokuma." Ikusaba reminded her. She glared at the soldier before nodding.

"My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro, and I'm not related to Hagakure."

"Can we call you Taeko?" Hagakure asked.

"If you choose to call me by that poor excuse of a name, I will make sure you never reproduce," Celeste warned us all. "I want Chihiro to go next."

"Fine," Chihiro took a moment gather his courage. "I'm a boy."

"Eh!"Asahina, Fukawa, and Yamada shouted. Sakura, Togami, Chrome, and Celeste were caught off guard.

"Chihiro's a guy. He likes to cross-dress." Leon said.

"Why are you surprised?" Fukawa asked.

"Tsuna and I already knew. We found out when we were throwing out toolboxes away."

"I figured out Chihiro was a guy two days ago." Kirigiri blurted out.

"How!?" Chihiro was slightly startled by the news. "I never told you."

"You didn't have a nameplate in the girl's locker room. You rejected going to the pool. Also, you have an Adam's apple." the mysterious girl counted the reasons with her finger.

"Kirigiri has a point. The signs were there." Asahina agreed.

"I guess Fukawa can go next."

"Me? Why do I have to go next?" Fukawa entered a state of panic.

"Oh calm down woman, you were found to be picked." Togami dismissed the importance of Fukawa. "Would you rather have me tell them?"

"You know her secret?"Chrome asked.

"We had a deal." Fukawa started to blush. "If I didn't kill anyone for this motive, I can go on a date with Master."

"Sadly, she's correct." Togami fixed his glasses. "Fukawa Touko is Genocider Syo!"

"The murderer?" Celeste gasped.

"I have multiple personality disorders." Fukawa admitted. "I've been trying to keep her inside because I don't want her to kill anyone."

"How do you trigger her?" I asked.

"If I sneeze, she'll come out. If I faint, she'll come out." Fukawa said shamefully. "I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Are we just going to overlook the fact that Fukawa is a wanted murderer?" Leon asked. "She can kill all of us!"

"There's no need to be melodramatic. She only kills cute boys like Master."

"Can we meet her?" Kirigiri asked.

"What! Why?" Fukawa questioned her reasons.

Togami rolled his eyes and came up behind the bookworm. he grabbed one of her ponytails, and he tickled her nose until she sneezed.

"Achoo!" Fukawa's back arched over for a good minute before straightening it.

"Genocider Syo is here, and I'm ready to start slicing and dicing. Genocider Syo, apparently, pulled four pairs of scissors from under her purple skirt and had her tongue out. "Who wants to go first? Hahaha!" **Why is she laughing?**

"Miss Fukawa really is Genocider Syo!" Yamada started to panic.

"Yep! Miss Gloom and I are one in the same! Haha!" She stopped laughing and bowed. "I'm Genocider Syo, the Super Duper High School Murderer. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Syo, can you pick someone. We're all sharing secrets." Kirigiri informed the psychopath.

"Oh goodie, I choose you, my white knight! I want you to ravage me with you secret!"

"Tch." Togami turned his back to everyone. "I've kicked a sick puppy before."

"You what?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Mondo had to hold back by Sakura and I. "I oughta kick your ass for that puppy's sake."

"Hey!" Syo pointed a pair of scissors at Mondo. "That puppy had it coming!"

"Calm yourself, it wasn't like I went up to random puppy and kicked it for no reason." Togami cleared his throat. "It was merely part of a game to choose the next head of the Togami family."

"Well, I'm not surprised that Togami kicked a puppy." Leon shrugged. "He's an asshole."

"I'm an asshole, huh? I guess you can go next."

"Fuck." the baseball star dragged his hand over his face. "So...um...I like guys."

"Yaoi!" Genocider Syo shouted, "We have yaoi! That's so hot."

The murderer hugged herself while blushing uncontrollably. Leon slowly backed away in fear of his life.

"So you guys are alright with me being gay?"

"Yeah man. I'm fine with it as long as you don't try anything funny." Mondo stated. "If you do, I'll just punch you in the face and beat the shit out of you."

Everyone nodded in agreement; we took Togami's eye roll and Syo's blush as a yes.

"If that's the case, I'm a lesbian!" Asahina threw a fist in the air.

"We have yuri too! This is amazing!" Genocider Syo blush became redder. "I don't think I handle this much stimulation."

"Let's just move on. Asahina! Leon! You need to pick someone." Kirigiri ordered.

"Sakura!"

"Mondo!"

"Very well then, I never earned the title 'Strongest Fighter on Earth'. It was handed to me by Kenshiro, the original holder." Sakura admitted.

"Why would he give you the title?" Mondo asked. "What's the point of giving away a badass title?"

"He only has six months left to live. Knowing this, Kenshiro retired and handed the title to me, the second strongest."

"Well shit... I guess it's my turn."

"You got this Mondo!" Chihiro cheered.

"I, um, killed my brother in a race," Mondo mumbled.

"You pushed your brother into his death?" Celeste gasped. "How horrible!"

Everyone started to mutter some words between each other and kept giving Mondo some strange looks. I looked at Mondo; he was covering his eyes with the shadow of his pompadour again. I felt kinda bad for Mondo.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Chihiro stood beside Mondo and shouted at the top of his lungs to get everyone's attention. the outlaw biker "Mondo's brother pushed Mondo out the way in order to protect Mondo from taking a hit from a truck!"

"And how exactly do you know all of that?"

"Earlier, I went to see Mondo, and I told his my secret. He told his secret, in return."

Celeste stared at Chihiro for a moment before she sighed.

"Very well then, Mondo do you mind picking the next person."

"Yeah, how about Ikusaba."

"It's for the best that I go last." Ikusaba dismissed the order.

"Alright then," I said. "Kirigiri has to go next."

Kirigiri snapped out her analytical trance and looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"I assume it's my turn." Kirigiri inferred. "My real name is Kyoko Kirigiri."

 **Where did I hear that last time before?**

"Do you wish for me to call you Ms. Kirigiri or Ms. Kyoko?" Yamada politely asked.

"Kirigiri is fine, thank you, though."

"What's the point of switching your name around?" Hagakure asked.

 **I remember now!**

"Wait a minute! Jin Kirigiri is your father!?" I accidentally shouted.

"Yes, he's my father," Kirigiri growled. "However, we're not having this discussion any longer. Is that clear?"

 **I guess I hit a nerve.**

"Ikusaba, you're the only one left," Chrome mentioned.

"My secret is that I already knew all of you guys secrets before the motive began." she admitted.

"Care to explain how knew al of that." Togami huffed.

"As the mastermind's insider, I was told to gather intel on all you. The best way to do that was to read your journals and find out your secrets. The mastermind also read them."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I asked her.

"I feared that someone would try to kill me, and they would die instead."

"What? That doesn't make sense." Leon complained. "Explain yourself.

"When I was in the Fenrir, they taught me how to kill. I learned to kill someone not to severely injure someone. If one of you attacked me, I would most likely black out and kill you. In fear of that outcome, I kept it to myself."

"I see. The mastermind kept you silence with that secret." Kirigiri pieced the information together. "The mastermind knew you knew everything about us, and they used that to their advantage."

"Well then, since we've finished. I will be getting ready for the day." Celeste said before walking back into her room.

I smiled at the fact that we managed to a murder case. I went back to my room and closed the door behind myself. I released a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

 _A/N: We start Arc Three next week! Please review. I want to know what you guys thought of the secrets I came up with. Were they good? Were they bad?_


	22. A Robot Can Throw Up!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _A/N: I usually try to update every Friday or Saturday, but I couldn't last week. Before anyone tries to hunt me down, I have a good reason. I had finals all week, and I had to study for each one. It was AP Calculus, Physics, French 3, US History, and Engineering (I had Language Arts but no one really knows how to study for that.) I sure some of y'all had finals, and I hope you passed._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Boss:**

" **I see. The mastermind kept your silence with that secret." Kirigiri pieced the information together. "The mastermind knew you knew everything about us, and they used that to their advantage."**

" **Well then, since we've finished. I will be getting ready for the day." Celeste said before walking back into her room.**

 **I smiled at the fact that we managed to a murder case. I went back to my room and closed the door behind myself. I released a heavy sigh of exhaustion.**

"Good morning everyone! I hope's you all had some despair filled nightmares. It's 7 am, so nighttime is officially over. I want you all to meet in the gym, so I can determine whether or not I get to air your dirty laundry. Haha!" Monokuma's voice rang throughout my room mere seconds after our gathering.

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and threw them into a pile in the corner of the bathroom. I closed the glass door, and I began adjusting the water to perfection.

ten minutes later

I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel from the rack to dry myself. After that, I grabbed my ring, my gloves, the pills that I've yet to use, and Nat su's box out of my pile of dirty clothes. I got dressed in my usual attire with my ring around my neck. Once I double checked that I had everything, I left my room with my electroID in my hand.

I got within seeing the distance of the dining hall before I saw the bear from hell looking directly towards me. I had no choice but to walk towards him since he was standing in front of the dining hall's door.

"Good morning Dame Tsuna," Monokuma laughed. "Did you have some despair filled dreams last night?"

"No," I raised an eyebrow. " I didn't even sleep last night."

"Were you planning someone's death? I'm so proud of you! My little Dame Tsuna is growing up! They grow up so fast." Monokuma wiped an imaginary tear from his red eye. " I feel so old!"

"Monokuma why are you here? I'm trying to get some breakfast."

"Upupup! You're not doing that today. Everyone must report to the gym until further notice."

"You're seeing if anyone was killed?"

"And we're back to being Dame-Tsuna." Monokuma sighed. "Did you forget that I have security cameras everywhere! I would have known if someone died."

"I've been meaning to ask you a question. Why do you keep saying the word 'despair'?"

"Because despair is such an amazing word! Whenever I say it, I can feel this indescribable pleasure." Monokuma's reaction left me feeling uncomfortable, so I ditched him mid-conversation. I felt bad for whoever was coming after me. I got to the gym fairly quickly; I pushed open the door and saw Kirigiri alone with her headphones in.

Do you want to spend time with Kyoko Kirigiri?

 **Yes/** No

I waved at Kirigiri, so I could get her attention. I succeeded, and she took an earbud out.

Kirigiri: Did you need something?

Tsuna: I was wondering what song are you listening to.

She handed me one of the earbuds and replayed the song from the beginning.

Kirigiri: Listen.

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth I've said

Tsuna: What song is this?

Kirigiri: The title said, "Secrets by OneRepublic".

Tsuna: Kinda ironic isn't it.

Kirigiri: You could say that.

Tsuna: Do you mind if we sit down? I really don't have the energy to stand.

Kirigiri: Sure. Do you care if I ask you a few questions? I've been meaning to ask you them for a while now.

I nodded after we took a seat in the bleachers. Kirigiri paused the song and plucked the earbuds out our ears.

Tsuna: What did you need to ask me?

Kirigiri: Is it possible for anyone, including non-mafia people, to use Dying Will flames?

Tsuna: Yeah, I guess so. I mean someone would have to teach that person how to summon it.

Kirigiri: Interesting... Do you think the mafia is involved?

Tsuna: At first, but Chrome said the mafia has no reason to kidnap you all.

Kirigiri: True, a rival family wouldn't leave you fully equipped. Tsuna, how did you know Jin Kirigiri was my father?

Kirigiri's stare harden as she waited for my answer.

Tsuna: Well, his name was on the acceptance letter, so I guessed he was your father.

I chuckled at the end; she looked at me for a moment before she let out a sigh.

Kirigiri: Last question, and I want your honest answer. I need a partner, you're my best option, so will you help me?"

The mysterious girl held out her hand as if a handshake would seal the deal. I grabbed her hand and shook it.

Tsuna: Sure Kirigiri, we can be like Sherlock and Watson.

The purple haired girl gave me a rarely seen smile.

Kirigiri: Just remember, I'm Sherlock, and you're Watson.

Tsuna: I can live with that... so, um, Kirigiri do you mind if I ask some questions?

Kirigiri: It's only fair. I only ask that you watch what you say.

Tsuna: Why do you wear those gloves?

Kirigiri: I... I burned my hands when I was young and inexperienced.

Tsuna: You know that I can have one of my friends heal your hands when we get out.

Kirigiri: Thanks for the offer, but I decline. I want to leave it as a reminder of my errors.

Tsuna: Alright then, what do you think of our friends?

Kirigiri: Hagakure can be easily manipulated and lacks a backbone, and Togami is too self-centered and arrogant. Fukawa is a perverted stalker and Ikusaba is too emotionless for my liking.

 **Said the girl who looks unimpressed all the goddamn time.**

Tsuna: Right...have you made any progress with the mastermind's identity?

Kirigiri: No, I found the picture of you, Ishimaru, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, and I already showed you that. You already know about the journals and the letter.

Tsuna: Wait did you-

Haga: Hey Tsuna! Hey Kyoko!

Kirigiri: I guess we can finish this conversation later. People are coming.

Kirigiri brushed her mini skirt off before she walked away. I watched her restart her music.

 _Friendship bond reached level 3!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Kirigiri's friendship reached level 3!_

Summary: Kirigiri is still listening to all the songs on the Ipod, and she actually trust me enough to be her partner. She wears custom-made gloves because she accidentally burned her hands. Kirigiri never specified how she burned them or what type of fire caused it. The girl wishes to keep the wounds as proof of her mistakes. We're both on the same page and have the same information about the mastermind.

Hagakure walked over to me and took Kirigiri's seat.

"Hey Hagakure," I smiled. "It's nice seeing you this morning."

"We saw each other like thirty minutes ago." Hagakure sweatdropped.

"I know, but now you're not avoiding me."

"I still feel bad about all that. I went too far with that."

"It's alright. You did what you thought was right."

"Wait! I got an idea. I'll give you a free reading

"Sure, are they any good?"

"Yeah man, I got a 30% success rate."

"Er, Haga-"

"Upup. Can everyone hear me?" Monokuma tapped his paw on a microphone. "Is everyone ready to have their secrets shared?"

"Can you hurry up? I have things to do and a game to win." Togami huffed.

"Okay then, Let's not waste any time." Monokuma cheered. "First person is Fukawa Toko!"

"Oh goodie! let's start this with a bang!" Genocider shouted.

"Fukawa Toko is the infamous Genocider Syo! You better watch your backs when she's around."

He got to no reaction from us.

"Okay...how about this? Chihiro is a boy! Some of you boys might want to rethink your life."

Nothing at all.

"Hmm...I know. This oughta get a reaction out of the lot you." Monokuma pounded one of his fists into his palm. "Sakura was handed her title 'Strongest Fighter on Earth'. Who knows how many time she got her ass beat?"

"Only through hard work and hardships, you may reach your goals." Sakura responded with her eyes closed.

"Hard work my ass! We both know that's bullshit."

"May we keep this moving along. No one would like to see me when I don't drink my royal milk tea." Celeste commented.

"Okay...what about the fact that Mondo killed his own brother just to boost his own ego!" the bear said while pointing at the outlaw biker.

"I doubt Mondo would purposely kill his brother. If he did commit that crime, Mondo wouldn't be here today. He would be in jail instead." Kirigiri deducted while in her thinking pose. "The police must've ruled his death as a suicide."

Mondo's jaw dropped at the fact that Kirigiri just defended him.

"Kirigiri did you-" Leon began to say.

"Don't get used to it. I'm just trying to keep this discussion moving. I didn't want to waste time calming down Mondo."

"Er... since you want to play like that Kirigiri, you're next!" Monokuma tried once again to gain momentum. "Your real name is Kyoko Kirigiri!"

Kirigiri rolled her eyes and went back to thinking.

"Got nothing to say? Good!" Monokuma celebrated. "Who's next? Hmm... how about Chrome?"

"Okay." she nodded.

"How does it feel knowing both your parents abandoned you when you were in the hospital?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Chrome mumbled. "I found people that care about me like boss and Asahina."

Asahina and I couldn't help to smile at how much we mean to Chrome.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Monokuma fake gagged. "I'm moving onto the next person which is the crossdresser Chihiro Fujisaki!"

"I've already decided that I'm gonna change for the better," Chihiro answered.

"Everyone says that, but do you have the balls to do it."

"I think he got what it takes," Leon came up behind the programmer. "and I'm gonna support him all the way."

Monokuma threw up screws, bolts, and motor oil all over the stage. the bear wiped some of the gunk off his face. "Ugh...too much hope."

"Do you wish to stop?" Celeste asked. "You seem to be getting sick."

"No...no...we're gonna keep this thing rolling. I...I... just need some despair soon." Monokuma gasped for air. His right red eye slowly turned off and his body slumped over.

"Did his battery die or something," Mondo asked.

"The mastermind turned Monokuma, so they can watch some despair happen since we're clearly not supplying enough." Ikusaba explained.

"I'm back! I'm back!" The bear revived himself. "Let's continue with the gay duo, Leon, and Asahina."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." They, both oddly, said in union.

"There's a whole lot of people who would argue that you're a monster in disguise." Monokuma countered, and they, in return, rolled their eyes. "Speaking of monsters, Togami kicked a puppy to the moon."

"Prick," Mondo muttered under his breath.

"I wish my white knight would kick me." Genocider Syo started fantasizing all the possibilities.

She didn't notice Togami come up behind her and grab one of her ponytails. He used it to tickle her nose until she sneezed and returned back to somewhat normal.

"Huh?" Fukawa looked around the room. "How did I get here?"

"Honestly, I don't know who's worse, you or that psychopath." Togami shook his head in disappointment. " and when was the last time you wash your hair? It's too greasy."

"I-I haven't. I don't even remember the last time I took a shower." she admitted with a perverted smile on her face.

"That's just disgusting." Leon ran to the nearest trashcan to throw up last night dinner.

"Can I get Leon some ginger ale?" Chrome asked.

"Where was that treatment when I was upchucking my guts?" Monokuma shouted.

"You're a robot. I don't think that ginger ale is going to work for you." I sweatdropped.

"Can we stop getting off track?" Celeste sound slightly irritated.

"Sure thing Taeko Yasuhiro. I think I'm gonna make it a rule that everyone must call you Taeko Yasuhiro and not Celeste."

Something inside Celeste must have broke because she launched herself towards the hell bear. However, she failed to reach him thanks to Sakura and her quick reflexes.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING STEROID FILLED BEAST! I'M WANT TO RIP THAT PIECE OF SHIT APART UNTIL NOTHING BUT SCREWS ARE LEFT! HOW DARE HE CALL ME BY THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A NAME! I WANT HIM DESTROYED!"

"Celeste please calm down. He's just pushing your buttons." I warned her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING DUMBASS BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!" The gambler continued to struggle in Sakura's grip.

"Chrome, do you mind keeping Celeste quiet?"

The illusionist nodded and sent two vines towards Celeste. One wrapped itself around her body, and the other one found itself around her mouth. Sakura placed the foul mouth girl on the floor. We all left her alone to struggle and slowly calm down.

"Okay..." Hagakure looked slightly startled.

"Next Monokuma." Kirigiri kept the conversation going,

"Dame Tsuna is next!" Monokuma teased. "I wonder how far your popularity will drop?"

"I'm not here to be popular. I'm here to defeat you and avenge those who died." I corrected him.

"Whatever Dame Tsuna, we'll see about that." Monokuma countered. "Who's the next victim? Hmmm...what about you Hagakure?!"

"Me?" Hagakure pointed to himself.

"Yes you! How does it feel knowing you owe 100 million yen and the mafia is still on your ass?"

"Hagakure what family was hired again? They might be under boss' control." Chrome asked.

"I think it was the Bovino."

"That's perfect! That's Lambo's family!" I remembered.

"How can you so sure that the family will listen to you?" Kirigiri thought out loud. "Who is this Lambo person?"

"Boss's lightning guardian, and the youngest of his guardians." Chrome answered.

"He's also the most tiring." I sighed

"How old are we talking? 13? 14?" Mondo asked.

"Try five years old."

"Badass..."

"Not really."

"Boss tries to make sure that Lambo doesn't do anything too dangerous."

"Hey! I'm not done yet! Don't you dare ignore me!" Monokuma waved his paws in the air to get our attention.

"Who's left?" Asahina asked.

"Yamada and Ikusaba, duh."

"I still do not understand how it counts as a secret if it's my opinion and preference." Yamada wondered.

"You shipping Sting and Lucy together is a crime to most people in that fandom." Monokuma explained, "Isn't that right Chihiro."

"Yamada and I are going to have a nice and civilized conversation later on." Chihiro smiled.

"Ugh whatever," Monokuma held back the urge to throw up for the second time. "I might have not gotten the reactions I wanted, but I know for a fact that heads will be rolling when I say Ikusaba's little secret."

"I knew you guys secrets from the beginning." she admitted before he had the chance.

"What the hell is wrong with you, traitor!? I was supposed to do that!"

"Oh well, you can always try harder next time." the soldier taunted.

"I'm supposed to be the one who spills your secrets. Wait! I'll just use a person twice."

"Hold on, the deal was either a murder occurs, or all our secrets get aired. You don't have the power to change that." I mentioned.

"Who said that I don't? Have you forgotten that I'm in charge?"

"That's exactly why you can't. If you don't follow your own rules, then why should we bother following them?" Ikusaba brought up a good reason.

"Touche bland soldier, what do you want in exchange?"

"Two things. First off, you open the third floor. Second, you must give us him."

"Hmmm...only if I get to start the next motive in two days instead of three days, then we have a deal."

"We'll take it." Kirigiri answered.

"Upupup! Let's see who is the poor sucker." Monokuma grabbed an envelope from behind himself. He slowly opened it and laughed once he read the name. "It's Mondo Owada!"

"Hit me with your best shot. I'm ready for it, you little shit starter." Mondo said with confidence in his voice.

"Shit will go down. I can promise you that!"

"It can't be that bad." Hagakure said.

"Mondo Owada attempted to kill poor little Chihiro Fujisaki last night!" Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Shit." Mondo and I said in unison.

"Oh yeah, here's your gift."

A opening from the stage appeared, and we all watched curiously as a human figure slowly rose to the stage. My and Chrome's jaws dropped in shock.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

A/N: A new person appears, and it appears that both Chrome and Tsuna know this person. Wanna guess who it is? Please leave your guess as a review. Thank you!


	23. Crap! He's Here Now!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Lazy Author with writers block: What gave it away? XD_

 _L's Cappuccino: Remember that this is before Enma and his guardians came into the picture, but good choices._

 _Ultimate Challenge writer: For the sake of everyone's sanity, Gokudera isn't the mystery person. Interesting choice, though._

 _xXxmistytehbroenyxXx: please be specific about why my story is boring. Since I point out the flaws of your story, it's only fair that you do the same. I look forward to seeing you got to say. Also, you gave me the perfect idea for my next execution. Hehehe_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Shit will go down. I can promise you that!"**

" **It can't be that bad," Hagakure said.**

" **Mondo Owada attempted to kill poor little Chihiro Fujisaki last night!" Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the gym.**

" **Shit." Mondo and I said in union.**

" **Oh yeah, here's your gift."**

 **A opening from the stage appeared, and we all watched curiously as human figure slowly rose to the stage. My and Chrome's jaws dropped in shock.**

" **SHIT!" I screamed**

"Ciaossu." Said my mentor, Reborn.

He was wearing his famous black fedora with an orange stripe going across it, a black suit with a red long sleeved shirt and blue necktie underneath, and black boots. His black hair was slightly sticking out from under his hat, and he had his curly sideburns. Leon, his green shape-shifting chameleon, was standing on Reborn's hat. The only difference between from what I remember about Reborn is that he's taller and his pacifier seems duller.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"You have a bigger problem, Tsuna." He pointed behind me. I turned around to see Leon leave a bruise on Mondo's face.

Mondo didn't surprisingly retaliated and return the favor.

"Leon! What's wrong with you?" Asahina shouted.

"That bastard tried to kill Chihiro!" Leon readied himself for the next shot, but Hagakure and Chihiro held him back.

"It wasn't on purpose though." Chihiro defended him.

"My, my. What an interesting turn off events?" Celeste, who somehow managed to escape the illusion, regained her composure.

"Yes. Yes it is," Kirigiri agreed. "but how exactly is Chihiro still alive?"

I -I stopped Mondo." I admitted.

"So you knew from the beginning?"

"Yeah…"

"When exactly were you going to share this information with everyone else?" Celeste asked.

"We weren't going to," Chihiro said with shame in his voice. "but we had a good reason."

"What was it?"

"If we told everyone, then someone might've gotten hurt."

"Did you miss Leon punching Mondo in the face?" Fukawa retorted.

"Let me go! He deserves this ass whooping." The baseball star continued to struggle in their hold.

"Leon, you can't do that. You have to calm down."

"Why the hell should I? He almost killed Chihiro. Mondo has this coming."

"He's right." Mondo said uncharacteristically calm. "I almost killed the dude just because I was jealous of him and his desire change. I-I don't know what came over me."

"So, you didn't plan anything?" Ikusaba asked. Mondo shook his head no. "Then, Chihiro was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and said probably the wrong things."

"Basically." I agreed with her summary. Leon seemed to calm down a bit at the news, so they allowed him to stand by himself.

"Chihiro why were you with Mondo in the first place?" Asahina asked.

"I wanted Mondo to train me." He answered.

"Why didn't you come to me or Tsuna? We would have gladly helped you." Leon asked while feelings hurt that he wasn't Chihiro's first choice.

"Mondo is the strongest guy here, and I wanted to become strong as fast possible."

"I think it's for the best if Leon was your trainer, so we can avoid another episode." Sakura suggested. Everyone either muttered or nodded in agreement.

"Now that we straighten that nonsense out," Kirigiri pointed at Reborn. "Who are you?"

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor." He said after climbing onto my shoulder and claiming his usual spot. Reborn felt heavier than I remember.

"If you're a home tutor, why are you here in a place like this?" Fukawa asked the question.

"Tsuna is known for getting into trouble a lot." He said it as if he wasn't the reason for majority of my problems.

"You're the one who gets me into those situations!" I retorted.

"Tsuna, if I may speak, I think it's rather rude of you to yell at a toddler." Yamada spoke up. Mondo and Hagakure nodded in the background. I couldn't help but to groan.

"If Reborn's your home tutor, then who is the guy teaching you how to be a mafia boss?" Leon asked.

"Him." I sighed while pointing at Reborn.

"Obviously, you're lying. It's impossible for a baby to be in the mafia." Togami claimed with his arms folded.

"I'm afraid you're wrong again Togami." Celeste sighed.

"What?"

"This infant is without a doubt Tsuna's mafia mentor."

"Badass dude…" Mondo awed.

"Reborn, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kirigiri kept the conversation on a related topic. The sun acrobaleno agreed to the survey. "How long have you been here? As far as we know, this building is completely closed off from the outside world."

"There might be an exit!" Chrome thought out loud.

"I've been here since the day you all arrived." Reborn sorta answered the question.

"I think she wanted a number." Hagakure sweat dropped.

"It's fine." She hushed him. "Do you know who the mastermind is?"

"Of course, no one can hide anything from me." The master assassin smiled at his own skill.

"Can you tell us who the mastermind is?" Asahina started to get hyped. Reborn shook his head no. "Aww."

"Wait. When did you meet the mastermind?" I asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions Tsuna. I've been with the mastermind the whole time."

"YOU WHAT! Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

"They had you all as hostages. He could have killed you had I acted."

"To think, a master assassin can be tamed by the mastermind." Celeste said it as if she was taunting Reborn.

"It only proves my point. The mastermind is a dangerous person." Kirigiri mentioned again. "I only have one or two questions left you depending on how you answer the first question."

"Go right ahead." Reborn smirked for some reason.

"Do you use a sun dying will flame?"

"Oh yeah, is a type of flame." Asahina remembered.

"I'm the best sun flame user around."

"Doesn't that mean you're the one who healed Tsuna's wound?" Kirigiri pieced together the information.

"It was embarrassing to watch him climb those stairs." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Yo-You saw that?" **What else did he see?**

"I've been watching from the beginning." Reborn commanded his chameleon to change into a gun. "Tsuna, the next time you cuss at me like that, I will make you wish that you were Ishimaru. Is that clear?"

"Ay-Aye"

"Can we stop with this nonsense for a moment. I have a question." Togami interrupted.

"What is it?" Ikusaba questioned.

"Is he a part of this game? Or, is he here to help Monokuma with his murder spree?"

"Neither!" Reborn rejected both ideas as Leon changed back into a chameleon.

"Excuse you."

"I'm here to continue Tsuna's training, and keep you all from screwing up."

 **Fuck…I have to start training again.**

"Okay are we going to ignore the fact that his lizard just change into a gun and back into a lizard." Hagakure started to panicking.

"I think we've gotten use to the craziness." Celeste said calmly. "I mean we've seen Tsuna control fire, Chrome encase Togami in ice, vines coming into our rooms, an inhumane execution, and animals coming out of tiny boxes. I can't put my finger on it, but this almost seems normal for us."

"Yeah, Celeste is right. We've seen a lot of unbelievable stuff." Chihiro agreed. "A shapeshifting chameleon doesn't seem farfetched as it normal would."

"I can't believe that's normal for us now." Fukawa muttered.


	24. Why Is There A Camera Here!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Is he apart of this game? Or, is he here to help Monokuma with his murder spree?"**

" **Neither!" Reborn rejected both ideas as Leon changed back in to a chameleon.**

" **Excuse you."**

" **I'm here to continue Tsuna's training, and keep you all from screwing up."**

 **Fuck…I have to start training again.**

" **Okay are we going to ignore the fact that his lizard just change into a gun and back into a lizard." Hagakure started to panicking.**

" **I think we've gotten use to the craziness." Celeste said calmly. "I mean we've seen Tsuna control fire, Chrome encase Togami in ice, vines coming into our rooms, an inhumane execution, and animals coming out of tiny boxes. I can't put my finger on it, but this almost seems normal for us."**

" **Yeah, Celeste is right. We've seen a lot of unbelievable stuff." Chihiro agreed. "A shapeshifting chameleon doesn't seem farfetched as it normal would."**

"Now that everything has been answered. We should investigate the third floor." Kirigiri spoke up.

"Yeah ,let's do it in pairs again." Asahina got herself excited.

"Fine… who's going with who?" Celeste twirled a piece of her hair.

"I got Chrome!"

"Ms. Celeste may I accompany you?" Yamada asked the gambler.

"I might as well accept your offer." Celeste answered. "It would be rude to deny."

"I guess I'll go with Hagakure." Ikusaba mentioned.

"Good Tsuna, you're working with Kirigiri." Reborn commanded as he dragged me over to the girl.

"Good to see you Tsuna Watson." Kirigiri said while helping me off the ground.

"Are you ready Kyoko Holmes." I asked and received a nod as an answer. Reborn climbed onto my shoulder to claim his rightful spot.

The three of us left the gym as everyone else finished pairing up. Leon was with Chihiro; Fukawa was stalking Togami. Sakura was left with Mondo as her partner.

I followed Kirigiri up and to the third floor. The first room we saw was standings alone. We slowly walked in the room that had a checker patterned floor. In the far back, I saw a pool table with the balls set for a new game. A small table sat in the middle of the room; it seem to be set for a new game of chess. A camera was hanging in the corner; a dartboard was hanging on the wall. Under the dartboard, I saw five or six bottles sitting on a shelf with a locker beside it

"It's a recreation room." I said.

"And it looks untouched, but there's no sign of dust anywhere." Kirigiri mentioned.

"At least, we won't be as bored as before."

"There's a magazine rack behind the door."

"Upupup! You got so much to choose from. I got you fashion, wrestling, video games, soccer, and motorcycle magazine." Monokuma approached us from behind.

"Are you going to place new ones when they come out? " I asked.

"Nope!"

"Why not?" Kirigiri asked.

"It's impossible. I want to, but magazine w-" Monokuma caught himself. "Never mind you have to live with what you got."

The bear rushed out the room as fast as his feet could move. He probably went somewhere else, so he bother another student.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"So it's impossible huh." Kirigiri said while thinking about a possible answer.

"There's nothing important in this room. Let's go to the physics laboratory." Reborn redirected our focus.

"Interesting." With that information in mind, Kirigiri used her electroID to lead us to the physics room.

"Hey Kirigiri, I didn't get a chance to finish asking my questions." I remembered.

"What's left to ask?" Kirigiri didn't lift her head from her electroID.

"Did you read anyone's journals when you discovered them?"

"It crossed my mind to read them."

"But…"

"But, I couldn't be a hypocrite. There's some stuff I need to keep to myself."

"Like what?"

"You're let your stupidity show." Kirigiri sighed. "I'm not going to answer that question."

"Okay…"

We went back to being silent since I didn't know what else I could say, and Kirigiri wasn't the type to start a pointless conversation. Kirigiri was the one who opened the door. The first thing I saw was a huge machine that towered over the others. It had a rectangular shape base with square holes, and a clear sphere at the top. Between those two shapes was a steel cylinder that probably had most of the programming inside. To the left of us, the lab had stairs that lead to the top of the machine. In the back, there were glass cabinets filled with stuff used in experiments. On the right, we noticed a machine with flashing buttons, levers, a paper openings.

"What is that?" I said while approaching the large machine. I knocked my fist against the base.

"Don't touch it." Reborn slapped the back of my head. "If you break it, everyone here is screwed."

"What it's purpose?" Kirigiri asked.

"It's an air purifying machine."

"Why would we need our air purified?" I asked. "The air should be fine."

"There's a lot of pollution in the air right now."

"What happens to the pollution?" Kirigiri wondered.

"The mastermind has a tank underground that holds the excess."

"Is there anything else we should know about the tank?" I questioned.

"The mastermind probably has control over it." Kirigiri deducted.

Reborn jumped off my shoulder and started his own investigation. Kirigiri kept herself busy by starring at the air purifying machine. I went through the cabinets, but I only found empty boxes and tubes. After opening four boxes, I decided to move on to something else like seeing what's behind the purifier. I saw a table and a door coming into view. I made my way towards the wooden table. I saw two things resting on it. The first object was a digital camera, and an action figure still in the packaging. The camera had 'Detective Conan' printed across the top, and two kids, one boy with glasses and a silver watch and a girl with brown hair that barely reached her neck. **That boy must be Conan Edogawa, the guy Yamada mentioned before, but who's the little girl? By the way she's smirking, it reminds me of Kirigiri. I guess I'll ask Yamada when I get the chance.** The action figure, more like a doll now that I think about it, had a sticker slapped on the top left corner. It read 'Sailor Moon', and 'Tuxedo Mask' was underneath. It was literally a guy in a black tuxedo with a matching masquerade mask. I gave the plastic box a closer look and realized that it had a dent on the side and a few scratches. **I'll give this stuff to Yamada and Chihiro later. They'll know what to do with it.**

"Hey guys! There's a door behind the air purifying machine." I shouted to get their attention. A moment passed before Kirigiri and Reborn came around. "Wanna check it out?"

"There's no harm in checking." Kirigiri said while strolling in with the acrobaleno. I followed behind them.

There was a single shelf standing against the back wall. It was filled with past experiment reports, boxes, and more lab tools. On the side, I saw some stuff leaning against the wall.

"This place is a mess." Kirigiri stated with her arms folded.

"Yeah," I started brushing the dust off the supplies. I picked up a thick blue sheet. "Hey, what is this thing?"

"That's a tarpaulin sheet." Reborn answered. I put it down and moved my attention to elsewhere.

"There's not a lot in here." I noticed while looking through the boxes with Kirigiri.

"That doesn't mean we can overlook anything." Kirigiri pointed out as she went through her fourth box.

 **Twenty Boxes Later**

"Still nothing." I gave up after the tenth supply box.

"Well…this search was fruitless." Kirigiri scratched the back of her head.

"We should head to the next room."

Kirigiri nodded while Reborn climbed back onto my shoulder.

"There's nothing in the classrooms, so the last place to check is the art room." Reborn informed us. I shrugged and left the storage room.

"Tsuna, how do you know that Reborn isn't lying?" Kirigiri asked while following me.

"Reborn has his own way of already knowing stuff. Besides he's the one who got me and Chrome into the school, so I'm not really surprised that he knows what's in every room." I answered as I grabbed the camera and doll off the table.

"Hmmm…" Kirigiri didn't bother asking me why I this stuff. She simply passed me and headed for the next destination. I was forced to run to catch up with her. **How often does she run?**

"You really need to get back into shape." Reborn retorted.

"I've never seen you run before." I replied. The hitman answered back with a slap to my neck. "Oww…"

"Dame-Tsuna, the tenth Vongola boss can't be out of shape."

"For the last time, I'm not joining the mafia." I groaned.

"Why? Your title suggests otherwise." Kirigiri stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss. You were chosen by the headmaster to polish your skills because he saw your potential." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Even in this situation, you continue to be a leader."

"How? I haven't done much."

"Actually, you've done the most to keep as many people alive as possible. You saved Chihiro and Ikusaba prevented a second trial, persuaded Ikusaba into rebelling against the mastermind, lead us to the correct culprit in the only trial we had, and managed to get everyone to confess their secrets. You can't deny any of that." The purple haired girl didn't bother looking back to see my reaction. It was obvious how shocked I was. "Why do you think I picked you?"

"Because I'm the only person you can tolerate." I honestly thought that was the reason.

"Kyoko, here, thought you were her best bet at uncovering the mastermind's identity." Reborn explained. She nodded her head in agreement; I sighed in defeat and tried to change the subject.

"Hey Reborn, where are you sleeping for now on?"

"Ishimaru's room."  
"You're okay with sleeping in a dead person's room?"

"Isn't the first time I've done it. You use to do it."

"No, I haven't, and that guy doesn't count. He faked his death."

"If you say so, I need your electroID."

"Why? Ishimaru's electroID is at the front gate." I asked while I fished it out my pocket. I handed it to him.

"I'm making arrangements." He jumped off my shoulder and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Wait Reborn! You can't walk away with that." He ignored my cries.

"If we end up needing our ID's, we'll use mine." Kirigiri stated. "Now hurry up before I leave you."

I ended up following the purple haired girl to the art room in silence. She opened the door, and we saw Yamada passed out on the floor with a blissful look, and Celeste standing beside him.

"Oh it's Tsuna and Kirigiri. It's nice to see you again." Celeste smiled at our presence.

"Hello Celeste." Kirigiri said as she passed her.

"Hey...what happened to Yamada?" I seemed to be the only one who cared about his wellbeing.

"He's fine. He just passed out from excitement." Celeste explained. "He said something about unlimited sculpting possibilities before passing out."

"I don't know. I wanted to ask him since he's into fandoms."

"Why don't we wake him up, so you can ask Yamada?" Before I could ask her what she meant, the gambler dug her heel into his side.

"Celeste! Don't do that."

Yamada jolted upward. Celeste smiled at her accomplishment. His eyes shot open and sat up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Yamada quickly looked around the room.

"You're in the art room, Yamada." I answered.

"And, you passed out from excitement." Celeste mentioned.

"Oh," Yamada got off the floor and brushed the dust off the his clothes. "Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem, but Tsuna had a question for you." Celeste pointed at me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew who these people are."

"Let me see," Yamada fixed his glasses. "Oh for everything good and holy, where did you find my Detective Conan camera and my limited addition Sailor Moon action figure?!"

"Umm...I found them in the physic lab on a table."

"Why is your anime things on a floor that we haven't had access until a few hours ago?" Celeste asked a good question.

"I don't know how it got there. I swear!" Yamada yelped; he took a closer look at the two objects. His eyes widened in realization. "Eh! What is this madness? Why is there a dent in my Sailor Moon action figure?!"

"That's how I found it." I chuckled nervously.

"I spent over a hundred thousand yen on it, and now it's worthless." the fanfic writer said with a depressing aura surrounding him.

"You couldn't really sell it in the first place since we're cut off from the outside." Celeste told him.

"I must go to the incinerator, so I can give it a proper farewell." Yamada said while exiting the room.

"Well...that was interesting," Celeste thought out loud. "I guess I will join you and Kirigiri. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah..."

I finally looked behind her, and I understand why Yamada fainted. This was impressive. A sculpture of Venus stood proudly with three wooden art stands surrounding it. Behind all that, there were a couple of random paintings taped to the wall. To the left of me, a statue of Nio, a Buddhist guardian demon, stood. To the right, I saw a Monokuma sculpture on a podium. **Who would make such a thing?**

"Tsuna, there's another storage room." Kirigiri pointed behind the Monokuma artwork. We should check it out."

Celeste and I followed her into the room in silence since the art room had nothing else to look at. The art storage room was box less. **Thank goodness.** The second thing I noticed was the numerous tools hanging on the wall. The ten hammers were hanging in the center of the back wall. A little to left, I saw some sculpting tools. A bit to the right, I found some painting supplies on the shelf. On the floor, there was a blue rolling cart and a few canvases, and another picture. Celeste was the first to reach it.

"What's this?" The gambler said while picking it up. Kirigiri and I came up behind her to see the picture. "This is quite shocking."

"It really was. The picture was Maizono holding a joyful Ipin and Lambo in her arms. Ipin was wearing her usual Chinese outfit, and Lambo was in his cow pajamas. They looked like they were having the best time in their entire lives. The former pop star was wearing a brown uniform shirt and a matching skirt and tie. Again, they were in a classroom with a clear blue sky in the background. The visible desk were neatly organized.

"I didn't know Maizono had a little brother and sister." Kirigiri mentioned.

"She doesn't. the little girl is Ipin and the little boy in the cow outfit is Lambo, my lightning guardian." I admitted.

"The mafia must be desperate if they're using children in their ranks." Celeste commented.

"It's not like that." I faceplammed. "I only make Lambo fight if ihe's required to."

"What about Ipin? Do you allow her to fight?"

"No, she knows how to fight, but Ipin likes to cook more."

"This is strange. This is the second picture we've found, and we've seen three of your guardians." Kirigiri reminded me.

"Yeah, the first time it was Ishimaru in a picture with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me, but I met Ishimaru on the same day as you two."

"Excuse moi, what picture are you talking about? Who are Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Celeste interrupted the flow of our conversation.

"Oh yeah, we never showed everyone the photo." I recalled.

Kirigiri pulled out said picture from her pocket and presented it to Celeste. It took a good minute before everything settled down in her head. Kirigiri explained who was Gokudera and Yamamoto while mentioning their respected flame.

"Well then, I'm sure everyone would like to see these." the gambler said while pocketing both photos. "I'll make sure to bring this up during tomorrow's meeting."

"I guess we're done with our investigation," I figured. "Do you guys want to get something to eat?"

"I'll come along. We can play a card game with the deck I took from the recreation room." Celeste flashed the product of her sneaky skills.

"Lead the way, Tsuna." Kirigiri agreed in her own way.


	25. You Want Me to Fight Her!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **Kirigiri pulled out said picture from her pocket and presented it to Celeste. It took a good minute before everything settled down in her head. Kirigiri explained who was Gokudera and Yamamoto while mentioning their respected flame.**

 **"Well then, I'm sure everyone would like to see these." the gambler said while pocketing both photos. "I'll make sure to bring this up during tomorrow's meeting."**

 **"I guess we're done with our investigation," I figured. "Do you guys want to get something to eat?"**

 **"I'll come along. We can play a card game with the deck I took from the recreation room." Celeste flashed the product of her sneaky skills.**

 **"Lead the way, Tsuna." Kirigiri agreed in her own way**

As we left the third floor, Celeste started listing a couple of card games we could play. We could either play Thirteen, Egyptian, Goldfish, and Tonk. However, the gambling pro warned us that Egyptian was very fast paced and slightly painful; Goldfish was said to be slightly boring. Kirigiri decided, on her own I might add, that we're playing Tonk. Once we arrived at the cafeteria, I made bee line towards the kitchen to pop some buttered popcorn. **I guess I'm having popcorn for breakfast.** I came back a moment later with a bowl filled with the pop kernel.

Do you want to spend some time with Celeste Lunenburg, the SDHS Gambler?

 **Yes** /No

Celeste: Tsuna, do you mind getting three small bowls for us?

Kirigiri: Is there a problem with the three of us sharing a bowl?

Celeste: I'm just a slight germophobic.

Tsuna: You're fine.

I sat the bowl down and went back to get the other bowls. Celeste went ahead and poured all the popcorn evenly into them.

Celeste: There! Now we can begin.

Kirigiri: I assume you know how to shuffle.

Celeste: Oh course, it comes with the title.

Tsuna: Do you mind explaining the game while you shuffle?

Celeste: The game is simple. You only need to get rid of all your cards. Each of us will given five cards, and let's say you have the Jack of Spades, the eight of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, the eight of Diamonds, and the Ace of Hearts.

She pulled those cards out of the deck and placed them on the table.

Tsuna: How do you win with that kind of hand?

Celeste: This is actually a good hand. You need to find the King of Hearts to link the Queen and Ace together, and you would need an eight.

Kirigiri: Say that this is my hand, how would I get the King?

Celeste: You may either pull one card from the deck or take the card previous person discarded.

The gambler pulled the nine of Clubs from the deck and then placed it next to the deck. She repeated this process three time before she drew the needed King.

Kirigiri: Now that you have the card, what do you do?

Celeste: First, you replace the King of Hearts with the Jack of Spades since it's not needed. Second, you place the King, Queen, and Ace on the table. Last, you keep playing until you find the eight.

Tsuna: Anything else?

Celeste: One last thing, if you draw something like the two of Hearts or the ten of Hearts, you can add it to my set and remove any card from your hand.

Kirigiri: I understand it now. Shall we begin?

Tsuna: Yeah, I think I can win.

Celeste: We'll see about that. You are facing the 'Queen of Liars'.

Kirigiri: Noted.

Celeste smiled and nodded before she passed out our cards.

 **Let's see. I got the Queen of Spades, the Queen of Diamonds, the Jack of Diamonds, the five of Hearts, and the ten of Hearts. All I gotta do is find the King of Diamond or a Queen, and I'll be set.**

Celeste: Do you mind if we talk while we play? It is more fun that way.

Tsuna: Is there anything you want to talk about?

Celeste: Well...what do you think our predicament?

Kirigiri: I think the Mastermind is toying with us. No sane person can be this obsessed with despair and death.

Tsuna: I just want this to be over already and find out who is the one that's messing with us.

Celeste: So why not commit murder and win the trial?

Tsuna: I can't do that. I made too many friends here, and I don't want to lose anymore.

Celeste: I don't recall ever seeing you with Ishimaru or Maizono.

Kirigiri: Let Tsuna believe what he wants to believe. Anyway Celeste, what about you? How do you feel about all of this?

Kirigiri put down the seven of Hearts, Spades, and Diamonds

Celeste: I'm rather content with living here for the rest of my life.

I fell out my seat when the word 'content' left her mouth. I climbed back into my seat.

Tsuna: Really?

Celeste: Yes, the world outside has pollution, corruption, disease, war, discrimination, and unprovoked violence. I rather live here where I don't need to experience that.

Kirigiri: So why bother investigating the third floor today?

I finally pulled a queen, so I switched it for my ten of Hearts and sat my set on the table.

Celeste: I was curious; I thought I could find something that can entertain me. And I did.

The pro grade my ten and placed the ten of Hearts, Spades, and Clubs on the table. Swiftly, she tossed the last queen at me and tossed the last seven at Kirigiri.

Celeste: This was quite a fun game.

 _Friendship bond reached level 3!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Celeste Lunenburg's friendship reached level 3!_

Summary: Celeste knows a wide range of card games, and it's safe to assume that she mastered each one. In the gambling world, she's known as the Queen of Liars. Basically, Ms. Lundenburg is capable of lying as if she is speaking the truth. As a result, Kirigiri is wary of about trusting her. Celeste is the only person probably who wants to stay here. She rather be here than face the harsher side of reality. Lastly, you should never gamble with Celeste. You will lose.

"Shall we play again?" she said while shuffling the cards.

"Umm... I think-" I tried to make up an excuse.

"Tsuna!" Chihiro burst through the door while dressed in a blue tracksuit. "Reborn needs you right now."

" Wait, how did you find me? I don't have my electroID."

"Reborn said that you were with Kirigiri, most likely."

"What does Reborn need with Tsuna?" Kirigiri asked.

"He said it's time to resume his training."

"Shit." I groaned. Chihiro grabbed my bowl of popcorn and lead the way.

"Hey Chihiro, why are you dressed like that?" I asked while we walked.

"Reborn said that he's going to help Leon train me, and he wanted me to change out of my skirt."

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into his satanist training."

"Huh? Did you say 'satanist'?" he pushed open the gym door open.

"Now we can begin." Reborn was sitting on the shoulder of a mediating Sakura with Leon standing beside them. Reborn jumped off her shoulder and grabbed the popcorn from Chihiro.

"What do you got for Chihiro?" Leon asked who was in a white and black tracksuit.

"He's going to do three laps around all of the available floors, and you're going with him to make sure he complete it."

 **Why does he get an easy task?**

Chihiro nodded and jogged out the gym with Leon tailing behind. As soon as the door closed, Reborn turned his attention towards me. I swear he had horns coming out of his head.

"Tsuna, you're sparring with Sakura."

"Eh! You want me to fight her?!" He nodded once. " She could kill me!"

"Stop whining. I told her that you're okay with it." Reborn swiftly kicked me towards the buff martial artist. Sakura opened one eye as I stopped skidding.

"Ah Tsuna, are you ready to do this?" Sakura pushed her large body off the ground.

Do you want to spend time with Sakura Oogami, the SDHS Martial Artist?

 **Yes** / No

Tsuna: Ye-Yeah, I need a minute to prepare, though.

I grabbed my mittens and pills out of my pocket. I swallowed the pill and activated my Dying Will. My fists were ablaze, and I got into my fighting stance.

Reborn: Tsuna, you need to remember not to use your X-burner, so you don't have to another trial.

Tsuna: Got it.

Sakura readied herself for the sparring match.

Reborn: Oh yeah, I told Sakura not hold back no matter what. Begin!

Tsuna: Wh-

Sakura cut me off with a punch to my jaw which sent me flying towards a wall. The power behind her punch was enough to make me leave a three-inch deep dent. **Is this the power of the best Martial Artist?** I pulled my body out of the wall and charged at her. Sakura changed into a defensive stance to protect her face. Instead of aiming there, I used my soft flames to enhance the elbowing I planned. Sakura took the hit and skidded back a foot or two, but she didn't break her stance.

Sakura: Impressive, this is the first time in a while since I've been push this far. Now, we can stop with the warm up, and we can begin the real fight.

Tsuna: Right.

We dashed towards each other. Sakura was the first to throw the first punch; I blocked it with my arm before the punch could connect. I guess Sakura predicted that since she slammed her knee into my ribcage and elbowed my back.

Tsuna: Gah!

Reborn: Don't lose focus Tsuna.

I got back up as Sakura came towards me. Quickly, I jumped to the left as the fighter pierced the floor with her fist. **That was too close.** Sakura ripped her hand out of the ground and started a lightning fast barrage of attacks. All I could do was dodge them the best I could. Some of her attacked brushed against my body. As Sakura continued her barrage, I started to notice that she had a rhythmic pattern **. It's right hand, left leg, right hand, left hand, and back to her right hand.** When she started back at her right hand, I grabbed her arm. She looked at me in shock as if this was the first time someone saw through her movements. I threw her across the gym before she had the chance to retaliate. Now that I had the momentum, I flew towards her. I focus most of my attacks on her abdomen area. I manage to push her back to the gym double doors, but she had an impregnable defense.

Sakura: Impressive, but I must bring this to an end.

Tsuna: What?

Sakura dodged my right hook and shifted to the left. To make matters, worse, I put all my strength into it, so I had no way of changing my punch's trajectory. Sakura moved out the way as the door open.

Leon: Hey Rebo-

I accidentally punched Leon square in the mouth. He went flying backwards and crashed in the hallway's wall.

Chihiro: Leon!

Reborn: We'll finish this later.

The four of us rushed to check on Leon's condition. Sakura checked his pulse and momentarily gave a sigh of relief.

Sakura: He's just unconscious.

Tsuna: That's good. I thought for I was going to be executed.

Chihiro: Why were you two even fighting?

Sakura: asked me to help Tsuna with his training.

Monokuma: What the hell happened? Why are there dents in my school?!

Tsuna: We were fighting, and things got intense. I might have punched Leon in the face by accident.

Monokuma: I don't care about what happened to Leon! I only care that you two are trying to destroy my school.

Kirigiri: Nice to know you care about our wellbeing.

Asahina: We came when we heard a loud noise.

Everyone except Togami was surrounding the four of us.

Fukawa: I'm guessing Leon isn't dead since Monokuma hasn't broadcasted it.

Chihiro: No, he's just knocked out.

Monokuma: Doesn't anyone care about the destruction of school property?

Mondo: Nah, I'm more pissed that I missed Tsuna and Sakura's fight.

Reborn: They'll finish it tomorrow if you all want to watch.

Mondo: Hell ya!

Celeste: That should be interesting. I wonder if Sakura will lose her title.

Chrome: I don't know who to cheer for.

Asahina: How about I cheer for Sakura, and you can root for Tsuna.

Haga: My money's on Sakura.

Yamada: Should you really be the one who starts the bets, Mr. Hagakure.

Ikusaba: Maybe a tournament should be arranged. We do have Mondo, me, Tsuna, Chrome and Sakura.

Chihiro: the winner can fight Sakura.

Mondo: Hell ya man, I've been itching for a good fight.

Chrome: I can try my best.

Tsuna: Reborn is gonna make me participate anyway.

Reborn: That's the spirit, Tsuna.

Kirigiri: I finished my investigations; I guess I could watch.

Monokuma: No one care about the hard work I put into keeping this school nice.

Monokuma started weeping on the floor since we really didn't give a damn about the dents.

Fukawa: Hey wait! Warrior brat, you said that when you fight that you fight to kill not to wound.

Ikusaba: I guess I can't participate then.

Celeste: I'm sure Genocider Syo would gladly take your place.

Fukawa: What? You want her to come out again! Are you mad woman?

Celeste: You did say that only Togami is in danger or dying since she target your crushes.

Fukawa: Hold on I-

Sakura: I think it is for the best if we finish this conversation at a later time. Monokuma's tears are spreading.

Chihiro: She has a point, and someone should take Leon to the Nurse's office.

Tsuna: I got him. I owe him that much.

Reborn: Make sure you stay with Leon until he wakes up. He might want an explanation.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Sakura Oogami's friendship reached level 2!_

Summary: Sakura Oogami is a force to be reckon with. She possesses both unbelievable speed and strength. Before any match, Sakura quietly mediates as a way to mentally and physically prepare herself. Sakura's defensive stance, as far as anyone here knows, is unbreakable, and her fighting pattern consist of her right hand, left leg, left hand, and back to her right hand.

I lifted Leon's unconscious body off the ground. Sakura and Mondo went upstairs to probably work out and train. Reborn stole Chihiro and Ikusaba. Everyone else went back to doing whatever they were before.

Leon was lighter than I imagine. I assumed that his chains and rings would add some weight to him. I managed to carry the baseball star to the office and somehow open the door. I laid him on the closest bed, and I pulled the cover over him.

"So what now?" I asked myself as I turned off my Dying Will flame.

I took a seat next to Leon's hospital bed. I decided to take this time to think about everything I've learned so far. **How long are we gonna be here? I know that we've gotten this far with only Ishimaru killing Maizono, but things could come to a standstill soon. What are we going to do then? Do we just accept that we're living here for the rest of our lives or do we attempt to revolt against Monokuma in one last chance to escape? Maybe Reborn has a plan.** I yawned and realized how sleepy I was. **Shit. That's right. I haven't slept in a day. Maybe I could- No, I have to stay awake and watch over Leon.** I yawned again and noticed how heavy my eyelids really were. **Maybe just for a little. I can wake up later.** I laid my head on the corner of Leon's bed for a quick nap. **Wait. I can't. Monokuma rule doesn't permit this right?**

I pulled out my electroID to check. I scrolled through the school rules. **Rule 3- Sleeping anywhere except the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly. Fuck.** I lifted my head off the comfortable bed. I went over to the sink and splashed some water on my face.

 _A/N: I heard that Fanfiction was messing up a few weeks ago. I'm kinda wondering if that's the reason why I haven't gotten a review in a while or is that my story isn't worth reviewing._


	26. Why Is This In A Bathroom!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **I took a seat next to Leon's hospital bed. I decided to take this time to think about everything I've learned so far.** _ **How long are we gonna be here? I know that we've gotten this far with only Ishimaru killing Maizono, but things could come to a standstill soon. What are we going to do then? Do we just accept that we're living here for the rest of our lives or do we attempt to revolt against Monokuma in one last chance to escape? Maybe Reborn has a plan.**_ **I yawned and realized how sleepy I was.** _ **Shit. That's right. I haven't slept in a day. Maybe I could- No, I have to stay awake and watch over Leon.**_ **I yawned again and noticed how heavy my eyelids really were.** _ **Maybe just for a little. I can wake up later.**_ **I laid my head on the corner of Leon's bed for a quick nap.** _ **Wait. I can't. Monokuma rule doesn't permit this right?**_

 **I pulled out my electroID to check. I scrolled through the school rules.** _ **Rule 3- Sleeping anywhere except the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly. Fuck.**_ **I lifted my head off the comfortable bed. I went over to the sink and splashed some water on my face.**

"I go to stay up, but how am I gonna do it?" I asked myself. "I can't leave Leon alone. Reborn might kill me if I disobey him."

"Dude, do you usually talk to yourself?" Hagakure asked me while closing the door.

Do you want to spend some time with Hagakure Yasuhiro, SDHS Clairvoyant?

 **Yes/** No

Tsuna: Hagakure, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy?

Haga: Yeah, but I thought that this would be the perfect time to read you your future.

Tsuna: Okay... what kind of fortune telling do you usually do?

Haga: I do them all. I allow my clients to choose what they want.

Tsuna: Do you got any Tarot cards with you?

Haga: Yeah man, I got you.

Haga fished the cards out of his pants pocket. He signaled me to find a spot on the floor; I decided to sit to the left of Leon's bed. Hagakure counted, but didn't reveal, the cards to make sure he had all twenty two. He sat the deck between us.

Tsuna: So what now?

Haga: I need you to ask a question.

Tsuna: Alright... how about this? Is there a murder for the next motive?

Hagakure thought for a moment as if he was debating whether or not my question was reasonable. The clairvoyant agreed to the question and began to shuffling the cards. He divided the cards into four smaller decks. Hagakure took one card from each stack, but he still didn't reveal any of them.

Haga: The first card I drew will tell us what's at hand. The second card that's below the first card will explain the motive or what is influencing the situation. The third card, to the left of the second card, can tell us what to ponder on. The fourth card will explain what you can do to stop the situation from occurring.

Tsuna: I think I understand what you're saying.

Hagakure smiled at me before closing his eyes to focus. The room was silent except for Leon's breathing. I continued to look at Hagakure in curiosity. I couldn't decide whether or not he fell asleep or actually concentrating.

Tsuna: Hagakure ar-

Haga: I SEE EVERYTHING NOW!

Hagakure's eye shot open, but he didn't have pupils as if his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The clairvoyant flipped over the first card.

Haga: On the fateful day, the hope will be divided between the health of The Emperor and The Magician. Even though, the Magician shall drown under the pressure of the Hierophant. The Sun and The High Priestess are destined to uncover the truth behind the unavoidable faith of the Magician. The Hierophant shall lead you to the correct answer even though their fate shall be decided. The Moon's true identity as well as their true intentions will be reveal once the trial has come to a close. The Hierophant will gladly accept their fate for The Moon's sake.

Tsuna: Wait who ar-

Hagakure not only interrupted me but also flipped the next card over.

Haga: The Tower will send down a common but evil motive that will ultimately ignored by majority of hope. However, the true influence shall be more personal.

Tsuna: So what's th-

Again, I was ignored. The third card was flipped.

Haga: Allow The Star to search through the familiarities deep with their minds until realization shine through.

Tsuna: The Sta-

Hagakure flipped the last Tarot card over.

Haga: Lastly, there's nothing can be done to prevent The Magician's trial from happening. Both The Magician and The Hierophant's fates are sealed. The Moon shall be torn by the Hierophant's last words.

Tsuna: What do you mean we can't do anything!?

Hagakure closed his eye, and remained silent. A few minutes passed before he reopened his eyes with his pupils intact.

Haga: Hey man, are you ready for you for your reading?

Tsuna: Umm... Hagakure, we just finished it.

Haga: Huh? Dude, you sound like my former clients.

Tsuna: You closed your eyes for a while, and then you open them. But, you didn't have any pupils. You gave me my reading as if nothing was wrong. When you finished the whole thing, you closed your eyes and reopened them.

Haga: That sounds exactly like what they would say. Well, the ones who would stay to the end.

Tsuna: How many would that be if you had to guess?

Haga: About a third of all my customers.

Tsuna: How many of their reading come back as true?

Haga: Well, most of them would come back to tell me that their fortunes came true, so I would say about 98%.

Tsuna: That explains so much...

Haga: Huh?

Monokuma: It's offically 10 pm, so nighttime is in full effect. Certain areas will be closed off until 7 am tomorrow. Make sure you have despair filled dreams. UPUPUP!

Haga: I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna. Seeya man.

Tsuna: Seeya man.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hagakure Yasuhiro's friendship reached level 2!_

Summary: Hagakure enters a weird state of mind whenever he gives a reading. Which in turn, seventy percent of his clients run away in fright most likely. The remaining thirty percent claim to had their future correctly predicted. However, Hagakure has no memory of ever giving people their fortunes.

I watched Hagakure walk out the infirmary with a smile printed proudly on his face. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I sat there thinking about what I should do now. **I wish I grabbed those cards from Celeste.**

"Uh...what the hell happened to me?" Leon groaned as he sat upward.

"Leon, you're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Dude don't be so loud. Ow my head." he started rubbing his temples.

"Sorry."

"Uh, what the hell happened to me? The last thing I remember is Chihiro finished his training. We went back to the gym to see what else Reborn had in mind."

"Yeah about that, I punched you into a wall by accident. Sakura and I were fighting, and you got caught in the middle of it."

"That explains why my entire body is throbbing. What happened while I was out."

"Reborn is putting together a tournament to see who gets the chance to challenge Sakura. So far, it consist of Chrome, Mondo and me."

"That's kind of cool...Hey Tsuna, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you walk me to the bathroom on the second floor.?"

"That's oddly specific. Why not the one on the first floor?"

"I don't know, but I got this feeling line something's there."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Come on dude."

"Fine, but I don't know what could possibly be in a bathroom."

Leon jumped out of the hospital bed and lead me to the bathroom. I couldn't figure out what could be important in a bathroom.

"Got any ideas on what it could be in there?" I asked.

"Nope, it's more of a gut instinct." the baseball star smiled.

I sighed as Leon pushed open the boy's bathroom door. It looked like a typical boy's bathroom. There were about three sinks, so anyone can wash their hands. The room had a few unirnals against the wall and three bathroom stalls.

"Leon, nothing is here except for some stuff you usually find in a bathroom." I pointed out. "Maybe, I should take you back, so you can get some more rest."

"I'm fine Tsuna." he answered back as he rummaged through the cabinets under the sink. "Something has to be here."

I watched him leave the bathroom supplies, which originally were in the cabinet, scattered across the floor. Leon kicked opened the first bathroom stall, but we only saw a pearly white toilet; the baseball star growled in frustration and kicked the next stall door open.

"EH!" I shouted.

Leon was right. The second stall lacked a toilet but made up for having a hidden storage room. the light from the bathroom illuminated the room.

"Ha! I knew my gut wouldn't fail me!" Leon jumped in joy at his findings.

"I guess you were right, Leon." I scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hell ya! Now, let's check it out!" he grabbed my arm and forcibly dragged me into the room.

Once inside, I got a better look. Two bookshelves with books and random sheets of paper stood against the back wall. The room had four wooden support beams; in the center of the room, there was a table possibly from a classroom standing with nothing on it. I walked pass the table and made my way to the papers and books. I grabbed the first sheet that stood out to me.

 _DON'T LEAVE THE SCHOOL! REMAIN INSIDE! REMAIN INSIDE AT ALL CO-_

After that, the handwriting became unreadable. **What the hell is this? What the hell is this room? Why would we stay in the school? We have people waiting on us. I have to show Leon-** I heard something hit the floor. I spun around to see Leon passed out on the floor.

"Leon!" I was about to rush to his aid, but I felt something hit the back of my neck, specifically the same spot where I hit Togami on the first day. "Huh?"

I helplessly watched the world fade slowly into a black void.

 _A/N: Hagakure's reading in this chapter is an early hint to this arc's murder and trial. Which means if you can successfully name all the people, you will know who the killer is and get a hint to their execution. Please leave it in a review so that I can have easy access to it._

 _ALSO!_

 _I was thinking about who should be the protagonist in the next story I do. I know that I should keep it related to Hitman Reborn, and I know who's gonna be the main character. However, I don't have anyone as the side character. Please leave a review to tell me who you think is the best option. I know that I want Enma as the main character so remember that._


	27. That's Not Even Remotely Healthy!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **Once inside, I got a better look. Two bookshelves with books and random sheets of paper stood against the back wall. The room had four wooden support beams; in the center of the room, there was a table possibly from a classroom standing with nothing on it. I walked pass the table and made my way to the papers and books. I grabbed the first sheet that stood out to me.**

 _ **DON'T LEAVE THE SCHOOL! REMAIN INSIDE! REMAIN INSIDE AT ALL CO-**_

 **After that, the handwriting became unreadable.** _ **What the hell is this? What the hell is this room? Why would we stay in the school? We have people waiting on us. I have to show Leon-**_ **I heard something hit the floor. I spun around to see Leon passed out on the floor.**

 **"Leon!" I was about to rush to his aid, but I felt something hit the back of my neck, specifically the same spot where I hit Togami on the first day. "Huh?"**

 **I helplessly watched the world fade slowly into a black void.**

I slowly opened my eye, and the first thing I saw was a white tile ceiling. **Huh? Where am I?** The image of that note flashed briefly in my mind. **What was that room? Was everything in there trying to say the same thing?**

I sat upward and looked around the room. I realized that I was in the infirmary with Leon laying in the bed next to me. I got out of my bed to check his condition. Since I never actually learned how to check someone's pulse using their wrist, I pressed my ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat. I sighed in relief as I heard his heart thump.

I took a step backwards and felt a breeze brush against my leg. I looked down in confusion; I was wearing a hospital gown. Nothing else... **What the hell?** I jumped back into my bed and wrapped the cover around me.

"What the hell happen last night?!" I shouted.

"Ugh... why the hell are you shouting Tsuna? It's too early in the morning." Leon groaned.

"Good morning, my students. How did you two sleep?" Monokuma came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why am I in a hospital gown?!" I demanded.

"I thought you two would feel uncomfortable if I left you in those dirty clothes."

"Wait! You're the one who knocked us out?" Leon asked.

"Yep! The one and only," Monokuma laughed. "I had to or else this whole game would be boring."

"Why? What was in that room?" I asked while hoping he would slip up.

"Your request has been decline. Please ask another question."

"Where's our stuff?" Leon asked this question.

"I can answer that one. After I carried you two back here, Reborn decided to check on you two. We chatted for a while, and then he took your gadgets and whatnot."

"So what happened to our clothes and electroIDs?"

"I put your clothes in your rooms, and Mondo has your electroID." Monokuma check his wrist as if he had a watch. "Well, time flies when you're having fun."

With that last statement, Monokuma left us alone in the room. We looked at each other but nothing left our mouths. Leon and I stayed silent until the door squeaked open. Mondo walked in the room with a change of clothes in his hand and Reborn sitting on his shoulder. Kirigiri and Chihiro walked in behind them.

"Hey guys," Leon waved at them, but of course, Kirigiri went straight to the point.

"What happened last night after Hagakure left?" Kirigiri asked.

"You knew he was here?" I sweat dropped.

"Yes, Hagakure told everyone that he gave you a reading before nighttime occurred."

"Well, I woke up, and I made Tsuna come with me to the bathroom on the second floor." Leon started to explain.

"This sounds like the beginning of a gay fanfiction." Chihiro said absentmindly which earned him a round of worried stares from everyone else.

"Why the second floor? That's a very specific place isn't?" Kirigiri asked to keep the interrogation going.

"I said the same thing, but Leon was right. There's a storage room in the bathroom stall." I answered.

"So how did y'all get here without clothes?" Mondo asked.

"Well, umm...you see..."Leon failed at saying a complete sentence.

"Someone knocked us out and brought us here." I answered.

"And there's no way of knowing else was there last night," Kirigiri deducted. "Mondo and Chihiro, do you mind coming with me to that bathroom."

"Sure Kirigiri." Chihiro smiled. Mondo grunted, I guess, a yes as he sat our clothes on the foot of my bed. Reborn stayed on Mondo's shoulder.

"Tsuna, we're postponing the matches until Genocider Syo reappears." Reborn said as the four of them exited the room.

Once the door was closed, and there wasn't a sign of them coming back, I tossed Leon his clothes, so we could get dressed. Underneath my clothes, I found a note; I read it out loud.

 _I left your chains and rings in your room, Leon._

 _~Your caring Headmaster._

"Who the hell is that bear think he is touching my stuff." Leon complained while slipping into his shoes.

"At least, we didn't get punished." I tried to find the bright side of the situation while I pocketed my pills, Nat-su's box, my sky ring, my electroID and gloves.

"Whatever Tsuna, I'll see you around."

"Seeya Leon."

Leon left me alone in the infirmary as I finished tying my shoes. I exited the room finally and questioned what I should do next. **Hmm...I guess I can always finish talking to everyone. I think Asahina and Togami are the last ones.** I checked my electroID to pinpoint their locations. **Asahina's closer.** The walk to the cafeteria wasn't as long as I thought. I came in as Asahina attempted to carry a tray of donuts out of the kitchen. The key word was 'attempted'. I rushed out to help the swimmer.

Do you want to spent time with Asahina Aoi, the SDHS Swimmer?

 **Yes/** No

Tsuna: Let me help you with that Asahina.

I reached for the tray, but Asahina jerked the donuts away from me.

Asahina: Don't you dare touch my donuts! You can't have any.

Tsuna: I wasn't to trying eat any of them. I just wanted an excuse to hang out with you.

Asahina: Oh... I thought you said 'I'll help you eat that.' Sorry Tsuna, I was planning on taking them to my room.

Tsuna: That's six dozen donuts!

Asahina: Yep! Can you please not drop any.

She handed it to me and held the door open for me. After that, I proceeded to follow her back to the dorms.

Tsuna: Thanks... so um Asahina don't you usually hang out with Sakura and Chrome? Where are they?

Asahina: Um... I don't know. I haven't really seen either one of them today.

Tsuna: What do y'all usually talk about?

Asahina: Well... it's either us talking about anything really or Chrome telling us a story.

Tsuna: Chrome tells you guys stories? I didn't know she was into literature.

Asahina: yeah, she made up this story where you and a couple other people went into the future. There's another one about when you had to fight for your rings.

Tsuna: Um...Asahina that really happened.

Asahina: Eh!

Tsuna: Yeah, we did everything Chrome said.

Asahina: Wow, then I'm going to need to have a word with Ken and M.M.

Tsuna: Right... do you plan on eating all these donuts in one day?

Asahina: Yeah, why would I waste such a beautiful creation?

Tsuna: Then, you don't plan on leaving your room at all?

Asahina: Yeah, and Sakura doesn't like it when I keep the donuts to myself.

Tsuna: Maybe because it's unhealthy.

Asahina: You sound like Sakura, gosh.

We finally reached her dorm room; she unlocked and held the door open for me. I sat the tray on her desk.

Tsuna: There you go Asahina.

Instead of giving me an immediate 'thank you', Asahina stood there in deep thought. After a moment of awkward silence, she finally said something.

Asahina: Fine Tsuna, you can have three donuts as payment. Only three!

Tsuna: That's what you were thinking about?

Asahina: Call me Hina, and you should take your share before I change my mind. Oh yeah. If anyone ask, you didn't see me.

Tsuna: Right... Seeya tomorrow then.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Asahina Aoi's friendship reached level 2!_

Summary: Asahina doesn't have a healthy obsession when it comes to donuts. The fact that she's prepared to eat seventy two donuts says a lot about her dedication to the sweet treat. Hina, also, believed for a brief period in time that Chrome made up a couple of stories for her enjoyment while in fact Chrome was recalling past event. The swimmer seems to have grown very close Chrome in the past couple of weeks.

I grabbed three chocolate filled donuts from the top and walked out her room. I ate the donuts as I made my way to the library, the only place Togami goes during the day. I guessed that Togami would be pissed if I touched anything with my fingers covered in chocolate, so I wiped my hands on the bottom of my jeans. I slowly opened the door and saw Togami reading a book with 'classified' written across the front.

Do you want to spend time with Togami Byakuya, SDHS Affluent Progeny?

 **Yes** /No

…

Togami rejected your request!

 **Eh! He can do that?**

Do you want to spend time with Togami Byakuya, SDHS Affluent Progeny?

 **Yes** /No

…

Togami rejected your request!

Five minutes later...

Togami accepted your request!

Tsuna: Hey Tog-

Togami: I want you to know that I'm very irritated because you decide to interrupt my reading.

Tsuna: Sorry, I just wanted to hang out with you.

Togami: Hang out? Why would I hang out with my opponent in this game.

Tsuna: For the last time, our lives are at stake. You shouldn't see us as your enemies.

Togami: Save the preaching for Sunday morning church because I do not recall asking for it.

Tsuna: Okay then... what is that book about?

Togami: That's classified information about Genocider Syo and her killings.

Tsuna: Why not ask Fukawa? Wait! Where did you even get a book like that?

Togami walked over to the door in the back of the library and opened the door with ease.

Togami: Well... didn't you want to know where I got it from? Hurry up too. I have other things to do.

I followed Togami's orders, and I found myself surrounded by five bookshelves that reached the top of the ceiling.

Tsuna: Wow... are all these books classified.

Togami: Yes, but this isn't close to the one I have back at my mansion.

Tsuna: Why do you have classified information there?

Togami: My family is one of the few that have enough money to control the world.

Tsuna: That's impossible; you can't do that.

Togami: With a single phone call, I can bring about World War III and cover the real reason with no problem.

Tsuna: You would put millions of lives at risk just to prove a point?

Togami: Why not? I'm not risking anything important. Besides, I can always end the fighting whenever I feel like it.

Tsuna: Did you use that power to get into Hope Peak Academy?

Togami: Of course not, I was recognized for my talent and brains. We're getting off topic. All of these books can fall into three categories: cold cases, Genocider Syo, or classified information that shouldn't be read under no situation by anyone outside the top 1% of the world.

Tsuna: If Hope Peak Academy was abandoned over a year ago, why didn't anyone remove all these books? They seem to be very important.

Togami: I doubt anyone purposely leave them behind. Unless, they knew something I don't.

Tsuna: What do-

Togami: Hush! I have research to do. You should be proud; you successfully kept me busy. Now, you must leave my presence before I fail you and punish you.

Not wanting to know what Togami meant, I exit the library.

 _Friendship bond reached level 2!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Togami Byakuya's friendship reached level 2!_

Summary: Although Togami can be a world renown prick, he's a very powerful person. Togami is capable of starting a world war if he sees , his family is located in the top 1% of the world, so Togami has the ability access police records, murder cases, and other classified information. Lastly, Togami is the only one who values books over human interaction.

I looked around the empty hallway as if that would help me decide what to do next.

"It's officially 10 pm, so nighttime is in full effect. Specific areas of the school will be closed off until tomorrow. I wish you all the best despair filled dreams possible. Remember, we have our next motive in the morning." Monokuma ended the broadcast with that horrible laugh.

I left the second floor while hoping that Hagakure would be wrong about the next motive. **I know that haven't put a lot of effort into figuring out who's the 'Hierophant' or the 'Moon'. I don't even know what they mean. I 'll just ask Hagakure about it tomorrow.** I sighed heavily while I unlocked my dorm door. I carelessly flopped onto my bed and wrapped my cover around my tired body. I gladly drifted into a peaceful dream.

A/N: I thinking about the possible protagonist and I got Rouge(X-men Evolution), Maka(Soul Eater), Emna(Hitman Reborn), I really want your opinion on who should be the next one. Please leave a review telling me who you want.

 _M.M.-_ This woman is many things. Crazy, evil, an excellent clarinet player. M.M is one of Mukuro's squad members. There's not a lot to her because she came in halfway through the first major arc and lost a fight. Then she disappear for a long time because she was locked away. The only this significant about her is that she's also in love with Mukuro and sees Chrome as a Love Rival.

 _Ken Joshima-_ He's, how should I say this, eccentric and a little over confident. Seriously, Ken thinks that he's better than almost everyone. I say almost because he's extremely loyal to Mukuro since the illusionist did save Ken from being experimented on. Ken however has a soft spot for Chrome and gives her special treat. Ken also has the ability to copy animals whenever he puts special teeth/ dentures in his mouth.


	28. Enter Alter Ego!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **I left the second floor while hoping that Hagakure would be wrong about the next motive.** _ **I know that haven't put a lot of effort into figuring out who's the 'Hierophant' or the 'Moon'. I don't even know what they mean. I 'll just ask Hagakure about it tomorrow.**_ **I sighed heavily while I unlocked my dorm door. I carelessly flopped onto my bed and wrapped my cover around my tired body. I gladly drifted into a peaceful dream.**

"Isn't this a great day? Don't forget to report to the gym for a beary important announcement. That's right! I'm bringing back the bear puns!" Monokuma's all too cheery voice pierced straight through my dream and woke me.

"Ugh..." I got out of bed slowly. I tried my best not to bump into anything while getting my clothes from my dresser.

Still a little bit groggy, I walked to the shower in the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. Once I threw my boxers into the piles, I turned the hot water on full blast to wake me up. It felt so good on my skin after I adjusted the water to my liking.

 _Ten minutes later_

I exited the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. I did my usual post shower routine like brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and drying off. I dressed myself in my usual attire and pocketed my gloves, pills, and Na-tsu's box. Lastly, I threw my chain around my neck. I finally left the dorm area after my daily preparations.

The hallways were surprisingly quiet seeing how they're the only way from the dorms to the gym. **Maybe they're still asleep.** I opened the gymnasium's door and realized that I was the last to arrive to this assembly.

"Tsuna, you're beary late. We've been waiting on you for a beary long time." Monokuma could barely hold in his laugh.

"He wasn't joking about the puns." I sweat dropped.

"Monokuma's been like this ever since the very beginning." Celeste said as if she was tired and bored.

"Can we start already? Everyone's here," Kirigiri spoke up. "The sooner we start means the faster we can beat down your motive."

"Yeah! We won't fall for it this time!" Asahina cheered.

"What a bore. What's the motive?" Togami yawned.

"Upupup! I've thrown the hardest motive possible. I've threatened to expose you guy's secrets, and I've tempted you bastards with your love ones," Monokuma started his monologue. "Seeing how one failed, I'm changing my pace; I'm doing something more practical."

"Which is...?"

"This!" Monokuma lifted his arms upward. Thousand upon thousands of bills fell between us and the bear."

"H-How much is that?" Fukawa shrieked.

"Who cares? It's too small." Togami rolled his eyes.

"It's ten billion yen! Ten! Billion! Yen!" Monokuma shouted at the top of his mechanical lungs.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of money!" Hagakure started drooling.

"This is a dirty trick Monokuma." Reborn and Ikusaba shook their heads in disappointment.

" So it's money... such a common yet dangerous motive." Kirigiri mentioned.

"That shouldn't matter! We've saw what happened to Maizono and Ishimaru! No one's life is worth that much." Asahina pronounced her rejection to the motive.

" Hina's right. That's why I'm gonna burn it to the ground." I started charging up.

"Upup! Stop right there Tsuna! If any of you dare touch that money, I'll execute you on the spot. One last thing, if no one dies by tomorrow, I'm disposing of the money."

Monokuma walked back to the podium and jumped down a chute to wherever. He left us to decide what to do next.

"It kinda makes sense. Money is the root of all evil." Leon pointed out.

"Correction, the desire for money is the root of all evil," Celeste corrected him. "An object can't be evil unless there's an desire for it."

"It's only fitting that you would say something like that." Fukawa muttered.

"How are you feeling Asahina?" Celeste completely ignored the writer.

" O-Oh, I'm doing fine now. Thank you for a-asking." Asahina seemed to be slightly startled.

"Oh really? Sakura said that you had a terrible stomach ache."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Asahina was fine when I talked to her."

"Tsuna!" Asahina tried to hush me.

"When was that, boss?" Chrome voice her question.

"Right after I woke up and left the infirmary." Tsuna recalled.

"That was right after our morning meeting." Kirigiri mentioned.

"Asahina would you please explain why you decided to avoid us and lie?" Celeste smiled for some reason.

"It's better if I just show you, or you won't believe me." Asahina said with a bit of shame in her voice.

We agreed to her terms and condition; we found ourselves inside the bathhouse locker room. Hina approached and opened a locker. We looked at her in confusion because Ishimaru's face on a computer screen.

"Two nights ago, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the storage room for some donuts." Asahina began to explain.

"You broke our night rule for some donuts." Celeste informed her.

"Really Celeste... continue Asahina." Hagakure said.

"I heard something buzzing, so I decided to check it out." Asahina stated.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Mondo mentioned.

"And satisfaction brought it back. Can we please let Asahina continue?" Ikusaba clapped back.

"The sound was coming from this locker. When I came in here, I saw Ishimaru's floating head." Asahina finished.

"Umm Asahina... that's my computer," Chihiro mentioned. "Before, I went to sleep, I installed our faces and voices into it. Ishimaru must've been the last one."

"So it wasn't a ghost?"

"Most likely, you didn't notice any of the black parts of the computer." Kirigiri deducted.

"I starting to wonder if Asahina is really sick." Celeste commented.

"It was a simple mistake!" Asahina defended herself.

"Chihiro, why did you put it here? It's kind of a weird place for a computer." Leon asked.

"Well this is the only place that I could hide it. I didn't want get in trouble for stealing it." Chihiro explained.

"The mastermind wouldn't have cared about happen to that computer." Ikusaba explained once again.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Kirigiri asked.

"Sure, but I need to do one thing first." Chihiro answered.

The program expert pulled the laptop out of the locker and woke it from sleep mode. The words 'Alter Ego' appeared on the screen. Immediately, Chihiro changed the desktop icon from Ishimaru's face to his.

"Alter Ego...as in other self." Chrome said.

"May I use Alter Ego?" Kirigiri held out her hands. Chihiro handed the computer off.

"What is your purpose?"

Instead of speaking into the microphone, Kirigiri sliencly typed away.

"Um...you don't have to type. Master, don't you remember installing a voice file, so I could recognize everyone's voice," Alter Ego's tone and voice resembled Chihiro so much that I thought he was one talking. "Master, you wanted me to analyze and decode everything on the laptop's hard disk. From everything I've seen, most of it is concerning the school, but I don't know why someone would bother encrypting these files so heavily?"

"What's your progress on decoding the files?" Ikusaba asked.

"I know that it will take some more time. I don't have a clear estimation. I'm sorry."

"I gave Alter Ego that mission because I thought it would be the best option for all of us." Chihiro chimed in.

"We'll leave this task to you. Do your best not to be discovered by the mastermind," Reborn warned the computer program. "It's time to go. The mastermind is probably wondering why everyone's in one place."

Kirigiri placed the laptop back into the locker and followed us out the bathhouse.

"That's so amazing, and it's all because of me!" Asahina jumped around in joy.

"What did you do Asahina? I'm beary interested." Monokuma walked up to us.

"None of your business." Mondo answered.

"Only a beary big coward would avoid my question!"

"What you say?!"

"If you must know, Asahina beat Mondo in a rock-paper-scissor, so she gets to decide today's big activity. Sadly Yamada, Fukawa, Togami, and I aren't participating." Celeste covered us with a decent lie.

"Y-Yeah!" Asahina pumped herself up with excitement. "We're having a pool party all day."

"You've been waiting for the perfect excuse for a day at the pool, haven't you?" Hagakure sweat dropped.

"We're wasting time! Let's go already!" Asahina had a mad dash to the second floor.

"Oh, so it's a race to the second floor, huh?" Monod cracked his knuckles in happiness and gave a wicked smile. "I ain't losing this shit!"

Mondo burst into a full sprint after the swimmer. Ikusaba smiled at the thought; Chrome and her ran to catch up.

"Ah this will be an excellent warm up. Leon and Chihiro, do you wish to run there with me?" Sakura asked.

They seemed to hesitate until Reborn agreed for the two of them. Reborn followed behind them. Hagakure refused to run and walked off. Celeste waved Yamada to follow her to the cafeteria. Togami and Fukawa wandered away without making a sound.

"So...Kirigiri, are you going to run?" I asked.

"Why not?" She had such a beautiful smile. "Try to keep up Tsuna. I know that I go a little bit too fast sometime."

"You don't have to worry about me. I got this." I smiled at her and accepting her challenge.

Without any stretching, Kirigiri and I a mad sprint towards the only opening to the second floor and leaving Monokuma dazed and confused. It only took us a matter of second for us to pass Hagakure. Surprisly, Kirigiri matched my pace with ease; Sakura, Chihiro, Leon with Reborn on his shoulder were jogging and coming in view. We overtook them easily. I knew the stairs would make the difference between first and second, so I skipped a few steps while climbing the stairs. Somehow, Kirigiri was able to skip twice as many stair than me, in heels I might add. It's needless to say, Kirigiri took the lead.

"How is that possible?" I shouted.

"I planned on walking up the stairs, but I noticed you were double stepping." Kirigiri said it as if that was a legit answer.

In the last stretch, Kirigiri kept her lead. She didn't boast about her victory, but the lavender haired girl did leave a smirk on her face when we enter our respected changing rooms.

I walked into the room and saw Mondo was already in his black swimming trunks that had silver motorcycles everywhere. He folded his Crazy Diamond jacket and shoved it into his locker. **What was the point of folding it if you're just gonna carelessly shove it in a locker?** He noticed me when the door automatically slammed shut. Mondo gave me a thumbs up and walked out. I took his place at the locker and stripped down to my boxers. I unlocked my locker and put on my trunks. I placed my other clothes and stuff in the locker. I took my chain and electroID with me when I exited.

Asahina, Ikusaba, and Mondo were already in the Olympic size pool and were doing laps. It was obvious that Hina was kicking their asses. Kirigiri was sitting in the stands watching the race go down; I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a two piece swimsuit that had gold magnifying glass scatter around the swimsuit. Chrome was going through the pool storage cabinet. I went over to her to find out what she looking for.

"Hey boss, did you need something?" she asked.

"I was curious about what you were doing."

"I never used a beach ball before, and I thought I could find one."

 **That's right. Chrome never had a good childhood.** I ended up helping Chrome search through the swimming equipment until she found two under the First Aid kit. The two of us sat at the edge of pool while blowing up the balls.

After a while, we finished with the beach balls. I tossed one at Chihiro and Ikusaba who were playing in the four feet. Chrome was memorized by the beach ball as it bounced in her lap. Hagakure, who was wearing tarot card swimming trunks, was simply relaxing while floating around aimlessly. Reborn, who wore a plain orange swimming trunks, was acting as our lifeguard and sat in the lifeguard chair. Kirigiri stayed in the stands, but now she was in her usual deep thought.

"Hey Chrome, do you know how to swim? I think this our first time at a pool." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, my parents hired a professional swimmer to teach me when I was younger," she recalled and smiled at the memories. "He was nice. He even took me out for ice cream after practice."

"That's nice."

"Boss, what about you?"

"Yeah, but," I shivered at the memory of that mechanical shark. "I don't like to talk about how I learned."

"Who taught you?"

"Everyone tried. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Ryohei,…ack!"

I felt someone's hands pressed against my back and push me into the pool. I closed my eyes before being submerged under water. I swam to the surface to see Leon, who was wearing red swimming trunks with baseball bats and Asahina, who wore a normal swimming attire oddly, laughing at Chrome, who was also pushed in at the same time as me, and I.

"What was that for?" I said while being unimpressed by their actions.

"I'm sorry, but y'all should be in the pool. There's in coming if you're not gonna swim." Asahina huffed.

"Yeah, and it was funny as hell to watch." Leon laughed.

"Funny huh?" I looked at Chrome before grabbing Asahina and Leon's arm and forcing them into the pool. "It's not so funny now, is it."

"You're gonna regret that." Leon smirked.

The baseball star splashed a decent size wave at Chrome and I. Asahina joined in and synched her attacks with him. I managed to hold off most of the water while Chrome planned an ambush. The illusionist carefully swam around them. She, somehow, splashed them with a wave that could easily beat theirs.

"Huh?" Asahina foolishly turned around and probably swallowed some water.

That's how we spent most of our afternoon. At some point of the water war, Mondo and Chihiro joined Asahina's team; Ikusaba and Hagakure joined my team. It was fun, and, for the most part, harmless until Sakura decided to send a tidal wave at all of us. Poor Chihiro nearly drowned when the tidal wave swept him to the ten feet. Lucky for him, Ikusaba carried him back to the four feet. I decided to take a small break from the water and sit with Kirigiri for a while. As I made my way to her, Kirigiri pulled a towel out from under the bench. I gladly accepted it and started drying myself off.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing; I figured you would come over here wet, sooner or later." She smirked.

"Well, why are you sitting here alone? It's more fun if you joined us in the pool?"

"It's best if someone watches over everyone else. Besides, I'm thinking about what I should do next."

"That's why Reborn is acting as our lifeguard. Actually, I've been meaning to do some research on tarot cards."

"Tarot cards? What are you doing with them?"

"It would be simpler if I just show you."

I took out my electroID and played Hagakure's reading. Kirigiri payed close attention to the terms Hagakure used. She replayed video about five time for some reason.

"Interesting...Hagakure replaced our names with tarot cards. If I can decipher his code, I determine the culprit." Kirigiri deducted while getting ready to leave.

"Hey Kirigiri, you didn't into the water." I realized as she walked out the stands. I followed her.

"So? I told you why I came in the first place."

"But-"

"We have 50 minutes before nighttime occurs. Everyone! It's time to leave." Reborn declared. I didn't push the conversation any further and left Kirigiri to her devices.

I went back to the boy's changing room with the other guys. I grabbed my jeans and took off my swimming trunks. I replaced them with my jeans. I knew that I wanted to take a shower, so I didn't bother putting a shirt on. I simply slipped into my shoes and carried everything else. I threw my trunks back in the locker before leaving. When I finally entered my room, I grabbed the pajama shirt and bottom with bullet holes printed on them from my dresser.

I took off my pants and boxers; I stepped back into the shower for the second time today. I adjusted the water to the point where it didn't scorch my body or lower my body temperature.

Ten minutes later

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I got into my pajama Monokuma gave me on the first of our imprisonment. I climbed into bed and drifted into a peaceful dream.

A/N: I decided that it's gonna be Enma(Main Character) and Rouge(Side helper) or Maka(Main Character) and Soul(Side Helper). When I say side helper, I mean what Chrome and Kirigiri have been doing this entire time. Please leave a review telling me who should be the protagonist. Also, we start the investigation in the next chapter.

Protagonist Poll:

Enma: 1

Maka: 1


	29. Bullshitting an Investigation!

Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!

"Upupup! It's a wonderful day for new experiences. It's officially 7 am, so nighttime is over. I want to remind you all that ten million yen is on the line." Monokuma's voice echoed throughout my room and forced me to wake up.

I skipped my usual morning shower and got dressed in my usual orange and white hoodie and jeans. I placed my chain around my neck and stuffed everything else in my cargo pants. After double checking everything, I left my room and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. **Hopefully, no one was tempted my Monokuma's money.** I opened the door to see Ikusaba, Yamada, Asahina, Fukawa,Reborn, and Leon already here. I went to the kitchen to get enough muffins for everyone and placed them on a silver platter. I sat the tray on the table to allow easy access for everyone.

I took Nat-su out of his box while I ate my strawberry muffin. Nat-su sat on my lap as more and more people came in. The only people who were missing were Hagakure and Togami.

"D-Do you think something happened to them?" Asahina shuddered at the thought of another death.

"No one better have not touch Master, or there will be hell to pay!" Fukawa shouted while pointing in our general direction.

"The electroID says that Hagakure's at the pool, and Togami's in the library." Chihiro checked their location for us.

"Just to be safe, you guys must split up and check on them. Monokuma did give a motive yesterday." Reborn basically said that no one can be trusted when a motive is present.

" Yamada, Leon, Reborn, Fukawa, Sakura, Celeste and I will check on Togami," Kirigiri ordered. "Tsuna, Mondo, Chihiro, Asahina, Ikusaba, and Chrome will report to the pool and see what Hagakure is doing."

"Alright, let's go people!" Mondo shouted.

Even though we had different destination, the thirteen of us walked together.

"I swear. If Master's dead, I won't rest until justice has been served!" Fukawa threatened.

"What about Hagakure?" Celeste dared to ask.

"Tch...I'm only concerned about Master's well being."

"Has anyone noticed that Ms. Fukawa could rival Juvia Lockser if she wanted to?" Yamada spoke up.

"It wouldn't be much a contest. Juvia's love is unmatched plus she's stronger." Chihiro commented.

"What? I'm the one whose dedicated to Master! What has she done?" Fukawa challenged.

"Hmm...Juvia stalks Gray, declared that everyone who comes close to Gray is a love rival, risked her life to protect him, buys him random gift to show her affection, and has a collection of dolls that look like him. I could continue."

"That's fucking dedicated. I need someone like that." Mondo gawked at the list Chihiro gave off the top of his list.

"Who cares about all that? I could do the same thing!"

"Fukawa, may I remind you that Juvia is an anime character?" Celeste pointed out. I gave her a confused look. "What? I sometimes listen to Yamada when I drink my royal milk tea."

"If she's a fictional character, I win in the end. Our love is real while her's is fake and scripted."

"Fukawa, I really suggest that you make some friends." I slightly pitied Fukawa's situation.

"Why? They're just going to talk about me behind my back." Fukawa rolled her eyes with her back hunched.

"But, Togami insults you to your face. How can you still love him?" Asahina pointed out.

"Because it's master we're talking about that's why!" Now stop pestering me. We're on the second floor."

The writer shooed us away. Chihiro, Mondo, and I split off from the girls when we entered the guy's changing room. We changed into our swimming trunks and exited the room. Nat-su followed behind us. When we first entered the pool area, we didn't see Hagakure anywhere.

"Where the hell is he hiding?" Mondo huffed.

"Maybe he's just swimming underwater." Chihiro reassured him.

"Didn't Hagakure get enough of that yesterday?"  
"Hey! You can never get tired of swimming!" Asahina declared while the girls approached us.

"Sooner or later, Hagakure will have to come up for air." I said Nat-su started growling at the ten feet. We walked over the lion cub.

"Hagakure's over here?" Asahina asked. Nat-su nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna check on him."

Asahina dived into the water. We waited for her and Hagakure to come up for air. Instead, we saw bubbles rise to the surface and a muffled scream. Asahina came up with fear and shock written across her face.

"Hagakure! He's...He's..." Asahina could bring herself to say the right words so she kept pointed at specific spot.

"Out with it woman!" Mondo lost all his patience with her.

"He's unconscious and drowning!"

"That's impossible. The human body is natural buoyant." Chihiro pointed out.

"There's something keeping him tied down!"

Ikusaba grabbed Chrome's trident and dived in. Asahina swam away to give the soldier some workable distance. A moment or two later, Hagakure floated to the surface, and Mondo got him out the water. Ikusaba came back up with Chrome's trident and a hammer.

"Upupup! A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our class trial." Monokuma's voice echoed through the pool area. "Both changing rooms will be open for everyone. Lastly, I introduce you all to the second Monokuma File!"

"God fucking damnit, it happened again." Mondo punched the wall.

"There's nothing we can do about saving Hagakure, but we can find the blackened." Ikusaba said while getting out the water. "We're gonna need your Hyper Dying Will,Tsuna."

"Why?"

"Last time, we won the trial, so it's for the best."

"Fine..."I walked back to the boy's changing room and grabbed my mittens out my locker. **In order to find the culprit and continue living, I will do my best to uncover the secrets behind Hagakure's death.** An orange flame appeared on my forehead and gloves. **Let's see the Monokuma File #2.**

Victim: Hagakure Yashiro

Time of death was 1 am. The body was found in the ten feet. The cause of death was drowning underwater for an unknown amount of time. The only other wound is a dent in Hagakure's head.

I noticed that something shiny was in the trashcan. **Huh? Why would a blue needle be in the guy's changing room?**

 **Ammunition #2: Blue Needle-** A blue sewing needle was found in the boy's changing room. How did it get here?

I came back to the pool area. Kirigiri, Reborn and Ikusaba were already studying the body. Sakura and Mondo were guarding the body. I went over to them to see what they found.

"I guess Togami is okay." I started a conversation.

"Yes, but he wasn't pleased when Fukawa started talking," Kirigir stared at the rope around Hagakure's feet. "Interesting, the rope was tied as if someone else did it."

"So suicide can be ruled out?"

"Suicide was ruled out by the Monokuma File. Besides, the part of rope that's tied is pointing towards us, so Hagakure can't have killed himself."

"Is there anything else you found?"

"The metal hammer was what was holding Hagakure down, and there's a deflated swimming tube in the corner of the pool. Neither of those things seem to be out of place."

"I'll go investigate that. Thanks Kirigiri."

"Wait! I found a book on tarot cards. We can use it as a source during the class trial."

 **Ammunition # 3: Rope Around Hagakue's Feet-** The way his feet is tied only proves that this was someone's doing.

 **Ammunition # 4: Deflated Floating Tube-** I don't remember seeing that yesterday.

 **Ammunition # 5: Tarot Card Guidebook-** Maybe we can discover the meaning behind Hagakure's message with this book.

 **Ammunition # 6: Hagakure's Free Time-** He left us only one clue that might be some use to us.

 **Ammunition # 7: Metal Hammer-** The culprit used this to knock Hagakure out and drown him.

I left the pool area and got dress in clothes. I headed up to the third floor. The first thing I saw was Fukawa leaving at the same time.

"Hey Fukawa."

"W-What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question or two."

"What are the questions?"

"Did anything happen while everyone was at the pool yesterday?"

"Not much. I stayed either in my room or wander around. I did hear something weird. I heard Celeste and Yamada arguing loudly. They were at it for hours! I couldn't take it anymore, so I went to my room and stayed there until Monokuma's broadcast sounded."

"That's weird. Yamada's usually calm and relaxed. I guess Celeste something that really got to him."

"Whatever. I'm going to find Master. I lost him in all the confusion."

 **Ammunition # 8 Fukawa's Testimony-** Yamada and Celeste were arguing about something, but she never told me why they were fighting. The real question is what did Celeste say to piss Yamada off.

I found myself in the art storage room. I searched through all the boxes and art hammers. I noticed that the largest one was missing, so that's probably the weapon. **So the blackened took the largest hammer and used it as a weapon.**

 **Ammunition # 7 Update!** \- The hammer originated from the art storage room.

 **I guess I can check and see what everyone been up to.** I turned on my electroID. Leon and Chihiro were together in the bathhouse probably with Alter Ego. Mondo and Sakura were still at the pool. Togami and Fukawa's icon were constantly moving, so I could assume that Fukawa found him. Asahina and Chrome were investigating the gym. Ikusaba and Reborn were waiting at the door that leads to the trial room. Yamada's position was the one that confused me since he was in his room. I went straight to the dorm area to check on him. Fearing that I was running out of time, I ran all the way to his room. I knocked on his door three times.

"Yes Tsuna? What can I do for you?" Yamada asked while opening his door.

"I was wondering why were you in your room? The trial is gonna start soon."

"Don't worry Tsuna. I was busy making Hagakure and the culprit's headstones. I faith in everyone, so I know the truth will be uncovered. Besides, I have all the evidence I need for the trial. It only took me a few minutes to gather it all."

"What did you find?

"This."

Yamada pulled out a summoning bote. I skimmed over it, and the note basically asked Hagakure to come to the pool for a last night swim. The bottom of the paper was wet, so the culprit's name was unreadable.

 **Ammunition # 9: Yamada's Testimony-** Yamada spent majority of his time working on the headstones for Hagakure and the blackened. He did spent some time investigating.

 **Ammunition # 10: Summoning Note-** The blackened used this note to summon Hagakure.

"Upupup! For every beginning, there's an end! It's time for someone to meet their end! It's time for the second, should've been third, class trial. Everyone please report to the usual spot." Monokuma make a broadcast to tell us that time is up.

Yamada and I head for the elevator and met up with everyone else. Once everyone was accounted for, we piled into the elevator for the time. **This is someone's last time riding this elevator. I can't allow the culprit to win and get the rest of killed. All of our lives are at risk. If I want to protect everyone and continue living, I must get everything right again. I won't let it end here without discovering the mastermind. I will not die in this place. That's my resolve.**

 **Evidence List:**

 **Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #2: Hagakure**

 **Ammunition #2: Blue Needle**

 **Ammunition # 3: Rope Around Hagakue's Feet**

 **Ammunition # 4: Deflated Floating Tube**

 **Ammunition # 5: Tarot Card Guidebook**

 **Ammunition # 6: Hagakure's Free Time**

 **Ammunition # 7: Metal Hammer**

 **Ammunition # 8 Fukawa's Testimony**

 **Ammunition # 9: Yamada's Testimony**

 **Ammunition # 10: Summoning Note**

 **You can guess the culprit and vote for the next main characters (Enma and Rouge vs Maka and Soul) (2-2)**


	30. Playing Bullshit with The Moon!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

Trial Mode: Begin!

We finally made it to the trial room, and we immediately took our assigned spots. In Maizono, Hagakure, and Ishimaru's spots, Monokuma placed three posts for their replacements. Monokuma was sitting in his usual throne, and Reborn was given his own personal throne with the Vongola symbol on top. Reborn's throne was directly behind me.

MONO: Welcome to your second, should've been third, class trial!

KIRIGIRI: It seems you're still sore about our win.

MONO: Upup. I'm just despairingly happy that another murder happened.

REBORN: Let's get this over with.

TOGAMI: Hold on. If we fail to pick the right person, what happens to that munchkin.

REBORN: I take everything involving the mafia and leave. I won't executed since I'm not apart of this trial.

SAKURA: That makes sense. Shall we begin?

YAMADA: It's for the best. Let's start with the murder weapon.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Metal Hammer

Blue Needle

CELESTE: Now that Hagakure's gone. We won't have to suffer through his stupidity.

FUKAWA: So much for respecting the dead.

CELESTE: May I remind you that you don't respect the living?

FUKAWA: At least I say it to their face!

CELESTE: With no decent reason, I might add.

FUKAWA: My reasons are reasonable!

ASAHINA: This gonna be a long trial.

CHIHIRO: Aren't we suppose to figure out the weapon?

LEON: I don't even think there was a weapon. Hagakure probably **hit head on the diving board.**

TSUNA: No! That doesn't add up! The culprit used a hammer for their weapon.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Metal Hammer

KIRIGIRI: That's right. The killer used the hammer to render Hagakure unconscious.

CELESTE: And Leon is the new Hagakure.

LEON: Hey!

IKUSABA: That's enough Celeste. We're trying find the killer.

YAMADA: The culprit must've knocked Hagakure out and killer him.

MONDO: So what's the next thing? We know that died by drowning to death.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Blue Needle

Summoning Note

ASAHINA: Why would they pick the pool as the location? It's such a nice and fun place to be!

CHIHIRO: I don't know why, but I feel **like I've seen this before.**

LEON: How so? Isn't this an original murder case.

IKUSABA: You can do that while the rest of us try to figure out how Hagakure knew to go to the pool.

MONDO: The culprit probably **talked to Hagakure before nighttime.**

TSUNA: That doesn't fit the evidence! The killer used a note to contact Hagakure!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Summoning Note

TSUNA: Last night, the culprit must've written Hagakure a note telling him to go to the pool.

CHROME: The signature is unreadable. There's no way of knowing who wrote it.

YAMADA: That's enough for right now. Sooner or later, their crimes will come to the light.

ASAHINA: I understand all that now, but that doesn't explain how he got to the ten feet. It's impossible for someone to carry him and that hammer while swimming.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Fukawa's Testimony

Deflated Floating Tube

Monokuma File #2

IKUSABA: Hagakure is very hard to carry even for someone like me.

MONDO: Yeah, he should've laid off the junk food.

YAMADA: The culprit must have used something, but what was it?

LEON: Ugh, why couldn't it be **something simple like last time?**

KIRIGIRI: There's not a lot of things the culprit could've used.

CHROME: It has to be something that **can carry someone.**

TSUNA: Chrome's right! The killer used a round floating tube to carry Hagakure to the ten feet.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition:

Deflated Floating Tube

MONDO: We had floating tubes? Why the hell didn't anyone get those out yesterday?

ASAHINA: I knew we had floating tubes, but I didn't say anything because I wanted us to take this opportunity to practice our swimming.

SAKURA: When did you come across this Asahina?

ASAHINA: I like to take a midnight swim when everyone else is asleep, and one night I found floating tubes.

CELESTE: So you broke our verbal agreement for a midnight swim? How is it that you're still alive?

ASAHINA: Hey! I like to swim that's all.

SAKURA: Asahina please do not go swimming unless someone comes along. It's dangerous to be left alone.

ASAHINA: Alright...

TOGAMI: Tsuna, you claim that flat makeshift raft has the potential to carry someone in that condition.

CHIHIRO: A flat floating tube...Hmmm

FUKAWA: Don't interrupt Master when he's speaking. Apologize!

LEON: Give it a rest Fukawa, no one cares about Togami except you.

FUKAWA: Master is life!

TOGAMI: Honestly, when will you two stop up? As I was saying, there's no way that thing could have assisted in the murder!

CROSS SWORD BEGIN!

Usable Swords:

Blue Needle

Fukawa's Testimony

Metal Hammer

TOGAMI: Try harder ==/== Tsuna.

TOGAMI: This piece of ==/== crap served no purpose!

TOGAMI: The blacken must have ==/== used something convenient.

ADVANCEMENT

TSUNA: It's the only logical tool.

TSUNA: That floating tube wasn't used yesterday, but it was at the crime scene.

TSUNA: That floating tube was used in the murder because it was what carried Hagakure.

TOGAMI: You would be correct. A regular floating tube could've done the job. However, you missed the fact that a deflated tube would force Hagakure to slip through the hole and fall into the pool instantly!

TSUNA: That's where you're wrong! I'll cut through your claim.

USABLE SWORD: Blue Needle

TSUNA: The culprit probably poked a hole in the tube after lifting Hagakure into it.

KIRIGIRI: Hold on, Togami's right.

MONDO: But, Tsuna has evidence.

KIRIGIRI: I'm not saying Tsuna's wrong. I'm saying that they're both right.

YAMADA: Ahh. I see what means. The culprit used the needle to poke a hole in the tube. Once the tube reached the 10 feet, it gave out and dropped Hagakure and the hammer into the water.

KIRIGIRI: Exactly.

ASAHINA: So who does the needle belong to? My box was red.

FUKAWA: I had an orange set.

KIRIGIRI: I had a pink set of needles.

IKUSABA: I was given silver needles.

SAKURA: My needles had a brown color to them.

CHROME: I received ingindo color needles.

CELESTE: Upup bear over there gave me black needles.

MONO: To match your personality.

CELESTE: Watch it...

LEON: Someone has to be lying. Who else had a sewing kit?

REBORN: Maizono was the only one with blue sewing needles.

MONO: Hey! I never said you could give them answers!

REBORN: Would you rather have them waste time on a pointless argument?

MONO: Only this once...

CHIHIRO: They used the air in the tube to push a body across a body of water.

FUKAWA: What now? We figured out how Hagakure died, and that didn't cross anyone off the list.

TSUNA: I found it in the boy's locker room if that helps.

ASAHINA: SO A BOY DID IT!

KIRIGIRI: But, there's no rule against anyone using dead student's electroID. The culprit used Maizono's, so there's nothing stopping them from using Ishimaru's.

MONDO: She's right. What the hell do we do now? We're out of clues.

TSUNA: I have something that might work.

PRESENT EVIDENCE!

Yamada's Testimony

Fukawa's Testimony

 **Hagakure's Free Time**

Monokuma File #2

TSUNA: Hagakure predicted this exact murder case. However, he didn't use any of our name. Instead, he used tarot cards.

SAKURA: Do you mind playing it?

MONO: No problem.

Monokuma displayed the video feed on a jumbo size screen that dropped from the ceiling. We all watched as Hagakure read the tarot cards and the aftermath of the free time.

CHROME: So Hagakure predicted his own death?

KIRIGIRI: It appears to be that way. In order to find out who's the 'Hierophant', we must unravel Hagakure's riddle. We can use this Tarot Card Guidebook.

MONO: Let's begin with the accusations!

IKUSABA: We already know that Hagakure is the Magician.

 _On the fateful day, the hope will be divided between worrying about the health of the Emperor and the Magician._

FUKAWA: Wait a minute! Master is the Emperor! We did split up to check on them.

MONDO: Worry is a strong word.

TOGAMI: Excuse you, did you forget who I am?

 _The Sun and the High Priestess are destined to uncover the truth._

ASAHINA: What does the book say about those two?

KIRIGIRI: The sun itself shines down on the scene in all its splendor, give warmth and light to all living things.

CHROME: Isn't that boss? He tends to act like that.

IKUSABA: Any objections?

ALL: …

TOGAMI: Alright what does it say about the High Priestess?

KIRIGIRI: The High Priestess is known for withdrawing outside influences and seeking knowledge.

ALL: Kirigiri no doubt.

TSUNA: "Seeking knowledge" made it obvious.

 _The Tower will send down a common but evil motive that will be ignored by majority of hope._

IKUSABA: That's Monokuma and the mastermind. The motive was the money.

 _Allow the Star to search through the familiarity of the situation until realization shines through._

LEON: Chihiro's the only one who recognized the crime, so he's the Star.

KIRIGIRI: He also fits the description of it. The star searches for inspirational people, desires a sense of renewal.

MONDO: That's Chihiro alright.

CELESTE: I sense irony in that statement.

TSUNA: Moving on.

 _The Moon true identity will be revealed once the trial is over as well as their true intention. The Hierophant will gladly accept their fate for the Moon's sake._

CHROME: Anyone could be the Moon.

KIRIGIRI: When the Moon appears in your presence, things are not as they seem. Deception of one's self.

ASAHINA: That doesn't really takes anyone off the list.

KIRIGIRI: Really? I thought this one pointed to only one person.

TSUNA: Who?

KIRIGIRI: The Queen of Liars herself, Celeste Lundenburg!

CELESTE: My, what a bold accusation. Let's see if it will hold up.

TOGAMI: If we correctly identified them, the culprit must be either Mondo, Leon, Fukawa, Yamada, Ikusaba, Chrome, Asahina, or Sakura.

TSUNA: At least, we have a 1/8 of being right.

KIRIGIRI: Let's keep going. The book states that Hierophant is the one who imparts knowledge to those who are willing to listen, kneeling before him to receive the gift of his wisdom.

FUKAWA: Leon and Mondo probably don't know the meaning of knowledge, so they're out.

LEON AND MONDO: Hey!

CELESTE: True. With Ikusaba's situation, she can't be the culprit.

MONO: Isn't it a wonderful situation too?

TSUNA: Sakura is the strong and silent type.

LEON: With the people left, I doubt anyone of them could have killed Hagakure. Shit, I think we fucked up somewhere.

YAMADA: When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

CHIHIRO: I finally got it! It's from Detective Conan! That's where I've seen this before.

MONDO: Well... who else watches a cartoon called Detective Conan.

CHIHIRO: Anime...

KIRIGIRI: There's only one other person who knows about Detective Conan.

TSUNA: Yamada...you killed Hagakure. Didn't you?

YAMADA: Tsun-

CELESTE: I believe this nonsense has gone on long enough. First, you accuse me of having alternative motives. Second, you accuse Yamada of killing that imbecile. I think it's for the best that we stop listening to Kirigiri and Tsuna.

TSUNA: But Celeste, if you think about it, he's the killer.

CELESTE: oh really? I don't recall any actual physical evidence that linked Yamada to the crime be presented. I find it rather odd that you're so persistent.

TSUNA: Who else could've done it?

CELESTE: Anyone. No one here has an alibi.

KIRIGIRI: Celeste, you're bring counterproductive. Unless you can disprove Hagakure's Free Time, Yamada is the killer.

CELESTE: Certainly, you claim that this fat piece of meat was able to write a summoning letter, gather Maizono's electroID and sewing kit, went up to the third floor, got a hammer, and killed Hagakure by 1 am. Isn't that a bit of a stretch?

KIRIGIRI: I would say 3 hours would be enough time. Not to mention, Yamada had all day to get everything ready.

CELESTE:…

TSUNA: It's over Celeste. You lost.

CELESTE: Lost? Lost! I will never lose to the likes of you!

PANIC ATTACK BEGIN!

CELESTE: WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS WOULD BELIEVE THIS CRAP!

X/X/X/O/X/X/X

CELESTE: WHAT OTHER TYPE HALF ASSED EXCUSE ARE YOU GOING TO USE?

X/X/X/O/X/O/X

CELESTE: YAMADA'S TOO SOFT TO KILL ANYONE!

O/X/X/O/X/O/X

CELESTE: ARE WE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT OUR LIVES IN THE HANDS OF HAGAKURE?

O/X/O/O/X/O/X

CELESTE: LAST TIME WE LISTENED TO HAGAKURE, HE THOUGHT LEON WAS THE KILLER!

O/X/O/O/X/O/O

CELESTE: TSUNA AND KIRIGIRI ARE PROBABLY CONSPIRING AGAINST US!

O/O/O/O/X/O/O

CELESTE: HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW THAT BOOK IS ABOUT TAROT CARDS? THE COVER'S REMOVABLE!

O/O/O/O/O/O/O

CELESTE: YAMADA HASN'T DONE ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS AT ALL SINCE THIS MORNING!

TSUNA: That's where you're wrong! Yamada knows too much for a person who barely investigated.

Ammunition Used: Yamada's Testimony

TSUNA: Yamada said himself. He investigated for a few minutes, yet he's been helping from the very beginning. That's the most suspicious thing he could have done.

MONDO: Wait a goddamn minute! There's still one question left to answer.

ASAHINA: What could it be?

MONDO: Who had the note? It wasn't at the pool, so where was it, Tsuna?

TSUNA: Yamada showed it...to me. Oh goddamnit.

REBORN: You're still act like Dame Tsuna after all this time.

TOGAMI: Even without Hagakure's help, Yamada is still suspicious.

YAMADA: May I speak?

TSUNA: What is it?

YAMADA: Tsuna, can you please go over the crime. I wish to atone for my actions.

KIRIGIRI: That sounds like a confession to me. Tsuna?

TSUNA: Right. While everyone else was at the pool, Yamada was plotting Hagakure's death. Hr wrote a note to him asking Hagakure to meet him at the pool after nighttime went into effect. The fortune teller agreed to the plans without realizing he was walking straight to his death. Yamada, most likely, hid until he had the chance to slam the metal hammer against Hagakure's head. Once out cold, Yamada grabbed the note and tied Hagakure's feet to one end of the rope and the hammer on the other end. He, then, lifted Hagakure into the floating tube and poked a hole in the tube. Yamada left Hagakure alone while the floating tube slowly made its way to the 10 ft and ultimately dropping Hagakure and the hammer into the pool. Since the hammer kept Hagakure under the water, he was killed by 1 pm.

TSUNA: Yamada Hifumi! You're the murderer!

MONO: Upupup! It seems you bastards came to a conclusion! Let's see if you came to the right one or the oh so wrong one. Just like last time, the thirteen of you must press your finger on the face of the person you think killed Hagakure.

I pressed on Yamada's face. The hourglass appeared while the other's voted. Once it was done, the hourglass faded away and was replaced with a slot machine. A second later, a hand appeared to pull on the lever. It spun around until it landed on Yamada's face; confetti poured out of the sides to signal us being correct again.

 _A/N: So I have two people who correctly found the murderer! I will send part of execution in a few days._

 _Also, Emna and Rouge are in the lead(4 votes) and Maka and Soul are trailing behind (2 votes). I'm ending the poll once I get to the fourth arc, so vote while you have the chance!_


	31. Execution 14: Ebony's Revival!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

YAMADA'S POV

"I applause you all on your excellent job of uncovering my murder plot." I smiled. **Soon it will be over.**

"Y-Yamada, you killed Hagakure?" Asahina gasped.

"Yep! HagakureYashiro who predicted his own death died by the hands of Yamada Hifumi!" Monokuma crackled.

"Why did you do it Yamada?" Kirigiri asked while thinking about all the possible answers. "I know you didn't do it for the money, so what was it?"

"I did it for Celeste." I simply answered with a smile on my face.

"What? Did you hit your head? The murderer is the person that can leave once they successfully hid their crime." Togami said it in his usual tone, as if he's indirectly calling me an idiot.

"I'm fully aware of the rules. I never intended on winning the trial." I answered unfazed.

"Alright Yamada, either you talk in a way that we can understand or I beat the living shit out of you." Mondo stuck with his typical 'listen until he understands' policy.

"There's no need for violence. I killed Hagakure, so I could protect Celeste."

"Someone was planning on killiing Celeste?" Leon asked.

"No, I was protecting Celeste from herself." I waved my hand as if I wanted to swatting away his question.

"Herself? You mean Celeste wanted to kill someone." Chihiro's thoughts found itself to his mouth.

"Why would I do such a thing? I'm the one who wanted to stay in this place." Celeste tried denying the truth with her usual smile on her face. "Yamada, I hope you're not trying to drag me down with you."

"Celeste, you're lying. You're not the only one who learned something from our time together."

"What would I gain from lying?"

"If they decide to believe you over me, I die, and you continue living and knowing the truth."

"That's a good enough reason to lie. There's no point in lying anymore. Tell us the truth Celeste!" Kirigiri demanded in such an aggressive tone.

"You want to truth? Fine, I was planning convincing Yamada to kill Chihiro, and then I would kill Leon. Once I added in some confusion, no one would have suspected two murderer. Hagakure would have been the perfect scapegoat for my plan. Both murders would be considered be done by one person, so it would be easier to get away with it. "

"You're still lying Celeste. Leon was never your target. You wanted me to kill Chihiro, and you would have killed me to prevent me from talking."

"How-"

"Reasoning my dear, no one watches Detective Conan without learning a trick or two."

"You bitch! Why was Chihiro picked?" Leon seemed to be a little bit too pissed.

"Why? He trusted everyone too easily. That would have been his downfall." Celeste said without a single fuck to give.

"There's nothing wrong with believing in the good in people." Chihiro pleaded.

"What you just said only proves my point. You're just a gullible person who dodge death twice."

"Alright that enough of this shit-" Mondo was swiftly cut off by Celeste.

"Or what brute? Honestly, I should've went through with my plan without him."

"Stop with the goddamn act Celeste! You couldn't go through with it! Just stop!" Tsuna shouted while radiating hatred. "I can see through your bullshit!"

"Very well, if you all insist, I'll stop being a sore loser."

"Why was Hagakure the scapegoat?" Togami asked.

"Because he's, as I always said, undoubtedly an idiot. I suspected that he would've played the part perfectly."

"She has a point."

"Togami!" Ikusaba said as if she was warning him to shut up.

"With this whole plan in mind, was the money your motivation?" Kirigiri probably knew the answer; she most likely wanted to hear it from Celeste.

"The ten billion yen was part of my motivation. The only thing I ever wanted since we came to this school was the perfect opportunity to leave."

"You said that you adjusted to this lifestyle." Tsuna said with a considerable amount of anger in his voice now.

"That was a lie, you retard!" Celeste took a moment to take a deep breath. "I have a dream. A dream that required me to start gambling. A dream that forced me to rob thousands of their money."

"What was the dream?" Chihiro asked.

"I wanted to live in a castle and hire beautiful gentlemen to care for my every need. I would have dressed them up as vampires and lived the rest of my life in luxury."

"Now that Yamada killed Hagakure, the money will never be given to you." Sakura added in her usual smooth voice.

"It's sad to see my dream fade away like that. The only thing I can do now is to try again another time."

 **Another time? Another Time? ANOTHER TIME?!** I don't know whether I blacked out for a moment or my body moved without my permission. I do know two things. First thing, Celeste was wide eyed and had a handprint on her cheek. Second thing, I had this pent up anger inside me, and I could hold it in any longer.

"Taeko 'Celestia Lundenberg' Yashiro! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! I JUST KILLED SOMEONE FOR YOU! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! I KILLED HAGAKURE, SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO RISK YOUR LIFE FOR FUCKING MONEY! YET, YOU STILL THINK THAT YOU SHOULD TRY AGAIN! DOES THE TIME WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! I WENT THROUGH ALL THIS, SO YOU COULD CONTINUE LIVING WITH EVERYONE! HOWEVER, YOU WANT TO THROW AWAY MY SACRIFICE AS IF IT WAS NOTHING! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU DESPERATELY WANT, GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I POSSIBLY CAN TO SAVE YOU!"

"That's the first time Yamada yelled at someone..." Reborn said.

"Second time..." Fukawa corrected him. "While the rest of you were at the pool, they were yelling their heads off."

I turned my back to Celeste and walked to Monokuma, so I could start my execution. **I tried everything. I guess she never really cared about me.**

"Yamada wait." Celeste grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me from walking. "It's not enough for me just to say sorry for the things I did. I'm willing to live out the rest of my life knowing that I've wronged people. I'm willing to change for the better. I'm even willing to learn more about you. However, I won't allow you to die hating me! Yamada please don't hate me."

I turned around to see Celeste in tears. I pulled her into a hug to comfort and patted her head.

"It's going to be alright Celeste." I continued to comfort her. "I only want you to keep living and leave here without killing anyone our friends."

"Y-Yamada, I don't want you to die."

"Upupup! Too bad. It's not for him to decide. It's time for Yamada's ironic execution!" Monokuma said while looking for his mallet.

"Wait Monokuma! I beg of you!"

"Celeste, I want you to have this." I handed her the furnace key and my dorm key. I gave her one last hug before walking away.

"W-Why isn't anyone listening to me? I said stop! Monokuma please stop."

"I have one more thing to say. Monokuma, do you know why Hagakure said 'Why Junko Enoshima? Why?' I didn't understand it at the moment."

Ikusaba and Monokuma tensed up at the name. **What's the connection between them?**

"A-Ah, you don't get an answer! Remember to give it your all Yamada!" Monokuma slammed his mallet against the execution button.

"Yamada!"

" Yamada Hifumi has been charged with murder! Proceed with Execution #14: Ebony's Revival!"

"Did he say, Ebony?"

A chain wrapped around my large stomach and pulled me into a weird room. My classmates followed after me, so they could see what would happen. Monokuma appeared with a book in his paws. Once the chain let go of me, I took a closer look at the book cover.

"My Immortal...2: The Rebirth of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Ehh!" I took a step backwards. " No! No! NO! I refuse to be given this punishment!"

I tried running away, but I instead ran straight into the problem.

"Hey! U prep! Wtch it!" Ebony was in her usual all black attire and scarred arms. "Wiat an miunet! Ut oen of teh preps tht flmed mi stryo!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't even heard of it." I pleaded with her. Instead of calming her down Ebony was enraged for some reason.

"Ur linyg! Mi stryo is teh bset arud!"

"Doubtful... no, wait!"Too late, Ebony grabbed a Glock off the floor and aimed at my forehead. "Who leaves a loaded gun on the floor?!"

I tried to dodge the bullets, but it seemed like there was no end to the barrage of bullets.

"What the hell?" Mondo was clearly confused by her Mary Sue powers.

"Will you stop shooting at me?" I shouted at that poor excuse of a witch/vampire. I tripped over something while running away. Once I got up, I realized that I found a key holder. Specifically, a celestial key holder was on the ground.

"Yes! My very own celestial key holder and it has three keys!"

"Hy! Dnt inroged mi!" Ebony sounded slightly sad.

 **Okay, I have Aquarius the Water Bearer, Loke the Lion, and Aries the Ram. I don't have water, so I can't use Aquarius. I guess Loke is my best option.**

"Open! Gate of Lion! Loke!" I shouted and as I hoped, he came to my rescue.

Just like in the anime and manga, Loke had spiky orange hair and Azure tinted sunglasses. He was wearing an elegant dark suit, a white belt, a bright white necktie, and dark dress shoes.

"How may I be...of...help..." Loke looked at Ebony. Grave mistake. **I forgot that he's useless against girls.** Loke walked over to Ebony and kissed her hand."Oh my zodiac, you're the more beautiful woman I've ever met."

Loke dropped his guard entirely and started making out with Ebony. **I thought she was dating someone!** I watched in horror as Loke turned into Ebony's version of an emo. His hair was dyed black; the former leader of the zodiacs was wearing clothes from Hot Topic.

"I-I know! I'll close his gate!" The fatigue was getting to me. "Force gate closure! Loke!"

Nothing happened. Leo stayed where he was, and they started undressing each other. **I need to stop this nonsense.**

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

With a magical poof, the ram like spirit appeared. Her dual set of twisted horns looked so real. She was wearing her usual fluffy and skimpy outfit.

"I'm sorry!"

"There's no need to apologize. Please just stop Leo and Ebony!"

Aries did her best wool bomb attack, but Ebony blocked the attack with her wand.

"Yo Aiesr! Hyw dot u jon us? Ths wil proov ur nut a prep!" Loke was somehow in his boxers and socks. **I can barely understand him now.**

"Al-Alright." Aries slowly made her way to the underwear duo. The ram kissed Ebony and changed faster than Loke did.

"NOO!"

"Sut up u prep!" Aries laughed.

"I frgt!" Ebony gasped.

"Wht u fogt?" Loke was now leaving love marks on Ebony's body.

"Sexy Monokuma wnts hm ded!" She pointed at me while moaning. **How is that stuff bear sexy?!**

Loke and Aries glared at me and gathered together all their power. Loke sent a black Regulus punch, and Aries threw a black wool bomb. Their attack combined into one single union raid. I was too drained to dodge, so the attack was a direct hit. I shouted at the top of my lung as I began to suffocate under their attack. **I'll watch you all from heaven...**

TSUNA'S POV

Ebony, Loke, and Aries continued their threesome. Monokuma walked over to the blob of black wool and pulled out a Yamada doll. The bear grabbed a flamethrower from behind his back. **Oh hell no** Nat su broke through the iron bar that separated us from the execution site for me. I flew pass the nonsense and grabbed Yamada from Monokuma. I put him inside my shirt with his head sticking out. I ignored Monokuma's protest while returning to the others. Everyone, except Togami, crowded around to see Yamada. The doll looked like an exact replica of him. It had the same plumpness, the same clothes, and the same facial details. Celeste pushed through everyone with tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"Pl-Please Tsuna, can I hold Yamada? I-I beg of you." Celeste seemed to be ready to grovel if that's what it took.

"Here." I handed Yamada to her.

She gladly accepted it, but the doll made the gambler cry even harder. Celeste got to point where she couldn't stand anymore, so she dropped to the floor and held Yamada against her chest. **It's hard to believe the Yamada, a fanfic writer, could do this to Celeste, a stone cold gambler.**

A/N: So Yamada's a doll now...that happened. I think Enma and Rogue will be the protagonist in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. I got two arcs left in this fanfic. Then we go to Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls! Yeah, I'm gonna do it based on the timeline, so SDP2 is last. I already know who's gonna be the main character in that.


	32. Celestia's Resolve!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

I watched as Monokuma cleaned up the execution site while glaring at me. Everyone else was busy watching Celeste cry over Yamada's sacrificial death. Once Monokuma was done disposing of those three weirdos, the monochrome colored bear stormed over to me.

"How dare you interrupt my execution?!" Monokuma shouted. "I should execute you for that!"

"Yamada was already dead. There was no need for the flamethrower." Kirigiri didn't dare look at Monokuma.

"I was going to say 'Fire Dragon Roar!' and burn him to a crisp." Monokuma whined as he threw the flamethrower down a chute. Celeste nearly fainted at the news.

"There's no rule prohibiting them from interrupting an execution, so you don't have the power to execute Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"We'll see about that." Monokuma grumbled. He pulled a tablet out from behind his back and pressed a few buttons. All our electroIDs vibrated in union. I took it out my pocket and read the new rule to myself.

 _Rule 8: Interfering with an execution is prohibited._

"You still can't do anything to Tsuna." Leon said.

"The fourth floor should be open when we get back to the first floor." Ikusaba remembered Monokuma's rule.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we got through another trial." I finally switched off my Hyper Dying Will mode and put Nat su away in his box. "How are you holding up Celeste?"

"I-I don't know." Celestia stared at the floor with Yamada in her arms.

"Who honestly cares about her or that knock off writer?" Togami didn't even attempt to show any sympathy to her.

"Why the hell did you go and say that?" Mondo growled.

"Oh shut up you uneducated bastard. I still don't understand why everyone forgave you after you attempt to kill that crossdresser over there, but that's besides the point. Why do you think it's okay to defend her. She's the reason why we're here. She's the reason why two more players are dead. She's been playing with you all from the very beginning."

"That may be the case. However, that doesn't give you the right to talk down to her." Kirigiri defied the heir to Togami throne.

"What was that? Care to repeat it I don't think I heard you correctly." Togami and Kirigiri glared harshly at each other.

"Upupup! Do I sense tension in the group?" Monokuma giggled in his own weird way.

"I'll get to you in a minute." Kirigiri pointed at Monokuma, but she never took her eyes off Togami.

"There better not be! Who the hell does she think she is? Speaking against Master!" Fukawa shrieked.

"The better question is 'who the fuck does Togami think he is?'" Leon rolled his eyes at Fukawa. "I'm getting sick of his attitude."

"His attitude is the best part!"

"Whatever..."

" Togami, you don't see any value in human emotion, or the bonds formed by the others." Kirigiri blankly said.

"What of it?" Togami moved in a bit closer.

"That will be your downfall. Your action and beliefs will come back and bite you in the ass."

"I'll accept the challenge. It will help cure me of my boredom." Togami, then, walked into the elevator. " I say 'En Garde' to you all."

"Man, do we have to ride with that dick?" Leon groaned. "Why can't we get a second elevator ride?"

"That's a no can do. Either you get on the elevator now, or you die from starvation down here." Monokuma laughed at the pain on Leon's face.

Everyone piled into the elevator. Asahina and Chrome helped Celeste onto the elevator. Kirigiri however remained in the courtroom.

"Kirigiri, what are you doing? We're about to leave." I got off the elevator and reached for her hand.

"I'm not done here? Monokuma has some questions to answer." Kirigiri folded her arms. "What did you do to my body?"

"Eh!" I shouted by accident.

"I'm innocent...I haven't done anything wrong." Monokuma started sweating bullets.

"You're lying. What did you do to my body?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong."

"It feels like something's missing, something important..."

Monokuma looked around the room hastily. **What is Kirigiri talking about?**

"Oh look! It's time for your departure! I'll see you bastards later!"

The duel colored teddy bear disappeared into thin air. Kirigiri stared at the spot Monokuma stood in briefly before passing me to get on the elevator. I scratched the back of my head while getting back on it. The metal door closed and lifted us back to the first floor. We rode in complete silence. I took this chance to look at Celeste. I know it's gonna take a while for her to be herself again. Her eyes acted as a open gateway to her recently crushed soul. It was so easy to see how broken and fragile Celeste was now. The elevator finally stopped to let us off.

"May I ask for a favor?" Celeste looked at the ground, so she wouldn't have to look at our faces.

"What?" Mondo raised an eyebrow.

"I want to change for the better, so may I ask two of you to help me carry some stuff to the incinerator?"

"To burn what?" Asahina tilted her head.

"It's rather weird."

"What is it?"

"I...I made puppet versions of you all, and I want to get rid of them."

"Are they any good?" Chrome questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"She's talking about if they look like us?" Leon restated her question.

"Of course, they're exact replicas of you all."

"Then, why are you trying to throw them away? I want mines."

"But-"

"How about we just give them out to everyone?" Mondo suggested.

"I'll burn mines before I accepted it from the likes of you." Togami sneered.

"I'll take Master's puppet!" Fukawa immediately said.

"There wasn't any competition for the thing. No one in their right mind would want that thing." Asahina sigh.

"Wait, can we pause for a minute? I'm confused; why don't you hate me?"

"Well, I don't hate you because, without forgiveness, life is governed by an endless cycle of resentment and retaliation. We won't stand a chance against the mastermind if we start hating each other." Chihiro wrapped his small arms around Celeste's waist.

I smiled at the level of forgiveness Chihiro was showing the gambler, but I noticed someone walking away. **Where's Kirigiri going now?** I followed behind her and left the group to their devices. I jogged to catch up to her.

"Where are you going now?" I asked her once I matched her pace.

"The fourth floor of course," Kirigiri didn't bat and eyelash. "Every floor we've been on had something out of place. This should be no different."

"It's been a long day. Maybe we can do the investigation tomorrow?"

"Are we not partners?"

"Yeah we are but-"

"Then stop complaining and come with me. We're wasting time."

"Fine," I gave into her 'suggestion'. "Can we still talk, or do you want complete silence?"

"I can't stop you from talking."

"Alright then...what did you think of Yamada's sacrifice?"

"It was... It was sweet, but Celeste is broken now. She can't hide behind her usual pretty smile and twisted truths."

"Do you forgive her, though?"

"No, I won't trust her until I fully believe she's changed."

"Okay follow up question, do you trust anyone?"

"What?"

"Do you trust anyone?" I repeated the question again while being slightly worried by her answer.

"I haven't talked to nor known a person long enough to consider them to be a friend. I only trust people I consider to be my friend."

"I would call you my friend."

"Why?"

"I heard that friendship isn't measure by how long you've known someone. It's more about who walked into your life and said 'I'm here to help.'"

Kirigiri actually looked surprised by word. I simply smiled at her in return. She looked away from me and pointed to the top of the stairs leading to the fourth floor.

"We're here." The lavender hair girl checked her electroID. "There's a computer room in the middle of the room. Let's start there."

"Yeah, it looks like a monitor screen." I looked over her shoulder.

"It wasn't very far away from the stairs, so we didn't waste much time walking. The door was very simple actually. I imagined it to have something more specific on it. Kirigiri turned the knob while I shrugged it off. I waited as she kept turning the doorknob.

"Is there something wrong with the door?" I asked.

"It's locked." Kirigiri folded her arms and huffed. "This is what Monokuma meant by minimal restriction."

"The sign next to the door says 'Data Processing Room'."

"Then the next question is 'why would Monokuma lock a room that only processes data?"

"Why don't we call him?" Kirigiri sighed as a response.

"There's no point in doing that. He'll just avoid my question like before. Let's go to the next room."

"There's a room with a piano icon. How about we go there?"

"Alright."

Kirigiri & I turned around a bit and walked down a narrow hallway that opened up towards the end of it. I opened the door this time and let Kirigiri to go first. I closed the door behind myself.

It felt like I was in a concert hall. The first thing I noticed was the large black piano sitting in the middle of the wooden stage. The room had purple lighting and four rows of chairs. I slowly made my way to the stage as I took in every detail of the room; Kirigiri was already sitting on the piano bench and touching the piano keys.

"You know how to play?" I sat next to her on the bench.

"Yeah, my grandfather taught me when he had the spare time." Kirigiri brush her hair behindher ear.

"Can you play something for me?"

"Do you want Mozart, Diana Krall, George Cziffra, Dr-"

"Um Kirigiri...I don't know any of them. Why don't you just play something off the Ipod?" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Fine," she pulled the Ipod out of her breast pocket; Kirigiri scrolled through the list of songs for a while. "Are you okay with 'See You Again'?"

"You sure know how to pick the right songs." I sweatdropped.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! You can start whenever you're ready."

Kirigiri cracked her knuckles to loosen them up a bit. The mysterious girl played the song on Ipod and took out the headphones. She perfectly matched the introduction piano solo.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

 _Damn, who knew?_  
 _All the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_  
 _'Bout another path_  
 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up_  
 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days_  
 _Hard work forever pays_  
 _Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_  
 _Uh_  
 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

"Upupup! It's official 10 pm, so nighttime has begun. I will be closing certain areas until 7 am. I hope you all will have despair filled nightmares." Monokuma voice rang throughout the room and interrupted Kirigiri's concentration.

"I guess we should stop for the day. It's nighttime." I said while getting up. **That was amazing.**

"No, we're investigating until we finish this floor." Kirigiri got up and straightened her skirt. "It's time for the next room."


	33. Detective Yamada!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _A/N: I'm probably gonna up the number of deaths for this arc since I'm combining the game's 4th and 5th arc. No one's safe from the future despair_

 _ **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**_

 **"Upupup! It's official 10 pm, so nighttime has begun. I will be closing certain areas until 7 am. I hope you all will have despair filled nightmares." Monokuma voice rang throughout the room and interrupted Kirigiri's concentration.**

 **"I guess we should stop for the day. It's nighttime." I said while getting up. That was amazing.**

 **"No, we're investigating until we finish this floor." Kirigiri got up and straightened her skirt. "It's time for the next room."**

"Okay, there's a room with a principal chair icon." I grabbed her Ipod off the piano and got off the stage.

"Alright, I'm fine with that." She pushed the door open. I followed behind her.

"Kirigiri, I really liked your piano skills." I complimented her.

"Th-Thank you."

"Did you just stutter?"

"Why would I stutter?" She turned her head, so her hair could block her entire head. Kirigiri quickened her pace.

"Hold on, are you blushing too?" I couldn't help but to chuckle at her antics.

"I don't blush."

"Then turn around."

"No, I have nothing to prove."

"You can prove me wrong."

Kirigiri didn't respond, so I caught her off guard by turning her around. **I was right!**

"You're blushing!" I shouted. Her cheeks were burning red; she avoided looking at my face by looking at the floor instead.

"So what?"

"It's kinda cute actually." I laughed a bit.

"Um can we stop with the compliments?" She asked as her cheeks got redder. "I can't focus if you keep doing that."

"Alright, we're at the headmaster's office anyways."

"What?" She instantly snapped back in focus.

"Yeah," I turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. "it's locked."

"Something important must be in there." Kirigiri said while glaring at the door.

"Let's turn around. There's another room in this hallway anyway."

"Since when? I must have passed it when you distracted me." She turned around and started backtracking. I followed behind without hesitation.

I tried to start another conversation, but she didn't respond to anything I said. Kirigiri pushed open the door. I glanced at the sign hanging on the wall next to the door while I walked in. **The faculty room,hmm.**

The first thing I noticed was the number of fake flowers sitting on the desks. The desks were sitting in two row with 2x6 idea in mind for each row. There was a green board in the front of the room. Of course, the faculty room had two steel plates on the windows. The camera was hanging in the corner. **Huh? There's another picture on the floor.**

I picked the photo up and mentally prepared myself. Kirigiri looked over my shoulder to get a good view of the picture. **How...what...** I stared at the picture of Haru and Yamada cosplaying as Haibara and Conan from Detective Conan in a classroom with a clear sky. The pair looked so carefree and happy. **But Yamada didn't know who Haru was until I told him. Haru never mentioned Yamada before, so how is this possible?**

"I assume this girl is another one of your guardians. Could she be the sun guardian?" Kirigiri broke my concentration and brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh no, she's just a friend. I haven't told her about Vongola." I admitted. "This is probably fake. Neither one of them ever mentioned the other one."

"Upup! You honestly think I would waste my time using Photoshop? Give me that!" Monokuma tried to snatch the picture but Kirigiri was quicker and closer.

"I'll hold on to this; also, I wish to thank you for confirming that this is real." Kirigiri smiled as she pocketed the picture. **But how?**

"Upup...have it your way then. I got something else to do anyways. So there!" Monokuma giggled a little at the end before leaving.

"Is there anything else we should check out?" I asked. Kirigiri shook her head no and pulled out her electroID to see where else we could go. "Let's go to the next room, then."

I opened the door for Kirigiri and walked with her down the hallway. We ended up taking a right this time. Kirigiri led the way to room called 'Chemical Lab'.

The first thing I saw was the three green glass cabinets leaning against the wall. The room was empty on the left side but packed on the right. To the right of the cabinets was a gas tank for some reason. Against the right wall, there's a refrigerator with some complicated buttons on it. In the middle of the room, there was a brown lab table with random test tubes laying around.

Kirigiri and I turned our attention to the three cabinets. The cabinets were labeled 'A', 'B', 'C'. I opened Cabinet 'B', and Kirigiri looked in Cabinet 'C'. **Let's see. There's calcium pills, magnesium, zinc, selenium pills, and...prodolem X?**

"Sakura and Mondo are going to have a field day with this! I found vitamins." I showed Kirigiri the calcium pill bottle.

"I found poison." Kirigiri grabbed a random pink bottle out of the cabinet.

"Wow...just wow. Do you want to pour the poison down the drain?"

"No...I think everyone else should know and see the poison themselves." Kirigiri explained her reasoning. "I rather not throw poison down a drain that's connected to our water supply. That would be suicide and murder."

"True..." I closed the cabinet once I put the bottle back. I made my way over to the refrigerator. I looked in and found a couple of bottles filled with chemical solutions. "There's some NH3 in here."

"You mean ammonia?" Kirigiri didn't bother turning her head from Cabinet A.

"I guess..."

"Cabinet A is just a bunch of supplements." Kirigiri came up to the fridge. "Is there anything else in there?"

"Um...there's hydrogen peroxide, ethylene glycol, a sodium cyanide solution, tabun, and batrachotoxin." I read directly off the labels.

"Wait...do you say hydrogen peroxide?"

"Yeah why?" "If you have enough hydrogen peroxide, you can create a bomb!"

"Maybe we can make a bomb and blast our way out of here."

"That's a decision that need everyone's opinion."

"Fine, that's everything for this room. Let's go to the classrooms."

"We're almost done." Kirigiri yawned at the end of her sentence.

"You know that we can stop if you're tired."

"I'm fine...I can power through this" Kirigiri speed walked out of the Chem Lab.

I stared at the door for a while before I actually decided to follow her. She left 4-A's door open for me. I walked in to see her shuffling through the cabinets in the back of the room. This classroom looked like an exact replica of the one on the first floor. The teacher's desk was at the front of the class; the desks were arranged in a 5x5 grid. The two black cabinets were against the wall, and the windows were bolted shut with the help of some steel plates.

I looked around the classroom and weighed my options. I decided on search through the students desks again. I only found some scrap pieces of paper, broken erasers, and used pencils.

"Kirigiri, I don't think anything is here."

I waited for her to respond, but she never did. I turned around and saw Monokuma slowly creeping up on Kirigiri with a knife in his paw. I jumped over the desks and picked Kirigiri up bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing Monokuma?" I glared at him.

"I can ask you the same question. Did you forget that no one's allowed to infer with my executions." Monokuma countered.

"We both know this isn't an execution."

"Kirigiri fell asleep outside a dorm room, so she broke a school rule." Monokuma continued "I try to make the rules simple for everyone, but somehow a simple rule was broken. Now it's time for her to die."

"She passed out from exhaustion." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Dame Tsuna. I want you to remember 'An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.' " Monokuma stated. "I just got one thing to ask you."

"What?"

"Kirigiri's asleep, so how are you going to get her electroID? It's in her breastpocket."

I could feel my face heating up at the thoughts roaming my head.

"I-I'll just take her to my room instead."

"So naughty Tsuna! I didn't know you and Kirigiri's relationship moved that fast."

"Shut the hell up Monokuma!" I stormed out the classroom and down to the first floor.

I calmed down after a while. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Kirigiri's sleeping face. **She looks so peaceful.** I gulped once I realized that Kirigiri was gonna wake up in my room. **She won't be mad at me for this. Right? She can't.** I ignored the puppet laying against my door while I struggled to open the door and holding Kirigiri.

 _Ten minutes later_

"Finally!" I slammed the side of my body against the door to open it. I carried Kirigiri to my bed and tucked her in. **I did not think this through. Where am I suppose to sleep? Kirigiri's in my bed, so should I get in...No, I can't do that. Maybe I should sleep on the floor.** I curled into a ball and tried my best to fall asleep on the cold floor. **The things I do for my friends.**


	34. Control Your Hormones Tsuna!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time Tsuna Sawada, The Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **"Finally!" I slammed the side of my body against the door to open it. I carried Kirigiri to my bed and tucked her in.** _ **I did not think this through. Where am I supposed to sleep? Kirigiri's in my bed, so should I get in...No, I can't do that. Maybe I should sleep on the floor**_ **. I curled into a ball and tried my best to fall asleep on the cold floor.** _ **The things I do for my friends.**_

I woke up as the Monokuma morning announcement rang throughout my room. However, something felt off. **Oh yeah, I slept on the floor.** I took a moment to rub my aching back. Memories from last night flashed briefly in my head. **Kirigiri fell asleep, and I carried her to my room.** I look at my bed to find out that it was empty but neatly made.

"I guess she went back to her room." I sat up and felt something move. **My cover, Kirigiri must've done this.**

I got off the floor and threw my cover on the bed; I paused to take a second look at my bed. **She took the time; I might as well too.** I flattened the cover until there wasn't a single wrinkle and folded the sides under the mattress. After that, I got ready for the day. I grabbed my usual pair of clothes out of the dresser. I disrobed myself of my dirty clothes and stepping into the shower.

Ten Minutes Later

I stepped out of the shower as the steam escaped through the shower door. I wrapped a towel around my waist, of course. I dried myself off with the help from my second towel. I brushed my teeth and attempted to brush my hair before getting dressed. I stuffed my weapons and pills into my pocket and headed for the cafeteria.

 **I wonder what the others did yesterday. I didn't see anyone after Nighttime was announced. I hope that they helped Celeste recover a little.** I pushed the large door open, and everyone turned their head once they heard the door open.

"My man Tsuna! You finally became a man last night!" Mondo hooked his arm around me with a large grin on his face.

"What?" **What the hell is he talking about?**

"There's no need to play dumb dude. You oughta be proud." Leon, who also couldn't help but grin, gave me a thumbs up.

"Ts-Tsuna, how could you do something like that last night? Two people died yesterday." Celeste started tearing up.

"Bu-But I didn't do anything wrong last night." I pleaded, but Celeste burst into tears.

"I guess some people can't control their hormones." Asahina held up her hand in defeat while letting out a sigh.

"Next time Tsuna, you must wear protection. The Vongola's name will be ruin if you have a bastard child." Reborn came up to me.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What are you all talking about?" I asked while being completed confused by the conversation.

"Dude, you don't have to play dumb. I saw Kirigiri leaving your room with her boots in her hands." Leon explained still with a grand grin on his face.

"Ye-Yeah, that's definitely 'The Wa-Walk Of Shame'. It was short, but that's the walk alright." Fukawa blushed.

"Wait! You guys think we had sex?" My eyes widened once I realized what they were talking about.

"W-We know you did it last night, s-so there's no point in de-denying anymore," Fukawa added to the conversation again.

"We didn't do anything last night!" I shouted while I continued to blush. My blush probably wasn't helping my case.

"Who's 'we'?" A cold sensation went down my spine as I heard her voice. **Shit, Kirigiri's here!** Kirigiri walked into the cafeteria and analyzed the situation.

"Hey, Kirigiri..." I gave a weak smile.

"Does anyone care to explain this situation to me?"

For a brief moment, the room went completely silent well, until Chrome spoke up.

"Leon saw you leaving Boss's bedroom, so we think y'all had coitus," Chrome muttered in her usual soft voice.

"Coitus? What the hell is that? We're talking about Tsuna getting laid." Mondo 'corrected' Chrome.

"Pick out a book, jeez! Coitus means sexual intercourse! How small is your brain?" Fukawa was a little bit too ready to use that insult.

"Interesting, but Leon's wrong," Kirigiri stated. "Now, out of curiosity, what did you all do after the trial?"

"We took a bath together. We learned a few things about each other, so maybe you and Tsuna should go together?" Ikusaba exchanged glances with Kirigiri and me. "As a couple, I think it would give you a chance to learn a couple of new things about each other."

"Hmmm...I'll be the judge of that. Tsuna are you coming?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm coming. See ya later guys." I waved goodbye to everyone while following Kirigiri. I heard Mondo and Leon shout 'Another round of sex!' I couldn't help but to groan. "So Kirigiri...are you going to finish your investigation on the fourth floor?"

"...No...I have something else to research."

"Which is?"

"I can't give details right now. I'm following a hunch." Kirigiri stated while entering the bathhouse; she grabbed Alter Ego out the locker while opening the laptop. "Let's begin."

"Huh? Who's there?" Alter Ego sounded slightly scared.

"It's just Tsuna and I. No one else is here," Kirigiri reassured the program. "Everyone else is beginning their investigation."

"Yeah, we missed out on the information meeting yesterday."

"Oh, your voices match up with my database, so I'll start." The AI smiled cheerfully. "I finished with the encrypted file. From what I got, a 'specific plan' was taking place here. The school wanted to lock the students inside Hope's Peak Academy and have them live a communal lifestyle."

"Just like our situation..." Kirigiri voiced her thought out loud.

"Yeah, it wasn't a normal one. The school never specified the time limit, so the students could potentially spend the rest of their lives here. "

"Isn't that what Monokuma said when we met him?" I tried to remember the first day. "Do you know who's behind it all?"

"The answer is obvious. It was the headmaster of Hope's Peak, Jin Kirigiri!"

"What!" Kirigiri clenched her hand into a fist in rage.

"Um, Kirigiri... Alter Ego isn't done."

"There's more. The plan was made because a major incident occurred. The files called it 'The Worst, Most Despair- inducing Incident in the History of Mankind'." The AI explained.

"That's kind of a long title." I sweatdropped.

" 'The Worst, Most Despair- inducing Incident in the History of Mankind' was the reason behind Hope's Peak Academy closing its doors. After that, the mastermind made this school the center of a murder game."

"But why would they lock us down?" The whole situation still perplexed me.

"The better question is 'what is The Worst, Most Despair- inducing Incident in the History of Mankind?' "

"I don't remember the news saying anything about an incident."

"I can't answer either one of those questions. I'm sorry." Alter Ego started crying.

"Is there anything else, Alter ego?" Kirigiri asked without any hesitation in her voice.

"No, I got one last thing. When I said that the headmaster was the one who locked you in the school, he's most likely the mastermind behind the murder game. He should be in his 30s and somewhere in this building.

"H-He's here?!" We gasped in unison.

"Then...the headmaster's office is where he's hiding."

"I don't care...I don't care where he's hiding...I _will_ find him." Kirigiri glared at nothing specific but she said each word with venom in her voice.

"Are you alright?" **I'm kinda scared about whether or not Kirigiri will something reckless.**

"I'll be fine when I find him." With that statement hanging in the air, Kirigiri walked out without saying goodbye.

"Well, that just happened." I wasn't really surprised by Kirigiri's action since she acts this way when her dad is mentioned; I was more interested in her relationship with her dad. **What kind of guy was he? Was he worse than my dad?**

"What happened?" Alter Ego wasn't able to see the events that just occurred.

"Kirigiri left in a hurry; I assume she heard the report from Alter Ego?" Ikusaba entered the room.

Do you want to spend time with Mukuro Ikusaba, the SDHS Soldier?

 **Yes** /No

Tsuna: Yeah, she was fine until the headmaster was mentioned.

Ikusaba: That makes sense. She almost snapped when you said Jin Kirigiri was her father.

Tsuna: Do you know why?

Ikusaba: Yes, but I'm not telling you why.

Tsuna: So it must be a part of the mystery behind the school.

Ikusaba: No, I believe Kirigiri should be the one who tells you.

Alter Ego: I'm sorry that I can't do anything else for you all. I've decrypted all the files on the computer.

Ikusaba: There's nothing to cry over. You did your job perfectly up to the last file.

Tsuna: You did an amazing job. You've given us a lot of information.

Alter Ego: I know, but I don't know what to tell Sakura if she comes tonight.

Tsuna: Sakura? Why would she come?

Ikusaba: Sakura isn't the type to meddle with computers.

Alter Ego: She keeps acting me weird questions.

Ikusaba: Like what?

Alter Ego to a moment to transform into Sakura's head.

Alter Sakura: How long can I hold out? Sooner or later, Monokuma will force me to kill someone. Why did I agree to work with him?

Tsuna: W-What?

Ikusaba: S-Sakura's working with the mastermind?

Tsuna: But it's Sakura we're talking about. She would never betray anyone.

Ikusaba: Well, the mastermind is...persuasive in more ways than one.

Alter Sakura: Huh? You've met the mastermind? Is my theory right?

Ikusaba: I've met the mastermind... on several occasions. I can't tell you if your right or wrong. I don't want to risk being executed.

Tsuna: Should we confront her? I mean it would be two against one if we have to fight her.

Alter Sakura: According to my database, Ikusaba fights to the death. If she was to fight Sakura, then someone would die.

Ikusaba: About that...Reborn's been giving me tips on how to control myself when fighting. I'm still a work in progress. If I had to fight her weaponless, Sakura would overpower me.

Tsuna: Yeah, Sakura's too strong for me either. I couldn't even break through her defense.

Ikusaba: Then, it's decided. We keep this to ourselves. NO one else gets to know about Sakura and Monokuma.

Tsuna: Is that really the best idea?

Ikusaba: It's the best one I can think of. I'm not the best tactic.

Alter Sakura: Ikusaba's plan should work for the moment, but you should be careful around Sakura.

Ikusaba: Tsuna, we've been here for a long time. Monokuma might become suspicious.

Tsuna: I guess. We'll see you later Alter Ego.

Alter Sakura: Goodbye Tsuna and Ikusaba.

The laptop went into its power saving mode. I closed the laptop slowly and placed it back in the locker. I knew I had to close the locker, but a part of me didn't want to. **I don't know the next time I'll see Alter Ego.**

Ikusaba: What are you doing?

Tsuna: I don't know if I can close the locker. I know Alter Ego is an AI, but-

Ikusaba: You still see it as a friend.

Tsuna: Yeah...

Ikusaba: You don't have to come here only to get information. Alter ego is an AI, so it can learn more if you talk with it.

Tsuna: Right...I'll come back in two days.

I forced myself to close the locker door and leave the bathhouse altogether. I followed the wound-less soldier back to the cafeteria. I grabbed a mango left from this morning's meeting.

Ikusaba: Tsuna, why do you trust me? I virtually betrayed you all right from the start.

Tsuna: I know that. It's just that I've seen people change for the better. Why did you ask?

Ikusaba: Well, Leon said that he'll try to be more friendly towards me because you trust me.

Tsuna: You talked to Leon?

Ikusaba: It's more like Reborn paired us up based on our personalities. I got Leon because I'm quiet, and he supposedly speaks his mind.

Tsuna: I can only imagine the other pairs.

Ikusaba: Some of them were interesting, actually.

Tsuna: Really? Wait, doesn't that mean you should be investigating with Leon?

Ikusaba: Not really, we had the data processing room, but that was locked. After that, Leon went looking for Chihiro, of course, and I came down here.

Tsuna: What about everyone else?

Ikusaba: Chrome's with Fukawa in the chemistry lab; Celeste and Mondo are at the piano room. Sakura and Togami should be in the classrooms. Asahina and Chihiro got the headmaster's office and the faculty room because Kirigiri and you investigated yesterday.

Tsuna: Why is Chrome with Fukawa?

Ikusaba: Asahina said the same thing. Reborn thinks Chrome is the only one who can tolerate Fukawa's insults.

Tsuna: I hope he's right.

Ikusaba: Their investigation should be almost over. The meeting's about to begin.

Tsuna: I'll stick around. Kirigiri and I found another picture.

Ikusaba: I guess our conversation is over, then. This was nice.

 _Congratulation! Friendship bond reached level 4!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mukuro Enoshima's bond reached level 4!_

Summary: Ikusaba might be known as the SDHS Soldier, but she's no chance against Sakura. Without a weapon, Ikusaba has no hope of beating the martial artist. The soldier is taking some time to train under Reborn, and she is learning how to resist the urge to kill. During her investigation with Leon, Ikusaba was finally accepted by the baseball, but the former trooper still thinks she's unworthy of our trust.

 _A/N: Please remember to review because I want to know what you thought about this chapter and the characters. I'm willing to take any ideas on how Celeste should act from now on. I did do some editing and research for this arc, so I shouldn't have anymore fuck ups. Thank you for reading._


	35. Killing Third Graders!

_A/N: I like how no one called me out on my mistake in the last chapter. You can tell that I was in a tired when I typed it. Also, this story will have 50 chapters in total and we're on 35. We're more than half way done._

 **Tsuna: Why is Chrome with Fukawa?**

 **Ikusaba: Asahina said the same thing. Reborn thinks Chrome is the only one who can tolerate Fukawa's insults.**

 **Tsuna: I hope he's right.**

 **Ikusaba: Their investigation should be almost over. The meeting's about to begin.**

 **Tsuna: I'll stick around. Kirigiri and I found another picture.**

 **Ikusaba: I guess our conversation is over, then. This was nice.**

As Ikusaba predicted, the others piled into the dining hall in pairs Some looked happier than others. Reborn and Kirigiri were the last duo, so Reborn was the one who closed the door. The twelve of us took a seat at the largest lunch table available.

"So...how was Reborn's grouping?" I was curious about how well Reborn grouped them.

"Th-This flat chested witch tried blowing me up!" Fukawa shrieked as she pointed at Chrome.

"You're flat chested too Fukawa," Asahina sighed without caring about the writer's wellbeing. "Besides, it was probably an accident."

"Sh-Shut up, you weren't there!" She threw a bottle of hydrogen peroxide at me!"

"The one in the fridge?" Kirigiri held her covered hand as she gasped.

"That's the one; I'm sorry. I sorta forgot about Fukawa." Chrome hung her head low in shame. "When she came up behind me, I threw the closest thing to me."

"So I-I'm forgettable, huh? Fukawa's scowl hardened.

"What's hydrogen peroxide?" Mondo scratched the back of his head while looking dazed.

"It's used in explosions." Chihiro chimed in.

"Is that everything you learned Chrome and Fukawa?" Reborn had this devious smile on his face while he cleaned Leon.

"N-No, there's some vitamins and supplements in Cabinet A and B. The third one is filled with different poisons." Fukawa nibbed on her thumb while she rambled.

"There's supplements! I really could go for some; I've been deprived for so long. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out." Asahina's body slumped against the table out of pure exhaustion.

"Hell yeah man! Now, I can start having my protein shakes." Mondo cheered.

"Knowing you two, you'll mistake the poison for that damn protein." She snickered at her own hateful comment.

"If that's the case, I shall volunteer to dispose of the poison." Sakura proposed in her strong but smooth voice.

"Uh-Uh, maybe that's not the best idea." I panicked a little bit when Sakura started talking.

"Huh?" Asahina tilted her head. "Why not?"

"Well, um...I" I struggled to come up with a decent lie. **How does Celeste do this?**

"I think Tsuna means that this job is too dangerous for one person," Ikusaba saved me from embarrassing myself even more. "It should be a two man job. We can't be too safe."

" Very well,...Asahina will you accompany me to the chemistry lab?" **She wouldn't hurt Asahina. Would she?** "Togami and I will go next."

"Tch! That classroom was a mess." Togami rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to clean the mess." I sweatdropped.

"Imbeciles..."

"What exactly did you do Togami?" Leon posed a good question.

"Why would I waste my energy for the lower class?"

"So nothing."

"Togami stood in the corner and criticized my efforts at unscrewing the bolts on a steel plate." The fighter confessed.

"Why? It seems like a good idea." Chihiro mumbled.

"Are you an idiot? We were on the fourth floor. If we were to fall from that height, no one would have survived." **Even when Togami's explaining himself, it's like a blow to your ego.** "If you still wish to jump, I will not stop you. It will be fun to watch you slam against the hard ground."

"Why do you have to insult someone everytime you open your goddamn mouth?" Leon growled.

"I will never miss an opportunity of putting you all in your places. I will not stop until you all realize that we're not friends or allies. I will win this and watch you all fall one by one." Togami's tone became harsher and harsher with each word. As a direct result, Leon became more and more enraged. If that wasn't enough, Togami continued talking. "When I do make my move, I will personally go for that feeble, pathetic, pitiful, weak programmer." Togami continued to push his luck by being an inch away from Leon's face. "And...there's...nothing...you can...do about...it."

It wasn't shocking that Leon flipped his shit. The baseball tackled and pinned Togami down in one swift move. He started strangling the heir as an attempt to wring the life out of him. Fukawa seemed to be the only one who was actually shocked by this outcome.

"Leon! You have to stop!" Chihiro pulled on the red head's shirt, but it proved to be ineffective.

"Le-Let go of Ma-Master!O-Or I'll bring her out!" Fukawa's stuttering didn't help her be very convincing.

I rushed over to them and pulled Leon off of the heir. I struggled a bit because he had a death grip around Togami's neck. Finally, Sakura and Mondo helped me put some distance between the two.

"What the hell are you doing? That asshole deserves to die!" Leon struggled in my hold. **It just occurred to me how often Togami pisses someone off. Seriously, when is he gonna learn?!**

"Like Kirigiri said, Togami will get what he deserves." Sakura recalled.

"Fuck that shit! He need an asswhooping!"

"Dude's got a point." Mondo said in the background.

"You will...regret doing...that. I...promise you." Togami somehow had enough energy to glare at the guy that damn near killed him.

"Should you really be threatening people?" Kirigiri scowled him. "Leon just kick your ass, and you're out of breath."

"I do not...need to...hear your voice...you mole!"

"Mole? What are babbling about?

"I know...you're the head...master's daughter... You're probably working... with him since...he's the mastermind!"

"What! First, I am NOT working with the likes of him." Kirigiri's scowl turned into a deadly glare. "Second, I'm the one who's been doing the most investigating. Third, the only thing you've been doing is pissing people off and getting your ass kicked, yet you still walk around as if you already won! What kind of bullshit is that!?"

"Er Kirigiri..." Asahina dared interrupting her. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kirigiri snapped back into reality. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got carried away."

"Anyways...Togami we can't know that for sure until we confront the mastermind." Ikusaba stepped in.

"Ahh... the traitor finally speaks-"

"That's enough Togami. Let's continue with the discussion." Reborn said aka dared Togami to speak out of turn again.

"Oh please, you're not even a threat-"

All we heard was a single gunshot fired. Automatically, I looked at Reborn who had Leon, in handgun form, pointed at Togami. I followed the path the bullet mostly likely travelled. I noticed blood seeping out of Togami's right cheek. **Reborn grazed him.** Togami was either frozen in fear or frozen in pure rage.

"That was the only warning you get Togami." Reborn lower the gun. "The next bullet will go through your skull."

"Wait, wouldn't you be executed?" Chihiro questioned.

"I already said that I am not bound by the rules. I can killed Togami without facing any consequences." Reborn explained before looking at the heir and baseball player. "Now, does either of you have a problem?"

"N-No."

"Good, Tsuna release Leon, so we can continue."

"Right." Once I let go of Leon, we all returned to our seat and continued the meeting. "So who wants to go next."

"We can give our report next." Celeste had little emotion when she spoke. It wasn't like Ikusaba or Kirigiri talked. Now, she sounded like she's given up all hope.

"There wasn't a lot to investigate. There's a piano sitting on a stage." Mondo grunted. "Nothing special."

"Was the piano working?" Chrome mumbled.

""It appeared to work when Mondo played." Celeste smiled softly.

"You can play Mondo?" I couldn't imagine Mondo playing the piano for a crowd.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to be all proper and shit, so she forced me to learn how to play the piano. "The chick kept mopping around, so I dedicated a song to her to cheer her up."

" It was sweet of him." Celeste continued to smile, and Mondo had a light blush on his face.

"I-It was nothing...Um, who's next."

"I guess me and Ikusaba can go," Leon figured. "bur we really didn't do much. The data processing door was locked."

"Are you sure?" Chrome asked. "Why would Monokuma lock it?"

"It's just a data processing room." Asahina shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't want us to use to our advantage. I could do a lot with that room." Chihiro mentioned. "That might also explain why the headmaster's door is locked too."

"That makes more sense. The mastermind could be there."Chrome tried to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, we tried to open the door for five minutes." Chihiro admitted. "Monokuma had to tell us to stop trying."

"But we do have good news. The faculty room is open for us." Asahina mentioned it as if it was a side note. "I was thinking we could bring the plants into cafeteria."

"Was there anything important in there?" Reborn asked.

"Not really, the room was sorta useless."

"Actually," Kirigiri pulled out the photo from yesterday out of her jacket. With one swift move, she slammed it onto the table for everyone to see. "Tsuna and I found this yesterday in the lounge."

"It's Yamada." Celeste gasped. Her eyes narrowed once she took a second glance at the picture. "Who is this girl? Another one of your friends, Tsuna."

"It's Haru. She's a close friend of Boss. She's a very nice person once you get to know her." Chrome informed Celeste.

"I don't like how close she is to Yamada."

"I think Celeste is jealous." Leon joked.

"Wh-What? What made you think that?"

"They look like they're having a lot of fun together." Fukawa brought up.

"When I get my hands on her..." Celeste mumbled the rest under her breath. The gambler took a deep breath and counted to ten. "If you need me, I'll be in Yamada's room reading his manga."

"Celeste you read manga!" Chihiro's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Well, Yamada was so interested in it, so I might as well read it myself."

"You want to learn more about Yamada don't you," Reborn stated.

"Yeah." Celeste smiled while rubbing her arm.

"I won't you all any longer. You're dismissed." Reborn called it quits for the day. "I need to talk to Chrome and Mondo before I continue with Chihiro's training."

The four of them were the first to leave.

"If th-that's the case, Tsuna stay here with me." Fukawa demanded.

"Why me? I asked while everyone else walked out the cafeteria.

"Yo-You're the boss of Chrome, right?" I nodded slowly. **What is she planning?** "As compensation for your guardian's mistake, you must do me a favor."

I thought about what she just said, and I realized something weird. "Doesn't that mean your life is worth one favor?"

"Don't mess with me!" Fukawa raged. "Let's get this started. I want to be done by Nighttime."

Do you wish to spend some time with Fukawa Toko, the SDHS Writing Prodigy?

 **Yes/** Yes

Tsuna: What do you need me to do?

Fukawa: I need you to act as a medium for me and Genocider Syo.

Tsuna:...Eh! You want to leave me alone with that psychopath!

Fukawa: Hey! It's that flat chested witch's fault. She's your guardian, so you need to take responsibility for her actions.

Tsuna: But that doesn't mean I have to be left alone with Syo! Besides, I'm not her boss.

Fukawa: Man up. Jeez, that witch told me how you can switch into your Hyper Dying Will at will. As long as you're on guard, you'll be fine.

Tsuna:...Alright, but why do you want to do this? You've kept Genocider away all this time.

Fukawa: I know, but she's always found a way to escape. That crazed killer always ruin everything.

Tsuna: How so?

Fukawa: I-In the third grade, I had a crush on this boy. I didn't have the guts to ask him out, so I-I wrote him a love letter. He was in the middle of moving to Shikoku, so I never got an answer.

Tsuna: What does that have to do with Genocider Syo?

Fukawa: I'm getting there. I-I blacked out for a day or two; I really don't re-remember how long it was. Anyway, when I come back, I heard that he killed the same way Genocider Syo murder all her victims.

Tsuna: Genocider kills all your crushes?

Fukawa: Yes! Haven't you been listening? The same thing happened in 8th grade. A boy asked me out on a date, and I-I told him I'll plan everything. When I finished planning the whole thing, I blacked out from exhaustion. When I regained control, h-he was killed by Syo.

Tsuna: Weird...she has to have a reason behind killing them.

Fukawa: Yeah! She wants me to die alone!

Tsuna: I don't think that's the case.

Fukawa: Whatever, I just need you keep her in the dining hall. I don't need her anywhere near Master.

Tsuna: Don't worry Fukawa.

The writer grabbed one of her ponytails and tickled her nose.

Fukawa: Achoo!

Syo: is it finally my turn to play? Hahahaha! Genocider Syo is on the scene.

Tsuna: H-Hey Syo.

Syo: Huh? You're that mafia boy aren't you?

Tsuna: Yeah, I-I'm Tsuna Sawada. Wait, you don't know who I am?

Syo: Nope! Are you supposed to be important?

Tsuna: I thought the two of you shared your memories.

Syo: We only share emotions and a bit of knowledge. It's kinda like a factory that specialize in two different ramen flavors. Same place but different results. Hahaha!

Tsuna: Right...

Syo: So why have I been summoned, Tunasub?

Tsuna: Tunasub?

Syo: That's your name. Isn't it?

She held a pair of scissors against my neck.

Tsuna: R-Right

Syo: So why am I here? Miss Gloomy is very careful not to let me run wild.

Tsuna: Fukawa wanted me to ask you a few questions.

Syo: I love Q and A's. What are you waiting for? Start!

Tsuna: She said that you killed two guys she liked. Why?

Syo: That's the million dollar question isn't it? I've killed a lot more than two guys. I killed all of her crushes. You would think Miss Gloom and Doom would have found a good guy by now.

Tsuna: Good guy?

Syo: Bookworm always went for the asshole.

Tsuna: Like Togami?

Syo: Some were more of an asshole than my White Knight like that guy from eighth grade.

Tsuna: Fukawa mentioned him. He asked you out on a date.

Syo: It was far from a date.

Genocider scratched the side of her head while thinking about the memory.

Syo: I might not be as smart as my other half, but I know when I'm being played! Apparently, the whole thing was a part of bet. The loser had to go out on a date with me, but he chickened out at the last minute.

Tsuna: So you killed him!

Syo: Hey! I did it to protect her. She's already depressed if bookworm found out about what those guys did behind her back, she would commit suicide.

Tsuna: What about the boy from third?

Syo: Ah, my first kill, he was the beginning of my long chain of kills and thrills. He mounted the love letter to the wall and told everyone to read it. When I found out, I tracked his little ass down and murdered his ass with two pairs of scissors that were laying around. Hahahaha! That was a beautiful memory.

Tsuna: Holy shit...were they all like that?

Syo: Yep! I'm gonna keep killing every asshole she, really we, like until bookworm finds a decent guy.

Tsuna: What about Togami? You're not gonna kill him right?

Syo: Ms. Gloom left me a note that explained the situation.

Tsuna: So you won't kill him? That's a relief.

Syo: Ubububub! Hold your fishnet Tuna. I didn't say that.

Tsuna: What are saying then?

Syo: I'll kill my White Knight when we get out, unless he has a sudden change in heart.

 **Goodbye Togami...**

Tsuna: For the better?

Syo: Sure...

Tsuna: I don't

MONO: It's officially 10 pm, so it's nighttime. Certain areas will be closed off. I hope you all have despair filled dreams.

Syo: Well time flies when you're having a bloody good time. I'll see you in the morning, Tuna!

Tsuna: Wait Fukaw-

Genocider Syo ignored me and rushed out the cafeteria to wherever.

Tsuna: a doesn't want you running loose.

I sighed as I got up to leave. **Genocider Syo did say that she won't kill Togami while we're here. I'm sure he'll be fine.**

Friendship bond reached level 3!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Fukawa Toko/ Genocider Syo's friendship reached level 3!

Summary: Every guy that Fukawa liked has been killed by Genocider Syo. In Syo's defense, those guys are assholes to Fukawa. Genocider said that she'll keep killing until the two of them find a decent guy. Speaking of assholes, Genocider Syo won't kill Togami while we're in this school. She can't guarantee his safety whenever we leave.

I got pass the laundry room before I realized that I'm trusting a serial killer. I broke into a sprint to hunt her down. I rushed through the dorms and saw Chrome and Syo chatting in the middle of the hallway.

"Genocider!" I had to _backtrack_ a little bit because I ran pass them.

"Eh," Her body bent in the most abnormal way possible. She bent herself backwards while I walked back. "whatca need Tunasub?"

"You can't stay out. I promised Fukawa that you wouldn't run wild." I pleaded.

"What about the tournament, boss" Chrome had a tight grip on her trident.

"Tournament? What she's talking about?" Syo twirled her scissors around in a carefree manner, yet she gave me a cold stare.

"Chrome, me, Mondo, and you are supposed to fight to see who's the strongest." I waved my hand in front of my face. "The winner gets to fight Sakura."

"Hmm...I'll pass. I'm really not in the mood to fight again." Syo decided rather quickly. "Besides, none of you are cute enough."

 **Should I be grateful or insulted?**

" Now where's my...my Whi- Achoo!" Genocider Syo's time was finally at the end, and Fukawa regained control.

"Huh? What's going on?" Fukawa had a right to be confused since I let Syo escape. "Ho-How did I get here?"

"I saw you running out the dining hall." **Why are you being truthful now Chrome!**

"What the hell Tsuna?! You had one job." Fukawa shouted while her face turned red in anger. "You really are useless."

"Fukawa, I-"

"I'm sorry, boss, but you should go to sleep," Chrome warned me. "Reborn wants to train you tomorrow."

Fukawa scoffed at us and left us alone. I obeyed Chrome; I told her goodnight before I unlocked my door. I took off my shirt right before I slid into the carefully made bed.

 _A/N: Anyone want to guess the Final 9? Yep! Only nine people are gonna survive this shit. I'm sure you already know 2 people are guaranteed. Please leave a review to let me know who you think will survive this hell!_


	36. Not One Of My Best Days!

**Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **"What the hell Tsuna?! You had one job." Fukawa shouted while her face turned red in anger. "You really are useless."**

 **"Fukawa, I-"**

 **"I'm sorry, boss, but you should go to sleep," Chrome warned me. "Reborn wants to train you tomorrow."**

 **Fukawa scoffed at us and left us alone. I obeyed Chrome; I told her goodnight before I unlocked my door. I took off my shirt right before I slid into the carefully made bed.**

Monokuma's all too cheerful voice woke me from my dream. **I'm really starting to hate that broadcast. Really? Who drinks a martini 7 in the morning?** I rolled out of my bed, not really caring how it looked.

Half awake, I made my way to my dresser. I tried to grab for a change of clothes, but I only felt hardwood. I stared deeply at the empty. **Either this is another one of Monokuma's motives, or I forgot to wash my dirty clothes.** I dragged my hand down my face as a result of my stupidity. I opted out of the shower altogether and headed straight for the dining hall. I slipped into my tennis shoes and tied them; I grabbed my shirt off the floor and put it one for the second time.

I locked my dorm door while feeling like an idiot. **I'm so use to mom doing my laundry and...** My eyes widened and my body froze, leaving me unable to raise my head. **I completely forgot about my mom.** I lost all feeling in my leg; I collapsed onto the floor. **What kinda son am I? I went this whole time without thinking about her. I-I can't shake the feeling that she's in trouble.**

"Dame-Tsuna!" With a microphone in his hands, Reborn damn near cost me my hearing.

"What the hell Reborn!?" I not only snapped at my mentor, but also out of my thought process.

"You left yourself open," He grabbed two books off the floor. "We don't have time to waste. You can pity yourself once we escape. Until then, you cannot afford to waver."

"You're right." I gathered the strength to get off the floor and follow him. "I completely forgot about mom."

Reborn hesitated before he took another step. "I left Fon and Colonello in charge of your guardians."

"That's a relief." I smiled while opening the cafeteria for the two of us.

"Also, Gokudera and Ryohei are at your house with everyone else."

"Eh! They probably destroyed my house by now!"

"Yamamoto is there to watch them too."

"That's even worse! He'll piss Gokudera off." **I can just image Gokudera snapping because of Lambo and Ryohei. Yamamoto making things worse with his nonchalant attitude. Gokudera telling them 'to go die' and throwing a handful of bombs in any direction. The house exploding and leaving mom homeless. The horror!** "Why would you do that?!"

"I asked them to."

 **That's not even an answer!** I groaned as I walked into the kitchen to cool down. I grabbed enough fruit for everyone. When I came back with the tray of food. The cafeteria was filled by Leon, Ikusaba, Sakura, and Kirigiri. I placed it on the table for them, I said 'good morning' to each of them. Kirigiri stared at me a bit longer than the others.

"Yes Kirigiri?" **I might as well ask her what's wrong. What's the worst thing that can happen?**

"There's something that's been bothering me since yesterday." Kirigiri folded her arms together and sat upward in her seat.

"What is it?"

"Why did Ikusaba answer for you yesterday?" Kirigiri analyzed me to the core.

"Well, I couldn't think of a good answer." I tried making it sound heartfelt.

"Then what's the point of saying Sakura shouldn't go alone?" Leon asked the question. Sakura opened one of her eyes to show that she's interested in the conservation.

"It was just impulse." I started panicking inside, and I gave them a smile. **Why isn't Ikusaba helping me?!**

"Why is the first thing I hear out of Tsuna's mouth is half of a lie?" Celeste was a bit more composed than yesterday. **Shit!**

"So we're resorting to lying Tsuna?"

"I'm not going to let you lie pass." Celeste warned me. **I don't know what's worst. I can call Sakura out, or I piss Kirigiri off by keeping this between me, Alter Ego, and Ikusaba.** I looked at Ikusaba for moral support. The soldier was sitting on the other end of the table mouthing 'Don't tell her! Don't tell her!' "Don't look at Ikusba." Kirigiri snapped. "She can't help you."

"...I can't. It's for best for the group." I couldn't look Kirigiri in the eye, so I kept my head low.

"I don't think he's lying. I think it's honest opinion." Celeste reported.

"I don't want your opinion. All I want is the truth, Tsuna. What are you hiding?"

"Kirigiri, I said I can't."

"You're just like him."

"Maybe we should start the meeting?" Chihiro spoke up.

"Y-Yeah, Kirigiri and Tsuna resolve whatever this is later." Asahina sounded scared for the first time.

"Whatever, Tsuna can keep lying. I don't need him anymore." Kirigiri got up to leave.

"Kirigiri there's no need for you to leave." I got up to follow her, but her glare kept me in my seat.

"You said that a friend was a person who walked into your life and said they're here to help." The lavender hair girl paused while she was halfway through the door. "Consider this, me leaving your life for good." To even more dramatic, the door closed once the door was closed. The dining hall went into complete and utter awkward silence after that.

"Someone's in the dog house now." Leon's snickering cut through the silence.

"Leon!" Chihiro scowled him.

"Can we get this fucking meeting started already? I'm itching for a fight." Mondo groaned.

"Today's meeting will consist of Tsuna reading Yamada and Hagakure's journals." Reborn volunteered me.

 **I forgot that we had journals.** I opened Hagakure's journal first since he died before Yamada. **Holy crap, his handwriting is amazing.** I cleared my throat before starting.

"Do I really gotta do this? I guess it's better that studying. Geez, my mom can be so scary when it comes to me failing. She wasn't this mad when I was held back those four other times. She even threatened to take away my crystal ball. Doesn't she know how valuable it is? It was owned by George Washington _and_ Napoleon. Anyway, that's enough about my crystal ball. I need to focus. I'm suppose to talk about my school work. I was held back because the material isn't benefiting my fortune telling business, so I don't need to pay any attention. It makes perfect sense."

"Tsuna, I know you just had a fight with Kirigiri, but that shouldn't be affecting your reading. You're skipping around." Fukawa said.

"I'm not. I'm reading it word for word."

"That can't be right." The writer snatched the book out of my hand and read it for herself. "What the hell? He did that on purpose!"

"I guess he wasn't playing dumb." Leon looked rather shocked at Hagakure's words.

"You thought he playing dumb? Why?" Chrome raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought he was acting; the one who plays dumb is usually the one who runs the show."

"Doubtful! He's type of person that would think this whole thing is a prank." Fukawa rolled her eyes.

"True," You know something is wrong if Asahina and Fukawa were agreeing about the same thing. "Hagakure was nice, but he said the first thing he thought."

"Whatever happened to talking good about the dead?" Chihiro sweatdropped.

"Hagakure did not give himself enough room for praise," Sakura stated. "but I will say this. Hagakure trusted all of us."

"Sakura's right. Hagakure may have said some idiotic things, but he tried his best to be a good person." Ikusaba mentioned.

"May we continue? I wish to hear Yamada's excerpt." Celeste politely asked.

"Right," I flipped to a random page in Yamada's book. "Ah, today was a good day. The newest chapters of Fairy Tail and Assassination Classroom came out last night. I love it when I can wake up in the morning and read my favorite manga. It brightens up my entire day. Unless, the creator, Hiro, tries to kill off a main character in front of his crazed stalker. Seriously, who does that? Myself, along with half the community, mourned his death for a week! Just to have the rug pulled out from under us the following Monday! Really! I sculpted a perfect replica of Gray." I paused to signal that Yamada stopped writing for a while. " Now that I have calmed down, I must take my leave. The class president needs my help with the school's funding crisis. Goodbye until next time."

"Yamada was apart of student council?" Chrome wasn't the only surprised by the news.

"This was before he was introduced to anime by his older sister." Ikusaba, who apparently already knew, looked emotionless. "In his spare time, he was known for helping the council manage their budget."

"If this is all, I'll be doing something actually productive." The first thing Togami says and half of it is an insult. The heir exited without saying another word.

"I shall be reading Yamada's journal if you need me." Celeste stood up and grabbed the notebook. The gambler then proceeded to leave .

One by one, everyone left the cafeteria to do as they pleased. I went back to my dorm, so I could get my dirty clothes in order. I dumped all my colored clothes in my laundry basket and headed back out. Since I had to hold the basket with both hands, I pushed the door open with my back. I opened the door and say Leon alone.

Do you want to spend time with Leon Kuwata, SDHS Baseball Star?

 **Yes** /No

Leon: Yo Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hey Leon. You forgot to do your laundry too?

Leon: Nah man, I realized that I was running low 'cause I'm on top of my shit.

Tsuna: I'm not use to doing my own laundry.

Leon: Really? You still live with your parents?

I started loading my laundry into the second washing machine. I threw in some detergent before starting the machine.

Tsuna: I guessed you moved out at some point.

Leon: I had to. My dad wanted me to get a girlfriend because he thought being gay was a choice.

Tsuna: You parents know you're gay?

Leon: Yeah, I didn't to want to date girls, so I got my own apartment. It's pretty sweet; I should invite you over later on.

Tsuna: That's probably not for the best. Utter destruction tends to follow me.

Leon: Oh well, you could've met my cousin Kanon.

Tsuna: Kanon?

Leon: Yeah Kanon, she's the manager for my baseball team when I was in middle school.

Tsuna: What's she like?

Leon grabbed his clothes out of the washer.

Leon: She's obsessed with me, kinda like a stalker.

Tsuna: Stalker?!

Leon: You wouldn't believe the shit she's done. Like, whenever I go out on dates, she would follow and watch us. She's the reason why I'm single.

Tsuna: I think she has a thing for you.

Leon: I know. She's asked me out at least 3,000 times.

Tsuna: I don't think that's possible.

Leon: Kanon did it. She went as far as moving in with me. She turned my man cave into her room!

My washing machine dinged, so I grabbed my wet clothes out of it, I took them over to the dryer.

Tsuna: Why not kick her out? The lease should be in your name.

Leon: My uncle's very rich, so they 'convinced' the landlord to put it in her name.

Tsuna: Damn...

Leon: I said the same thing. I don't know what I'm gonna do when Chihiro comes over.

Tsuna: You invited Chihiro already?

Leon: Yeah,we're close, so I thought his dad would be alright with him staying with me on the weekends.

Tsuna: How would Kanon act if she heard about that?

Leon: The usual stuff would happen. Kanon would threaten Chihiro when I'm not around, be passive aggressive, 'accidently' trip him, twist words, point out his flaws, and try to piss him off in any way, shape or form possible.

Tsuna:...wow... Do you think Chihiro can handle all of that?

Leon: He already knows about Kanon, and plus I'm kinda hoping all of it works out.

I could see pass Leon's smile. I could that he knew everything wouldn't work out between Kanon and Chihiro. I could tell he's lying because even I knew it wouldn't work, and I haven't even met Kanon.

Tsuna: Wait...you want things to work out because you like Chihiro?

Leon: Is it that obvious?

Tsuna: You did strangle Togami for him.

Leon: I guess it is. I just don't want her to chase him away.

 **I'm gonna regret doing this.**

Tsuna: How about...How about I go with you two. I can be there to watch over Kanon while you two hang out.

Leon's eye lit up in amazement and excitement. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

Leon: You're the best Tsuna! I owe you one!

Tsuna: I-I can't breathe, Le-Leon.

Leon: May bad dude, I just excited. I finally got a chance with him. I can't hold back.

Leon's drying machine rang to signal that his clothes were done. He released me and got his clothes in order.

Tsuna: I'll see you later Leon.

Leon: Seeya man, I'm gonna tell Chihiro the news.

Friendship bond reached level 4!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Leon Kuwata's friendship reached level 4!

My machine rang shortly after Leon left. I dumped all my clothes back into my basket. I headed back to room to fold all my garments. I struggled to open my door for about four or five minutes before I finally opened it.

I sat on my bed as I fold everything. **This is the first time in a long time that I had some time to myself. I haven't given the identity of mastermind a lot of thought. I guess I could give that some thought. I know they have to be alive in order for Monokuma to be working, but I don't want the mastermind to be anyone here. Then, that leaves, someone I haven't met yet, but that doesn't leave me with a lot of people. Maybe Alter Ego's right. It could be the headmaster, but it doesn't make add up. We're the 78** **th** **class. Why not use the 77** **th** **or 76** **th** **? The only other person left is Junko Enoshima. I mean Yamada mentioned her before he died, and Ikusaba dressed up as her. Could it be a coincidence? But what would she gain from all of this? Besides, she's just a model. How can she pull any of this off? Man, I feel stupid. I actually believed a model could do all of this. I guess I haven't grown out of my Dame-Tsuna phase yet.**

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _A/N: How many people wanted to scream 'what the fuck Tsuna?' I made some changes to the original plan. Ar first, Tsuna was gonna tell Kirigiri in private, but I thought he was getting off too easy so I added drama. Anyways, I want your opinion on who should get free time. Anyone except Kirigiri, Leon, Ikusaba, and Fukawa will be accepted. I already have the next two free times planned, so you can expect them to appear after the next chapter. I really need them; I'm playing favorites so hard. Seriously I can't write chapters if I don't have motivation and the reviews act as my motivation._


	37. Mondo Smash!

_A/N: I'm far from being done with this fanfiction._

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **I sat on my bed as I fold everything**. _**This is the first time in a long time that I had some time to myself. I haven't given the identity of mastermind a lot of thought. I guess I could give that some thought. I know they have to be alive in order for Monokuma to be working, but I don't want the mastermind to be anyone here. Then, that leaves, someone I haven't met yet, but that doesn't leave me with a lot of people. Maybe Alter Ego's right. It could be the headmaster, but it doesn't make add up. We're the 78**_ _ **th**_ _**class. Why not use the 77**_ _ **th**_ _**or 76**_ _ **th**_ _ **? The only other person left is Junko Enoshima. I mean Yamada mentioned her before he died, and Ikusaba dressed up as her. Could it be a coincidence? But what would she gain from all of this? Besides, she's just a model. How can she pull any of this off? Man, I feel stupid. I actually believed a model could do all of this. I guess I haven't grown out of my Dame-Tsuna phase yet.**_

Huh?" I went over to the door to see who was behind it. I saw Chrome awkwardly standing with an iron grip on her trident. "Yes, Chrome?"

"Boss, it's time for your training session." My mist guardian said. "Are you ready?"

"Just let me put my clothes away." I pointed at the pile of folded clothes before I rushed back to my bed. I somewhat neatly put everything away. Once that was done, I closed the door behind myself. Chrome led the way to wherever we supposed to go, probably the gym. "So Chrome, how are you? We haven't had a lot of time alone, so I don't know what you've been up to."

"Um...I've gotten really close to Asahina and Sakura, and I was thinking about talking to Fukawa a bit more." Chrome summed up. "I enjoyed working with her yesterday."

"But she insulted you to your face." I pointed out the most obvious reason for her not to go through the trouble.

"I'm used to the insults," **You shouldn't use to that.** "and I think Fukawa deserves a friend."

"I can't argue with that. I think you got a chance to do it."

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah, how are things with Mukuro?"

"Huh...oh I don't know where she went after the meeting. She could be anywhere."

"Wrong Mukuro..."

"Oh...OH! I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I last thought about him." **Holy crap, Chrome was serious about moving on.** "We're here, boss. Reborn wants us to start right away, so you should prepare yourself."

I hesitated before nodding. I grabbed a pill out of my bottle and popped in my mouth. I felt the usual calming sensation wash over my body as I put my X-gloves on. With extreme caution, I opened the gym door. I looked around the empty gym. **Nothing's here, but I feel something familiar. Wait Chrome!**

"Surprise motherfucker!" I heard the voice come the left, so I instantly shifted to the right. I watched as Mondo faded into visibility. He was holding a two-headed sledgehammer in his hands. I saw a large hole in the floor where I was previously standing.

"What is going on?" I put more distance between me and Mondo.

"Reborn wanted us to spar. It's supposed to be Mondo and me versus you." Chrome prepared herself for the fight.

"Yeah and look at what Chrome whipped up," Mondo marveled at Chrome's creation "It feels so real."

"How long are we supposed to do this?" I prepared myself for the worst possible answer.

"We ain't telling!" Mondo charged at me with all his might.

He randomly swung the sledgehammer around, not caring how many dents he left behind. I manage to dodge them, but it getting harder with each second. Mondo was just becoming more and more careless. I got a few nicks and scrapes on my face and shirt. I did, however, prevent Mondo from hitting any major arteries, so that was a small win for me. But, I couldn't find an opening, nor did I have time to pull out Nat-su. **Basically, I'm doing this thing alone. Great.** Mondo was acting like a pro with that sledgehammer. The biker was swinging it above his head, to the left and right of himself, and handling it with so much ease and comfort. Mondo slowly forced me against the bleachers. Chrome came up behind and created vines to attack me from the sides.

My only option was to fly up. With a new view, I had one of two options. **I can attack Mondo and disarm him, or I attack Chrome and disarm her.** I nosedived towards Mondo. The gang leader tried blocking with one of the heads on his sledgehammer, but I still punched it with my right hand covered in Sky flames. I caused Mondo to sink an inch or two in the ground. I lost my momentum after a while, and I was forced off.

Chrome didn't waste any time with her second attack. As soon as I touched the ground, she slammed her trident against the floor to create five ice pillars. One bigger than the last. I had no other choice but to jump backward as more pillars were created. Mondo used them as stepping stone as a way to get above me.

Mondo jumped off the highest one with the hammer-twirling above his head. In midair, the gang leader swung it down to speed up his plummeting body. I jumped a second before he made the impact, so Mondo couldn't change his trajectory. The attack was strong enough to create a dust cloud that filled the gymnasium The dust and debris did block my eyesight for a while, so I relied on my Hyper Dying Will to detect Chrome and Mondo.

 **Come on...where are you two?** I figured that it would be harder to find Chrome since she didn't have illusions for organs anymore. **I still don't know how that's possible; I'll figure that out later.** I tried sensing the sledgehammer, but nothing stood out to me. **There goes my only lead, great. I guess I'll get rid of the dust cloud for now.** I made a beeline for the door, well I hoped I was going the right way. I stopped moving when I touched the wall. I started moving against the wall until I knew at the door. **Sooner or lat-**

"Gah!" Something slammed against my back hard and forced me to hit my face against the bleachers or wall; it's all the same right now.

I elbowed whatever was behind me, but I hit the dust in the air. **Huh? Was that Mondo? It felt like a body-** The next thing I knew was that I hit in the back of my right leg and forced to get on one knee. **I have to even the odds. I need to clear this cloud.** I ignored the shots to my body and kept moving. Every once in awhile, Mondo, I guess, would hit either my arm or leg. It felt like an eternity finally ended when I pushed the gym's doors open. **Thank goodness...wait, nothing's happening. Why?!**

"This doesn't make sense." I mumbled to myself. **The dust should be gone by now unless-** "It's all an illusion. It's all an illusion!"

"Took you long enough." The dust breezed past me and to the center of the room where Chrome and Mondo were standing until it was completely dispelled.

"That's why I couldn't sense Mondo's sledgehammer. The dust cloud was a cover up!"

"Very good observation, boss."

"Now," Mondo cracked his knuckles. "take those gloves off. We're doing this like real men, hand to hand combat."

I nodded and slipped my gloves off my hand. I handed them off to Chrome before I put a decent distance between me. My mist guardian stood in between us and counted down from ten.

"...ten...nine...eight...seven...six," I narrowed my eyes as Mondo put more of his weight on his legs. "...five...four...three...two," I curled my hands into fists. "ONE! Go!"

We didn't waste any time. Mondo charged at me with the intention to win. I dodge the punch he threw at my face by ducking, and I retaliated by sending a punch to his stomach. I don't know how, but Mondo blocked it with his knee. He elbowed my exposed back with a tremendous amount of force. He smashed my body against the hard gym floor.

"Come on, get up. We're not done." Mondo taunted. "And we ain't done until I say we done."

I got back on my feet and tried again to hit Mondo. I threw a punch at his face, but he leaned to the side, and the punch just whistled in the air. He grabbed my arm just to slam me against the floor again.

I groaned as I got up for the third time. I jabbed at him, but he just sidestepped with his hands in his pocket as if this was a game. The gang leader got behind me; because of pure instinct, I kicked, well tried, Mondo. Instead, I felt something holding my leg. **Oh, fuck...** Mondo had a victorious smile on his face as he held both my leg with both his hands.

"Oh goddamnit."

"You know what's gonna happen, right?"

"Do we have to do it?"

Yes! MONDO SMASH!"

"Wait wh- Gah!" He didn't even feel bad about slamming my face against the floor. I was about to get back up, but felt my body get lifted up by my leg. "What ar-"

Mondo lifted me up and over his head just to slam my back against the floor on the other side of himself. He repeated this about 6 or 7 times before he actually let go of my leg.

"You're having way too much fun with this, Mondo." I spit on the floor while I got back on my feet.

"Sorry man, I say it in a movie and thought I try it out." He laughed the whole thing off.

"I got you Mondo." I jumped at him, but he ducked. I grabbed the hair on the back of his head which forced me to land, but Mondo, on the other hand, launched across the gym and hit his face against the bleachers. "Come on Mondo. Get up." I brought my hand up and got in my fighting stance.

"Hell yeah, let's finish this you bastard!"

He dashed at me, and I did the same. Mondo threw the first punch again, but caught in my hand. I tried to clock him on the right part of his jaw; however, Mondo anticipated it and caught my hand. He brought it next to our hands.

"So this is a battle of strength now?" I struggled to talk without losing focus.

"Yep, whoever's on their knees first loses!" Mondo's grin told me that he was enjoying this with all his heart.

Mondo had the advantage because, well, he's hella tall, so I had to find a way to make it his disadvantage. We spend god knows how long struggling to outdo the other. **Think Tsuna, what can you do? Hm...I got it!** I locked my arms against my sides which made Mondo stumble a bit. **Gotcha!** I moved my forearm downward which pushed Mondo down also. I used the rest of my strength to get him on his knees.

"Boss is the winner! The fight's over." Chrome announced as she handed over my gloves.

"Is there anything else I have to do Chrome, or are we done?" I slumped against the closest thing to me and turned off my Hyper Dying Will.

"That's all I have for today; I have to meet up with Asahina. She's waiting for me." Chrome bowed right before rushing out the gym. I tried to caught my breath, but I got distracted by a shadow covering me, Mondo's shadow's.

"Come on. It's time to hit the showers." Mondo explained with his hand out.

Do you want to spend time with Mondo Oowada, SDHS Outlaw Biker?

 **Yes** /No

Mondo: Come on dude. We're going to the bathhouse.

Tsuna: Give me a sec. I need to catch my breath.

 **That fight was kinda hard. I didn't expect to use that much of my energy.** I picked myself up with some help from Mondo. I followed him out the heavily damaged gym.

Mondo: That was one hell of a fight. You should join my gang if the Mafia doesn't work.

Tsuna: I'm trying to stay out of Anything illegal.

Mondo: Why? It's the best kind of fun. You get to do whatever and not give a damn.

Tsuna: My life hasn't been normal since I met Reborn.

Mondo: But it's been a lot of fun hasn't it.

Tsuna: I don't know how many times I almost died, I enjoyed some of it.

Mondo: See man, you get use to it.

 **Is that really a good thing?**

Mondo: You know what I really to do before we leave.

Tsuna: What?

Mondo: I wanna try that Dying Will shit.

Tsuna: Dying Will?...You don't.

Mondo: Why not? You're a complete bad ass when you got that flame.

Tsuna: It's a pain in the butt to deal with afterward.

Mondo: You make it look easy.

Tsuna: Plus, there's this thing where you might die if you don't have a regret or strong resolve.

Mondo: What the hell! What kind of bullshit is that!?

Tsuna: I'm glad he stopped using that bullet; I was running out of clothes.

Mondo: Dafuq?

I chuckled at Mondo's confusion. I thought it was sorta funny how he confused Hyper Dying Will with Dying Will, but it was an honest mistake. Mondo and I finally made it across the school to the bathhouse. Luckily, none of the girls seem to be in here, so we started undressing. I really didn't think Mondo was the type who talked while changing, so I decided to keep quiet until we were in the bath. Once I locked our clothes away and had a towel around my waist; I waited for Mondo.

I noticed how well sculpted Mondo's body was. His biceps and triceps were pulsating to beat of his heart. His pecs and abs were so well defined compared to mine.

Mondo: You're gay.

I blinked a couple of times in confusion.

Tsuna: What?

Mondo: You're gay, dude.

Tsuna: No, I'm not. I'm straight.

Mondo: I just saw you staring at my chest. At least own up to it like Leon.

Tsuna: I was thinking about how did you get so buff.

Mondo: Oh, my brother and some of the gang that could tolerate me put me through this hard ass training to toughen me up.

Tsuna: I guess they didn't like you playing the piano.

I chuckled at the end while I started making my way to the middle section. I slid into one and left the other one for the gang leader. I hung my towel on the side of the hot tub; Mondo left his towel on his shoulder and got in the tub.

Mondo: What were we talking 'bout? Oh yeah, they were so pissed about that shit.

Tsuna: That makes sense. You're a part of their gang.

Mondo: Nah, wasn't that. I made them look bad. A kid knowing how to play something like the piano, and they're just terrorizing people. It's enough to hurt any man's pride.

Tsuna: Oh yeah, why did you stop playing? Celeste made it seem like you played like a pro.

Mondo: The gang attacked my teach's house, and she disappeared after that.

Tsuna: S-So they killed her?

Mondo: Probably, I don't know what happened. No one would tell me. All I know is after that, everyone but two people hated my ass.

Tsuna: Your brother Daiya and who?

Mondo: Oh yeah, I never told you about Takemichi Yukimaru.

Tsuna: Takemichi? Is he a part of your bike gang right?

Mondo: Yeah, Takemichi was my only childhood friend. You can guess why I didn't have a lot.

Tsuna: What was he like?

Mondo: He was as stubborn and proud as Ishimaru, about your size and figure, and he had this bad ass fighting spirit. Not to forget, Takemichi had a way with the chicks.

Tsuna: Did he date any of them? Better yet, how many did he date?

Mondo: None.

Tsuna: What?

Mondo: Total fag.

Tsuna: Kinda ironic isn't it? He's gay and got a lot of girls.

Mondo: Yeah, he's an amazing guy. 'Michi even got his entire life planned; he's gonna be a Marine.

Tsuna: Like the army type of Marine?

Mondo: Takemichi might be stubborn, but he loves helping people. Sometimes...sometimes it feels like he's doing better than me in life.

Tsuna: Come on Mondo. That can't be right.

Mondo: It is. 'Michi's better than me. I don't even know what I'm gonna do after all this. I can't be the Crazy Diamond's leader forever.

Mondo slumped against the side of the tub as his face got more depressing by the second.

Tsuna: I'm sure you can find a job...somewhere. It's just gonna take some time.

Mondo: I'm not like y'all. Everyone here got a perfect job for them. Chihiro's a famous programmer. Asahina can be an Olympic swimmer; you and Chrome got the mafia. Leon has his baseball career. Even fucking Togami is set.

Tsuna: Mondo are you listening to yourself? You really think there's no career for you? Look at yourself, you have the perfect body. There're so many things you can do Mondo. You can be an international bodyguard, a workout coach, a National Guard. The possibilities are endless.

The gang leader lifted his head from the tub with a burning resolve present in his eyes.

Mondo: Thanks, man, I needed that.

He reached over and patted me on the back.

Tsuna: Come on, let's head out. We're done here.

Friendship bond reached level 4!

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mondo Oowada's friendship reached level 4!

I grabbed my towel off the tub and wrapped it around my waist. I followed Mondo out to the lockers.

"Is that really a good idea?" I heard Chihiro's voice. "What if Monokuma catches you?"


	38. A Much Needed Sit Down!

"Is that really a good idea?" I heard Chihiro's voice. "What if Monokuma catches you?"

"I know there's a chance that might happen, but I have to try. That's just a risk I must face." I heard Chihiro's voice again. **Is that Alter Ego?** Mondo and I turned the corner to see Chihiro arguing with a laptop.

"Is everything alright?" Somehow he didn't hear us coming in and so he nearly fell off the bench.

"When did you get here?" Chihiro looked at us finally. "And why are y'all naked?"

"We did a sparring match, and then we took a bath." Mondo gave a rather simple explanation. "Whatcha doing?"

"Alter Ego wants to go to the boy's bathroom and use the hidden room to connect to the school's server."

"It's a good idea!" Alter Ego shouted then quickly shifted back into it's softer voice. "Besides, I want to be more useful."

"Let him do it if he's gonna be this stubborn." Mondo huffed while putting his shirt back on.

"But what if he gets caught?"

"I'm ready to face anything the mastermind has in store for me." Alter Ego hardened its resolve.

"Chihiro, you're gonna win this one." I laughed while tying my shoelaces.

"Fine, but someone has to watch that door."

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

Chihiro packed the laptop into his jacket. Mondo and I followed behind in silence. The three of us made it up the second floor before we saw Celeste and Reborn chatting.

"Oh hello Chihiro, Mondo, and Tsuna. Is there something you need?" Celeste turned her attention to us, and Reborn left without saying a word. Chihiro and Mondo waved before rushing to the bathroom.

"Chihiro just needs to do something in the bathroom," I answered. "I'm supposed to stand guard."

"May I stand guard with you? I haven't been a lot of help."

"I don't mind. We haven't really talked in awhile."

Do you want to spend time with Celestia Lundenberg?

 **Already Said Yes** / Nevermind

I took a seat next to the boy's bathroom door. Celeste straightened the bottom of her dress before sitting between the girl and boy's restroom. Chihiro and Mondo rushed out just as we got situated.

Chihiro: Tsuna, it should be a while until it's done. Are you sure you want to do this?

Tsuna: We'll be fine.

Chihiro: I'll see you two in the morning then.

Mondo: Alright see ya later.

Celeste: Goodnight Chihiro and Mondo.

Tsuna: Isn't it a bit early to be saying goodnight. We might finish before Nighttime.

Celeste: Tsuna, you must've hit your head at some point. It's been night time for an hour or two.

Tsuna: Hiee!

Celeste: How could you miss it? Monokuma plays it over all the school.

Tsuna: I was in the bathhouse with Mondo up until now.

Celeste: Oh...It's nice to see you interacting with others.

Tsuna: What are you talking about? I talk to everyone.

Celeste: Really? I just assumed that you only socialized with Chrome, Leon, and Kirigiri.

Tsuna: I did hang out with Leon and Chrome today. I haven't seen Kirigiri since...

Celeste: Since that argument this morning?

Tsuna: Yeah.

Celeste: May I give you a word of advice?

Tsuna: Depends, what is it?

Celeste: Apologize to Kirigiri because you two need to work together.

Tsuna: I know, but she started all this-

Celeste: I honestly do not care what she did. Look at it from her perspective for once. You're the only one who she actually talks to; she trusted you enough to share information with you first. However, you decided to keep whatever between you and Ikusaba. That's the reason why she feels betrayed.

Tsuna: But I didn't even mean to-

Celeste: Whether it was your intention or not, someone has to apologize and that someone is you.

Tsuna: But why?

Celeste: You're the leader of our little group. I mean you _are_ the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss. You should be the one who keeps the group together.

Tsuna: Ugh, I don't even want to be the next Vongola boss. I just want a normal life.

Celeste: I'm sorry, but that won't happen. I can't see you leaving the mafia if it's not in a body bag.

Tsuna: Why do people keep saying that!?

Celeste: Tsuna, you can't be that blind, honestly. Do I need to point it out?

Tsuna: Go ahead, I would like to see you try.

Celeste: Now it's a challenge.

I tilted my head to look at Celeste. My eyes widened when I saw the spark in her eyes. **It's back.** She had that winning smile she wore before Yamada's trial. **D-Did I trigger something?**

Celeste: Tsuna, how was your life before Reborn came, or was he there from the moment you were born.

Tsuna: My nickname says it all. I was a complete fuck up, still am. I couldn't do anything right. I sucked at sports, video games, school if you can name it I probably failed at it. I had no real friends, and my house was completely quiet.

Celeste: How is your life now with Reborn in the picture?

Tsuna: I'm always scared and on edge. My life, or someone close to me, is always threatened by some random villain I never heard of. My house is too noisy. Don't even get me started on Reborn's training.

Celeste: How about the positives?

Tsuna: I met Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Bianchi, Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, Ryohei, Ipin, and a bunch more people including you all. I'm getting stronger; I learned how to fight. I did better in school. There's not a dull moment in my life anymore.

Celeste: And are you really willing to give all that up? To go back to being 'Dame- Tsuna'?

Tsuna: It's not that I want to be my old self; it's just that-

Celeste: Just what? What is stopping you from accepting your title?

Tsuna: can you honestly say that you can see me leading a mafia family like Vongola? It's ridiculous; I can't even keep people from dying. How can I manage to rule Vongola?

Celeste: Tsuna, what you said doesn't make sense. How can you blame yourself for what others do? Ishimaru killed Maizono because he wanted to control her actions; Yamada killed Hagakure because he wanted me to value life. Where exactly did you get involved in their murders? If anything, you've stopped them. There's nothing you haven't done to protect the people here. You have risk your life more than anyone here to save and defend us. That's why I consider you to be the leader of our group. You do all of this because you know it's right and not for the praise.

Tsuna: I guess...hey Celeste, what were you and Reborn talking about?

Celeste: Oh...He wanted me to work for Vongola as a negotiator.

Tsuna: What?!

Celeste: A negotiator, but I don't know if I should say yes.

Tsuna: You haven't decided yet?

Celeste: Reborn said the reason why I should join as a negotiator is because I know how to manipulate people. I don't want to do that anymore, though.

The infamous gambler hugged her legs tightly as she stared at the ground. **It's only fair that I do the same.**

Tsuna: Well...what would Yamada do?

Celeste: He would serve anyone that needed him.

Tsuna: Would he approve of you working in the mafia as a negotiator?

Celeste: I think he would if I was able to save people.

Tsuna: Then I guess you should do it if you firmly believe that.

Celeste: On one condition.

Tsuna: Huh?

Celeste: I'll do it on one condition.

Tsuna: What is it?

Celeste: I want you to be my boss.

Tsuna:...I should've seen that one coming.

I groaned as Celeste smiled.

Celeste: Now then...what should we talk about now? I don't have my cards, so we can't play a card game.

Tsuna: I... don't know. How about...how ironic this is?

Celeste: What's ironic?

Tsuna: We're breaking your Nighttime rule, remember.

Celeste: At this point, my nighttime rule is the least of our worries; besides, no one follows it. Just look.

She pulled up the map icon on her electroID. Celeste was far from wrong. Togami and Fukawa were in the library; Kirigiri was wandering the third floor. Sakura was working out, hopefully, in the girl's dressing room.

Tsuna: Counting the two of us, that makes six.

Celeste: That's almost half of us.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head in disappointment. I couldn't really blame her for it to be honest.

Tsuna: You would think we would have learned from Ishimaru and Hagakure's mistakes.

The high roller paused for quite a long period of time before answering.

Celeste: Yeah...

Tsuna: Something wrong?

Celeste: It's probably nothing. A small realization if anything.

Tsuna: Really? What is it?

Celeste: I haven't seen Monokuma in a couple of days. Now that I recall my memories, I haven't seen him since the last trial.

Tsuna: Yeah now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him since that day. He said something about 'An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.'

Celeste: Interesting choice of words. I think things are about to get interesting.

Tsuna: What is that suppose to mean?

Celeste: Oh nothing, I tend to ramble when I'm sleep deprived.

She waved her hand in front of her face. I shrugged off her words. I checked my electroID to see what time it is. **6:31 AM**

Tsuna: We got thirty minutes left. What do you want to do?

Celeste: Can I pet Nat-su?

Tsuna:...why?

Celeste: I like cats, but I haven't held a cat since we've been here. Nat-su's the closest thing I have to my cat.

Tsuna: I guess it's alright.

I lit my ring, so I could open my box Nat-su jumped out his box and into my lap. He curled himself into a ball and went back to sleep. I sweatdropped as Celeste tapped her finger against the floor in annoyance. I woke Nat-su up with my hand.

Tsuna: Nat-su, Celeste wants to pet you.

The lion cub looks at Celeste. As if he had a surge of energy, my cub pounced at Celeste. He made himself comfortable in her lap and fell back to sleep. Celeste smiled as she moved her hand up and down his back.

Celeste: Thank you for this, Tsuna. I needed this.

Tsuna: It's nothing. Nat-su seems to like it.

Celeste: I tend to have that effect on cats. I find their presence to be comforting.

Tsuna: How many do you have, then?

Celeste: Just one, that's all I need.

Tsuna: Really? I thought had a legion of cats.

Celeste: I want to relieve stress not to take over the world.

Tsuna: I was kidding, Celeste.

Celeste: You are lying now.

She didn't take her eyes off Nat-su as she spoke.

Tsuna: Seriously, how do you that? You didn't even look at me.

Celeste: It's called skills.

Mono: Good morning everyone! It's officially 7 am, so nighttime is over. I want you all to give it your absolute all!

Celeste: I'll see you at the morning meeting, Tsuna.


	39. Sakura's Dancing With The Devil!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **Tsuna: Really? I thought had a legion of cats.**

 **Celeste: I want to relieve stress not to take over the world.**

 **Tsuna: I was kidding, Celeste.**

 **Celeste: You are lying now.**

 **She didn't take her eyes off Nat-su as she spoke.**

 **Tsuna: Seriously, how do you that? You didn't even look at me.**

 **Celeste: It's called skills.**

 **Mono: Good morning everyone! It's officially 7 am, so nighttime is over. I want you all to give it your absolute all!**

 **Celeste: I'll see you at the morning meeting, Tsuna.**

I walked Celeste back to her room in silence. Apparently, Nat su was more entertaining than me. I ended up just trailing behind them as I enjoyed the rhythmic purring from my sky cub. **Celeste seems so happy now.** The gambler handed Nat su over to me before returning to her dorm room. I held my sleeping cub in one hand as I unlocked my dorm with the other hand.

I laid him on my pillow carefully right before I grabbed my orange, short sleeve hoodie out of my top drawer and a pair of socks and briefs out of my middle drawer, and a multi-pocket pair of jeans out of the last drawer.

I went into the bathroom with my clothes in hand. I stripped off my tattered clothes right before stepping into the shower cube. I close the glass door and started the shower.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

I turned the shower head off and lifted the hair out of my face. After stepping out of the cube. I wrapped a towel around my waist. The other towel was used to dry my body off. I slipped into my clothes and shoes. I looked at my bed and saw Nat-su wide awake, so I decided that he could stay out for today. I grabbed my gloves out of yesterday's jeans and wrapped my ring around my neck before I left my room with Nat-su following me.

It didn't take a long time for me to get to the dining hall, but I heard muffled shouting coming from the other side of the door. **What's wrong now.** I mentally prepared myself for whatever was behind the door.

"Ma-Master, please reconsider!" Fukawa wrapped her arms around Togami's leg as she pleaded.

"Let go of me this instant, you peasant!" Togami gritted his teeth as he struggled to loosen Fukawa's death grip. "I've made up my mind."

I went over to Celeste since she most likely knew what the hell was going on. The gambler gave me her usual bright smile and grabbed Nat-su off the floor.

"Hello Tsuna, I assume you want to know about..." We looked at the writer and heir for a moment before looking at each other again. "that."

"I guess it's obvious." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment before I lead her over to a table. The twin drill hair gambler took a seat. "Can you fill me in?"

"Certainly, Togami wants nothing to do with us, so he wishes to lock himself away in the library."

"Okay... how is that different from what he does every day?"

"Togami isn't coming out the library until he solves the mystery behind the school, and he said something about booby trapping the library with the desire to kill any intruders."

"What!? Has he gone mental?!"

"First, I can hear you, twerp. Second, I've always had the intention of winning this game so why is this surprising? And third," Togami glared directly in Fukawa's eyes. "let go of me before I make yo regret it."

"Hey, man. I'm all for violence and shit; I don't have a problem with that, but that doesn't mean you get to beat on chicks." Mondo proclaimed as he and Asahina walked in.

"I'm wasting time. Release me at once!"

"You mu-must not leave Ma-Master." Fukawa pleaded.

"Just let him." Asahina sighed. "If wants to leave, he should leave, honestly."

"You're not helping!"

"Hey! I am helping! Everywhere he goes, shit hits the fans!"

"That's not true!"

"Leon almost choked him out yesterday."

"Th-That's baseball freaks fault. Ma-Master was in the right."

"Like hell," Leon entered the scene with Chihiro, Chrome and Ikusaba. "he can't go around threatening people like that."

"Yes, I can. I am Togami Byakuya."

"Why do you make it sound like you're better than us?"

"Because I am."

"Bitch -"

"Togami, your money doesn't matter here. There's no way you can use any of it; no one here actually cares about your rank in society. Look around," Chrome paused momentarily. "Mondo's an outlaw biker, but he still talks to Chihiro. Ikusaba is a soldier, yet she can have a decent conversation with Boss who is a future Mafia boss. In society, Ikusaba might be ordered to kill him. Celeste is an infamous gambler, but she had a strong bond with Yamada, a fanfic writer. Sakura, Asahina, and I get along fine, but our talents have nothing in common. Kirigiri's a...a...I don't know what her talent is."

Then it hit me. **What is Kirigiri's talent?** I looked around for her, but everyone except her was present.

"What? She had an unfair advantage this whole time." Togami's knuckles turned red as he made his hands into fists.

"What unfair advantage?" Kirigiri made her appearance as she opened both doors.

"Kirigiri...you never revealed your talent," Chihiro answered.

"I can't." Kirigiri folded her arms.

"What's stopping you from doing so?" Sakura asked.

"I said 'I can't' not 'I won't'."

"The question still applies." I pointed out.

"You're the last person who should be talking about avoiding questions." She instantly glared at me.

"Tsuna..." Celeste said my name as if it was a hint.

"Kirigiri, you still want an answer?"

"Yes, but it seems you're not man enough to give it."

"Shots fired!" Leon shouted in the background.

"Leon!" Chihiro scowled him.

"Kirigiri, I'll give you an answer when we're alone." Mondo and Leon whistled in unison.

"Alright, let's step out into the hall." She signaled me to follow her. I glanced at Ikusaba and Celeste before doing so. Kirigiri closed the door completely. "Out with it."

 **She made it sound like an order instead request.** I leaned into her ear and whispered.

"I think Sakura's dancing with the devil."

"Really? A Riddle?"

"Yeah, I don't want to outright say it. I really don't any solid evidence."

"Then what made you think that's true?"

"It told me all about Sakura."

"It?" Her eyes hardened as she processed every possible explanation until the moment she pieced everything together. "I see why you hid all this."

"Does that mean you're gonna apologize?"

"No," **So harsh...** "but, I won't hold that against you anymore."

I smiled as I opened the door for the both of us. Kirigiri walked in first.

"Don't think I forgot about you?" Togami reminded her.

" I said 'I can't.'"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Oh now, you want to be silent."

"Maybe we should lay off." Asahina sounded slightly worried.

"No, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't explain myself." She glanced at me before taking a deep breath. "I have amnesia."

"You're lying!" Apparently, Togami couldn't accept that as an answer. "That's impossible."

"I'm not."

Togami growled in annoyance and stormed out of the cafeteria. Fukawa tried following behind him, but Togami stopped her right in her tracks.

"Follow me and I will kill you."

That's the last thing Togami said to us. Fukawa collapsed on the floor and started sobbing. I didn't know how to feel while others knew exactly which emotion was best.

"Jeez! Where does he get off talking to Fukawa and Kirigiri like that." Asahina was shaking in anger. "You know what? I'm gonna tell it to his face!"

"Asahina wait. You mustn't enter a fight enraged. It distorts you view of the situation."

"But-"

"Asahina," Chrome whispered as she gripped her trident. The swimmer looked at Chrome's pleading eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I won't."

"I got a question." Leon had his arms folded. "Doesn't Ikusaba know Kirigiri's talent? I mean she was the mastermind's little helper."

"Leon's right. She should know."

"I do know, but I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you." Ikusaba scratched the back of her head. "If Kirigiri knew who she was, then everything is affected."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mondo found himself lost in confusion.

"Upupup! Basically, she can't say a word unless unoriginal soldier wants to be six feet under." Monokuma finally broke his silence streak.

"Oh, you're back. I can say this for everyone. You were not missed." Celeste smiled.

"And after all the hard work I put into keeping this place in order. I GET NO APPRECIATION!"

"Why are you here Monokuma?" Kirigiri asked.

"Haven't you noticed? It's been THREE WHOLE DAYS since the last trial and motive."

"Oh no," I said.

"OH YES!" Monokuma cheered. "Also, I noticed something interesting about you all."

"Which is...?" Chihiro asked.

"Upupup! You'll have to wait until tonight."

"Is that the only reason why you came here? To tell us that you have a new motive?" Kirigiri spoke up again.

"Keen eye as always. I want to know something?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Who stole my treasure?! Which one of you took it?"

"What treasure are you talking about?" Leon questioned Monokuma. "I didn't even know you had any treasure."

"Well, I do. Does anyone want to own up?" Monokuma drew his metal claws as a way to threaten whoever. "Alright...I will find out one way or another."

Having the last word, Monokuma walked out of the dining hall. We really didn't have anything else to talk about, so all of us went to do our own thing. I felt sorta tired, so Nat-su and I went back to my dorm to catch up on some sleep. I knocked off my shoes and tossed my orange hoodie onto the dresser as soon as I stepped into my dorm. I, then, threw my cover over my body. I rested my head on my pillow as Nat-su slept on the side of my pillow. I drifted off into a nice dream after a while.

 **Ten Hours Later**

 **Knock! Knock!**

 **Huh...Is someone at the door?** I wiped the crust out of my eye and forced myself out of bed. I woke up Nat-su by accident. I put my shirt back on right before answering the door. I opened the door and saw Sakura standing patiently for me.

"Ah Tsuna," Sakura opened one eye but kept her massive arms folded. "You finally woke up."

"How long have you been standing here?" I wiped the drool off my face.

"I started around noon, and now it's," She checked hr electroID. "7 pm."

That woke me up.

"You've been here for that long?!"

"Yes, I wish to have some of your time if you're okay with it."

Do you want to spend time with Sakura Oogami, the SDHS Martial Artist?

 **Kinda have to now** / Slam the door in her face.

Tsuna: Yeah, I just need to put my shoes back on.

Sakura: I shall wait. I've done it this long; a few seconds won't kill me.

Even though Sakura didn't come in my room, I could still feel her gaze on the back of my neck. I finished tying my shoes the quickest way I knew and grabbed Nat-su off my bed. I closed the door with my lion cub in my hand. Sakura lead the way without telling me what was our destination.

Tsuna: So...what did you want to talk about?

Sakura: I believe there is bad blood between us. Have I done something to offend you?

Tsuna: Huh? What made you think that?

Sakura: I am not blind Tsuna. Is there something you would like to confess?

Tsuna: Sakura, I have nothing against you. You're a nice person.

 **Except that, you're the mole.**

Sakura: May you explain your recent actions, then?

Tsuna: Where do you want to start?

Sakura: Does the day Kirigiri denounced your friendship good or the day you said that I shouldn't touch the poison alone?

Tsuna: Crap.

Sakura: So you admit there is something on your mind?

Tsuna: Yeah, but I don't know if it's right.

Sakura: I wish to know what I've done to make you distrust me.

Tsuna: Is that really a good idea?

Sakura: I can handle whatever you say.

Tsuna: Alright...I think, no I know, you're Monokuma's mole.

For the longest possible minute, I saw true terror in Sakura's eyes. The type of terror that forces someone to black out and commit unspeakable atrocities. I backed slowly with my hands covering my body. Even Nat-su coward behind in fear of Sakura's wrath.

Tsuna: Sa-Sakura please breathe. Everything will be alright.

Sakura:...You're right. It's my fault for not being careful.

Monokuma: Jeez, I gave you two simple rules.

Monokuma came waltzing out of the principal office without a care in the world. As if, he didn't notice the tension in the air. The monochrome bear kept antagonizing Sakura.

Monokuma: Two rules! Kill someone if nothing happens for an unbearable amount of time and DON'T GET CAUGHT! How hard is it follow them?

Sakura:...

Monokuma: I know you're the SDHS Martial Artist, but goodness I didn't know you would let Tsuna be the first to figure it out. It's Dame Tsuna for crying out loud.

Tsuna: Hey! I'm right here!

Monokuma: I thought Kirigiri would've been the one, or Celeste if she was paying attention. Oh well, I guess the deal is off.

Tsuna: What deal?

Monokuma: Oh...you don't know? Let me explain it then. Sakura dearest here became my mole because I'm holding her family's dojo hostage. Hahahaha!

Sakura: That's 300 years of heritage you're endangering!

Monokuma: Three years, thirty years, three hundred years...it doesn't matter to me because I really don't give a damn!

Sakura: You'll pay for this...

Monokuma: Yeah right... I know. I'm gonna start the assembly. It's been a blast, but I must be on my way.

Tsuna: Sakura...are you okay?

Sakura: I will be when I clean the mess I made.

The massive athlete hovered over the doorknob to the principal office. She, then, violently jerked the knob and opened the door. Sakura signaled me to follow her.

Tsuna: Won't we get in trouble for this?

Sakura: You will not. You have nothing to fear.

I peeked my head through the door as a precaution. It was a nice looking office. The room had two leather couches and a brown coffee table. The principal desk had a picture frame and two flags with the school's emblem on opposite sides of it. Along the left wall were six pictures of elderly people. **They must be the previous headmasters.** Also on the left, i saw various awards in a glass case. After checking for anything potentially dangerous, I entered the room. I walked around the office and noticed a lot of papers lying on the floor. I reached for one but froze midway when I read the name. **Leon Kuwata, Super Duper High School Baseball Star.**

Tsuna: Wh-What the hell?

Sakura: It appears that you found our student files. Please gather the rest of the floor. They're essential.

Tsuna: R-Right.

Sakura continued searching through the principal desk. **Leon Kuwata, Super Duper High School Baseball Star... Mondo Oowada, Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker... Yamada Hifumi,** **Super Duper High School Fanfiction Creator... Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Super Duper High School Moral Compass... Chihiro Fujisaki,** **Super Duper High School Programmer... Togami Byakuya, Super Duper High School Affluent Progeny... Tsunayoshi Sawada, Super Duper High School Mafia Boss... Hagakure Yasuhiro, Super Duper High School Clairvoyant.**

Tsuna: Now for the girls.

 **Fukawa Toko, Super Duper High School Writing Prodigy... Asahina Aoi, Super Duper High School Swimmer...Sakura Oogami, Super Duper High School Martial Artist... Maizono Sayaka, Super Duper High School Pop Icon... Chrome Dokuro, Super Duper High School Illusionist...Taeko Yasuhiro, Super Duper High School Gambler... Mukuro Ikusaba, Super Duper High School Soldier... Kyoko Kirigiri, Super Duper High School Detective.**

Tsuna: Kirigiri's a detective?

Sakura: Yes...yes she is.

Tsuna:Oh...wait, YOU KNEW?!

Sakura: I found out when I was having a meeting with Monokuma. With this information, I will fire the first shot towards his downfall.

Monokuma: Upupup! This is your dear headmaster speaking. I wish to call everyone to the gym, so we can start. I know it's early, but two important things came up in the past couple of hours. As a result, we'll be starting early. Don't be late!

Tsuna: I guess it's time to go then.

Sakura: Agreed

 _Friendship bond reached level 3!_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada and Sakura Oogami's friendship reached level 3!_

Sakura and I left the principal office with everyone's personal information. Sakura seemed to be rather focused on her thoughts, so I decided to keep to myself the whole way there. We took some time actually get there. I placed my hand on the gym's doorknob and looked at Sakura.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"This cannot be avoided. I no other choice but to fight with everything I have." She spoke as if she had come to terms with her fate. "Tsuna..."

"Yes?"

"Hide those papers before we go in, and..."

"And?"

"If anything is to happen to me, I want you to protect Asahina."

"Wait Sakura."

She didn't cut me off with words rather she swiftly made her way into the gym. I folded and placed them all in different pockets in my cargo pants. With that done, I entered the gym. **Please let this end well...**


	40. The Dance Comes to an End!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Are you ready?" I asked.**

" **This cannot be avoided. I no other choice but to fight with everything I have." She spoke as if she had come to terms with her fate. "Tsuna..."**

" **Yes?"**

" **Hide those papers before we go in, and..."**

" **And?"**

" **If anything is to happen to me, I want you to protect Asahina."**

" **Wait Sakura."**

 **She didn't cut me off with words rather she swiftly made her way to the gym. I folded and placed them all in different pockets in my cargo pants. With that done, I entered the gym.** _ **Please let this end well...**_

It only made sense that we would be the last ones to arrive. Monokuma was already at his podium.

"Jeez...took you long enough. I thought I was gonna need to send an army to round you two up."

"We are here now. What must you say?" Sakura spoke with such a calm demeanor.

"You were never any fun to be around."

"Monokuma..."

"Hey! Is that any way to speak to your boss?"

"I'm sorry. Did he just say 'boss'?" Leon asked everyone. "Did I hear him right?"

"Why would Monokuma call himself your boss unless-" Fukawa gasped when she pieced everything together.

"You're the mole?!" Togami finished for her.

"There's no way-" Monokuma didn't even let Asahina finish.

"Once again, Togami is right on the money. The mole is none other Sakura Oogami!"

"Th-That's impossible." Asahina covered her mouth. "Te-Tell me that he's lying, Sakura."

Even though Asahina was on the brink of tears, Sakura neither faltered or lied.

"I'm sorry...for staying quiet for so long?"

"Eh!"

"Sakura..." Chrome tried holding back the tears.

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck? You've been helping the mastermind this whole time?" Mondo walked over to the bleachers and broke his hands trying to punch away his rage.

"S-So you've been deceiving us this whole time?" Fukawa's face turned redder with each word.

"Wait! There has to be a reason behind all this." Chihiro countered. "Sakura would never outright betray us."

"Chihiro's right. Sakura had a good reason." I stood by Sakura's side.

"Why the hell are you talking as if you know anything?" Mondo growled.

"Because I found out a few days ago...,and I heard Monokuma talk about holding her dojo hostage."

"I thought it would be better if we kept it between the two of us." Ikusaba took responsibility.

"Im-Imbeciles...didn't you learn anything fr-from the last time." Fukawa retorted. "Every time Tsuna hides anything remotely important, everything around him is thrown into chaos."

"Hold on, that's-" Chihiro was swiftly cut off by the writer.

"Oh really? Di-Did you forget that he tried hiding Mondo's at-attempt at killing you?"

"Don't lose focus...It still stands that Sakura Oogami is Monokuma's moles!" Togami redirected the attention back to her.

"But it wasn't her fault! Sakura had to protect her dojo." Chrome stayed loyal to her friend.

" 'Wasn't her fault?' Are you saying she's no longer an enemy? A dear friend we can trust with our lives? Is that the point you're trying to get across?" Togami spits each word with venom and hatred; at the end, he huffed. "If so, you're nothing more than a fool."

"Togami is a dick, but he made a good point," Leon said the words I thought he would never say. "We can't trust Sakura anymore."

"Leon..."Chihiro gasped as he started tearing up.

"This is certainly interesting. However, I can't imagine Sakura going through with Monokuma's orders." **At least, Celeste is on our side.**

"Whatever Taeko," Fukawa mumbled while rolling her eyes. "Defend her all you want. Sh-She still can't be trusted."

"Monokuma, I have a question," Togami spoke with his arms folded. "What were the conditions of this arrangement?"

"Upupup, I think the mole should be the one who answers that." Monokuma giggled.

"Well..."

"The mastermind ordered me to kill someone if everything came to a halt."

"I see; she's still a potential threat."

"Sakura isn't a threat!" Asahina shouted.

"There's no need for you to fight over me anymore," Sakura stated. "I will be the one who ends this."

"What are you planning?" Ikusaba said fearing Sakura's answer.

"I request a game, Monokuma."

"Eh? This is unexpecting." The bear tilted his head in confusion.

"If I win, this murderous game ends, and the mastermind reveals himself or herself."

"If you lose, and you will lose; you get executed on the spot. No questions asked!"

"Sakura, you don't have to do this! There has to be another way." Asahina shouted while pulling on Sakura's shirt.

"Agreed, the name of the game is simple. If I can take your red eye, I win the game. If you can make me spill blood, you win the game."

"Upupup, that's an interesting game. I accept your challenge!"

"Sakura please don't do this! Please reconsider!" Chrome begged.

"This is my way of atoning for my mistakes." With this statement hanging in the air, Sakura stepped forward to fight,probably, last fight. **No, I shouldn't think that way. This isn't her last fight; this is the true first fight in a long line of fights.** Monokuma somersault off the podium and stood across from her. Everyone else distanced themselves away from Monokuma and Sakura. We gave them the entire inside of the basketball court to fight.

"BEGIN!" Mondo's voice boomed throughout the gym.

"I invoke my summoning magic! Beckon to my side! Gungnir the Spear!" Monokuma lifted his paws towards the ceiling almost immediately. **What?**

Suddenly, I felt the ground rumble. Sakura stayed calm and charged at the bear. I watched in horror as several spears circled Monokuma. The spears almost reached the ceiling. As if that wasn't enough, three more circles of spears appeared.

"Upupup, meet my Gungnir the Spear! They're razor sharp and deadly. They're perfect for slicing a person into pieces." He paused to laugh at Sakura. "This was over the moment it began! You have no chance of winning."

"I will not back down!" Sakura used her palms to bend the flat part of the spears downward.

"Sakura's using Force Palm!" Chihiro shouted

She gained momentum once she found a rhythm. We watched in awe as Sakura stood face to face with Monokuma. The teddy bear revealed his claws; the martial artist slammed her fist into the spot Monokuma was standing, The evil bear jumped to the side at the last possible second and swiped at Sakura's left arm. Sakura dodged by keeping her right arm on the floor and using her legs to grab Monokuma's arm.

"Rip it off! I wanna what he's made of!" Mondo shouted. The girls gave him weird looks, but it was a good question. **There's a chance it's both.**

However, Sakura didn't listen to the biker; she tossed Monokuma into the air. In a split second, the famous fighter got back on her feet and launched herself into the air. Once she was eye level with him, Sakura sent a barrage of punches at Monokuma. The punches were fast and strong enough to have a shock wave as an aftereffect. Mondo had to grab both Asahina and Chihiro's hands to keep them from flying into a wall. I held Kirigiri in place while Ikusaba did the same for Celeste and Fukawa. Leon and Togami held onto the railing from the bleachers. After a while, Chrome created enough vines to keep everyone's feet planted on the floor. **Sakura's gonna win this!**

"Sakura's gonna win!" I cheered. **It's gonna be over soon.**

I sent everyone,excluding three people, into an uproar. Everyone except, Kirigiri, Fukawa, and Togami , chanted 'Sakura' in perfect union. It must've been working since the shockwaves got stronger with each passing minute. Eventually, gravity kicked back in, and the two of them landed on the floor. Sakura towered over the weaken teddy bear.

"Finish him!" Leon shouted.

"Mortal Kombat style!" Chihiro added.

"Upup...I guess this is the end." Monokuma said weakly. Then, his eye glistened for a quick second. **What was-**

"AAAHHH!" I heard a scream behind me. **Chrome?** Her illusions disappeared as everyone else turned to see what was wrong. My eyes widened in shock and then shrunk when I entered a blinding rage. While everyone was focused on the fight, Monokuma shot a spear through Chrome's right arm.

"Chrome!" I watched in horror as blood spilled out of her arm.

"What...what the fuck?" I noticed Asahina sitting on the floor in shock.

"Bl-Blood." Fukawa couldn't handle the sight of blood, so she passed out.

"I'm sorry, Asahina. I couldn't let you get hurt." Chrome managed to smile through the pain.

"MONOKUMA! You'll pay for that!" I honestly don't remember when I enter my Hyper Dying Will mode, but I really didn't care. The only thing I had on my mind was revenge.

"Tsuna! Allow me to handle Monokuma. This - GAH!" Two spears pierced through Sakura's arms.

Monokuma got off his back and raised his paws. The spears did the same and lifted Sakura off the floor.

"Upupup! Before I forget," Monokuma looked at Chrome and shot his arm down. The spear in her arm did the same which made Chrome scream in pain. "I should thank you for being a great diversion."

"Monokuma..." Sakura growled.

"Eh? What is this? Is that blood I see dripping from your arm?"

"Just end this already."

"End? I can't do that yet."

"Why not..."

"Because our special guest hasn't made their grand entrance yet for their execution."

"Special guest? Who else is there to reveal?" Ikusaba asked. "I thought Reborn was the only other person."

"How about I just bring them out? Hahahaha!" Monokuma's laugh became uncontrollable as the stage was filled with fog. Slowly, something was brought to the top of the podium. "I re-introduce you to...Alter Ego!"

"What?!" Chihiro cried.

"You heard me, pipsqueak! I know all about your laptop."

"But how-"

"I'm just gonna stop you there. Who do you think snitched on you?" It's not a hard question when you think about the choices."

"Sakura, you didn't."

"Oh yes, she did!"

"Why Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Chihiro. I had no other choice." She avoided looking at the programmer.

"Eh? What the hell is going on?" Genocider finally decided to wake up and join us.

"Tch. That woman over there, the one in the air, was working with Monokuma all along. She's been giving him vital information. Now, that she's been found out,she thought defeating Monokuma would get her back on my good side." Togami explained.

"Dude, at least, say her name. She's still a person." Leon sweatdropped.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Now, we found out that she gave Alter Ego to Monokuma."

"Hold on! Monokuma-" Asahina's word became nothing with what Monokuma said next.

"Togami's correct. Upupup...think of it as her last mission as my subordinate." Monokuma informed us. "Now then...I hope's everyone enjoys this as much as I will."

"Sakura...Please don't... leave us. I forgive you...for everything." Asahina started choking on her words as tears poured out her eyes. Leon hugged Asahina while telling her it would be alright.

"Sakura, I'll make sure Asahina leave this place alive." Chrome clenched her arm to stop the blood from flowing.

"Asahina...Chrome...Thank you for standing by side all this time. Listen as I give you my final piece of advice. Continue to walk the path of hope. Do not allow future endeavors to tempt you to fall into despair. I will be watching from heaven. I wish you the best." Sakura's smile shined down on us.

"Aww, that's so sweet and inspirational." Monokuma wiped a fake tear from his eye. "NOW DIE!"

One of Monokuma's spears pierced through Sakura's skull and left everyone speechless. Without skipping a beat, he punctured straight through Alter Ego with countless spears. If that wasn't enough, Monokuma produced a hammer just to smash Chihiro's computer into rubble. Once he sure Alter Ego couldn't be repaired, Monokuma cleared his throat.

"Sooooo what did you learn today?" **Is this a fucking joke to him?**

"That you're a dick?" Leon answered.

"Wrong! This is what happens when you continue to reach for hope. You're down a classmate and a computer. If you continue to strive for hope and believing in one another, you all will die one tragic death after another. However, if you don't like it, all you have to do is cut all ties to the outside world altogether and live here peacefully for the rest of your lives."

"You sick fuck! What do you gain from all this?" Mondo shouted with his fist ready.

"Gain? Hmmm...let me think...DESPAIR! I get this warm sensation when I get to watch people once close to me kill each other. Watching the numbers dwindle down to zero fills me with a tremendous amount of despair."

" 'Once close to me?' We didn't know each other existed until we started all this bullshit." Leon argued against Monokuma.

"Forget what I said! Anyway, I have the motive to announce."

"Pl-Please stop...I can't...take this anymore." Asahina said in between her hiccups.

"Aw, and I was thinking about y'all. I was gonna grant the blackened a-a wi-wi-wi-ishh." Monokuma stuttered the end of his sentence as he powered down.

"Huh? What just happened?" I asked as I turned off my Hyper Dying Will.

"Isn't it obvious?" Togami paused to fix his glasses. "Monokuma shut down."

A/N: Well this is where the fun begins! I apologize for killing Sakura off, but I did give her an honorable death. I've already written the next three chapters, so the rest of this arc is set in stone.


	41. Smile For The Camera! You're a Boss Now!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Forget what I said! Anyway, I have the motive to announce."**

" **Pl-Please stop...I can't...take this anymore." Asahina said in between her hiccups.**

" **Aw, and I was thinking about y'all. I was gonna grant the blackened a-a wi-wi-wi-ishh." Monokuma stuttered the end of his sentence as he powered down.**

" **Huh? What just happened?" I asked as I turned off my Hyper Dying Will.**

" **Isn't it obvious?" Togami paused to fix his glasses. "Monokuma shut down."**

"Yeah, but why?" Leon asked a good question.

"It worked! It worked!" Chihiro jumped around in excitement.

"You did this Chihiro? How?" Ikusaba was dumbfounded by it.

"Is this what Tsuna and I were protecting last night? Alter Ego was infiltrating the mastermind's network?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah! I installed a virus to temporarily stall the mastermind."

"Temporarily? Why not permanently?" Kirigiri finally said something.

"Well...I don't have my equipment with me." Chihiro started playing with his thumbs. **That definitely ruined his mood.**

"How long do we have until the virus finish running its course?"

"It's 10 PM now, so we have until noon tomorrow."

"That's amazing Chihiro. You bought us some time." Leon patted Chihiro's back while Mondo rubbed his hand on Chihiro's hair.

"We have fourteen hours; what should we do?" Chrome asked with a vine covering her fresh wound.

"The first thing that is going to happen is me leaving you peasants behind," Togami stated as he walked to the door.

"Wait for me! My White Knight!" Genocider Syo waved for him to wait.

"Do not follow me! Follow someone else like Tsuna or Celeste." He didn't bother looking back to see if the murderer listened to him. "Disgusting..."

With that statement lingering in the gym's atmosphere, Genocider stood next to me.

"Alright..." I tried to ignore how close Syo was to me. "Someone needs to take Chrome to the nurses office. Any volunteers?"

"I'll take her. But first," Kirigiri pulled the iPod out of her pocket and handed it over to Asahina. "you'll need this."

"Wh-Why?" Asahina wiped the tears from her eyes but didn't get off the floor.

"I went through all the song on there, and I made a playlist full of songs that are positive and uplifting."

"Th-That's yo-you, Kirigiri."

"It's no problem." She turned to Chrome. "Now Chrome, can you walk, or do you need help?"

"I think I can walk." She said while getting to her feet.

"Oh before I forget." I pulled everyone's student files out and placed them on the floor. "Sakura and I found everyone's transcript. Everyone's talents are on them."

"Including mines?" Kirigiri quickly scanned the papers for her name. It took her mere second find her transcript and skim over it. She left out a sigh.

"Well...can we know what's your talent?" Celeste looked over Kirigiri's shoulder.

"I'm the Super Duper High School Detective."

As if everyone paused to let it sink and then said in union "Oooooh, that makes sense."

Kirigiri folded her paper and grabbed Chrome's transcript too. "Let's go Chrome. We need to patch you up."

The two of them exited the gym with murmurs of goodbyes from us.

"I'm gonna take Asahina to the pool to cheer her up." Leon volunteered while grabbing their papers off the ground.

"Yo-You don't have to," Asahina said.

"Naw, it's alright. I can't leave you like this." Leon threw an arm around her and lead hr out the gym.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Mondo stated while leaving with his transcript. "I'll see y'all later."

"Goodnight." Chihiro waved goodbye before turning to everyone else who was left. "What should we do now? Should we just go to sleep or do something else?"

"How about the rest of us disassemble Monokuma?" I offered.

"The five of us should be more than capable of doing this," Ikusaba said while picking up the disabled Monokuma. "Where should we take this?"

"Ummm...how about the piano room or should we go to the physics lab?" Celeste offered. "Both rooms are spacious."

"We're going to the piano room." Ikusaba decided. "Each Monokuma is equipped with a bomb, so if it goes off we can sacrifice the piano room."

"True," Chihiro muttered as he picked up the rest of our transcripts.

"Yeah, the air purifier is stationed in the physic lab." I agreed as I hold the door open for the girls and Chihiro.

One by one, the remnants of our original group made our way to the fourth floor. Halfway through the trip, Celeste asked everyone a question.

"If every Monokuma has a bomb inside of themselves, why don't we use that to blow a hole in the front gate?"

"You're a genius, Celeste." Chihiro jumped towards the gambler and hugged her midair. "We can escape."

"Don't get your hopes up. The two machine guns are guarding the entrance; we'll be shot before we get the chance to set anything up." Ikusaba said in the most monotoned way possible. "Besides, the bomb isn't strong enough."

"What do you mean? We've seen Monokuma explode before." I remind her of the first day. "How strong is that door?"

"The mastermind anticipated someone using a Monokuma as a mean of escape, so they made the door indestructible."

"Oi! Why the heck would you need machine guns if the doors indestructible? " Syo played with her scissors carelessly. "Explain that!"

"Easy...it's for overkill, and make you think the machine guns were the only thing standing your way."

"So if we somehow managed to disable the guns and set the bomb off..." Chihiro started.

"...nothing would happen, and our hope would be crushed by our failure..." Celeste continued.

"...then, Monokuma would laugh at our failure and make us taste despair." I finished.

"More or less, but you guys got the right idea." Ikusaba stopped moving when we reached the piano room's door. Celeste held the door open for everyone and close it behind herself.

I pushed the piano to the back of the stage with the help from Chihiro; I put Nat-su back in his box, so he could sleep in peace. Ikusaba placed Monokuma on the empty stage.

"Where should we start?" Ikusaba wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I think should take the bomb out first, but I don't know how we can get through his shell." Celeste knocked on Monokuma. "He's made of solid metal."

"How about we let Syo open it? She's skillful with her scissors." I proposed. Syo immediately shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Because " She paused to point her scissors at me. "my precious scissors are made for specifically cutting up gorgeous boys like My White Knight. I refuse to use them for something like that." Syo groped her body as she thought more about Togami.

"But-" I took a step forward.

"No buts!" Genocider snapped.

"It's fine Tsuna. I'll handle this." Ikusaba pulled a black switchblade out of her bra. In a blink of an eye, she got behind killer and slammed the base the switchblade against Genocider Syo's neck. My instinct kicked in, and I caught her as she fell forward. I carefully laid Fukawa on the floor. "Now for Monokuma..."

"Ikusaba...how long did you have that switchblade?" I asked while she opened up the robot.

"Since...ugh...Maizono and Ishimaru's trial, I've...ugh...carried it all this time."

"Really? You hid it so well." Celeste commented.

"It's nothing." The soldier closed her blade when she finished cutting through it. "Let's get started."

"Huh? Wh-Where am I now?" Fukawa analyzed the area but stopped when she saw us surrounding Monokuma. "Wh-What the hell?"

"Hey, Fukawa," Chihiro said so nonchalantly while he looked at Monokuma's chest.

"Do-Don't 'Hey Fukawa' me! Wh-What happened back at the gym and why am I-I here?"

"You passed out when Monokuma stabbed Chrome. Then, Monokuma killed Sakura and Alter Ego after that he gave us another motive and powered down." Celeste explained. "Oh yeah, we have until noon tomorrow until Monokuma reappears."

"But that do-doesn't explain why I'm h-here."

"Togami wanted you to follow Tsuna until he says otherwise. You're more than welcome to help us search through all this."

Fukawa gave us a skeptical look before joining us. "...might as well, where are we starting?"

"Um...let's get the most dangerous thing out of the way," Chihiro suggested. "The bomb has to go."

"B-Bomb? I do-don't trust anyone of you with a bomb."

"Don't worry, it's deactivated," Ikusaba reassured the bookworm.

After Fukawa finally settled down and joined us, we quickly separated everything inside of Monokuma. Even though Chihiro explained what each part did, I still could feel my head spinning in confusion. I had to repeat to myself that I shouldn't worry about, but I couldn't even help but to notice how advanced Monokuma was. **It's like a professional made Monokuma.** I lost track of time as Chihiro and Ikusaba went through each piece that made of Monokuma. Celeste, Fukawa, and I gave up on the tenth search.

Instead of doing that, the three of us took this chance to go through the transcript.

 _Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada..._

 _Sex: Male..._

 _Super Duper High School Mafia Boss..._

 _Tsunayoshi aka Tsuna is widely known for failing at everything he attempted. Because of this quality, he has earned the title 'Dame- Tsuna.' This title has haunted Tsuna for most of his middle school career since it make him the perfect target for bullies. You name it, and it happened to Tsunayoshi._

 _However, when Tsunayoshi met Reborn, his life changed. He gained allies after every battle and hardship. He gained a Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, after saving Yamamoto from falling from the highest point of their school's building. Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian, was recruited after being saved by Tsunayoshi from his own dynamite. Lambo, Tsuna's Lightning Guardian, entered the picture when he came to their house to assassinate Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor. Ryohei 'Extreme' Sasagawa joined the ranks of Tsuna's other friends as the Sun Guardian when he and Tsuna had an intense boxing match. The president of discipline committee Hibari Kyoya would never admit that joined Tsuna's group as their independent Cloud Guardian for two reasons: He hates crowds. He considers them to be weak herbivores. Lastly, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, who resonance in one body, we're asked to act as Tsuna's Mist Guardian during an important trial for Tsuna. Together, the eight,seven really, of them act as the tenth generation of the Vongola family._

 _During Tsuna's high school career, him and his guardians were official inducted into the Vongola family after resolving a long rivalry with another family. Therefore, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the tenth boss of the Vongola, but Reborn insisted on continue having Tsuna as a student. Reborn continues to this day to train Tsunayoshi and his guardians in the way of properly running the family and mastering their techniques._

 **Oh, that's sweet wait what the fuck? Did I misread it or something?**

"I'm th-the tenth boss of Von-Vonogla family? Wh-What?" I stuttered as I tried to recover from the shock. "B-But I do-don't remember this happening!"

"If I recall correctly, you told us that you were still in training." Celeste mention as she lifted her head from the transcript in her hand.

"I thought so too. I don't even remember anything in that last paragraph."

"Th-Then these have to be a fa-fake." Fukawa crumbled her paper up. " What a-a waste of time..."

"Tsuna...they're real. Everything written on that paper is right. Don't ask how or why...just trust me." Ikusaba muttered the end of her sentence so low to the point where I could barely hear her.

I turned back to my paper and stared at it. **Am I really the boss now?** My train of thought was interrupted by Ikusaba shouting as of she won something.

"What is it now?" Fukawa whined.

"I finally found the card that unlocks the data processing room!" I think this was the first time I heard Ikusaba speak with happiness and excitement.

Chihiro, Celeste, Fukawa, and I immediately surrounded her to get a better look at the key. It was a simple black key with blue lines going in different directions.

"We can go in there now?" Chihiro asked.

"Ho-How can you be so sure? Wh-What if it's a dummy key?" Fukawa thought.

"Whichever Monokuma that is deployed, the mastermind gives it a key to that room, so they can enter when commanded," Ikusaba explained while she bolted out the door. "Follow me!"

Without much of a choice, the four of us rushed down the hall to the data processing room where Ikusaba was waiting for us.

"What about the others? Shouldn't we get them?" Chihiro asked.

"Don't worry...you'll see them." Before any of us ask her what she meant, Ikusaba opened the door for us.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There were dozens of monitors mounted on the back wall, each with a different picture. A door with a large Monokuma printed on it sat in the dead center of all the monitors. To the right, I saw eight computer screens with blue lights flashing. Besides all the light from the screens, there were two blue can lights. The last thing I noticed was the three computers sitting at a gray desk to the right.

"I see why this room was locked now." Celeste gasped.

"So each of those security cameras are linked to a different monitor?" Chihiro walked over to them.

"Which means...this room is used to monitor us."

"M-Monitor us?" Fukawa repeated.

"Then this should be the mastermind's headquarters." I inference as I made my way over to the computer monitors. When I got to them, something in th corner of my eye caught my attention. **A TV?** "I found a TV, you guys."

"A TV?" Celeste questioned. "Does it work?"

"I think so." I pressed the power button and watched the picture come to life. **Huh?** "That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't work?"

"No...No, it seems to work, but it's the picture that confuses me."

"Ugh...wh-what did you do now, Tsuna?" Fukawa said as she came to see what was it. "What!?"

"See! I'm not crazy. Why is it a picture of us? I thought it was a TV."

"Interesting..." Celeste said as her and Ikusaba came over. "That's footage from this room, correct?"

"Yes, there's no doubt that TV is picking up the same TV signals as every TV in Japan," Ikusaba answered.

"I-I it's picking u-up TV signals...W-Why is it a picture of us?" Fukawa growled as a sign of her patience.

"Oh God no..." My eyes shrunk when I came to the horrible realization. "The mutual killing is being broadcasted all over Japan!"

"W-What? I-Is this your way of making a joke? If s-so, it's not funny!" Fukawa snapped.

"It's the truth, and...it is being broadcast live," Ikusaba confirmed the horrifying truth.

"H-Hey guys. I have some bad news." Chihiro's voice was completely drained of color when he came over to us.

"Wh-What could be worse than this?! I admit that I'm a ki-killer on national te-television! What co-could possibly top that!?" Fukawa shouted.

"Mondo is dead."


	42. Ding Dong! The Dick Is Dead!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Oh God no..." My eyes shrunk when I came to the horrible realization. "The mutual killing is being broadcasted all over Japan!"**

" **W-What? I-Is this your way of making a joke? If s-so, it's not funny!" Fukawa snapped.**

" **It's the truth, and...it is being broadcast live." Ikusaba confirmed the horrifying truth.**

" **H-Hey guys. I have some bad news." Chihiro's voice was completely drained of color when he came over to us.**

" **Wh-What could be worse than this?! I admit that I'm a ki-killer on national te-television! What co-could possibly top that!?" Fukawa shouted.**

" **Mondo's dead."**

"But...what?!" I shouted. **Wh-Why? Monokuma is out of commission, so why would someone kill Mondo?** I didn't want to believe him, so I went over to the monitors. **There's Asahina and Leon...Chrome's in there...oh God Mondo!** Chihiro was right; the outlaw biker was sitting against a bookshelf with blood dripping out of his chest. "Wh-Who would do something like this?! We just lost Sa-Sakura last night!"

"W-We have to get the others!" Chihiro pleaded as he pointed to the door.

"Where are they, though?" Celeste asked.

" They should be heading to the cafeteria; it's past seven." Ikusaba answered.

"Wh-What are you idiots waiting fo-for? Le-Let's go!" Fukawa opened the door for us and followed behind us.

Ikusaba pulled out her electroID to make the search go a bit faster.

"Alright, Chihiro and I will go to the pool and get Leon and Asahina. Tsuna, I can't find Kirigiri's icon, so I hope's you can find her alive. Lord knows we need her. Celeste, Togami's icon is in the library, so I'll leave you to get him. Fukawa-"

"Oh hell no! I'm getting Master!"

"Fukawa, there is another dead body! This is NOT the time for you to be declaring what you want to do! Celeste is getting Togami, and you're going to the cafeteria to get Chrome! Understand?" Ikusaba's personality must've done a 180 or something because she's usually more monotone and calm, but nonetheless, we all agreed and went our separate ways when we hit the second floor.

I turned on my Hyper Dying Will to make my search go a bit faster. I put my gloves on, so I could fly. **Please be safe, Kirigiri.**

IKUSABA'S POV

I slammed my hip against the changing room for the girls. I immediately scanned the room for Asahina, but I didn't see her anywhere. **Then, they should be at the pool.** I push the other door open and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw them leaning against each other while listening to the Ipod, Kirigiri gave Asahina, in the bleacher. Both were wearing their respected swimming outfits. Chihiro came out still in his usual dress.

"ASAHINA! LEON!" I barked at them as if I was a drill sergeant. "GET DRESSED! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!"

"Ah! You scared me, Ikusaba. How long have you been there?" Asahina tried to calm herself down from the sudden shock.

"That's not important. We need you guys to get dressed." Chihiro desperately pleaded.

"Chill guys, we're going." Leon said as he followed Asahina in the girl's room. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey!"

"Wrong room, Leon." I gave him a stern look that made a chill go down his spine.

"It's alright, Ikusaba." Asahina's smile was enough alone to make me lower my guard. "Leon didn't want to leave me alone, so he changed in the girl's room."

"Aww, but isn't that a bit weird?" Chihiro tilted his head in confusion.

"Why? I'm gay, and she's a lesbian. Asahina has nothing I want." Leon was hopefully joking.

"And he has nothing I want." Asahina retorted as she glared at his out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, I just need you to get dressed." I pushed Leon in the room; I left the changing room since I had no good reason to watch either one of them get dressed.

Chihiro, shortly, joined me outside in the hallway. After a minute or two, Leon and Asahina finally left the changing room.

"So what's so important that we had to leave the pool." Leon folded his arms as he waited for an answer.

"It's-" I clamped my hand over Chihiro's mouth.

"It's better if you see what happened."

I signaled them to follow me to the library. I turned the corner and saw Chrome, Celeste, and Fukawa staying right outside the library with the door closed. **Are they waiting on us? And where's Tsuna and Kirigiri?**

"To-Took you long enough." Fukawa huffed.

"Why are y'all still here? Celeste was suppose to get Togami from the library." I walked over to the door and jiggled the doorknob. **It's jammed.** "Why is it locked?"

"I do not know why. I assume something is blocking the door, so I was waiting for you and your switchblade." Celeste confessed.

"That won't work." I grabbed the survival out of my right boot.

"Jeez! Ho-How many weapons do you have, woman?" I couldn't tell if Fukawa was being rhetorical or not, so I focused on cutting the door in half.

"For the record, Asahina and I don't know what the hell is going on." Leon decided now was the best time to remind everyone.

"I don't know either." Chrome added.

"Well..." Chihiro took a sudden interest in the tile on the floor. "Someone killed Mondo, and his body is in the library."

It only made sense that I heard three gasps.

"Hold on... pause. You're trying to tell me that someone killed Mondo? He's literally one of the strongest people here!" Leon was trying so hard to argue against the facts.

"Le-Leon's right. Even Boss had trouble fighting Mondo. Wait..." Chrome paused when the realization hit her. " Where's Boss? And Kirigiri? And Togami?"

"Tsuna went to get Kirigiri, and Togami should be in the library." Chihiro answered.

"Wait! Wh-Why was Master's name the last one you said?" Fukawa barked.

"I don't know...level of importance?"

"Level of importance? Di-Did she-"

"That's not important. Something just came to me." Leon cut Fukawa off. "If Togami's in the library with Mondo's body, shouldn't he be the killer?" **No...no, Togami isn't the type who would make it so obvious. He's a cunning man, but why is he in there then?**

"Wh-What? Master is not the killer! I-I can promise you that!"

Those two started shouting and throwing insults at one another as I finished sawing through the door. I ripped the bottom half off its hinges. I looked in the new opening and immediately smelled the scent of death. Then, I noticed what was blocking the door. **A chair?** I kicked the legs of the chair as a way to make the chair fall.

 **Thud!**

I got off my knees and looked at the bickering duo.

"HEY!" **That got their attention.** "The door is opened. Fukawa do not look to your left, or you will faint. Let's go."

I opened the door and got the full scent of death. I carefully walked over the books on the floor as I made my way over to Mondo's corpse. The first thing that caught me off guard was the emotions in Mondo's eye. **I understand why he would have fear in his eyes, but why the shock? Was it an attack hr wasn't expecting or someone he wasn't expecting?** The second thing I noticed were the three holes in Mondo's buff chest. **They're in a perfect row. There's not a lot of people who can pull something like this off.** I checked around Mondo for a potential dying message. Instead, I found the bottom of Mondo's Crazy Diamond jacket wrinkled and smudged with blood. On the bookcast, I saw blood wiped. **They must've wiped the name away, and now it's unreadable.**

I studied Mondo a little bit more and noticed a piece of paper hanging out of his right coat pocket. **Ugh, there's bloodstains on some of the words.** I read it to myself.

 _Come ...library ...ound midnig...There's some... interesting... eya there!_

"A summoning note, huh." I muttered to myself.

"So who wants to do it?" Leon's voice reached my ears.

"Do what?"

"Guard Mondo's body. Someone has to be the one to do it."

"You can do it while the rest of us investigate."

"Wh-Why should we investigate? It's not like the mas-mastermind saw who did it." Fukawa stated.

"Hey! Just because I'm not walking around doesn't mean I'm not watching your every move." **Shit! I thought we had until noon. It's barely eight.**

"Yeah, Fukawa has a point." **Does Leon not realize that Monokuma is back?**

"Huh?" Asahina took a step back in shock.

"Huh?" Monokuma copied her movements.

"Eh?" Fukawa gasped.

"Eh?" Monokuma attempted to gasp.

"AHHHH!" Chihiro shrieked.

"Upupupup! I'M BACK BITCHES!"

"Y-You shouldn't be active." Chihiro hid behind behind Leon. "Alter Ego should've bought us more time."

"Shouldn't be active? Then how am I here now?"

"I don't know!"

"I thought we had until noon." Chrome asked.

""You honestly thought I would submit to that prehistoric computer. I knock that virus out the moment I sensed it."

"Then why are you here? We're in the middle of something." Celeste was the only one who kept her composure.

"I can't let you enter the class trial without the third Monokuma File!" All of our electroID vibrated at the notification. "Lastly..."

"Upupup! A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence with our class trial." The broadcast sounded throughout the school.

 **Let's see what the Monokuma File has to say.**

Victim: Mondo Oowada

Time of death is unknown. The body was found propped against a bookshelf. The cause of death was three circular stabs to the chest. The only other wound is Mondo's bruised knuckles.

"Why isn't the time of death specified?" I asked Monokuma.

"Think of it as punishment for attempting to put a virus in my hard drive. **Or there's something you're not telling us.**

 **Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #3-** The only thing that's missing is the time of death.

 **Ammunition #2: Mondo's Eyes-** Naturally fear would be present, but why shock?

 **Ammunition #3: Summoning Note-** The blood on it made some of the words unreadable but most of it can be understood.

 **Ammunition #4: Wrinkled Jacket-** The culprit must've came back and wiped away the dying message with his jacket.

 **Ammunition #5: Smudged Dying Message-** Whoever did this must've learned from Ishimaru's mistake.

 **Ammunition #6: Locked Library Door-** The fact that I had to cut the bottom half of the door just for us to enter means the blackened managed to create a Locked Room cases.

"Monokuma...why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back at the data processing room by now?" I noticed him sitting on a bookshelf while watching us investigate.

"Isn't it a headmaster's responsibility to watch over his students?"

"Hey, where's Tsuna, Kirigiri, and Togami? What's taking them so long?" Asahina huffed.

"Well Monokuma, where are they?" I turned back to him.

"What are you talking about? Togami's in the library. Hahaha!" My eyes narrowed. **Why are you laughing?**

"Ma-master must be in the ba-back room!" Fukawa sprinted over to the other door and slammed the door open. "I'm here Ma-AHHH!"

 **Thud!**

"Fukawa?" Asahina peeked her head through the door to see what made Fukawa faint. "AHHH! To-Togami's-"

"Upupup! A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence with our class trial." The same broadcast sounded again.

"There's another body?" Celeste gasped.

" To-Togami's dead in the back room." Asahina's complexion whitened completely.

"And this is where I come in! I introduce you to the fourth installment of the Monokuma File!" My electroID vibrated again.

 **Let's see what this Monokuma File says.**

Victim: Togami Byakuya

Time of death is unknown. The body was found suspended in air. The cause of death was three circular stabs to the chest. Other wounds include bruises on his arms and neck and two stab wounds in his hands.

 **Togami's being suspending in air.** I had to see this for myself. I stepped over Fukawa's sleeping body. The Monokuma File was far from wrong. Togami really was being held up by two knifes through both of his hands and rope. I looked at Togami's eyes, but his eyes didn't have the same fear rather rage. **Did he die angry?** I noticed he had the same three stab wounds as Mondo. **So the murderer used the same weapon.** I looked around Togami's body and saw a book on Genocider Syo's murders. **That explains the why he's in the air.**

 **Ammunition #7: Monokuma File #4-** Togami died in this room with unexplained bruises.

 **Ammunition #8: Togami's Eyes-** He died with both anger and shock in his eyes.

 **Ammunition #9: Genocider Syo's Murder Book-** That was most likely used to disguise Togami's death.

 **Okay, that's everything I can get from the crime scene. Maybe I should get some testimonies and alibis.** I exited the back part of library and headed over to Asahina and Leon.

"Hey! Asahina and Leon!" I called to get their attention. "Can I ask y'all a question or two?"

"Sure, whatca need?" Leon smiled.

"Did either of you leave the pool at any point?"

"NO, I didn't leave Asahina alone. When we did leave the pool, we went together to get some doughnuts, but she never left my side."

"Yeah! Leon's right. He stayed by me the whole night." Asahina agreed.

"Wait! You left the pool? Did you see anyone on your way to kitchen?"

"I don't think so. It was around 11:30 pm, so I figured everyone else was sleep or doing something else." Leon recalled.

"I see. Thanks you guys. You really helped." I thanked them again before leaving the library.

 **Ammunition #10: Asahina and Leon's Alibi-** They were together the whole night, so it wouldn't make sense for either of them to kill Mondo and Togami. They did leave the pool at 11:30 pm.

Since all the remaining guys have alibis, the culprit must be a girl. **Now that I think about it. Mondo's isn't the type who fights girls, so they must've used that to their advantage.**

"But i still need proof. I can't rely on past knowledge." I went straight for the dormitories. I didn't stop until I got to Mondo's room. **I don't have his electroID so-** "MONOKUMA!"

"You called?" Monokuma appeared a moment later. "Huh? It's you."

"Why are you surprised?"

"You whole personality changed! What the hell is wrong you today?!"

"You shouldn't talk, and with Tsuna and Kirigiri still missing, someone has to lead the class trial. Now can you please open Mondo and Togami's door?"

"Hmm...alright." Monokuma clapped twice and Mondo's door slid opened." Anything else? No? Okay!"

Monokuma scutter to wherever. I walked in and immediately recoiled. **What the hell? Why does it smell so badly?**

"Even the guys back at Fenrir didn't smell this badly." I pulled my shirt over my nose and search through the room.

It was even messy or unorganized; the place just reeked. I found his diary sitting under his pillows. **Has he been writing in it?** I didn't bother looking for a specific page; I took the entire thing and left.

 **Ammunition #11: Mondo's Journal-** This is all the proof I need regarding Mondo's ideas and actions.

I shut Mondo's door and rushed to Togami's room. I had a feeling that I was running low on time. I opened the door and recoiled again. **I know Togami's arrogant, but this is complete nonsense.** Across the entire room, he had posters of himself. He wasn't even smiling. Togami was just glared into empty space as if he didn't want to take the picture. I could only shake my head in disappointment and disgust. I looked down, so I wouldn't have to see the posters. **How can anyone sleep in here? Oh god, that's fucking ridiculous.** I couldn't believe it. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me or something. I didn't want to believe that Togami would have a massive rug with his goddamn face on it.

"Because of that, I'm telling Fukawa know what's in his room." I grabbed the journal off his dresser and walked out.

 **Ammunition #12: Togami's Journal-** Who knows what could be in here. Something useful might be in here.

I left the dorms. I questioned myself where I should go next, but Tsuna's shouting interrupted me. I turned the corner and saw Reborn and Tsuna standing outside the gates to the second floor of the dorms.

"What's Tsuna doing?" I crouched to Reborn's eye level. "And where have you been? You've missed a lot."

"Kirigiri's on the second floor, and I heard what happened to Sakura and Mondo." Reborn's fedora did a good job at hiding his face.

"We lost one more person."

"Tsuna and I heard a second broadcast go off; who was it?"

"Someone hung Togami up with two knives and rope." I explained.

"Togami died?" A new voice appeared. **She finally decided to show up.** Kirigiri climbed down the stairs and opened the gate to rejoin us. "I told him that his actions would come back to haunt him."

"This is not the time to say who's right, and who's wrong. You need head up to the library before-"

"Upupup! For every beginning, there's an end. It's time for someone to meet their end! It's time for our third class trial! Everyone please report to the usual spot." Monokuma called for time.

"Tsuna! Kirigiri! Go to the crime scene." Reborn shooed them I was certain we were alone, I asked the hitman a question.

"How did Kirigiri get to the second floor of the dorms?" Reborn sat on my shoulder as we went to the elevator.

"I gave the master key to her after I came across her on the second floor." **That must be the treasure Monokuma was talking about.** "After that, we went our separate ways."

"Great, that doesn't give her much of an alibi." I sighed.

"I know; Chihiro, Celeste, Fukawa, Tsuna, and you were together all night, so you five have alibis."

"Leon and Asahina were together, so they're safe."

"Togami and Mondo are dead which means we have only two suspects."

"Kirigiri, the detective, and Chrome, the illusionist."

 **Ammunition #13: Kirigiri's Master Key-** With this key, Kirigiri has access to every room in the school.

 **Ammunition #14: Five Star Albi-** Chihiro, Celeste, Fukawa, Tsuna, and I stayed as an unit all night.

 **Ammunition #15: Reborn's Testimony-** Kirigiri was on the second floor last night according to Reborn.

The two of us arrived in the midst of everyone. Genocider Syo was raging in the corner about how someone killed her precious White Knight. We waited about thirty minutes before Kirigiri and Tsuna arrived. During those thirty minutes, I took the liberty of reading Togami's journal for clues. I flipped past the pages I already read and got to the most recent ones. **So Togami was using this to keep record of the SDHS Despair.** Once everyone was accounted for, Monokuma opened the elevator, and the nine of us piled into the elevator. **This is it. It's time uncover Mondo and Togami's murder.**

 **Evidence List:**

 **Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #3**

 **Ammunition #2: Mondo's Eyes**

 **Ammunition #3: Summoning Note**

 **Ammunition #4: Wrinkled Jacket**

 **Ammunition #5: Smudged Dying Message**

 **Ammunition #6: Locked Library Door**

 **Ammunition #7: Monokuma File #4**

 **Ammunition #8: Togami's Eyes**

 **Ammunition #9: Genocider Syo's Murder Book**

 **Ammunition #10: Asahina and Leon's Alibi**

 **Ammunition #11: Mondo's Journal**

 **Ammunition #12: Togami's Journal**

 **Ammunition #13: Kirigiri's Master Key**

 **Ammunition #14: Five Star Albi**

 **Ammunition #15: Reborn's Testimony**


	43. A Trial With Two Endings!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Trial Mode: Begin!**

MONO: Welcome to your third, should've been fourth, class trial!

KIRIGIRI: You're still on that?

MONO: Yes! Why the hell did I have to lose a chance to execute someone?!

TSUNA: I wasn't gonna sit back and let someone die!

MONO: Yet here we are! Mondo's dead, and no one stopped the killer!

SYO: Oi! Can we get on with this trial? I want to find out who killed my White Knight! I need to cut them open!

MONO: Upupup! Someone finally getting excited about the trial. Let's get this trial rolling!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Monokuma File #3

Monokuma File #4

Summoning Note

CHROME: Where should we start?

SYO: With who killed my White Knight! Duh!

ASAHINA: We **can't do that** unless we figure out how they died.

SYO: I don't care about the small shit, big tits.

ASAHINA: Wh-What did you call me?

IKUSABA: Is this really the best time?

CHIHIRO: Yeah, should we start with the **blanks in the Monokuma Files?**

TSUNA: You mean the time of death? Why were they left out?

LEON: Monokuma wanted to be a dick and punish us for putting a virus in his system.

CELESTE: Which also means **there's no way of knowing their time of death...**

IKUSABA: YOU GOT THAT WRONG!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED

Ammunition Used: Summoning Note

IKUSABA: The culprit wrote Mondo a note that told him to be in the library around midnight.

CELESTE: So he went alone to the library and fell into whoever's trap? Did he learn nothing from Hagakure?

TSUNA: Mondo probably thought he could handle whatever was thrown at him, but he ended up dying because of it.

KIRIGIRI: That's a reasonable conclusion; the question now is 'who died first? Mondo or Togami?'

ASAHINA: That's a good question. Who died first?

SYO: Isn't it obvious? My White Knight was killed after that buff biker! You don't skip dinner and go straight for dessert.

LEON: Well, we found Mondo's body first, so doesn't that mean he was killed first?

KIRIGIRI: Not necessarily...The order that bodies are found doesn't always mean the order they died. Togami could've died first, and Mondo died afterward.

SYO: Oi! Watch what you say about my White Knight!

KIRIGIRI: Kirigiri's right. There's evidence proving her claim.

PRESENT EVIDENCE:

Togami's Eyes

 **Mondo's Eyes**

Togami's Journal

Mondo's Journal

IKUSABA: I've seen enough dead bodies to be able to distinguish the different emotions in a dead person's eyes.

ASAHINA: Why would you want to learn something like that?

IKUSABA: It comes with the talent.

LEON: What about his eyes?

IKUSABA: Mondo had fear and shock in his eyes.

TSUNA: Fear, because he feared death, but why was the shock there?

CELESTE: Simple, he saw something that shocked him. There's only one thing I can imagine that could shock him.

CHIHIRO: Togami's body!

IKUSABA: Exactly.

CHROME: Wait...how can we be certain that's right?

TSUNA: What do you mean, Chrome?

CHROME: That doesn't sit well with me. Couldn't Mondo shock that he's dying?

KIRIGIRI: That's a logical answer to the shock in his eyes.

 **IKUSABA: There's something that can prove Mondo saw Togami's corpse. I just have to think.**

HANGMAN GAMBIT!

-/-/-/- -/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/-/- -/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/-/- -/O/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/O/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/O/-/-/C/-/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/-/-/-/-

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/-/-/-/T

-/E/A/- -/O/-/- A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/-/-/T

-/E/A/- -/O/-/Y A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/-/-/T

-/E/A/- -/O/-/Y A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/-/N/T

-/E/A/- -/O/D/Y A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/-/N/T

-/E/A/D -/O/D/Y A/-/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/-/N/T

-/E/A/D -/O/D/Y A/N/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/-/N/T

-/E/A/D -/O/D/Y A/N/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/E/N/T

D/E/A/D -/O/D/Y A/N/N/O/-/-/C/E/M/E/N/T

D/E/A/D -/O/D/Y A/N/N/O/U/-/C/E/M/E/N/T

D/E/A/D -/O/D/Y A/N/N/O/U/N/C/E/M/E/N/T

D/E/A/D B/O/D/Y A/N/N/O/U/N/C/E/M/E/N/T

DEAD BODY ANNOUNCEMENT!

IKUSABA: Monokuma, correct me if I'm wrong, but three people have to see a body for the body announcement to sound, right?

MONO: What about it?

REBORN: You're right, Ikusaba.

MONO: That's it! That's the last time you help them!

CELESTE: Why is it important for you confirm that?

IKUSABA: I want you to think about what happened before Togami's death was announced.

ASAHINA: Hmm... Fukawa passed out when she saw Togami; then, I looked in the room. The announcement went off after that.

CHIHIRO: We're missing a person.

IKUSABA: Correct! Since this is a locked room mystery, the only other person who could've seen the body was Mondo!

LEON: Okay, we got that sorted out. Can I ask a question?

TSUNA: What is it?

LEON: The smudge on the wall is weird. Someone put blood on the bookcase and then tried wiping it away. What's the point of all that?

KIRIGIRI: I suspect Mondo was the one who wrote on the bookcase.

TSUNA: That means the culprit was the one who wiped it away.

CHIHIRO: But why? Mondo died after Togami, so why would it be smudged? The culprit wouldn't risk being seen by Asahina and Leon.

CELESTE: Chihiro has a point. The killer knows their plan would fail the moment Asahina or Leon saw them.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Smudged Dying Message

Locked Library Door

Genocider Syo's Murder Book

ASAHINA: Togami died first. I get that.

CHROME: Mondo died second.

LEON: So why was Mondo's dying message smudged? The culprit **couldn't leave the library** because someone might've seen them.

TSUNA: It doesn't seem likely for Mondo to write a dying message while the **culprit is in the same room.**

CELESTE: Where did they hide then?

KIRIGIRI: In the only place they could! The library's back room.

CHIHIRO: **So they hid with Togami's body?**

IKUSABA: NO! YOU GOT THAT WRONG!

Ammunition Used:

Genocider Syo's Murder Book

IKUSABA: Okay, this might be a stretch, but what if Mondo walked in while Togami was being hung and pierced?

TSUNA: How does that relate to the murder book?

IKUSABA: They used it as a guide on how to get Togami in the air.

SYO: I knew something was fishy about the setup!

KIRIGIRI: If Mondo caught the culprit in the middle of Togami's hanging, that means the culprit stopped to kill Mondo.

CELESTE: After successfully killing Mondo, that person resumed hanging Togami. Once done with that task, they went back to check on Mondo.

CHROME: They saw the dying message and smudged it.

ASAHINA: This is so complicated! It's giving me a headache.

SYO: I don't care about your headache. I-I wa-want achoo!

FUKAWA: W-What? Wh-Where am I?

CELESTE: In the middle of Mondo and Togami's trial, we uncovered a decent amount.

FUKAWA: I don't care how it was done. I just want whoever did this to die!

ASAHINA: Fukawa, you're kidding right? You really don't mean that...right?

FUKAWA: They took the only person who made this place tolerable from me, and they're gonna pay with their lives!

MONO: Upupup! It looks like someone's finally in the mood to kill!

TSUNA: I want you to stay out of this Monokuma.

MONO: Hey! This trial is so boring. A bear gotta find some sort of entertainment.

LEON: Guys just ignore him. Where were we?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Five Star Alibi

Leon and Asahina Alibi

Mondo's Journal

Togami's Journal

CHIHIRO: We found out the latest possible time for either of them to die and the smudge on the bookcase.

CELESTE: Also, we know that someone summoned Mondo to the library.

FUKAWA: Wh-Why did they **ha-have to kill Master, then?**

LEON: Togami did piss off a lot of people when he was alive.

CHIHIRO: However, Mondo did his best to be nice to everyone **except for that one time...**

CHROME: Yeah, Mondo is extremely strong, so it would **be hard kill him.**

IKUSABA: That's wrong! Mondo had one well-known weakness!

Ammunition Used: Mondo's Journal

IKUSABA: Every person has one thing they would never do, and Mondo is no different. He would never hit a girl.

ASAHINA: But what that incident with Tsuna and Chihiro?

CHIHIRO: I kinda confessed before Mondo snapped.

ASAHINA: Oh yeah...

LEON: Then how did he get the bruise on his hand?

TSUNA: I think he broke his hand when he punched the bleachers yesterday.

FUKAWA: Hey, wh-when did you his journal?

IKUSABA: I visited Mondo and Togami's room for a clue.

FUKAWA: Vile Woman! How dare you raid Master's room?!

IKUSABA: I only took his journal. Besides, I was scarred for life when I went in Togami's room.

CELESTE: What was in there?

IKUSABA: H-He had blown out of himself glaring and a rug of himself.

ALL:...

LEON: Well, I'm gonna have nightmares for the next week.

FUKAWA: No one's allowed in there except for me!

LEON: No one wants to be in there!

KIRIGIRI: Please consider... You said Mondo's killer is a girl.

IKUSABA: Yeah...Mondo would gladly fight anyone like Tsuna or Ishimaru, but he couldn't punch a girl.

ASAHINA: So Tsuna, Chihiro, and Leon couldn't have done it?

IKUSABA: There's evidence proving more people are innocent.

PRESENT EVIDENCE:

Togami's Journal

Leon and Asahina's Alibi

 **Five Star Alibi**

IKUSABA: Fukawa, Celeste, and I couldn't have killed them. We were with Chihiro and Tsuna all night.

LEON: I can testify for Asahina. She was with me the entire night. Even when the two of changed into our swimming suits, I was with her.

FUKAWA: You're definitely the type of guy who takes advantage of defenseless girls.

ASAHINA: He was being a gentleman. Leon took care of me when I was depressed. He even helped me make donuts.

CHROME: You left the pool?

LEON: Yeah, around 11:30.

KIRIGIRI: Did you see Mondo or anyone else?

LEON: I don't think so. I remember the halls being quiet.

KIRIGIRI: Which means we have a time frame for the murder!

FUKAWA: An-And we also have two prime suspects!

IKUSABA: You mean Kirigiri and Chrome, right.

CHROME: Huh?

KIRIGIRI: ...

ASAHINA: Hold on, you think Chrome could have done this?

FUKAWA: Th-They're the only ones wi-without an alibi! Th-Therefore, one of the them ki-killed Master!

CELESTE: I agree with Fukawa. They're the only ones who could've done it.

TSUNA: Wait, I can't imagine either one of them killing Mondo or Togami.

CHIHIRO: Ishimaru killed someone. Ishimaru was the SDHS Moral Compass, and he was the first killer.

CELESTE: Let us not forget Yamada. He did his very best not to offend anyone, yet he managed to kill Hagakure. You cannot assume someone can't because you're close to them.

TSUNA: ...

KIRIGIRI: Can I say one thing? If I am executed now, this school's mystery will remain unsolved!

CELESTE: Is this your way of saying you're innocent?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN:

Ammunition:

Reborn's Testimony

Togami's Journey

Togami's Eyes

Mondo's Journal

FUKAWA: So you're saying you had nothing to do with Master's death?

KIRIGIRI: I won't allow myself to be executed.

LEON: You're saying Chrome did it?

KIRIGIRI: I'm saying I'll do whatever it take **be proclaimed innocent.**

CHROME: But I didn't **go to the second floor yesterday night.**

FUKAWA: On-One of you did it, so someone just fess up already!

KIRIGIRI: No one can **prove I was on the second floor** last night!

Ammunition Used:

Reborn's Testimony

IKUSABA: There's one person in here who can say that they saw Kirigiri on the second floor, and that person is Reborn.

REBORN: Ciaossu.

FUKAWA: Th-Then, Kirigiri is the one who killed Master and that buffoon!

IKUSABA: Is there anything you want to say, Kirigiri?

KIRIGIRI:...I heard a scream coming from the second floor, so I checked out it. I went to the library, but the door was locked. Then, I ran into Reborn.

FUKAWA: You think that I'll believe that load of crap?

KIRIGIRI: It's not crap. It's the truth. I didn't kill anyone.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Togami's Journal

Leon and Asahina's Alibi

Togami's Eyes

Kirigiri's Master Key

CHIHIRO: Kirigiri, you heard a scream? **Why didn't you get someone?**

LEON: Yeah, Asahina and I were literally next door.

FUKAWA: Why are believing her? **She's obviously lying!**

ASAHINA: Fukawa, we can't think every single thing she says is a lie. It's innocent until proven guilty.

FUKAWA: So you're saying that **Chrome's the killer?** Some friend you are...

ASAHINA: Hey! I didn't say that either!

TSUNA: That's enough. We need to focus on the task at hand.

CELESTE: We should find out **Kirigiri's motive.**

KIRIGIRI: I'm not the culprit; therefore, **I had no motive.**

IKUSABA: That's where you're wrong! You had a clear motive!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Togami's Journal

IKUSABA: You were afraid Togami would discover the truth behind the school before you!

TSUNA: What? Is that what Togami was doing in the library this whole time?

IKUSABA: Togami regularly updated his diary regularly with information he gained from the books in the library.

CELESTE: That's why he insisted on locking himself away.

IKUSABA: Togami was about to uncover the mastermind's identity. He even found out about the seventeenth student.

LEON: That asshole kept that from us.

CHROME: Huh?

KIRIGIRI: ...

TSUNA: There's a 17th student?

MONO: Yep! I'm the 17th student of our class! Upupup, the real question is 'Who am I?'

CHROME: That... actual makes sense.

FUKAWA: Ho-How?

CHROME: Why would the mastermind risk getting accidently killed? Everything would stop the moment they died.

KIRIGIRI: Interesting...Isn't it possible that the mastermind killed Togami and Mondo? They're a student, so they have to be bound by the same rules!

MONO: Nope! Are you trying to push the the blame onto me? Does anyone actually believe these pitiful excuses?

CELESTE: Please be quiet. I'm growing tired of your voice.

MONO: Sure, but I have to say something important.

CHIHIRO: What is it?

MONO: Y'all are running out of time. The voting will commence in 15 minutes.

ASAHINA: Since when did we have a time limit? This is the first time you mention one.

MONO: Tick tock! Tick tock!

IKUSABA: We should continue.

FUKAWA: Just confess already! We know that you were on the second floor, had a clear motive, and-

KIRIGIRI: I didn't know what Togami was doing in the library, nor did I know about the mastermind being SDHS Despair.

 **IKUSABA: Wait, I never said anything about the SDHS Despair. That's what Togami called the mastermind in his journal. I doubt Togami would leave it out in the open, so she must've been in his room. She used the master key!**

CHIHIRO: Um...Ikusaba, Kirigiri asked a question.

IKUSABA: Huh? I'm sorry; I spaced out for a bit. Can you repeat it?

FUKAWA: Sp-Spacing out at a time like this? I-Idiot.

KIRIGIRI: If I killed them, can you explain how I blocked the door?

LEON: Oh yeah, how did she do it?

KIRIGIRI: Unless you figure out the mystery behind the door, I can't be the blackened!

 **IKUSABA: Should I ignore her question and ask her why she knew about the SDHS Despair, or should I ignore the suspicion? I have to decide now!**

Call Bullshit on Kirigiri/ **Ignore What Kirigiri Said**

IKUSABA: I-I can't solve it. With all the investigating I did, I couldn't find anything about the door.

KIRIGIRI: The reason why you couldn't find any clues is because the evidence was never real!

CELESTE: Never real? How is that possible?

KIRIGIRI: There's only one person here could pull such a stunt.

IKUSABA: You mean Chrome, right because she can use illusions.

KIRIGIRI: Chrome used her illusions to block the door. She even had the motive to kill both Mondo and Togami!

CHROME: I did?

KIRIGIRI: Everyone was present when it happened.

LEON: The only thing that comes to my mind is the thing with Sakura.

KIRIGIRI: If I recall correctly, Fukawa, Togami, Leon, and Mondo sided against Sakura. Leon was with Asahina; Fukawa was with everyone else. It can't be a coincidence that the remaining two opposers are dead.

ASAHINA: Chrome isn't the type wh-

KIRIGIRI: I have another question. Does anyone want to guess the murder weapon? I'll give you a hint. It can cause three holes to be punctured at once.

HANGMAN GAMBIT!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/R/-/-/-/-/-

-/R/-/D/-/-/-

-/R/-/D/-/-/T

-/R/-/D/-/N/T

-/R/I/D/-/N/T

T/R/I/D/-/N/T

T/R/I/D/E/N/T

TRIDENT!

IKUSABA: It was a trident!

FUKAWA: Th-There's only one person here who parades around with a tr-trident!

KIRIGIRI: Chrome Dokuro, the SDHS Illusionist

CHROME:... I'm innocent. I didn't kill anyone.

TSUNA: I believe Chrome's telling the truth.

CHROME: Thank you, Boss.

CELESTE: What a surprising turn of events. I can't believe we spent most of our time on Kirigiri.

ASAHINA: Because she's the killer, I refuse to believe Chrome's the killer.

TSUNA: We never proved that Chrome was on the second floor actually!

CHIHIRO: But the facts-

ASAHINA: I don't care about the facts! I refuse to believe Chrome would abandon me!

KIRIGIRI: I've already-

ASAHINA: I don't care! I don't want Chrome to leave me! I've already lost one of my best friends, and I refuse to lose the other!

MONO: Upupup! It doesn't matter what you want because it's time to cast your votes. Is it Kirigiri, the detective, or Chrome, the illusionist? It's time to decide!

Monokuma opened the voting ballot. It was disappointing to see eight black and white icons on the screen. I clicked on Chrome and chose her as the killer. The hourglass appeared as I waited for everyone else to finish voting. Asahina had tears pouring down her face as she waited for the votes to be tallied. A moment later, the mastermind's hand appeared and pulled the lever on the slot machine. It spun around until three pictures of Chrome appeared. Confetti shot out the machine. **I guess Kirigiri was right.**

 _A/N: I got an alternate ending. It's where Ikusaba goes with her gut and calls bullshit on Kirigiri. I want y'all to decide on who's the real killer because either one of them could've done it._

 **IKUSABA: Should I ignore her question and ask her why she knew about the SDHS Despair, or should I ignore the suspicion? I have to decide now!**

 **Call Bullshit on Kirigiri** / Ignore What Kirigiri Said

IKUSABA: How about I don't?

KIRIGIRI: Is that your way of saying you can't prove it?

IKUSABA: No, I think it's time you come clean!

KIRIGIRI: With what?

IKUSABA: With the fact that you didn't know what Togami was up to! I'm calling bullshit!

KIRIGIRI: I'll humor you. How am I lying?

IKUSABA: I never said what the mastermind's talent was. However, you called them the SDHS Despair which was what Togami call the mastermind! Therefore, you did go his room with the help of the master key!

KIRIGIRI:...

ASAHINA: Master key?

MONO: It's my treasure. It helps me open every door in the school, but lucky I had a spare.

LEON: So Kirigiri's the one who stole it?

KIRIGIRI: I didn't steal anything; Reborn gave me the key last night.

IKUSABA: I'M DONE WITH YOU YET! Since you knew what Togami was up to, it was only a matter of time before he uncovered the secrets behind the school. What do you think Togami do first with all that info?

TSUNA: Hold it over our heads?

CHIHIRO: Explain everything?

CELESTE: Mock us for being 'peasants'?

CHROME: Ask to leave?

IKUSABA: You're close Chrome. He would try to get away with murder. Togami always boasted about how he was smarter than all of us, right? With the information he gained from the library, Togami would've thought he successfully completed the first part of the game. Most likely, he would try to finish the second and final part.

ASAHINA: Attempting murder?

IKUSABA: Yes, he would kill someone, so he could leave the school.

KIRIGIRI: What does this have to do with me?

IKUSABA: You must've thought the same thing, and you decided to masquerade this whole murder as a why to stop Togami.

LEON: She did hate Togami a lot.

IKUSABA: Therefore, she's the killer.

TSUNA: Wait, why was Mondo killed? Kirigiri never had anything against Mondo.

CHROME:Um, I might know why.

KIRIGIRI: Chrome?

CHROME: I'm really sorry Kirigiri, but I didn't kill them.

LEON: Okay, I'm confused. Why did Kirigiri kill Mondo?

CHROME: I broke down in the nurse's office, and I sorta ranted about how angry and heartbroken I felt about Togami, Mondo, Fukawa, and Leon siding against Sakura last night. Kirigiri did a good job at calming me down, and after that we went our separate ways. I didn't see her until the trial start.

ASAHINA: So you're saying Kirigiri took the matter into her own hands?

CHROME: I'm sorry Kirigiri, but I had to tell them.

CELESTE: She doesn't seem to be lying, so it must've happened.

KIRIGIRI: I see.

TSUNA: This isn't sitting well with me. I don't think Kirigiri killed them.

FUKAWA: It's ei-either Kirigiri or Chrome! There are no other choices!

TSUNA: But-

FUKAWA: There's nothing argue against! Its time for you choose who's the killer! You have to choose your guardian or partner! Who are you gonna turn your back to?!

TSUNA: Tch!

KIRIGIRI: I still haven't gotten an answer about the locked door.

LEON: Who cares about that? We live without knowing how you did. I know can.

CHIHIRO: Please confess Kirigiri...

KIRIGIRI: It seems this is how the trial unfolded.

CELESTE: Are you accepting defeat?

KIRIGIRI: I'm accepting that I lost. Even though this is a trap, it seems I couldn't escape.

IKUSABA: Lost? Does that mean-

MONO: I'm just gonna call time right now. Is it truly Kirigiri, the detective, or did Ikusaba led you down the wrong path? It's time to decide.

Monokuma opened the voting ballot. It was disappointing to see eight black and white icons on the screen. I clicked on Kirigiri and chose her as the killer. The hourglass appeared as I waited for everyone else to finish voting. Tsuna stared at the screen for a while before closing his eyes and pressing someone's face. A moment later, the mastermind's hand appeared and pulled the lever on the slot machine. It spun around until three pictures of Kirigiri appeared. Confetti shot out the machine. **I guess I was right.**

 _A/N: I thought it would be cool if y'all decide the killer since the story is ranked second most followed on Dangan Ronpa crossovers. Should it be Chrome because she's carry a trident or Kirigiri because she decided to take things into her own hands? There won't be a bad ending if Kirigiri or Chrome dies. Leave a review for who's the killer._


	44. Execution 8: Hidden Illusions!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _To CrayonPencil: The POV was in Ikusaba's perceptive when Tsuna went to find Kirigiri. Now, it's in Chrome's POv because she was chosen as the killer._

 _To VongolaHermit: You're getting close, but the murders and the process of making the lock door crime happened all in one go. I can't tell you how though._

CHROME'S POV

"You bastards are right again! Togami Byakuya and Mondo Oowada's deaths were skillfully masqueraded by Chrome Dokuro, the Super Duper High School Illusionist!" Monokuma laughed for a bit before getting serious. "However, two people decided to vote against the majority. I'm surprised that Tsuna voted for himself even though he had a perfect alibi."

"I'll die before I'm convinced that Chrome killed them." Boss shouted with his fist clenching his podium. "Chrome and I are apart of the Vongola family, and we DO NOT betray each other!"

"Yet, you're here, and she's the culprit."

"BUT CHROME WOULD NEVER ABANDON HER FRIENDS!" Asahina stood beside Boss as they argued in my defense. "She cares too much about us!"

"Ahh Asahina, the only person who voted for Kirigiri."

"I am not gonna backstab Chrome and vote for her!"

"I-It doesn't matter i-if you don't want to accept the truth. That maggot killed Master!" Fukawa pointed at me with disgust and hatred in her eyes.

"That's ironic. This is coming from an actual killer! What about the rightful justice for your victims?! Huh?"

"I'll face my punishment as soon as I get out this hellhole. I've already confessed to the world." Fukawa snapped back.

"Confessed to the world?" Kirigiri repeated it as a question.

"I never heard of Genocider Syo revealing herself on the news." Leon said with his hand on his hip.

"Because I never did, I would be cuffed the moment any cop saw me." Fukawa continued. "You know all the cameras in the school, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, but Fukawa immediately glared at me.

"The mutual killing is being broadcast across Japan." Boss finished for Fukawa. **But we gave sensitive information about our family!**

"What?! I confessed who like on national television!" Leon grabbed his head as he proceeded to lose his mind.

"You did? To who?" Chihiro asked.

"Um, that's not important." Leon abruptly stopped when Chihiro asked a question. "So...you said that this being broadcasted across Japan? How is that possible?"

"Wouldn't that cost a lot of money and equipment to do something like that?" I mentioned. "Is the seventeenth student that powerful?"

"They have a powerful influence over a few important people." Ikusaba gave us the broadest answer possible.

"Yeah, I do! Now, can you hurry up with the conversation? I'm almost done with the despair inducing execution." Monokuma became impatient for some reason. **Why is he trying to speed up the execution?**

"Is it okay if I take the remaining time to say goodbye?" I asked the remaining eight. " I want to say something to a few people if that's alright."

"No! If Ma-Master couldn't get a last request, you do NOT get one." Fukawa firmly decided.

"Chill woman! Let her have this one last thing." Leon defended me.

"Thank you Leon." I bowed in his general direction before I went over to Boss and Asahina. I spoke to Boss, first. "Boss... I want to thank you for everything. I don't know where I would be be if you never came into my life. You opened so many doors for me. Boss, you stood up for me when no one else would. You're the reason why I got to meet people like Haru, Kyoko, and Asahina. I'm thankful for the second chance at life; I'm sorry for wasting it."

Boss's face softened as he started tearing up. He stuttered my name before pulling me into a tight hug. He kept repeating 'This isn't right.' to either me or himself. **I guess it could go both ways.**

"Boss? Can you please let go of me? I need to say goodbye to Asahina." I tried to slipping out He tightened his grip a bit before letting go of me.

"Chrome, you're about to die, so please I want to you to call me by name." He begged with tears pouring down his face.

"Alright, I'm grateful to have served you Tsuna."

"You're the best mist guardian I could've had. I'm gonna miss you."

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek before turning to Asahina. I noticed that she couldn't stop the tears anymore. "Asahina.. There's so many thing I wanted to do with you. I wanted to introduce you to Haru and Kyoko; I know that you would've gotten along with them perfectly. Oh well, I hope you survive and beat Monokuma. If anyone deserves to leave, I think you and Bo-I mean- Tsuna deserve to. I don't want you kill anyone; that's all I ask of you. And...I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I collected all my courage and controlled my breath.

"Sorry? For wha-"

I jumped the gun and acted on my instinct. I dropped my trident, so I could cup Asahina's face. I closed my eyes and kissed her on the lips. I tried making as passionate as possible. I held the kiss for a few more seconds before letting go. I picked up my trident and looked at Asahina. She had this look that was mixture between happiness and disappointment.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't good. That's the first time I tried kissing someone on the lips." I apologized, but Asahina shook her head. "Then why do you look disappointed?"

"Because the girl I love kissed me before her execution!" Asahina screamed at the top of her lungs. "This isn't right! I was so close to getting a girlfriend!"

"Upupup! It's ready! It's time for Chrome's ironic execution!" Monokuma's creepy laugh sent a chill down my spine.

"I will not let him get away with this, Chrome. I will avenge you." Kirigiri's word had a sense a hope and determination. I couldn't help but to smile because I had a feeling she was telling the truth.

"Goodbye everyone." I bowed one last time as Monokuma slammed his gavel against his red button.

"Chrome Dokuro has been charged with murder. Proceed with Execution #8: Hidden Illusions."

A long chain with a claw at the end found its way around my waist. It yanked me away from everyone else. I placed my Vongola ring on my finger and lit it, so I had a light source. The chain dropped me in a room with mist hovering the bottom of the floor. I looked behind myself and saw everyone including Monokuma inside a steel cage. **I can't ask for help, so I can only fight my way out.**

"I can handle whatever you send my way!"I tightened my grip on my trident and got ready for anything.

"Kufufufu...we meet again, my dear Chrome." A voice I was all too familiar with echoed throughout the room. **Mukuro Rokudo?**

The mist gathered into the man I once loved. He had his usual dark blue pineapple hair style, and his right eye was red with the number six in it while his eye was blue and completely fine. He was wearing an open green jacket, a short sleeve shirt with a misty design underneath, and dark green trousers.

"It doesn't matter who or what the mist makes! I know you're only an illusion." I broke through all the doubt in my head, and I unlocked my Vongola Mist Box to release Mukurou. "Daemon Spade's Evil Lens!"

Mukurou transformed into several lens that could help me see through any illusion. **Huh?**

"Kufufufu, do you see your mistake, dear Chrome?" Mukuro Rokudo snickered. "I'm, in fact, alive and in the flesh."

"How? You're suppose to be locked away!" B-Tsuna shouted. **He's right. Mukuro should be in prison right now. Wait, if he's out of jail, that must be the reason why I can't contact him anymore.**

"Isn't it obvious? I broke out." Mukuro explained. "Now, shall we begin? We don't have time to waste."

"Nothing you do will affect me as long as I have this!" I proclaimed as I consumed them in a column of fire.

"Kufufu..." I could see Mukuro's red eye glisten in the fire. "I've noticed that you've gotten stronger; however, it's not enough."

He swung his trident from left to right effortlessly my illusion. My body was quickly engulfed by lotus flowers and vines. I could feel the vines tightening and slowly crushing my ribcage. **I am...I am not going to lose this easily.** I forced my lens back into its owl form, and Mukurou cut through everything with its talons. I immediately retaliated by destroying the floor under us as a way to knock him off balance. Pieces of the floor started floating at different levels.

"Chrome, you know this is child's play, right?"

Mukuro jumped from one floor piece to another with ease. I did the same and met him halfway. I got as close as possible to his stomach to create powerful whirlwind that pushed him into a wall. **Now for the finishing touch!** I rushed over the figure in the dust cloud and slammed the trident's sharp end downward. I closed midway, but I don't stop my tridents.

 **Clunk!**

 **Huh?** I opened my eyes looked below myself, and I saw no one. **Did I miss or something?**

"Kufufufu. My dear Chrome, you were doing well; you even managed to land two hits." I could hear Mukuro's voice behind my right shoulder. "However, you made a fatal mistake, so this is where everything ends." I turned around , but no one was there. "I guess I should teach you a lesson or two."

I panicked and smashed the bottom of my trident against the floor to engulf the entire battlefield in a bright light. Almost immediately, everything transformed in an empty space. I found myself floating aimlessly. I looked over at everyone else. Tsuna and Ikusaba were the only ones who weren't clutching their heads in pain. Asahina was on the floor struggling to watch my death match. Mukuro appeared and blocked my view of the others. I tried getting up but Mukuro had his combat boot on my neck.

"I believe I said this once. Hidden in a illusion is the real illusion. From one illusion will sprout another illusion. Hidden in truth lie lies. Hidden in lies lies the truth." He taunted me as he continued to put more pressure on my neck. "You did very well to get this far, but you lost for one reason and one reason only. I was your opponent."

He raised his trident over my stomach. I closed my eyes as I waited for him to finish me off. **I'm sorry Tsuna and Asahina.** It felt like an eternity as I waited, but something weird happened. He took the pressure off my necks. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong.

What I saw perplexed me. Dozens of Monokumas with a green glowing eye attacked. Mukuro. They were doing a decent amount of damage to him; I took this opportunity to get off the floor. I grabbed my silver trident and put Mukurou back in his box as these weird events unfolded before me. **Am I being saved?** A Monokuma ran up to me and handed me a button.

"You want me to press it?"I asked as Mukuro was dragged off somewhere. The green eyed Monokuma quickly nodded and looked back. **Is it rushing me?** I pressed the button and felt the floor disappear underneath my feet. **Am I really falling?**

TSUNA'S POV:

"What the hell just happened?" I asked while being completely lost and dumbfounded.

"Could it be?" Chihiro thought for a moment. "Yes! That's Alter Ego! He did hack into Monokuma's system!"

"That virus did what?! I can't believe it did that! I thought I wiped it out completely?" Monokuma raged as he slammed his head against the wall.

"It looks like your plan had a flaw. No, it was flawed from the very beginning." Kirigiri smirked.

"What?"

"'True, you completely underestimated us and our abilities." Celeste nodded.

"Oh? You think you've won? This changes nothing! So what? That virus saved Chrome, but she's long gone now. That little punk is in the trash now, where she belongs!" **Oh hell no!**

"I am not going to let that happen! I almost lost her once; I'm not letting her go again." I broke through the steel bars, and I made the hole left by Chrome bigger. "I'm going to save Chrome. Who's coming with me?"

"I'm coming with you!" Asahina found the strength to get off the floor and pass through the gate. She swan dived down the hole. " Hold on Chrome! I'm coming!"

"Well, I did promise to avenge her." Kirigiri calmly walked through. "What's a better way than a rescue mission?" She smiled at me before jumping in.

"This is interesting. I'm going too." Celeste was third to volunteer. "I might as well since you are the leader of our little group. Who am I to resist?" Celeste looked back at the others before following with her words.

"We've come this far. Whatever we do from this point will decide our fates." Ikusaba looked at Monokuma as she dropped down the hole. "I have faith in you Tsuna!"

"Hell yeah man! I'm coming with you." Leon shouted as he came over with Chihiro. "I mean I still owe you from that promise."

"Yeah,Tsuna has been doing his best to keep us safe and keep our spirits high. This is the least we can do."Chihiro said as he mentally prepared himself. "It's time for us to return the favor." The two of them counted to three before they jumped.

I looked back and saw Fukawa still standing with Reborn and Monokuma. She tried to avoid looking at me by nibbling on her fingernails.

"Fukawa," I called to get her attention. She jumped when I startled her. "Are you coming?"

"Erh..." She looked around. "Oh goddamnit! I-I'll go just because I don't wa-want to be left alone with Monokuma." Fukawa came over to the hole. She closed her eyes and jumped.

I calmed my nerves to prepare myself for the jump.

"Tsuna!" Reborn called me. "You're finally acting like a boss."

"Right." I nodded. "I couldn't die in peace if one of my guardians died right in front of my eyes."

With that being said, I jumped.

 _A/N: This fanfiction is coming to end. I'm not talking about this being the last chapter; no, I mean there's only like 5-6 chapters left. I was thinking about doing something that involves the nine remaining student to ask each other personal questions in the next chapter, so if you want leave a question or two, I need you to say the character you want to answer the question and the question itself. The only I want to remind you of is that this story is rated T, so you can't ask anything perverted. Besides that, have fun with your questions._


	45. I Know Who You Are Monokuma!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _VongolaHermit: I'll give you a hint; how does the air purifier get air around the school. If you don't get it, I'm gonna show y'all how I did it in the next chapter. It's will make sense because it's something every room has. Well, if you want to keep the room cool. When I explain it, you'll go 'Ohhhhh!'._

 _DarkLord98: The outcome of the execution would've been the same. I just wanted to see who y'all would pick._

"Ow..." I groaned as I sat up.

 **I guess I lost consciousness.** I looked around the room find with garbage. **Is there where all our trash goes.** I saw some garbage bags move, so I crawled over the bag between me and my destination. I started pulling bags off of whoever underneath. "Kirigiri!"

"Hello Tsuna." Kirigiri said as she lifted herself out of the pile of garbage. The two of us made our way to solid ground. Behind us, there was a large door with a staircase. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, I just woke up." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"I see. It shouldn't take them long to find us."

"Huh? Shouldn't we go look for them?"

"No, this room only has one entrance, and it's only logical that everyone would gravitate towards it."

"It might be faster if we-"

"Hey, there's Tsuna and Kirigiri." I heard a voice coming from the left of us. **Chihiro?**

"Finally! I th-thought we would never find someone else." Another voice complained. I sweatdropped. **That's Fukawa.**

The two of them climbed down from the pile of trash and came over to us.

"Was I wrong Tsuna?" Kirigiri said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey! We still need Chrome, Asahina, Leon, Celeste, and Ikusaba." I reminded her.

"Yo man, you can take three people off the list!"

Leon and Celeste came from the right of us.

"Also, I would like a thank you for my discovery." Celeste mentioned as a side note.

"Our discovery." Leon corrected her.

"Excuse me, but I already made my discovery before you joined." Celeste pointed out; she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I present a living and breathing Chrome Dokuro!"

Almost on que, Chrome came up from the trash that was covering Leon's and Celeste's bottom half. She saw me and quickly made her way down. I didn't give her a chance to catch her breath because I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, Chrome." I said as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Thank you Boss, I mean Tsuna. I'm glad to be alive." My illusionist said as she returned the hug.

"I told you that I heard voices!" Asahina shouted rode a rectangular board down the trash bags. **I guess she was with Ikusaba.** "And there's Chrome."

She pushed me out of the way with all her strength and hugged Chrome tighter than I did. Asahina started crying on Chrome's shoulder as Chrome comforted her. Ikusaba silently entered the group.

"Ok-Okay, are y'all done? We need to th-think about what we're gonna do next," Fukawa mentioned. "We just saved someone wh-who should be dead."

"That's the thing." Kirigiri instantly countered. "Chrome didn't kill anyone."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew Chrome wouldn't abandoned me!" Asahina shouted in victory with an arm around Chrome.

"Th-Then Kirigiri has to be the killer!" Fukawa pointed at the detective.

"I didn't kill anyone either." She firmly stated. "As I said, this was a trap set by the mastermind."

"Why would they kill two people but say Chrome's the killer?" I asked.

"They didn't plan on you all switching your attention at the very end. Chrome wasn't the target."

"The target had to be you, Kirigiri."

"Exactly, but I was able to prevent my execution by pushing the attention off of me." Kirigiri sighed. "I'm sorry Chrome. I shouldn't have pushed all the pressure onto you. I had no other choice. I have a very important reason to live."

"I'm sorry too Chrome." Ikusaba apologizes. "I'm should've stopped Kirigiri before she could make her counterattack."

"Yeah us too." Leon hung his head in shame. Chihiro and Celeste nodded. "We kinda went with what Kirigiri said without thinking. We shouldn't have voted for you."

We all as a collection looked at Fukawa, who decided that looking at the vast amount of garbage was more important than this conversation. I nudged her shoulder and coughed 'Apologize.'

"Huh?" She looked around and saw us staring at her. "Y-Y'all want me to apologize, right?"

"Well...everyone except Asahina and Tsuna did fuck her over." Leon mentioned. "It's only fair."

"Fine..." She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Chrome. I just wanted justice for Master, and you fix the role of the killer perfectly."

"It's alright, you guys. I'm not mad about any of this, but can we please not do this again?" Chrome waved it all off with a smile.

"Hey Kirigiri, what did you mean by having a reason?" Leon changed the subject.

"I guess that I should explain everything. I came to Hope's Peak Academy with an important goal in mind, but everyone knows what happened as soon as we took our first step on school property." She stopped for an answer.

"You mean how we all lost consciousness?" Celeste answered with a question.

"Correct. However, I had this strange discomfort inside of me. I assumed, eventually, that I had amnesia because I forgot two important things to me."

"And they are...?"

"My SDHS Title and the goal I made."

"That makes sense. You would've ruined their plans if you knew that you were a detective." Leon mentioned.

"So what was your goal?" Asahina asked.

"That part should be obvious. She was looking for the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri." I answered.

"Yes, I can here to find my father, so I was glad when Reborn gave me the masterkey."

"With that, you search anywhere you wanted and find him." Chrome stated and got a nod of approval from Kirigiri.

"I was right. That's how you knew about the mastermind's title; you did go into Togami's room." Ikusaba stated.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Fukawa raged.

"I did because I wanted to know why he insisted on locking himself in the library." She admitted. "Now, I realized why Togami died. The mastermind wanted to keep this game going as long as possible, so they sought out those who were a threat, Togami and me!"

"Okay...can we leave now? We can finish this conservation when we get out of this dump." Leon asked as he went over to the door. He twisted the knob, but the door didn't open. "Oh goddammit...it's locked."

"I got this." Kirigiri pulled her masterkey out and unlocked the door. We all filed through the door and saw a ladder going up the wall. "I...did not see this coming."

"There's n-no way I can climb all the way up there." Fukawa ruffled her hair in frustration. "I-I'm gonna be stuck down here forever."

"I can handle this." Chrome created a large purple cloud. "We can ride this to the top."

"Before we do that,I want to say something." Kirigiri said. "I want to bring this mutual killing to an end by calling bullshit on the mastermind."

"And you want us to do what with this information?" Celeste asked.

"I'm about to drag y'all into the final trial that will determine our fates. Either we all die together, or we survive this together. I will not allow anyone else to be sacrificed."

"That goes without saying." I answered as everyone else nodded in agreement. We climbed onto the cloud while Chrome lifted us off the ground. **This is really comfortable.**

"Since there's a chance we may die, is there anything anyone wants to confess?" Celeste said it so bluntly.

"Nah, I'm good." Leon said as he laid on his back.

"Leon, you're lying," I called bullshit. "or, do you want me to tell Chihiro?"

He sat up the moment I said 'Chihiro'.

"Let's not do that, Tsuna."

"Why? I want to know." Chihiro crawled over to Leon, so he look Leon in the eyes.

"Aw, I wanted to know too." Asahina pouted.

"Come on Leon. If it makes you feel any better, we'll answer some personal questions." I suggested.

"Ag-Again with that suggestion?" Fukawa scoffed.

"It worked last time, Fukawa."

"Then, you can go first. I-I'll even ask the first question." Fukawa had this happy but creep smile. **At least she's enjoying herself...I think.** "Wh-Who do you ha-hate the most? It's probably me."

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Fukawa, I don't hate you. I have no reason to do that to you. I hate my dad if anything."

"Why? Did he do something to make you hate him?" Chihiro said while being worried about me.

"I don't what irritates me more. The fact that he spent majority of life doing who knows what, or how lazy he is when he's actually home." I answered while laying on my back and with my hand behind my head.

"He seemed to be nice when he asked me to be your mist guardian." Chrome mentioned.

"Eh, he had to be polite because he wanted you something from you." I shrugged as I turned my head towards Fukawa. "Is it my turn?"

"Ye-Yeah, you can go."

"Chihiro, I got a question. Who bullied so badly that you had to crossdress?"

"That's a question I didn't expect." He said slightly uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm sorry if it's too personal."

"You're fine. I guess it was partly my uncles that were bodybuilders, and the other half came from the guys at my old school. It didn't help that I'm not the most athletic person." Chihiro sighed. "Instead of trying to better myself, I hid in girl clothing. I transferred schools and distanced myself from away from most of my family, so I could have a fresh start."

"Aw, that's so sad." Asahina wiped a tear out of her eye.

"At least, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We're your new family now." I ruffled his hair a bit.

"Yeah, and can I get a list of the guys who bullied you? Tsuna and I got some asses to kick." Leon,hopefully, was joking.

"Thank you guys." Chihiro smiled "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"As far as I know, we're even. You're the reason why Chrome survived her execution."

"Yeah...I guess it's my turn now." The programmer looked around the room. " Fukawa, why are you so obsessed with Togami? He acted like his sole purpose in life was to be a jerk."

"Why? Ma-Master was the only wh-who was blunt with his hatred towards me. He was honest. Everyone else was faking their kindness, and it made me sick!" Fukawa claimed. "H-His rudeness was real, s-so I fell in with him."

"But, I tried hanging out with you." Chrome remind her.

"You threw explosives at me!"

"I said that was I sorry for that, but I do want to be your friend."

"Ho-How do I know that this isn't a tri-trick?"

"Everyone deserves a friend, and you're not an expection."

"Eh!" Fukawa's gasp slowly turned into a creepy smile. "We-Well, if you're gonna keep bugging me about it, I-I'll be your friend."

"Was that so hard, Fukawa?" Celeste giggled.

"Don't ruin this for me!" Fukawa screamed. "It's my turn. I ch-choose you, Chrome. I remember that you said that you illusions for organs. Wh-Why not get real ones?"

"I do." Chrome answered. "I don't remember when it happened, but Bo-Tsuna didn't see any illusions coming from my stomach."

"So we, both, concluded that Chrome has real organs."

"Interesting..." Kirigiri muttered.

"What's the difference between real and illusion organs?" Leon shrugged his shoulders. "They work the same."

"If Mukuro, the guy I was just fighting, died while I had illusionary organ, I would die too. Oh yeah, that would happen because he's the one who made my organs."

"Oh...I take that back..."

"So it's my turn to pick someone. I guess I could ask Celeste a question. Why don't you like your real name? I think it's special."

"Special? Are you joking?" Celeste giggled with her hand covering her mouth. "It's so...bland and unoriginal. I couldn't get the life I wanted with a name like, so changed my name to something more elegant like Celestia Ludenberg."

"But your parents gave you that name." I said. "Does that mean anything?"

"When I started gambling, no, I didn't care about anyone, but I do feel a bit of guilt for some of my actions." **She's learning from her time with Yamada.**

"Wh-What about your dream? Did you lo-lose your desire to live a nice life or so-something?" Fukawa asked.

"No, I'm going to earn the rest of the money by working with the Mafia as a negotiator."

"Re-Really?" **Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Chrome about that.**

"Yes, I think it's something Yamada would approve of me doing with my life. Anyway, I think it's time for Leon confess his secret." Celeste made a sly smile. "What exactly are hiding?"

"Can we not do this, please?" He whined. "It's nothing important. I swear."

"That's a lie."

"Leon, if you're too embarrassed, I can tell them." I volunteered.

"Dude, I don't need you -"

"If I had to guess, I would say that Leon has a crush on Chihiro." Kirigiri deducted. "I suspected that was the case since the third motive."

"How the hell-"

"Did I find out? I noticed the change in your behavior."

"What? That doesn't count."Asahina shouted. "I already knew that. I want a redo."

"Indeed, I just wanted confirmation." Celeste added.

"Yo-You're more obvious than me." Fukawa sneered.

"No Fukawa, no one was more obvious than you."

"Hold the fuck up! How many people knew this?!" Leon was startled by the fact that everyone, except Chihiro, raised their hand.

"I'm sorry, but Asahina told me and Sakura." Chrome mentioned.

Leon groaned to himself; he avoided looking at Chihiro.

"The real question is 'What does Chihiro think?' I think we all want to know the answer." Kirigiri changed her focus to the programmer.

"What do I think? This!" Chihiro crumbled up a sheet of paper he found into ball and threw it at Leon's chest. We all gave him a blank stare. "That's for taking so long!"

"Seriously, that means-"

Chihiro tackled Leon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chihiro climbed off of Leon and sat next to him. The baseball star put his arm around Chihiro. Both of them were wearing bright smiles.

"Finally, my shippings are coming into a reality." Chihiro smiled.

"As in relationships?" Celeste asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, I have Chrome x Asahina, Leon x me, and Tsuna x Kirigiri." He counted them on his finger. "I had Ikusaba x Ishimaru and Celeste x Yamada, but the guys got executed."

"Wait, why am I paired with Kirigiri?" I glanced at Kirigiri before looking at Chihiro.

"You two do work very well together, almost in perfect sync." Asahina pointed out.

"Yo Kirigiri! Since it's my turn, I get to ask you a question." Leon said with a smile but gave off a devilish vibe. "What do you think of Tsuna? I think we're all curious."

"Like a partner," Kirigiri said in the most monotoned way possible. "He and I are like Sherlock Holmes and Dr . Watson. Also, it would be unfortunate for Tsuna if he dated someone from a family of detectives."

"Your whole family are detectives?!"

"Yes, it's been our trade for generations. The Kirigiri family started at a time when being a detective was a sacred job."

"Then, your family is famous?" I figured.

"No, it's the opposite. Almost no one in our field knows about us."

"How is that a family tradition? Y'all been detectives for so long."

"That's why you have to think of it in a matter of pride, or resolve in your case. Detectives do not stand in the light, nor do they hide in the shadows. They do not work for justice, nor do they work for evil. That's why I've been able to reach a conclusion in every class trial. I've always been neutral and stayed with the facts."

"I'm confused. What does that have to do with your family?" Asahina asked.

"I think I get what she mean. If your family wanted to stay neutral, they must've put distance between them and the rest of the world. They didn't want anyone to influence them while they did their investigations." I infered.

"Exactly." Kirigiri smiled.

"That's literally the stupidest I have ever heard." Leon complained.

"I never said it was rational." She answered.

"If your family is such a secret, how did you get into the school?" Chihiro questioned.

"I went against my family's resolve. I started promoting myself to the recruiting committee and Japan. It's an action that forced my family to disown me."

"What? You were disowned? You must've cared about your father a lot."

"Wrong."

"What?" Chrome's jaw dropped. "Why did you go through all that then?"

"I do not care for him, at all. He abandoned me, so he could follow a foolish dream. My mother died from a broken heart soon after he left. When her funeral came around, he never showed. After all that, I became 'The girl who abandoned by her parents', and I found my own goal." Kirigiri briefly paused. "I just want to tell him one thing. I want him to know that's I'm breaking all relations and ties with him. That's all I want to say to him."

"So what are you gonna do after that? Is your family going to forgive you?" I asked since I was genuinely worried about her situation.

"I don't know what I'll do. I'm certain that I won't be accepted back into my family. They're more emotionless than me." Kirigiri sighed.

"Then, you can join my family!" I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed both her arms and looked into her eyes. **Kirigiri looks so vulnerable.** Once I realized what I was doing, I let her go and blushed. "I-I mean I don't want us to go our separate ways after this. Since you have nothing else planned, why don't you join the Vongola family? We could be your new family."

"I-I'll think about it." A blush crept onto Kirigiri's face. "So Asahina, I really don't what to ask you since you're so open with everything. I guess I could ask you the obvious question."

"What is it?"

"How many donuts have you eaten in one sitting?"

"Oh I don't know." Asahina laughed. "I tried eating 1,000, but my brother,Yuta, stopped me when I got to 97. He said I shouldn't try to eat that many at once."

"Wh-What the hell made you think that something you should try?" Fukawa gasped.

"I had some leftover money, so I thought I would see what's my limit. Yuta made me give the rest to a homeless shelter. I'm still pissed about that."

"Why?" I asked

"THOSE WERE MY DONUTS!"

"Asahina please calm down." Chrome pulled on Asahina's sleeve.

"Fine... Hey Ikusaba, why are you being so quiet? You haven't said a word since Kirigiri mentioned a final trial."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking." Ikusaba said with a despairful expression as she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Ab-About what?" Fukawa asked.

"Well... Togami was wrong about the mastermind's title. The Super Duper High School Despair is more than a single person."

"Like a group?" Asahina guessed.

"That's a better word, and I haven't been completely honest with y'all."

"Are you implying-" Celeste stated.

"I was a member until I switched sides. I helped mastermind trap everyone in here. I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Why confess now?" Kirigiri hid all emotion when she asked.

"I wanted you hear from me, and...I probably would have dead if I didn't tell you."

"Ho-How? I thought we were going after the mastermind." Fukawa asked for clarification.

"Would it be hard to believe that someone would say something along the lines 'We gonna destroy the SDHS Despair?!"

"No, that sounds like something Leon or Tsuna would say." Asahina said after thinking for a bit.

"Then, we go after the leader of the group. Problem solved." Leon shrugged.

"Why are you being so calm about this? I helped the mastermind trap you guys here." Ikusaba said as if she expected us turn on her.

"True, but there's nothing we can do about the past. There's nothing we could do but to continue on the path we've chosen." Celeste put it so elegantly.

"We're at the ceiling, you guys." Chrome interrupted. She blasted a hole in the hatch.

Leon and I were the first ones to climb out. **I guess it would make sense that we would in the garbage room.** I checked the hallway, but I didn't see Reborn or Monokuma. Leon signaled for others to join us. Once everyone was out of the hole, we all agreed to call Monokuma from the dining hall since it's the closet than the gym.

When we all got to the cafeteria, Asahina and Chrome went straight for the kitchen for food. Chrome came back with a bowl of fruit while Asahina came back with a platter of donuts. After we ate something, Kirigiri called the teddy bear from hell.

"MONOKUMA!"

Without missing a beat, Monobear entered the room.

"Ah, all my classmates are in one place." His cheerful tone changed when he saw Chrome. "Eh? Why is _she_ still alive? Did you actually go and save her?"

"And if we did?" I asked.

"You all correctly chose the killer; therefore, Chrome sentenced to her execution. I guess that I'll kill you in a more despairing way."

I immediately put myself between the two of them. I glared down at the toy.

"Before you kill Chrome, I want to say something." Kirigiri said. "If you do execute Chrome, you'll lose this game. I want you to know that."

"Huh?" Monokuma sounded confused. "What does that even mean?!"

"No one really acknowledges a cheater's win. That's a known fact. If you still do not understand, I can explain it. You created this murderous scheme, so I could take the fall. However, you didn't expect me to push all of the blame onto Chrome. Without much a choice, you attempted to kill her instead, but you didn't expect the dead saving anyone." Kirigiri briefly paused. "Chrome nor I committed those murders; the culprit is you!"

"Is that so? The culprit is me and not Chrome? Where's your proof, then?"

"I don't have any?"

"S-So much for bluffing..."Fukawa said in disappointment.

"Hahaha! How are you gonna say I did it without having any proof? You don't even know who you're blaming?! What the actually fuck?!" Monokuma mocked Kirigiri.

"That's where you're wrong Monokuma." I muttered softly. "I know who you are. I thought they were just coincidences, but I was wrong."

"Huh? Has Tsuna finally lost it? I think he's talking to himself."

"Who's they?" Chihiro asked.

"It's like Yamada said. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"Actually, he got that from Detective Conan, but you can continue."

"Is he really quoting anime characters now? Is this what the world has come to?" Monokuma rolled his eyes.

"The person responsible for our imprisonment, our suffering, Kirigiri's amnesia, the death of our friends, is one person, and I know who's behind it all!"

"You do?!" Ikusaba and Monokuma shouted at the same time.

"It's the person Ikusaba disguise herself as, and the last name Hagakure said. The mastermind is none other than Junko Enoshima!"


	46. Daddy's Little Girl!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Hahaha! How are you gonna say I did it without having any proof? You don't even know who you're blaming?! What the actually fuck?!" Monokuma mocked Kirigiri.**

" **That's where you're wrong Monokuma." I muttered softly. "I know who you are. I thought they were just coincidences, but I was wrong."**

" **Huh? Has Tsuna finally lost it? I think he's talking to himself."**

" **Who's they?" Chihiro asked.**

" **It's like Yamada said. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."**

" **Actually, he got that from Detective Conan, but you can continue."**

" **Is he really quoting anime characters now? Is this what the world has come to?" Monokuma rolled his eyes.**

" **The person responsible for our imprisonment, our suffering, Kirigiri's amnesia, the death of our friends, is one person, and I know who's behind it all!"**

" **You do?!" Ikusaba and Monokuma shouted at the same time.**

" **It's the person Ikusaba disguise herself as, and the last name Hagakure said. The mastermind is none other than Junko Enoshima!"**

An awkward silence filled the room after I said 'Junko Enoshima'. I knew it was just a hunch, but that name sounded eerily familiar. Ikusaba did use that name as a cover, yet I felt like I heard it before this.

"Well..." Monokuma's voice lacked it's usual childlike tone. Now, it was more feminine and had chilling effect. "I guess no one can call you 'Dame Tsuna' anymore."

"So Junko is the mastermind?" Chihiro asked. "Does that mean we can leave now?"

"No, you losers are gonna figure out the rest of the mysteries." Monokuma/Junko sneered. "We're gonna have the fifth and final class trial to decide our fates! The final match:Hope vs Despair!"

"Rest of the mysteries? There's more to all this?" Leon complained.

"Yes, if you can uncover every mystery in the school, you can decide on whether or not you leave Hope's Peak Academy. If you can't, I earn the right to execute everyone." Junko said in a calm and sophisticated tone.

"I figure that would be the conditions." Celeste sighed.

"Does anyone understand the terms and conditions, or do I need to get Ikusaba to repeat?"

"Hold on! Why should we go through the trouble of another class trial? What's stopping me from-"

"Attacking me? Is that what you were gonna say?" Junko paused to let out a depressing sigh. "How despairingly predictable can you be? I guess I answer you with another question. Who's missing at this moment?"

I took a moment to think about her question until the answer dawned on me.

"Reborn!"

"And Bingo was his name-o!" She sang. "Can we all just like pause and think about how lame that song is? I mean; they had to make up a word for their song."

"Is she fucking serious?" Leon said while being completely dumbfounded. "You have a baby as a hostage!"

"First, you're all hostages if we're being technical. Second, Reborn is an adult in a toddler's body." She went back to her sophisticated voice.

"So you're using Reborn as leverage? We'll do the class trial if you answer one question." Kirigiri bargained. Monokuma/Junko slowly nodded. "How many living people are in this school at this very moment?"

"I'll do more than that! At this very moment, there are ten students and one adult. Do you see what I did there? I even categorized it!" Junko sounded all too happy over a simple question. "There! Now, you guys have to do my class trial! Yay!"

"Ho-How much time do we get?" Fukawa asked.

"With all the mysteries in this school, eight hours should be more than enough time for everyone to be prepared. OMG! I have to get ready! I need to work on finding the perfect references! I don't have time to waste!" Monokuma dashed out the cafeteria. "By the way, I'm opening all the doors in the school!"

"I'm already tired of her, and we haven't done any investigating." Leon groaned.

"How should we do this?" Chihiro asked. "Is eight hours really enough time for us?"

"I guess we could investigate in groups," I answered. "Since we don't know how many floors there are."

"This is a five story building." Kirigiri answered. "Let's divide into teams and split the work."

"Ye-Yeah, Kirigiri and I can do the crime scene and the second floor of the dorms." I volunteered.

"Chrome and I can check out the fifth floor." Asahina added to the conversation.

"Leon and I could check out the fourth floor again. I think there should be something in there." Chihiro stated.

"Celeste, Fukawa, and I will figure out the connection between the notebooks and everyone." Ikusaba added in.

"Th-Thanks you volunteering me." Fukawa sarcastically retorted.

"Come on Fukawa, would you rather have us leave you alone?" Celeste politely asked.

"No..."

"Since that's settled, let's get started." Kirigiri got up from her seat and signaled me to follow her.

She lead me straight to the the stairs leading to the dorm's second floor. I followed her up the stairs, and i was somewhat startled by how destroyed the place was. Parts of the wall was missing, rubble was blocking some door. Kirigiri seemed unfazed by all this as she stepped over the rubble.

"What happened here?" I asked her while avoiding the rubble.

"Anything and everything. It's almost as if a battle was fought here." Kirigiri answered. "We're going to the last room and work our way back, so you don't have to worry."

We made it to the end of this long hallway. A large double door stood at the end. Right before I entered, I slipped on my mitten and popped a pill into my mouth. I could feel the calming sensation throughout my body as my flame was lit. I followed Kirigiri into the room.

The room reminded me of a cottage for some reason. There was a small black cabinet with different sized bottles in the middle of the room. Behind the cabinet was a weird colored sofa and bed without any sheets. Against the wall, a desking was sitting with a closet to the left of it.

"This is the headmaster's private room." She said.

"I assume that you already investigated this room already." I guessed.

"Yes, but I feel like I overlooked something."

"Well, can you tell me what you learned?"

"It's like Ikusaba said. The SDHS Despair doesn't refer to a single person. It's an organization. However, I didn't trust my father, so I dismissed it. Anyway, the SDHS Despair is responsible for the Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind."

"That's something, but I guess they would be responsible for something like that."

"Pathetically, he didn't do a thorough investigation. I guess him leaving the family made him lose his ability to do a proper investigation."

 **Ammunition #1: SDHS Despair-** They're the reason why that tragedy happened, but how did they do something like that?

I didn't know what to say after a comment like that, so I looked around the room. I noticed that there was a rectangular indent in the wall.

"Is this suppose to be here?" I knocked on it.

"There's has to be something behind that wall." Kirigiri answered. "I think I know how to open it."

"How?"

"That computer has a program on that might help, but it's password protected. I tried going through his personal information, yet I kept getting it wrong. I ended up learning a bunch of useless information about a man I don't care about."

"Are you sure nothing worked? Did you try people's names?"

"My father didn't have anyone close to him, so I didn't bother."

"Really Kirigiri? Let's try your name." I went over to the computer.

"I know it won't work."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained."

 **K-Y-O-K-O**

 _Creeeeeak!_

"It worked! The password was your name." I shouted with a bit of happiness in my voice. I lost that happiness when I turned to Kirigiri.

"Why? Why is it my name?" She walked into the secret room with a grim look on her face. I followed right behind her.

"Are you alright, Kirigiri?" She ignored me as we both stared at the box wrapped in bright wrapping paper.

The room had a few pipes along the wall, and there was a desk in the corner. In the center of the small room was the present on a stool. I slowly approached the box because it was all too suspicious.

"Be carefully, I think something's off about that present."

"Right..."I undid the bow and slowly lifted the top. Nothing exploded, so I peeked inside the box. "Holy shit!"

"So I was right..." Kirigiri remained calm as she looked inside.

"You knew bones would be in there?!"

"No, I suspected that we would find a body sooner or later."

"That's the same thing! Ho-How did you even know it would be in here?"

"That's my father."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Really? Junko said that there's only one adult which is Reborn, and Alter Ego said the headmaster is still in the school. There's only one conclusion. The headmaster...has to be dead." **She's way too calm. She can't be this unaffected by all this. Kirigiri has to be faking.**

 **Ammunition #2: A Horrible Present:** The headmaster has been dead since the beginning. We just didn't know until now.

"Kirigiri, are you sure you're alright? It's okay if you're sad." I tried sympathizing with her.

"I'm good. It's his own fault for dying." **So heartless...**

"If you say so..." I went over to the only desk in the room. I picked up the picture frame on the desk. It was a picture of a man with black hair holding up a child with purple hair and single braid while the rest of her hair was unrestricted. **This must be Kirigiri and her dad before he left. She looks so happy.**

"What are you doing?" Kirigiri stopped altogether when she saw the picture. "That man is so annoying. I did everything I had to do to get here and make amends with my past. And yet, I see this! What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Kirigiri..."

"I finally get the chance to get him out of my life. I worked so hard to get into this school. I burned so many bridges! However, the only thing I got was him leaving me behind again! He even took that opportunity from me!" The same grim look returned to Kirigiri's face. **I think seeing this picture made Kirigiri snap.**

 **Ammunition #3: Jin and Kyoko Kirigiri-** Jin Kirigiri might've actually cared for his daughter in the end. Maybe he left because wanted to see how much Kirigiri could grow on her own.

"Tsuna, I need you to do something for me." Kirigiri calmed down and put her usual emotionless face back on.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to leave the room while I calm down."

"You mean you're gonna cry?"

"I don't cry."

"It's okay if you need to cry. Everyone cries at some point, even me."

"I know you've cried. I've seen it before, but that doesn't mean I have to cry."

"Kirigiri..." I opened up arms for her. "You don't have to hold in your emotions anymore. I'm here, and I don't intend on leaving you behind."

"..." Kirigiri stayed strong for a good minute or two before he finally broke down.

She came into my arms and let her tears go. I held one arm around her waist as I used other to brush her hair. Kirigiri started screaming and pounding on my chest. We stayed in this position before she stopped crying. I released Kirigiri while she wiped away the last tear.

"How do you feel now?"

"Somehow lighter...Do you mind not telling the others about any of this?"

"Sure, let's keep going with the investigation." I chuckled.

I lead her out the headmaster's room.

"Junko is going to pay for taking that away from me." Kirigiri stated as we walked to the locker room we passed earlier.

"She's gonna play for a lot of things." I mentioned.

"No, Junko Enoshima took the one and only thing I worked so hard to get. It took me years to get this far. She's gonna pay. As you would say, that's my resolve."

 **Ammunition #4: Kyoko Kirigiri's Resolve-** In a way, she's gonna avenge her father's death.

"If you keep that in your mind, there's nothing the mastermind can say to sway you." I reminded her as we went into the locker room.

I surveyed the room and came one conclusion. **It's in a worst condition than the hallway.** Some lockers were ripped off their hinges; others were crushed beyond repair. There were only four still intact. Kirigiri put out the master key and opened each locker. Two of them were empty while the other had notebooks and school supplies in them. I went through one locker while Kirigiri searched the other. I flipped through the pages of a small notebook until I saw the word, in shaky letters.

 _Despair is among us..._

 _That's why we are still alive..._

 _There are 19 Despair among us..._

 _-K.K_

 **K.K? Are you initials? They could stand for Kyoko Kirigiri.**

"Hey Kirigiri, can you confirm something for me?" I tapped on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She turned her back to the locker.

"Is this your handwriting?" I pointed to the writing. She scanned the page before looking at me.

"Yes, I always put 'K.K' on every sheet of paper I use." She answered. "Why would my notepad be here?"

"There's a lot of things we don't know. Did you find anything?"

"You're right; we'll sort through all out of it later. I did find something weird." She sighed. "This locker belonged to Hagakure."

"Our Hagakure?" Kirigiri nodded. "This is getting weird."

"Like I said, we'll sort through everything. There can be one truth in this situation."

"Yeah, I guess. Is there anything else you want to check out before we go to the library."

"No, we still do not know how Junko committed her crime."

I nodded as we left the second floor of the dormitory.

 **Ammunition #5: Hagakure's Locker/ Kirigiri's Notepad-** Hagakure and Kirigiri never mentioned anything about attending Hope's Peak Academy, but they have stuff in the locker.

We made our way to the library. I decided to hold onto Kirigiri's notepad since something useful might be inside. Once we got inside, Kirigiri blocked the door with a chair.

"There. Now, we can figure out how Junko created the lock door murder." Kirigiri wiped her hands on her skirt.

"How is blocking the door gonna help us?" I asked while we went to the back room.

"We have to figure out how she did, so we put ourselves in her shoes. We have to think like her."

"True but," I looked around the room. The only thing in here was shelves filled with books. "I don't think you can escape from this room."

"We'll never know until we search every spot."

After saying that, Kirigiri and I started pulling books off the shelves hoping that we could trigger something. After every book was tossed, nothing happen, so Kirigiri had me move each shelf out of its original spot. I guess she figured there would be a secret door behind one, but, again, we achieved nothing but a messy room. I had to sit down for moment to catch and looked up at the ceiling. I noticed that the air vent was open. **Wait...** My eyes widen when I realized the answer. **The answer was so simple.**

"Kirigiri, can you look up for a minute? I want to know if I'm just imagining the air vent?" I pointed to the vent, and she followed the path of my finger.

"I guess we destroyed the room for nothing. The only thing left to do is to climb into the vent and see if we can to the fourth floor." Kirigiri said while climbing a bookshelf . I followed right behind her. "You can go first since you have a light source."

I sweatdropped. **So basically, I'm the one who has to stay alert for any traps.** I willfully climbed into the air vent, and, then, I helped Kirigiri into the vent. I slowly started to crawl without knowing where I was going. I had to climb upward for a while, and a part of it was straightforward. I crawled over the vent for the pool, the piano room, and the gaming room before I heard two familiar voices.

"Hey Chihiro, what do you think this room is for?" I heard Leon's voice.

"I don't know. Could this be the room the mastermind used to control Monokuma?" Chihiro answered.

I jumped down from the open air vent. I caught Kirigiri when she jumped down. We landed in a room that looked like it came straight out of a sci fi movie. Along the walls were dozens of screens. Against the back wall, a large screen with a control panel was plastered against the wall. There was a leather chair sitting by the screen.

"What the hell? Did you guys just fall from the air vent?" Leon was caught off guard by our sudden appearance.

"Yes. Yes, we did." I wiped the dust off my clothes. "Kirigiri and I just finished our part of the investigation."

 _A/N: I'm the investigation in two parts since I really didn't want 8k-9k chapter. That's too weird. I do know that the final class trial will be one chapter, and I sorta have an idea on how I'm gonna deal with Junko. What should I do with the 50th chapter? I don't want to have only 49 chapters, but I don't want cut another chapter in half. I'll take any suggestions._


	47. A School Year Missing!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

" **Hey Chihiro, what do you think this room is for?" I heard Leon's voice.**

" **I don't know. Could this be the room the mastermind used to control Monokuma?" Chihiro answered.**

 **I jumped down from the open air vent. I caught Kirigiri when she jumped down. We landed in a room that looked like it came straight out of a sci-fi movie. Along the walls were dozens of screens. Against the back wall, a large screen with a control panel was plastered against the wall. There was a leather chair sitting by the screen.**

" **What the hell? Did you guys just fall from the air vent?" Leon was caught off guard by our sudden appearance.**

" **Yes. Yes, we did." I wiped the dust off my clothes. "Kirigiri and I just finished our part of the investigation."**

"Y'all work fast."

"How is your investigation going?" Kirigiri asked.

"I think it's going well. We found this room in the Data Processing Room." Chihiro answered. "I think Monokuma is being controlled from this room."

"What made you say that?"

"Well...the door and floor have Monokuma's face painted on it."

"He has a point," Leon added, but he was focused on the control panel. "What does this button do?"

"Don't press buttons without knowing what they do." Chihiro scowled, but Leon had already pressed something. "Leon, what did you press?"

"I don't know. It said 'Data Processing Room'."

"I guess someone should see what happen. Tsuna and Chihiro, can you go and check?" Kirigiri sighed.

We agreed and walked out the hidden room. The only thing out of place was the Monokuma robot in the corner. The two of us cautiously went over to it.

"Yo! I found a microphone!" Monokuma cheered. "Why do you keep touching stuff?" **Is he talking to himself or us?** "I'm just trying to figure out what all this stuff does. How about we don't touch anything until Tsuna and Chihiro return? Nah, we're more than capable. Hey, there's a self-destruct button! I always wanted to press one of those. LEON NO-"

"GET DOWN!" I shouted as I tackled Chihiro to the ground.

I shielded him from the sudden explosion with my body. Once it was safe, I got off the small programmer and help him up. We went back into the room as Kirigiri held Leon by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go of me! I yield." Leon whined.

"Oh, you two are back. Did you find anything?" Kirigiri ignored Leon's begging.

"We saw Monokuma talking in a corner. It sounded like two people were having a conversation until Leon, you know, blew him up." Chihiro answered.

"I was controlling Monokuma? Ow!" Leon whined again.

 **Ammunition #6: Open Air Vent-** The air vent in the library and the data processing room are connected, so that must be how the mastermind escaped the scene of the crime.

 **Ammunition #7: Monokuma Control Room-** Junko is controlling the Monokumas from the back room of the Data Processing Room and watching us from the Data Processing Room.

"Yeah, I think we should leave before something bad happens again," I suggested.

"Is there anything else you want to check out?" Kirigiri asked the couple which they replied with shaking their heads. "I guess we can go to the principal's office then."

The four of us walked out the Data room completely while Leon rubbed his sore ear.

 _Click!_

"What was that?" Chihiro turned around. He pulled on the door. "The door's locked. Junko locked it behind us."

"What? Why? I thought all the door would stay open for us." I asked.

"Because I, the cute and cuddly mascot, have to be able to move around," Monokuma answered.

"Okay, you need to stop lying. You're neither of those things." Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, how could have Junko been in there? There's nowhere to hide."

"Upupup! I guess y'all didn't search hard enough. I was hiding under you this whole time." Junko mocked us. "Geez, and you guys think that you can win too."

"We will win and get out of this hellhole," I stated.

"I doubt that...if you only knew the despair waiting for you." With that being said, Monokuma left us alone.

"Junko really is batshit crazy," Leon muttered.

"I think we should just go to the office. We can't waste any more time on her." Chihiro directed our attention back to the investigation.

"Yeah," Leon nodded. The four of us made our way over to the principal's office. "I can't wait until I get out of here. I have so many things I want to do."

"You still gotta give Junko the middle finger." I joked.

"I know; I haven't forgotten about that."

"What do you want to do?"

"I still gotta take Chihiro and you to my apartment, take Chihiro on a date, and become a rock star. I can't do that stuff if I'm locked in here."

 **Ammunition #8: Leon Kuwata's Resolve-** He wants to be able to do things outside of the walls of this school. It's a simple but ideal wish.

"What about you, Chihiro? What are you looking forward to doing?" Kirigiri asked.

"Well...I guess I want to prove that I've gotten stronger to my dad; I want to tell my dad everything I've done so far." Chihiro thought for a moment before talking again.

"Are you gonna mention your boyfriend, Leon?" I asked while we entered the office.

"O-Of course, I want him to be there when I tell my dad..."Chihiro said as he played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Al-Alright." Leon agreed with a crimson colored blush on his face.

 **Ammunition #9: Chihiro Fujisaki's Resolve-** Chihiro wants to introduce Leon to his dad already while Chihiro and his dad catch up on lost time.

Kirigiri and Chihiro checked the filing cabinets. I went through Jin Kirigiri's former desk. **Sakura did search through this desk before dying, so there might be worth searching for inside.** I pulled everything out of the drawers and dumped the content onto the table. Leon helped me sort through the mess. Twenty minutes later, a disc fell out of a pile of paper. I picked up a disc and read the title.

"78th Class Emergency Interview..."I muttered in confusion in my voice.

"What's that?" Leon peeked over my shoulder.

"I don't know; I think it's a video." I opened the case and place the disc into the computer in the corner. The four of us huddled around the computer as the video came to life. What came up on the video shocked me to my core. "Kirigiri?!"

The young detective was facing the camera while a man with black hair faced her.

"Let's begin with the interview...I'm sorry, but this interview is being taped. It's just that I'm not very talent; I can't handle writing a summary of the interview while speaking." **That's definitely the voice of someone who is serious.**

"I understand." **That's definitely Kirigiri's voice.**

"This video will act as a contract, in a way. It's not that I don't trust you. This is just for insurance."

"..."

"Let's get started. It's likely that you will spend the rest of your life inside of this school. Do you acknowledge that?" **There's no way she would say yes. Kirigiri's been working so hard to get out of -**

"I understand." **I'm sorry...what?**

"I see. I'm sorry that it came to this. I promised to do everything I can to protect you. I swear...as Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster." **The headmaster? That means this is Jin Kirigiri!**

The video went black after that. I turned to Kirigiri and witness her shaking violently. Her face paled considerably, and she looked as if she would pass out at any moment.

I pulled her into another hug to calm her down while brushing her hair slowly. Once she stopped vibrating, Kirigiri spoke.

"I-I met him? I met my father, b-but how? I don't rem-remember." She might've stopped vibrating, but Kirigiri still seemed startled by it.

"Kirigiri don't forget that Junko did take some of your memories, so it only makes sense that she took this one as well." I reasoned.

"Yo-You're right. It's only logical that she would."

"Umm Tsuna...Kirigiri, the video isn't over. Someone else is with the headmaster." Chihiro pulled our attention from each other. I let Kirigiri go and looked at the screen. **Okay, what the fuck is going on? Is that me?**

I watched in awe and confusion as I went through the same interview as Kirigiri. I, also, agreed to Jin Kirigiri's terms and conditions. The video kept going with the same answer from different people. **Celeste... Ishimaru... Sakura... Mondo... Fukawa... Togami... Chrome... Leon... Asahina... Chihiro... Ikusaba...** After Ikusaba's interview, the screen went completely black. I looked around and saw Monokuma holding a pair of scissors. **He cut the power source!**

"What the hell Junko? Why do you keep interfering?" I shouted.

"Oopsie...It seems like we're having problems with the power." Junko tried acting cute and innocent. Monokuma the fled the room.

"Forget about her! What the hell did we just watch?" Leon was clearly losing his shit. "I don't remember that interview."

"That's the thing. No one here except Ikusaba and Junko could possibly remember." Kirigiri calmly said. "This could be a stretch, but what if I'm not the only one who has amnesia."

"That's not impossible. How could Junko pull that off?" Chihiro tried denying it.

"Kirigiri might be onto something. It would explain the pictures we found, the notebooks, and the mastermind knowing our secrets." I pointed out.

"No fucking way..." Leon was in complete awe.

"Then the question now is 'how much of our memories is missing?'"

 **Ammunition #10: Emergency Interview-** At some point, the seventeen of us met Jin Kirigiri, but no one seems to remember meeting him. We somehow agreed to stay got Hope's Peak.

"I-I need a break. I-I'm going to the cafeteria." Leon walked out with Chihiro following behind.

"So what should we do now?" I turned to Kirigiri who put the disc back in its disc.

"We should check on Asahina and Chrome since they're nearby. I think it would benefit us because no one has been on that floor yet." Kirigiri said as she checked her electroID for their location. "They're in a classroom."

I followed the young detective out the room and up the stairs. We passed two classrooms before turning the corner on the new floor. I couldn't shake this terrifying feeling. I glanced back at Kirigiri before opening the classroom door. **I know that this thought has crossed my mind a lot, but what the fuck?!** The classroom was beyond a mess. The desks looked as if they were used as a barricade but failed to protect whatever was inside. There was blood splattered and chalk outlines across the floor. The chalkboard had 'Despair Was Here! XD' across it. The steel plates on the windows had a few crack. The room had this horrible but familiar smell. **Is that blood?** Asahina and Chrome were going through a photo album.

I went over to the cracked steel plate first since it's been a long time since I saw a clear sky. I looked out, but I only saw a bloody red sky. **Huh?** I stumbled back and fell on my ass.

 **Ammunition #11: A Bloody Sky-** Why is the sky red? It's never been that color before, so why now?

 **Ammunition #12: Chalkboard Writing-** The Despair group was in the school all along? Did they help the mastermind trap us here?

I went over to Chrome and Asahina to see what they found. I crunched down until I was eye level with them.

"Hey, Bo-Tsuna." Chrome looked up at me. "Did you need something?"

"Hey Chrome, what have you two been up to?" I smiled.

"We've found out the biology room is a morgue for the bodies. A survival knife and a pickaxe with 'Crazy Diamonds' were in the school's garden."

"Yeah, and then we found this room. Monokuma said this room was completely untouched by him." Asahina answered. "We found this photo album while looking around. It has us and some other students. I think they're the 77th class."

"Really?" I grabbed the book from them and started flipping through the pages. I found pictures of me with several pictures. I was with Kirigiri in some, Chrome in others, and a red-headed boy in a few. In one picture, the red-headed boy was in his own version of Hyper Dying Will. I checked the back of the photo for his name. **Enma Kozato? Who is this person?**

 **Ammunition #13: 77th and 78th Photo Album-** This album confirms that we attended Hope's Peak Academy, how long were we here?

"Asahina? Chrome? What are you two fighting for?" Kirigiri suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well, I guess I'm fighting to avenge Sakura." Asahina pumped herself up. "She died trying to free us, so it's only right I do the same."

"I think I want to be one who protect Asahina and Tsuna. I want to clear my name also." Chrome mentioned.

"Aww Chrome." Asahina kissed her on the cheek. "I think I'll take Chrome as my protector."

"I'll leave that to you." I chuckled.

 **Ammunition #14: Asahina Aoi's Resolve-** She wants to see that Junko pay for wronging Sakura. Asahina wants Sakura to know that justice has been served.

 **Ammunition #15: Chrome Dokuro's Resolve-** Chrome as always wants to protect those who are close to her.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Kirigiri asked the duo. Both shook their heads no. "Then, Tsuna and I will be on our way. We'll see you at the trial."

"Oh wait! Can you give this knife to Ikusaba? I think it belongs to her." Asahina grabbed the knife from her back pocket. I took it from her.

"We'll take it to her right now," I said as Kirigiri and I left. "Good luck with your investigation!"

"You too Tsuna!" Chrome said as I closed the door.

We descended from the fifth floor all the way down to the first-floor dormitories. Kirigiri led me to Celeste's bedroom and knocked on the door three times before Fukawa answered.

"H-Hey, what do you need?" Fukawa hid behind the door.

"May we come in?" Kirigiri asked.

"Fukawa, don't be a stranger and let them in," Celeste said loud enough for us to hear. Fukawa opened the door while holding a Togami plushie.

"Um...where did you get that?!" I sweatdropped while we made ourselves comfortable on Celeste's floor.

"Fukawa took it from Togami's room when we were raiding your rooms," Celeste answered as she closed the journal in front of herself. "She took Chrome, Togami, and Tsuna's journal for herself."

"Why my journal? I get Chrome and Togami, but why my journal?" I asked.

"Because I-I thought you would mention Chrome somewhere, and yo-you did," Fukawa answered.

"I did? What did I say?" **I probably should've read it at some point. That would've been helped.**

"You didn't even read it! Ugh! I'll give you a summary then. You said that Chrome's operation was made possible because the school offered to pay for it. You stayed by her side the entire time because the Vongola are considered her family. Chrome's book confirmed this by having a month break in her journal dates." Fukawa explained without stuttering.

"How did she date the entries?" Kirigiri asked before I could say anything.

"It's weird. H-Her dates go up to May 2015, but the day I got here wa-was August 8, 2014. That's a whole school year missing."

"Then did we lose a year of memories?"

"Ho-Hold on, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Kirigiri, Leon, Chihiro, and I saw a video that was the 17 of us agreeing to stay in this school for the rest of our lives," I answered.

"Eh! You're kidding right?" Fukawa shouted. "There's no way I-I would agree to something like that."

"No, I'm telling the truth. We all agreed to stay here, but I'm still piecing everything together. I don't know how much we've lost."

"So during that year, we wrote these journals, took those pictures, saw the school close, and agreed to stay here." Kirigiri summed up.

 **Ammunition #16: Chrome's Journal-** Thanks to Chrome's journal, we know that we lost at least a year worth of memories.

 **Ammunition #17: My Journal-** I was with Chrome during her operation, so that explains why she has real organs. The Vongola is considered her real family.

"You can't forget that whole incident happened a year ago. Could it have happened while we were just a couple of freshman?" Celeste added to the conversation.

"It's a possibility. Did you find anything else?" Kirigiri asked.

"Oh yes, Fukawa and Genocider Syo don't share memories, but they do share feelings, according to Fukawa."

"That would explain why both of them liked Togami and not two different guys," I said.

 **Ammunition #18: Fukawa/Syo relationship-** Even though they share the same body and mind, Fukawa and Genocider Syo don't share the same memories. They only share their feelings.

"Oh yeah, I think I have your knife, Ikusaba. Asahina and Chrome found it, and they wanted me to return it." I handed it to her. She muttered a 'thanks' and went back to sulking for some reason. "Is everything alright, Ikusaba?"

"It's just that I don't know if I can face Junko. I might submit to her again at the class trial if I'm not careful." She replied. "Junko has a thing for twisting everything into despair, and I can't abandon her because I'm the only who understand what she's going through."

"Ikusaba..."

"I know I can't let her run wild, but this is the happiest I've seen her in a long time. I don't think I can take this from her. I-"

"STOP IKUSABA!" I shook her hard. "Stop thinking about how Junko is gonna be affected! She loses her happiness because we beat her! So what?! Who cares about that? It is time for you take back your life. This your life, not her's. You have to live your life the way you want to! You only live once."

"Tsuna..."

"Do you understand, Ikusaba?!"

"Yeah...yeah, I get what you're saying." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Was that so hard?" I smiled.

"Kinda..."

"Ge-Geez Tsuna, there's no need to get so passionate about this." Fukawa rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I just didn't want her to be depressed before the class trial."

 **Ammunition #19: Mukuro Ikusaba's Resolve-** If Ikusaba wants to live for herself, we have to get rid of Junko first.

"Come on Fukawa, don't you have something you're fighting for?" Celeste waved to get her attention.

"O-Of course, that bitch killed Master! I ca-can't let her live any longer!" Fukawa shouted before cowering again. "An-And she framed my only friend for murder..."

"Likewise, if it hadn't been for me and Junko's motive, Yamada might still be alive," Celeste smiled, but couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

 **Ammunition #20: Celestia Lundberg's Resolve-** Yamada's death should be avenged, or,at least, that's what Celeste believes. One way or another, she's going to win this class trial.

 **Ammunition #21: Fukawa Toko's Resolve-** Ironically, Fukawa wants justice for Togami, even though Syo might've killed him eventually.

"All things have a beginning, and all things come to an end. But when one thing ends, it marks a brand new beginning. That's right. Every ending brings a new beginning. That's why we can meet again. An ending itself is a beginning. Let's bring this game to an end, so a new beginning can happen. It's time for the final school trial! Everyone meet at the elevator!" Junko exclaimed over the intercom.

We all exchanged solemn faces before leaving Celeste's bedroom. Fukawa gave her Togami doll before leaving it next to the Yamada plushie. We walked to the elevator in silence. Not in awkward silence, it was since words couldn't describe the level of importance this trial is. Leon, Chihiro, Asahina, and Chrome came shortly after us. The elevator opened for us. **I'm doing this for the last time. I'm not letting Junko get away with these crimes, nor am I going to let any more of my friends die. To make that a reality, I have to set everything right! That's my resolve!** With that stuck in my head, I stepped into the elevator.

 **Ammunition #22: Tsunayoshi Sawada's Resolve-** I want to protect all my friends from the wrath of Junko. Therefore, I have to spread the hope to the others and remind them of their resolves.

 _A/N: Only two more chapter left! I already have the trial written out, so I'll be typing that out but it's very long. Probably the longest one I every written._

 _Anyways, I need y'all to pick your 3 favorite Super Dangan Ronpa 2 character because I'm gonna try to kill two bird with one stone. I want to add some of them into Another Episode with a new main character. I have one already, but I need some suggestions._


	48. Tsuna vs Junko! The Final Battle Begins!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **Trial Mode: Begin!**

The elevator slowly descended down to the final trial room. Once the elevator door opened, the nine of us walked out the elevator. Reborn was chained and gagged to his throne chair. Junko was already standing at her podium. She was wearing the same outfit Ikusaba wore on the first day. Except, Junko had two bear hair clips, a white one and a black one. She had a orange flame on her forehead.

TSUNA: Wh-What the hell? Why do you have a sky flame?

JUNKO: Ah Tsuna, did you really expect you would be the only one with a flame? THIS IS THE FINALE, AND I'M GOING ALL OUT!

CHROME: But how did you get that specific one? There's only a handful of people who can have that one.

JUNKO: You should also know that those people can lead, and I'm a great leader.

TSUNA: How are you even in Hyper Dying Will mode though?!

JUNKO: I didn't want you to think I admire you or anything, but I took some of your pills because I wanted to see what flame I could get.

TSUNA: What? When-

JUNKO: ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING QUESTIONS! It's time to get the trial started!

KIRIGIRI: Do you mind explaining the rules to us?

JUNKO: Certainly, this is the final class trial, so I made some special rules. If you correctly identify how I killed the boys and solve the school's mysteries, you will secure the win.

CELESTE: If we fail to do so, we'll be executed?

JUNKO: Yep! I even made a special execution for the loser!

LEON: Wait! You'll execute yourself if we win? That's crazy!

JUNKO: I am a woman of my word. Shall we start with the murder?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Open Air Vents

Hagakure's Locker/ Kirigiri's Notepad

Fukawa/ Syo Relationship

JUNKO: Kirigiri claims that I killed Togami and Mondo, but the door is locked.

JUNKO: How did I do it?

JUNKO: Did I **crawl under the gap Ikusaba made?**

JUNKO: Did I **walk out when you guys entered?**

JUNKO: Did I **dig a hole** and cover my tracks?

JUNKO: Did I **use a trap door?**

JUNKO: Did I **go up a vent?**

TSUNA: That's how you did it! You used the air vents to escape!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: Open Air Vents

TSUNA: Kirigiri and I checked the entire back room, and only other way out is through the air vents.

KIRIGIRI: Coincidentally, the air vent in the mastermind's private room was also open. That's how you escaped!

IKUSABA: The answer was that simple?

JUNKO: Yep! Congratulations Tsunayoshi! I would give you a gold star, but I don't have anymore, sorry.

LEON: So we're done with their murders?

JUNKO: Nope motherfucker! You still need to find the murder weapon.

CHIHIRO: Wasn't it a trident? It's the only thing that could make three holes at once.

KIRIGIRI: It was a trident, but it didn't belong to Chrome.

TSUNA: I think Chrome and I know someone else who uses a trident.

HANGMAN GAMBIT!

-/-/-/-/-/- -/.

-/U/-/-/-/- -/.

-/U/K/-/-/- -/.

-/U/K/-/-/- R/.

JUNKO: Hey Tsuna, I wonder how that Haru girl is doing.

TSUNA: Huh? Why would bring her up right now?

JUNKO: I don't know. The thought just crossed my mind. I wonder if she's okay.

IKUSABA: Ignore her, Tsuna. She's just playing her usual mind games.

TSUNA: R-Right.

JUNKO: You're no fun, Ikusaba.

-/U/K/-/-/- R/.

M/U/K/-/-/- R/.

M/U/K/-/-/O R/.

M/U/K/-/R/O R/.

M/U/K/U/R/O R/.

MUKURO R.

TSUNA: I got it! You got the trident from Mukuro.

ASAHINA: Our Mukuro?

CHROME: No Asahina, Tsuna means the guy I was fighting in my execution. We both used tridents in that fight now that I think about it, but there's one thing that has been bugging me.

CELESTE: What is it?

CHROME: He's supposed to be in a place that no one has escaped from. He wasn't an illusion, so who was I fighting?

JUNKO: The real Mukuro Rokudo, duh. That's the only possible answer.

CHROME: Huh? He's -

JUNKO: Caged like an animal in an inescapable prison? He's free now because the Vindice let him go.

TSUNA: There's no way! He caused too much trouble. He killed so many people.

JUNKO: Th-That's why Mukuro was the perfect partner for me. Wa-Wait, I'm skipping around. I sh-should explain how he was freed. Yo-You see Mukuro helped you and the other mafia boss, who was also at-attending this school, against Da-Daemon Spade, the Vongola's first and second mist guardian.

TSUNA: Daemon Spade? Is he involved in this too?

JUNKO: I-I'm getting there. Da-Daemon wanted to do things his way, but Ts-Tsuna and his guardians wanted to do everything in a peaceful manner. Daemon decided to use the hatred from another family to make two of y'all start fighting. Wh-Whoever lost would be sentenced to that inescapable prison.

IKUSABA: Basically, he failed in the end, and Tsuna and Enma befriended each other. Since Mukuro helped, the Vindice decided to release him. That's the simple version.

JUNKO: He-Hey! I was explaining.

TSUNA: Okay, but why was he here? He doesn't like being used by others.

IKUSABA: Mu-

JUNKO: I got this! He and I made a simple deal. I help him with whatever he needs, and he'll help me with whatever I need. Other than that, we don't bother each other. Mukuro has seen what I can do, so he agreed.

KIRIGIRI: So he gave you the trident?

JUNKO: Yep! I even cleaned it when I was done. I'm so nice.

LEON: No, you're not.

CELESTE: May I ask a question? There's something that is bothering me. Why did you say we were right when we voted for Chrome if Kirigiri was your target? You could've said we were wrong and killed all of us.

LEON: What the hell Celeste? Don't give that crazy bitch any ideas!

JUNKO: Upupup! I didn't care who you voted for, to be honest. I just wanted you to vote for Kirigiri or Chrome.

FUKAWA: Wh-What exactly does you gain from giving us two acceptable an-answers?

JUNKO: Glorious despair!

CHIHIRO: What? Then, who was your target?

IKUSABA: Wait! I think there's a connection between the two of them.

JUNKO: Upupup! Beary good, Ikusaba. You know who I was targeting then.

TSUNA: Who was it?

IKUSABA: It was you, Tsuna. You're the only one who would be in despair if one of them died.

JUNKO: Also, if Chrome died, Asahina would definitely despair. Plus, we all know Fukawa would've been throwing hella shade at Chrome.

LEON: She has a point with Fukawa...

ASAHINA: I might be depressed for awhile, but I would've cheered up eventually.

JUNKO: Oh really? Your two best friends, both, betray you in less than 24 hours. Someone decides to talk shit about one of them. Wouldn't you do anything? Sheesh, who knew you could be so fake.

ASAHINA: I-I

JUNKO: Oh look at the time. Let's keep going.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

SDHS Despair

Emergency Interview

A Bloody Sky

JUNKO: Since you uncovered the truth behind the deaths of Togami Byakuya and Mondo Owada, let us continue with the other mysteries.

LEON: Fine, where are we starting?

JUNKO: With the fourth day of the mutual killing, duh.

CHIHIRO: Huh? Where there.

IKUSABA: **That's the day we discovered Maizono's body.**

KIRIGIRI: And that's the day **Junko attempted to kill you.**

IKUSABA:... Yeah, she did...

JUNKO: Ikusaba knows what she did.

IKUSABA: I already apologized for that. It was an honest mistake.

JUNKO: You fucking did it on purpose and you know it!

LEON: What did she do that was worth dying for?

JUNKO: She fucking called herself a soldier while being me!

CHIHIRO: That's not worth her life!

JUNKO: Whatever, I had her wrapped around my finger. **She would've killed herself if I told her to.**

FUKAWA: Th-That's insane! **There's no way you had that much power over h-her!**

TSUNA: No! That's not right! Junko's the leader of the SDHS Despair.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used: SDHS Despair

LEON: Fukawa, what are you talking about? Togami had you around his finger.

TSUNA: Anyways...The Sky flame on Junko's forehead is proof that she can lead.

CHROME: It's like how I can't ignore an order from Tsuna. Orders are absolute.

JUNKO: See! Chrome agrees with me!

CHROME: That doesn't mean you can kill her!

CELESTE: When did Ikusaba call herself a soldier? I don't recall her doing so.

JUNKO: Of course, you don't remember. I made sure of that!

ASAHINA: What is that suppose to mean?

JUNKO: Should I? Should I not?

TSUNA: The answer should simple.

HANGMAN GAMBIT!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/-/N/-/-/-/-

A/-/N/E/-/-/-

A/M/N/E/-/-/-

A/M/N/E/-/I/-

A/M/N/E/-/I/A

A/M/N/E/S/I/A

AMNESIA!

TSUNA: Everyone except Junko and Ikusaba has amnesia.

ASAHINA: That's impossible. How can fifteen people have amnesia?

IKUSABA: It's the truth. The SDHS Despair made you get amnesia.

TSUNA: But this isn't your normal type of amnesia. You took specific memories from us.

JUNKO: I-It looks like I've been caught.

CELESTE: It's highly unlikely that the 15 of us would just randomly lose our memories.

FUKAWA: But ho-how?

JUNKO: Th-The how doesn't matter. Th-That's not the real issue.

KIRIGIRI: The issue is which memories we lost. You had a goal in mind.

JUNKO: O-Of course, It ha-has to do with the motives I gave you.

LEON: The motives?

JUNKO: Yes,have you forgotten that each had a special concept? Don't worry, I have prepared a quiz to help you. Shall we begin?

LEON: Might as well...

JUNKO: What was the concept of the motives I gave you when Sayaka Maizono got killed?

LEON: I think it was human relations.

JUNKO: Excellent, I gave you DVDs containing footage of the most important thing or person disappearing. I tried stimulating your desire to leave this place.

LEON: What the hell did you do with my cousin?!

JUNKO: I locked each of your favorite person in their personal apartment.

CHROME: Why did was my DVD blank?

JUNKO: Hmm... let me think. The closest person to you was Mukuro, and he was doing his own personal things. I just gave you a blank disc because I didn't have anything else.

CHROME: Oh...

JUNKO: Le-Let's go with the next one. What was the concept for the motive Ts-Tsuna ruined?

CHIHIRO: It was embarrassing secrets.

JUNKO: Ch-Chihiro's right. The second motive was your most embarrassing secrets. Mo-Mondo almost killed Chihiro bec-because he wanted to hide his insecurities.

CHIHIRO: We learned from the experience.

JUNKO: Don't give me that bullshit! Hahaha! Who wants to tell me the third and last motive! Huh? Who fucking got it?!

CELESTE: It was my desire for money, and Yamada's desire to protect me.

JUNKO: Yeah! Desire was the third motive!

TSUNA: What was the purpose of this?

JUNKO: Human relation, memories, and desires...There are is a countless amount of motives. They entice people to kill people and bring Despair to the world!

IKUSABA: She calls them 'The Seeds of Despair'. They're kinda like actually seeds, and Hope is the fuel.

JUNKO: Correct Ikusaba, Hope, and Despair are the front and back of the same sheet of paper.

CELESTE: What does this have to do with our memories? Or, is this just a distraction?

JUNKO: This is no distraction. I am simply explaining how there's a connection between your memories and The Seed of Despair.

KIRIGIRI: What could the connection be?

JUNKO: When I took your memories, I gave you hope.

LEON: Like hell you did!

JUNKO: Really? This whole time you had the desire to escape. That desire itself is what I would call hope.

ASAHINA: I guess she's right. We still want to leave.

IKUSABA: Had you wanted to stay, the mutual killing would have never happened. That's why she stole your memories. She gave you the desire to leave.

CHROME: So with our memories, we would have wanted to stay?

JUNKO: Upupup! Exactly!

CHIHIRO: How important were they?!

JUNKO: Upupup! I want to see you despair even more, so I'll give you another hint.

FUKAWA: Wh-What's the hint?

JUNKO: A picture is worth a thousand words, so I wonder how a slideshow on repeat is worth. I think you should see how the world's doing.

TSUNA: The world?

JUNKO: How about this? You watch the screen while I watch you sink into the deepest parts of Despair. The world you oh so desperately wanted to rejoin.

IKUSABA: Brace yourselves for what's about to happen!

TSUNA: Brace for wh...holy shit!

The world was in utter chaos. People with Monokuma mask were destroying everything. Giant Monokumas were destroying the buildings. World renowned monuments were transformed into Monokuma based monuments.

JUNKO: Ye-yeah, the world is in a bit of trouble.

CHIHIRO: Th-That's more than a bit!

JUNKO: You should know the meaning behind those photos. Th-The answer is buried in your memories.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Chrome's Journal

Fukawa/ Syo Relationship

77th and 78th Photo Album

JUNKO: Co-Come on, this is very important. Just remember.

IKUSABA: You took their memories. How can they remember?

ASAHINA: Why doesn't Ikusaba just tell us?

JUNKO: N-No, that's cheating.

ASAHINA: So we're on our own this time? **What are we even suppose to remember?**

KIRIGIRI: **What's the meaning of these pictures?**

LEON: Th-This sounds like a bad joke.

FUKAWA: I-It's all over! No one else **can remember!**

TSUNA: No, that's wrong! Genocider Syo is our last hope.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION END!

Ammunition Used:

Fukawa/Syo Relationship

TSUNA: Genocider Syo might remember since you two don't share memories.

CELESTE: That is true. They only share feelings.

FUKAWA: You guys want me to sum-summon her?!

CHROME: Please Fukawa, you're the only one!

FUKAWA: Achoo!

SYO: At last, Miss Sour Panties released me from my prison! Your friendly neighborhood serial killer is back!

CHROME: Syo, do you remember any of those pictures?

SYO: Hmm...that looks about right.

TSUNA: So, you didn't lose your memories?

SYO: Yep Tunafish! My mind is well protected.

LEON: Why didn't you warn us about all this?! We could've prevented more deaths!

SYO: Oi! You never asked! I don't go around throwing around random facts!

CHROME: Syo, what are those pictures? Can you tell us?

SYO: Oi! Google Chrome, you don't remember? Well, I'm not 100% sure if it's still happening, but that's the Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind.

KIRIGIRI: What? The SDHS Despair caused THAT?!

SYO: Yep! Hahaha! Most people call it 'the tragedy'.

CELESTE: Can you tell us everything you know? We're in the dark about the whole thing.

SYO: Umm... the tragedy took one year ago. It surpassed what I would call a man-made calamity. It was almost like a natural disaster. That's about it.

JUNKO: Basically, the world ended! Hahaha!

LEON: What?! This is the world we're talking about!

JUNKO: Aww, poor little Leon doesn't want to accept the truth.

CELESTE: The idea does seem a bit farfetched.

JUNKO: Also, I would like to add a bit of more nonsense to this story. Do you remember that money I offered?

CELESTE: ...What about it?

JUNKO: It's fucking worthless! The world ended, so the value of all money dropped to zero!

CELESTE: N-No, that means-

JUNKO: Yamada's death was worthless, and his life, in the end, costed the same price as air.

CELESTE: N-No, that's wrong. He was worth more than that.

JUNKO: I can see through your lies... You clearly thought Yamada and Chihiro's lives her worthless when you plotted their deaths. You saw Yamada as a puppet, and you know it.

CELESTE:...

TSUNA: That's enough Junko. Leave Celeste alone and get back on topic!

KIRIGIRI: So the tragedy happened the same year we were just freshman at Hope's Peak?

JUNKO: It seems you miscounted. You seem to left out a year.

ASAHINA: Eh? You took two years from us!?

KIRIGIRI: One year for our school year, and one year for the tragedy.

IKUSABA: That's correct... You've been at Hope's Peak for two straight years.

JUNKO: Un-Until you forgot it all...

LEON: Ho-Hold on...I can't just believe that I lost two years.

IKUSABA: It's the truth. We can't move forward unless you all accept the facts.

CHIHIRO: So we really did lose that much...?

LEON: I'm still finding this hard to believe.

TSUNA: I'll show the proof behind Ikusaba's claim!

PRESENT EVIDENCE:

 **77th and 78th Photo Album**

Open Air Vent

Jin and Kyoko Kirigiri

TSUNA: Leon! When Chrome and Asahina were on the fifth floor, they found a photo album with all of us in it along with the 77th class. These photos prove we attended this school!

JUNKO: Excellent Tsuna, you're currently owed two gold stars.

IKUSABA: Junko!

JUNKO: So-Sorry...let's go to the next question. Wh-Where did your memories split off?

CHROME: Where? I think it should be when we all lost consciousness.

JUNKO: Th-That's correct. The re-reason you got knocked out is be-because your sense of time got twisted.

IKUSABA: By the amnesia.

KIRIGIRI: We thought no time passed because of that. We spent two years together, yet you still made us, the people you spent time together, kill each other.

JUNKO: Ye-Yeah, that sounds about right. Wh-Where should we go next? I-I didn't expect them to get this far.

IKUSABA: I guess 'The Plan for the Despairification of Mankind' should be explained.

TSUNA: The what?

JUNKO: As yo-you know, the tragedy happened one ye-year after we enrolled as the 78th class. Then, chaos ruled the world. Th-This school was no di-different. Only 34 students survived the massive hit to the school.

IKUSABA: In order to protect those 34 students, the headmaster turned the academy into a shelter.

KIRIGIRI: ...

TSUNA: That's why he videotaped all of us. He was protecting us from the tragedy.

CHROME: Who were the 34 students? You said there's only ten here.

JUNKO: I do recall saying those words. If we recall, seven of those died in the mutual killing. That leaves 17 students unaccounted for.

IKUSABA: Those 17 students were the 77th class.

JUNKO: I would like to add that the shelter was his greatest mistake. Jin Kirigiri had no idea that 19 of those 34 students were already a part of Despair. That's correct. I turned the 77th class into the SDHS Despair.

KIRIGIRI: That explain why I wrote 19 instead of 2 in my journal.

IKUSABA: The upperclassmen went outside and into the world to spread more Despair. After that, it was our turn. We erased your memories and started the mutual killing...

CHROME: What does any of this have to do with the plan?

JUNKO: Duh, the mutual killing is the climax. What's more despairing than seeing people with the most hope kill each other and end up in despair?

CHROME: You let us live,...so you could make us kill each other?

KIRIGIRI: Why would you go so far?

JUNKO: Come on man, that should be obvious. We wanted to crush the rest of the hope in the world. It's like some people still wanted to resist despair.

TSUNA: What?

CHROME: That's why you broadcasted the whole thing! You wanted us, the very symbol of Hope, kill each other. To show that Despair could beat Hope. That was your plan!

CHIHIRO: You used us to make others feel despair...

JUNKO: Hell yeah! You're finally getting it! You know the truth now! You know the despairing truth. One tidbit of information I forgot to mentioned, the motives are meaningless since the world ended.

ASAHINA: ...our friends died for nothing?!

JUNKO: You also willingly chose to stay in the school, yet you willingly killed each other.

KIRIGIRI:...Oh, my god.

LEON: No fucking way...

CELESTE: We spent two years with them, and we still killed them.

JUNKO: And we're about out of time.

TSUNA: Out of time?

JUNKO: Since this is our last voting session, I made it special. There's only two answers, me and Reborn. If you all vote for me, Reborn will live, and I'll execute myself while the nine of you leave! If a single person vote for Reborn, he will die, and y'all will stay here forever!

CHROME: Just one vote?

JUNKO: I won't be voting, so Reborn has a chance. However, I would like to remind you that the world is in ruins.

IKUSABA: Junko...

TSUNA: I know that Reborn is going to survive. I have faith in my friends.

JUNKO: Oh really? I'm guessing you haven't looked around the room.

TSUNA: Huh?

ASAHINA: ...

CHIHIRO: ...

KIRIGIRI: ...

LEON: ...

CELESTE: ...

SYO: ...

CHROME: Yo-You guys?

JUNKO: Huh? Why hasn't Chrome been affected? No one is immune to despair.

CHROME: I have faith in Tsuna. He values his friends. It's because he considers the safety of his friend above victory time and time again... That's why we've had it this far, so that's why I know he'll save everyone.

TSUNA: Chrome...

IKUSABA: Chrome's right! Tsuna does his very best to help everyone, and that's why we've lasted this long, saved so many people, and bonded so well. He's reason why Chrome and I are able to stand here today. It's time show everyone the light Hope brings!

TSUNA: Ikusaba...Yeah...You're right! It's time for us to end this! Junko Enoshima, your reign of despair is over!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Asahina Aoi's Resolve

Kyoko Kirigiri's Resolve

Leon Kuwata's Resolve

Celestia Lundberg's Resolve

Chihiro Fujisaki's Resolve

Fukawa Toko's Resolve

JUNKO: If I'm executed, Hope's Peak is over.

LEON: **...**

TSUNA: Leon, don't lose hope! You can't forget what you want to do with Chihiro. You can't do any of that if you're stuck in here forever!

Ammunition Used:

Leon Kuwata's Resolve

LEON: Huh...yeah...YEAH! You're right, man. I got shit I still want to do! Junko can fuck off!

JUNKO: By the way, the world is polluted. In here, there's clean resource.

ASAHINA: **...**

CHROME: 'Hina, this is what Sakura would have wanted! I promised Sakura that I would protect you and get you out of here, but I can't do that if you're not willing to take the first step! It's time for you open your eyes, Asahina!

Ammunition Used:

Asahina Aoi's Resolve

ASAHINA: You know what Chrome... I think heard Sakura talking in sync with you. You're right. I promised myself that I would avenge her death..., and I don't plan on going back on my word!

JUNKO: If I die, the machine that purifies the air will shut down. In other words, this school will become uninhabitable.

CELESTE: **...**

TSUNA: Celeste, you can't afford to waver! Yamada's death wasn't worthless! It taught you the value of life, and that's priceless! You learn a ton of things from Yamada as long as you cherish those memories. Yamada won't leave your side!

Ammunition Used:

Celestia Lundberg's Resolve

CELESTE: Yamada... I wonder what he would say at a time like this? 'Ms. Celeste, this is the easiest decision to make. You wanted to leave so much, so it's time to leave.' I can hear him saying that. I know this now. I can spend the rest of my life atoning for my sins, but this will be the first one I atone! It's time to put Yamada's soul to rest!

SYO: **...**

IKUSABA: Syo, is this really what you want? You want Junko, the person who purposely killed Togami, to live. She stole a potential kill from you! Syo-

Ammunition Used:

Fukawa Toko's Resolve

SYO: Oi! She did what?! She's the one who killed my White Knight!? I know that I was thinking about staying and all, but I can't stay know that! Besides, I still gotta find the perfect man, so I gotta get going! Hahaha!

JUNKO: Do you want to die? Do you want me to die?

CHIHIRO: **...**

TSUNA: Chihiro, this is your chance to show how strong you've become! This is what all this working out was for! You can show Junko and the world how much you've grown instead of hiding in fear again!

Ammunition Used:

Chihiro Fujisaki's Resolve

CHIHIRO:...I went to work out with Mondo because I wanted to change for the better. All that hard work will be for nothing if I back down right now! I want to be able to tell my father that I've grown a lot!

JUNKO: There's no hope outside. Despair is the only thing for you bastards.

KIRIGIRI: **...**

TSUNA: Open your eyes, Kirigiri! It's time for you to see the light. Your father might be gone! The world might be in ruins! However, that's no reason for you to stop moving! You don't have to be alone anymore! You have us to rely on!

Ammunition Used:

Kyoko Kirigiri's Resolve

KIRIGIRI: Interesting... You three managed to banish the despair in our hearts. I guess really can rely on you. Shall we finish this Tsuna.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION END!

JUNKO: Eh...what just happened?

TSUNA: It's over Junko!

JUNKO: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?

PANIC ATTACK BEGIN!

JUNKO: Lame! Lame! Lame! Lame!

X/X/X/X/O/X/X/X

JUNKO: You're walking into your deaths!

O/X/X/X/O/X/X/X

JUNKO: Th-This stinks! I-It's totally lame!

O/X/X/O/O/X/X/X

JUNKO: Is this really how you want it to play out?

O/O/X/O/O/X/X/X

JUNKO: Wherever there is Hope, Despair always follows.

O/O/X/O/O/X/X/O

JUNKO: The world is Despair; this school is Despair!

O/O/O/O/O/X/X/O

JUNKO: Despair at the future! Despair at the unknown!

O/O/O/O/O/X/O/O

JUNKO: You're going yourself false hope!

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

JUNKO: Despair at your lost memories!

TSUNA: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU JUNKO ENOSHIMA! Hope always wins!

Ammunition Used:

Tsunayoshi Sawada's Resolve

TSUNA: It's like you said. Despair and Hope are the front and back of the same sheet of paper. By that logic, hope can thrive and overcome Despair!

JUNKO:...

IKUSABA: The time has come...

CHROME: We finally can end this horrible game.

LEON: Fuck yeah! We won this shit!

CELESTE: It seems I was right to put our money on Tsuna.

ASAHINA: All we gotta do now is press on Junko's face, right?

SYO: Hahaha! This was hella exciting! Let's do it again!

CHIHIRO: Um... now about we don't. I don't even know if we would survive again.

KIRIGIRI: We would because we Tsuna, the SDHS Mafia Boss, no the SDHS Hope is better.

TSUNA: This is finally over!

The nine of us pressed on Junko's face. The rotating hourglass for a moment before the screen changed into the familiar slot machine. The three slots spun around until it landed on Junko's face. The black and white confetti blew out of the machine as the chains around Reborn loosened. **I-It's finally over!**

 _A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Fucking yes! I know there are a few questions that I didn't answer yet; I'm saving some for the last chapter. I'm still taking suggestions for the extra characters in Another Episodes. I would like if you picked a girl since I have the guys already._

 _Who do you think is the traitor in the Future Arc anime? My money is on the animator!_


	49. Exit The 78th Class of Hope Peak!

_Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutaka Kodaka. Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy the last chapter!_

 **Last time on Tsuna Sawada, the Super Duper High School Mafia Boss:**

 **TSUNA: It's like you said. Despair and Hope are the front and back of the same sheet of paper. By that logic, hope can thrive and overcome Despair!**

 **JUNKO:...**

 **IKUSABA: The time has come...**

 **CHROME: We finally can end this horrible game.**

 **LEON: Fuck yeah! We won this shit!**

 **CELESTE: It seems I was right to put our money on Tsuna.**

 **ASAHINA: All we gotta do now is press on Junko's face, right?**

 **SYO: Hahaha! This was hella exciting! Let's do it again!**

 **CHIHIRO: Um... now about we don't. I don't even know if we would survive again.**

 **KIRIGIRI: We would because we have Tsuna, the SDHS Mafia Boss, no the SDHS Hope is better.**

 **TSUNA: This is finally over!**

 **The nine of us pressed on Junko's face. The rotating hourglass for a moment before the screen changed into the familiar slot machine. The three slots spun around until it landed on Junko's face. The black and white confetti blew out of the machine as the chains around Reborn loosened.**

JUNKO'S POV:

 **I...I lost? I...I lost.** Those same two unbelievable words repeated in my head as my Sky flame went out. I didn't even have the ability to comprehend how it all failed. **I...I lost. I was so close...so close.**

"Junko Enoshima, you lose." Kyoko pointed out the despairing obvious.

" You're not gonna go back on anything right? I mean you did say you'll keep your promise." Chihiro still couldn't believe it. **I still can't believe this!**

"She better fucking not!" Leon's glare pierced through me.

"It seems even the leader of the SDHS Despair has a weakness. Who would've thought." Celeste giggled as a way to mock all my hard work, but I didn't care.

I stared into space. **A-All my plans! They just went up in flames! All that potential despair wasted! I-It's...**

"Anything you want to say Junko?" Tsuna, the asshole who ruined all my hard work,asked.

"This is best possible outcome!" I shouted in absolute glee and despair. "What more could a girl ask for?!"

"Huh? I thought you wanted the world to be in despair?" My sister interjected.

"Fuck the world! What could be more despairing than watching all your hard work and planning be ruined at the last possible second?! The plan that almost cost your sister's her life! The plan that was damn near foolproof! This so despairing amazing! And plus I can experience a despair inducing execution! I'll gladly die on this despair filled high!"

"You had a sister? No one said anything about a sister." Chrome stated. **It was despairingly obvious who my sister is!**

"The only person I can think of who could be Junko's sister is Mukuro Ikusaba, the SDHS Soldier." Kyoko correctly deducted.

"Yeah, we're sister." Ikusaba had this despair look on her face. **Is she actually sad that her younger sister is about to be executed? Oh my despair, this keeps getting better!** "The reason why we have different last names is our own secret."

"It's time for the final execution!" I shouted to turn the attention back to me.

"Wait! You don't have to kill yourself." Tsuna dared to object to my final action.

"Tsuna, have you lost all your fucking common sense? ! She fucking destroyed the world; we need to kill her." Leon pointed out. **Yes, listen the flame-headed retard!**

"Oi! She killed MY WHITE KNIGHT! If you won't kill her, I'll just cut her up myself!" Genocider Syo pulled two sharp scissors out.

"But I don't want any more blood spilled on our hands. We already killed two people. I don't want us to end a third person." Tsuna explained. "Therefore, I think we keep her alive. Who knows? We might get the despair out of her."

 **Get the despair...out of me? Get the despair out of me! Hell no!**

"Don't you dare take this from me! I will have my ultimate despair execution! I must have it!" I shouted as I hovered my hand over the button. **All I have to do is press the button and it's over.** "Up...up...up...up! Let's give it all we got! The time has come for the Despair of Death! It's punishment time!"

 _BANG!_

I smash my hand on the button, but I heard nothing. **Where's the automatic voice? Where's my execution?! What happened to my despair inducing finale?!** I looked around the room to see who dared taking this away from me. Everyone looked shocked by the sudden turn events except Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno. He had his pet, Leon, in handgun form. **My execution... it's gone. I can't activate from here anymore. Even if I somehow managed to get back to my control room and activate the execution, I still can't be back down here in time. Th-There's nothing I can do.**

"This isn't about you any more." Reborn said calmly, but I knew he had a smug look on his face. "These nine will decide your faith."

 **No...fucking...way. This wasn't in my calculations.** I couldn't bring myself to resist Leon as he chained me up. Reborn covered my mouth with the duct tape he hid in his hat. With nowhere to run, I walked to the elevator with the others.

 **I can't get help from the outside. I** **put too many guns on the outside of the school. Not even the luckiest person in the world could survive the barrage of bullets!** The ride on the elevator was completely silent. **They're probably plotting how to kill me in the least despairing way. Ugh...so disgusting.** They had me in the middle of their small circles, so all eyes could be on me. In case, I tried anything. **I couldn't even if I wanted to. I deactivated all the Monokuma in school because I didn't think THIS would happen!** I glared at Tsuna. **He's the reason why all this happening! If he had kept his mouth shut, I would've had my glorious despair.** He turned off his Hyper Dying Will a while ago, but this was first time I noticed. The elevator stopped, and they head for the storage room. **Huh? There's nothing special in here.** They started searching for something while Reborn held me by my chain leash.

"I found the duffle bags!" Chihiro shouted as he held up a bag as proof.

Leon helped distribute eleven dufflebags. Three went to Ikusaba, and everyone else received one. **What the hell? Ikusaba doesn't own a lot of clothes. So why... oh despair.** My eyes widened at the realization of the extra bags. **Is she seriously packing a bag for me? Oh hell no! I'm not going with you hope-filled freaks!** I struggled in my chains as I tried escaping. Reborn yanked the chain to make me yield. I didn't. **I don't care! I'm not going anywhere with y'all!** Reborn jumped up and chopped me in the back of my neck. Everything went black as my body slumped over.

TSUNA'S POV:

"What the hell is her problem?" Leon said as he passed the last bag to me.

"I don't know. Why do we eleven bags? Did you guys reconsider keeping Junko alive?" I started shooting off questions.

"Haha! That's funny. Ikusaba has to pack her and Reborn's stuff." Leon answered.

"I thought we could take whatever school memories are left and take them with us." Ikusaba finished.

"Ooo! We can take the photo album! It has a bunch of pictures of us!" Asahina hyped herself up.

"We have to bring the journals, too," Chihiro remembered.

"We can't waste any more time, then. We gotta pack our clothes and some food, preferably donuts."

"Haha! This hype is getting me exci- achoo!" Syo sneezed and brought Fukawa back.

"Huh? W-We survived?" Fukawa gasped. "We act-actual survived the trial."

"Yes, It's all thanks to Ikusaba, Chrome, and Tsuna showing us hope again," Kirigiri informed her.

"I guess I sh-should say thanks then."

"You don't have to do that. We're friends and friends watch out for each other." Chrome smiled.

"Alright, but wh-why do I have a bag? Are we packing?"

"Yeah, you need clothes and whatever you need," Ikusaba ordered. "Only the necessaries!"

"Do-Does that includes my Master plushie?"

"It's only fair. I'm bringing my Yamada plushie with me." Celeste confessed as she walked to the dormitories.

We looked at each before shrugging and following behind her. I pushed my door open and immediately started loaded all my clothes into my duffel bag. I doubled checked that I had my pills, mittens, Nat su, and my ring before packing my journal into my bag. I started walking out my room and took one last glimpse, knowing this was hopefully the last time I would be in here.

I figured I would check out the deceased bedrooms to see if I wanted to take anything for memorabilia. I left my duffle bag outside Mondo's room. I inhaled and immediately regretted it, so I decided just to breathe through my mouth. **It smells like a locker room.** I looked around until I saw a box peeking out from under Mondo's bed. I placed it on his bed and lifted the lid. There was a note on top.

 _To Chihiro,_

 _This is my way of apologizing for almost killing you. I know that I apologize already, but I think you show real strength that night. I'm pretty shitty at making clothes, so I asked Yamada to help me. I got your measure from Monokuma, so I hope he didn't fuck with me. I made the arm kinda big, so when you get a shit ton of muscle it won't rip. I hope you like it, and I hope can see you try it on._

 _~Mondo Oowada, SDHS Outlaw Biker_

 **I guess I should take this to Chihiro, then. Did he make a shirt or something?** I put the card back and closed the lid. I took the box over to Chihiro's room. Luckily, Chihiro was still packing. Leon was already done packing and was laying on Chihiro's bed.

"Chihiro, I think Mondo made you something." I said after knocking on his door.

"He did? I wonder what it is." Chihiro thanked me for the box and took it over to the desk. "He never said anything about a gift."

Leon and I gather behind he as he read the note.

"What do you think it is?" Leon asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like he made a shirt." Chihiro said as he pulled the cloth out.

Our jaws nearly dropped when Chihiro pulled the whole thing out. Mondo made a mini version of his Crazy Diamond jacket for Chihiro. The writing and logo on the back were the exact same as the original. **That's so sweet.** Chihiro started tearing up as he hugged the jacket.

"Mo-Mondo..." Chihiro said softly. "I wish I could thank him."

"That's pretty cool," Leon smiled as he patted Chihiro's head. " Try it on. Let's see if it fits."

Chihiro nodded and put the jacket over his clothes. It was little long in back, but it shouldn't hinder his ability to walk normally. Other than that, it was a perfect fit. Chihiro thanked and hugged me for finding his gift, and I felt the two alone. I tried Ishimaru's room, but it turns out that Fukawa was right. No one really talked to him while we were in this killing game. I could tell because he wrote everything he did in the notepad on his desk, even Maizono's death.

 _Day 7 1:05,_

 _Ishimaru's report: I killed someone. I killed Maizono Sayaka, a fellow student. I went against my own moral code and beliefs. I am unable to describe the amount of disappointment I have for myself at this very moment. I can no longer be considered the leader for the boys. I will consider any candidates seeing how they have yet to kill another human being. It seems like wrongdoing runs in my family. I do not know what to do at this very moment. I can not go to another fellow students since I fear that I may inflict wounds on them. Also, I fear the punishment I would receive and the wrath of Monokuma. That is all I can say now. Goodnight..._

 **Ishimaru... He did feel bad about his actions...**

"Tsuna, are you okay?" I turned around to see Kirigiri at Ishimaru's door. "I could hear you crying from down the hall."

I touched my face and felt something wet on my cheek. **I was crying without realizing it.**

"I was reading...Ishimaru's final note... He shouldn't have died... Maizono shouldn't have died either... None of them should've died." I whispered in between my hiccups. I could feel my whole body shaking as I tried to get every word out. "We should've protected each other."

"There's nothing we can do about the past. Sure, we've lost people we once held close our heart, but as you said, we can't stop moving forward." Kirigiri held a handkerchief out for me to wipe my eye; I grabbed it and cleaned my eyes. " Therefore, we must share these burdens as a group. That's the only thing we can do."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish I could tell them the truth."

"That's just something Junko took from all of us. However, Ikusaba did tell me to spread something to others."

"What? Is it something we overlooked."

"Our memories should return in the near future. It seems that Junko tested this on herself before on us. It took her a short amount of time to uncover her memories, so we should do the same soon."

"You mean...we'll get our memories back!"

"Yes, but no one knows the exact time. I-"

I interrupted her with a tight hug. I could feel her body tense for a moment before relaxing. She wrapped her arms around me too. It felt like time stopped when I looked at her eyes. I followed my instinct and kissed Kirigiri. I honestly expected her to put me away, but she kissed back. I held my hands on my waist, and she wrapped her arm around my neck. I honestly don't remember how long we stayed in this position, but I snapped back to reality when heard someone's voice.

"Fucking finally! I've been waiting for this for the longest time possible." Leon cheered from behind Kirigiri. The two of immediately separated while blushing. Turns out, everyone was standing at the door.

"My ships have finally sailed! Success!" Chihiro jumped to hug Leon.

"Gr-Gross, close the do-door next time. No one needs to accidentally see this!" Fukawa muttered.

"Fukawa, we all walked here in curiousity." Celeste corrected her.

"You guys should've seen how long for them to date while we were in school." Ikusaba added in. "It took eleven months just for them realize that they liked each other."

"Um, why are y'all even here?" I asked.

"We were gonna go to the front of the school and decide what we should do with Junko," Leon answered. "You two were the only two missing, and we found this."

"I-I say we should let Genocider Syo get ri-rid of her!" Fukawa shockingly said.

"Fukawa, that's up for Tsuna to decide." Asahina sighed.

"Wait, why am I choosing? I don't want any more blood on my hand." I shouted in shock.

"Well, we do consider you as our boss, so it's the boss's job to have the final decision." Celeste reminded me.

"I'm comfortable with whatever Tsuna decides," Chrome smiled.

"Thank you, Chrome. I guess it's time to face the music." I scratched my head while being nervous. They all nodded and left the room. Kirigiri stayed behind with me.

"The climax has happened. The only thing left is the conclusion." Kirigiri plainly stated.

"I still believe we should keep her alive, but what if she doesn't reform?" I confessed my fear. "What do you think I should do?"

"First, what I want to do is different from what you think." Kirigiri opposed.

"What is it? I don't want us to kill her."

"I agree with what Leon said early. We should get rid of her. If you don't want any blood on your hand, I don't mind being the one who kill her."

"I'm not letting you carry that burden alone." I immediately rejected the idea.

"Then, who should do it? Ikusaba? Leon? Celeste? Chihiro? Fukawa? Asahina? Chrome?" Kirigiri stared back.

"We're not killing her."

"I know your heart is in the right place, but you have to consider everything. Yes, there's a possibility that she might reform with the proper treatment. Yes, everyone deserves a second chance. Yes, she's a human being with inalienable rights." Kirigiri paused to collect her thoughts. "However, she destroyed the world, turned the 78th class into a cult, endangered our friends and family, killed without remorse. You need to weigh both sides of the scale. Is the risk worth the gain?"

I stared at her in awe and slowly realized that she was right. **Is the risk worth the gain? Junko is unpredictable. She might run wild and kill all of us; I noticed that she won't listen to anything I have to say. Can I really change her for the better?**

"Kirigiri,...if I was to kill Junko, should I be the one to do it?" I needed her help on this one.

"If you carry the weight of that burden, you can be the one."

"I don't think I can."

"We'll find someone else then." Kirigiri showed me one of her rare smiles. She grabbed her bag and headed out the room. "We should go now. The others are waiting on us. We shouldn't delay this anymore."

"Right..." I gave her a fake smile as I went to Mondo's room to get my bag. I took Kirigiri's bag from her, so she wouldn't have to carry it. The two of us walked silently to the school's entrance.

 **I know that I killed Byakuya from the future, but that's different from now. I was using a full power X Burner while filled with rage. Can I really kill a person while in my normal state?** I stopped when I saw everyone gathered at the front gate. Junko was awake, chained, and gagged while on the floor. Ikusaba had a red button with emergency on it in her hand. Leon had a gun and a knife in his hand as he held them awkwardly.

"Have you made a decision?" Reborn asked while all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath.

"I think... I think... Fukawa should be the one who kills Junko." I finally said which everyone looking shocked.

"M-Me?" Fukawa pointed to herself. "I get to do it?"

"Yes...You deserve some type of closure." I explained.

"I-I can't kill someone! Ca-Can Genocider Syo do it?"

"Won't that go against her morals? She only kills any guy she deems cute." Ikusaba reminded us.

"There's only one way to find out." Chrome said. "Bring her out."

"Al-Alright, I want to th-thank Tsuna for this." Fukawa smiled at me. "I can finally get closure. Achoo!"

"Haha! I'm back again with the sharp scissors!" Syo laughed but stopped when she saw Junko bound. "Eh? What's this sketchy set up?"

"We decided that you can execute Junko if you want." Celeste explained.

"She's the one that killed my White Knight, right?" We all nodded. "Give me the knife. She's not worth my scissors!"

Syo quickly grabbed the knife from Leon and skillfully slashed Junko's throat. I was slightly caught off guard by how merciful that was. I kind of expected her to get some revenge before killing her. I looked at Ikusaba as a depressing look formed on her face. Just then, Leon wrapped her in a hug and told her it would be alright. Ikusaba cried her eyes out on his sleeve.

"Why the knife?" Chrome asked the serial killer.

"Think about it this way, a normal cup of Ramen cost ten cents. You wouldn't use the rarest topping around for something so unworthy. Hahaha!" She somewhat explained.

"I guess... that makes sense," Asahina said as she comforted Ikusaba with a circular motion on her back.

I looked at Junko's corpse. **I** **guess this is the least despairing way she could've died. She's another victim of Genocider Syo, but she didn't even get hung up.**

"Have we done everything?" Chihiro asked. "I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Yeah, but it feels minor, like a small detail." Leon, who finished calming Ikusaba done, said while scratching his goatee.

"Hmm... It can't be the donuts. I'm sure I packed enough." Asahina thought hard.

"It's on the tip of my tongue too." Chihiro whined.

"What could it be? I thought we covered everything in the trial, so what could it be?" I looked at Kirigiri. "Do have any ideas?"

"The only thing we haven't answered was the real owner to the Ipod, but it could be something else." Kirigiri answered.

"That's it! That's was thing that was bugging me." Chihiro pointed at Kirigiri.

"So who does it belongs to, Ikusaba?" I turned to her. "I know that I gave it to Kirigiri when I first found it, but who bought it?"

"You won't believe me." She answered with her arms folded.

"Who's the owner?"

"Technically, it was a gift from Tsuna to Kirigiri as a way to get closer."

"Ironic...huh." I sweatdropped for a moment before composing myself. "Is everyone ready?"

We turned our focus to the large gate. I stood in the middle with Chrome, Asahina, Celeste, and Syo on my left. Kirigiri, Leon, Chihiro, and Ikusaba were on my right. Reborn jumped onto my shoulder and handed me the button. I looked around at everyone. **We've made it this far. There's nothing that can stop us now.** I pressed the giant red button and watched the machine guns retreat. The door hissed before slowly opening. Red lights flashed as the siren went off.

"It's the end of a despairing past and the beginning of a hopeful future."

 _A/N: I let Syo kill Junko for two reasons. One, Fukawa is in the next story and the Ultimate Despair are gonna after her with another one of Tsuna guardians and Yuta Asahina by her side. That's right! Since Makoto never when to Hope's Peak Academy, his sister was never imprisoned. Therefore, I thought it would be cool is Yuta took the role as main character. Who do you think will be? Yamamoto? Ryohei? Gokudera?_

 _Second, Junko shouldn't have gotten the last laugh in the canon version, in my opinion. Someone should've stopped her._

 _I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I did. I mean this amazing. My story is the second most followed story in Dangan Ronpa. That means alot to me. Please leave a review telling me what you think should happen in Ultra Despair Boys and what you liked about this story._


	50. Whodunnit Explained!

_A/N: Before y'all get confused, I finally decide on the 50th chapter. I thought I should write a chapter explaining how two murders went down. I hope you enjoy the final chapter._

ISHIMARU'S POV

I came out of my room ready to serve my nightly duties. **It is unfortunate that none of my male comrades were able to accompany me tonight.** I sighed to myself as I completed circles around the dormitories. Like every night, I utilized my time to find new ways to connect with my classmates. **I have yet to spend time with Tsunayoshi, Mondo, Togami, Fukawa, Kirigiri, Leon, Chihiro, Asahina, Sakura, Chrome, Celestia, Hagakure, Yamada, Junko, or Maizono.**

"It is very odd how they all are too busy with their own accords to ask me to converse," I muttered to myself while thinking hard about the subject. "Should I try to approach someone instead of waiting for one of them to act first?"

I continued to think as heard heels clipping down the hall. **This is my chance!** I turned the corner and saw Maizono glancing over her shoulder every couple of seconds. **She seems troubled. This is my chance to confront her and possibly connect with a classmate!** I quickly walked towards her.

"Maizono!" I waved to her while smiling. "You seem to be troubled. As the Super Duper High School Moral Compass, it would be..."

I stopped my speech when Maizono rushed past me without even noticing my presence. **That was rude.** I turned and called out for her again.

"Maizono!" This time I got a reaction.

"Ah!" Her eyes widened in fear, weirdly.

 **Did I do something that would make her fear me?** The pop singer rushed to her room, and I quickly walked behind her. **I must get to the bottom of this. As the Moral Compass, I will guide Maizono through this hardship!** She opened her door and immediately locked the door behind herself. I paused at her door and thought about what I should next. **Should I leave Maizono alone for the time being or confront the problem? She had a terribly distressed look on her face when she came out the kitchen with that silver...knife.** My eyes widen when I realized what she was planning on doing. **She wants to kill herself because she can't handle the pressure of our situation! THAT HAS TO BE IT!**

"Maizono do not go through with your plan! There's no reason to do this! We will get out as a whole class!" I banged her door with my fist.

"G-Go away Ishimaru! I ha-have to do this! There's no over way around this!" Maizono's voice was muffled, but I was able to get the message. **This is a cry for help!**

"I will be back! I will help you through this!" I shouted before going over to my dorm.

I collected my toolbox from under my bed and headed back out. **With this toolbox, I will create a hope-filled future for Maizono.** I skillful and swiftly undid her doorknob and unlocked the door for myself.

"Now then Maizono-" I was cut off by Maizono's sudden charge towards me. **Why is she pointing the knife at me?** "Cease this Maizono! Why are you trying to harm me?"

"I have to..." Maizono was muttering to herself now with her head bowed. She snapped it up quickly. "I HAVE TO GET OF HERE!"

She attempted to slash me again, but I sidestepped at the last second. I felt something soaking my white uniform. **Huh?** I looked down in confusion, but then I realized that Maizono managed to slash my stomach. For the first time in my life, I realized that I might die by the hands of one of my classmates. **I-I can't die. I have to guide my classmates to a bright future.** My eyes harden when I finally understood what I had to do. **I have to disable Maizono enough to break the tension. Without a knife, no one has to die, and we can discuss the situation like proper adolescents.** I charged towards her. She rushed towards me as well, but instead of grabbing for the knife, I grabbed her wrists.

She struggled in my grasp and accidentally dropped the knife. Maizono tried grabbing for it, but I placed my foot on it.

"Ishimaru give me the knife! I have to get out of here!" Maizono's pleading could almost be mistaken for a cry for help. "I can't leave my girls out there! I have to protect them!"

"And suicide is not the answer!" I shouted back to her.

Maizono's eyes widened once those words left my lips.

"You think...I'm going...to kill myself?"

"Is that not what you were planning? Why else would you need a knife?" I questioned.

"TO KILL, LEON YOU DUMBASS!" Her lungs were definitely powerful because her scream outclassed my own scream. "NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TOO!"

"I can not allow that!" I smashed my elbow into her hand and potentially broke it. "No one is dying this night!"

"Tch!" Maizono clicked her tongue and broke free of my grasp. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind herself.

 **If I leave her alone, there's no way of knowing what she'll do. I must break through to her.** I briskly walked back to my toolbox, so I could undo her bathroom lock. I closed her bedroom door, so I would disturb my other classmates. I enter the bathroom and glared at Maizono.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, ISHIMARU!" Maizono screamed as she closed her shower door.

"I SHALL NOT! WE MUST TALK THROUGH THIS!" I shouted back.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO COMMIT MURDER! MURDER CAN NOT BE JUSTIFIED!"

"I HAVE TO SEE MY GIRLS AGAIN! I HAVE TO SEE IF MY BAND IS ALRIGHT!"

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD REASON! WE ALL SAW A TRAGIC VIDEO, YET YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THOUGHT ABOUT MURDER! WE ARE ALL WORRIED ABOUT OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS, YET WE MUST NOT FALL FOR MONOKUMA'S WORD!" I slammed my fist against the glass.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO SEE THEM MYSELF. I have to know. I have to..."

"And what do you think they will do when they uncover the truth behind our deaths! If you're the only person who survives, the world will ask 'what did Maizono do to her classmate?' Your bandmates will be questioned as well! Do you want that kind of stress on them? Do you want that Maizono?!" I refuted.

Maizono finally allowed my words to sink into her mind and soul. She left her eyes wide as she thought about my words. I smashed through her shower door, and I got on one knee, so I could look her in the eyes.

"We are getting out as a class. I will not allow you to fall off the path of righteousness. You're better than this." I said with passion in my voice.

"You're right, Ishimaru. Oh god...what have I done?" Maizono curled up and started sobbing.

"A mistake...that is all. This can be fixed by not going through with your plan." I said softly.

"To think...I thought you would be the one to break through to me." Maizono wiped away a tear from her eye. "I guess you're not the Super Duper High School Moral Compass for nothing."

"It is my job to guide everyone. Now! Let us clean up the shards of glass and fix your doors." I immediately stood up and grabbed the largest piece of glass.

"Hey Ishimaru, you shouldn't-"

I turned around with the glass in my hand to face her. She got too close to me and let out a small gasp. I looked down and saw that the glass had impaled her. **What have I done?** I immediately released the glass from my hand. The pop star stumbled back until she was in the shower. I stood speechless, complete memorized by blood staining my white uniform. **What-What have I done? I have made a grave mistake.**

"Ma-Maizono, I-I'm sorry." I took a step back at the horror.

"Ishimaru, wh-why?" She touched her abdomen and looked at the blood slipping out of her.

"I-I..." I continued to back out until I against her bed.

I was beyond words. **I-I stabbed Maizono.** I stared back at Maizono with horror written completely on my face. The blood dripped on the floor as Maizono stepped backward in the bathroom. She slumped against the shower wall. I felt as if my whole body was completely paralyzed. I couldn't bring myself to look away as the life drained out her body and onto the floor.

"Upupupup! I didn't know you had it in you."Monokuma, the cause of all our pain and suffering, appeared in Maizono's room. "I would've thought Togami or Celeste could've been the first, but damn you surprised me."

"..." I continued to stare at Maizono's now lifeless body.

"Oh come Ishi." He nudged my shoulder as we were chums. "At least, you get to leave."

"...that's right... leaving..." I muttered in a low voice.

"That's correct, but you gotta hide it." Monokuma's voice pulled on something inside of me. Something that pulled me out of my shock. "You wouldn't really be hiding the murder well if you're walking around with a bloody chest."

I walked out Maizono's room with my toolkit in hand. I went to my room and used a towel stocked in my bathroom to wipe the blood off my chest. **It was wise of me to pack a miniature first aid kit on the second day. If only I used this Maizono...maybe she and I would be cleaning up the mess we made. We could've been close. Now...we lost that chance...forever.** I wiped the tear from my eye and cleaned up my wound until I was no longer bleeding. I glanced at the bloody uniform on my bathroom counter. **I must get rid of this shirt. I can't allow anyone to see it.** I remember that our electroID had a map that showed our exact location. I turned it on, and I noticed how everyone was alone in their bedroom except Leon. He was in his room with Hagakure. I couldn't help myself from letting out a small laugh. **Is this what they call irony? Two of my fellow classmate bonding at the same time I wished to bond with Maizono.**

I left my bedroom with a fresh uniform on. With this uniform, I made the illusion that I was simply on my nightly duty. I made a stop at the gym as I recalled that we had tape and wooden swords. It was very simple for me to put two and two together. I figured that I could tape the swords together and used them as a pole to burn my clothes in the incinerator. I know that I do not possess the key to the incinerator. Yamada was the one who claimed them first. I quickly grabbed the tape and enough swords from the gym. I knew very well that I could not walk around with a large staff. No reasonable lie could cover the truth. I prayed I would not come across Celeste or Togami. Out of all my bright classmates, I would say they could easily get the truth out of me.

I placed my supplies next to the incinerator door and received my bloody shirt from my room. Luckily, everyone was still in their rooms. I ripped the tape and started constructing my masterpiece. I couldn't stop my own mind from wandering to the obvious topic **Why did it have to come to this? I should've done something to stop the bleeding. I should've been more careful. I should've...done more...**

 _Bang!_

My heart nearly stopped at the sudden bang.

"Get the hell out my room, you fucking rip off artist!" I was almost positive that was Leon shouting.

"Hey! I told you I had a thirty percent success rate! That's higher than most!" I concluded that was Hagakure answering back to him.

I wanted to intervene, but I already tried once tonight. **That is how I ended up taping swords together.** I tried to ignored their screams and continued with my work. Shortly after they deceased with their bickering, I finished my makeshift pole. I tied my bloody uniform to one end and entered the incinerator. I turned on the machine with my pole and then without a second thought I burn my clothes. I slanted the pole in a way that it could burn without me holding it. I walked back to my room, knowing full well that I missing out on my night time duties. **Which is another bullet I can put upon my list of my bad behavior...right under killing a fellow student?** Then, Monokuma's words rang in my head. **You get to leave...You gotta hide it.** My conscious was still at conflict. Could I really leave this place at the price of deceiving my classmates? **Perhaps I should give the chance...Yes! That's it. I'll write it down in my journal. If the idea of inspecting each other's rooms appears, they will surely find my notepad.**

 _Day 7 1:05,_

 _Ishimaru's report: I killed someone. I killed Maizono Sayaka, a fellow student. I went against my own moral code and beliefs. I am unable to describe the amount of disappointment I have for myself at this very moment. I can no longer be considered the leader for the boys. I will consider any candidates seeing how they have yet to kill another human being. It seems like wrongdoing runs in my family. I do not know what to do at this very moment. I can not go to another fellow students since I fear that I may inflict wounds on them. Also, I fear the punishment I would receive and the wrath of Monokuma. That is all I can say now. Goodnight..._

JUNKO'S POV:

"Upupup! Those dumbasses don't know what's gonna hit them." I snickered as I sent a Monokuma down to the first-floor dorms. My classmates were in the middle of arguing about Sakura in the gym. **They can figure out murders, but they can't figure out that Sakura's was the mole? Geez, they're dumbasses.**

Even though I'm calling them dumbasses, they were providing the best kind of entertainment. Anyways, let's put that on the backburner for now. Let's focus on my murder plot. Yes, I said murder plot. I'm gonna kill two of my dear classmates. It is in my best interest to participate in the mutual killing. After all, I'm the seventeenth student, and I could plan the perfect murder, unlike two unmentionables. I used the Monokuma to slip a note under Mondo's door before the robot bear exploded, leaving no trace of its existence. **Phase 1 is complete! Back to the actions!**

I walked out of the small extension to the Data Processing Room. I grabbed some popcorn I've been saving for this exact moment. I preprogrammed the Monokuma in front of my small gathering to respond to their actions. The despair of the unknown was building inside of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the despairing battle between Sakura Oogami and my Monokuma. As expected, the Super Duper High School Martial Artist put up a good fight against my Monokuma, countering every measure. **Even if I lose, I get to see the despair on their face when they see the outside world. OOOO! What if they despair so much, they decide to stay in the school? OOOO! I thought of something better! What if they became my Ultimate Despair? The Ultimate Mechanic and Super Duper High School Programmer working together to make Monokumas? The Ultimate Forester and the Super Duper High School Illusionist kicking ass? The Future Foundation won't have shit on me! Oh, my despair! The Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker, the Ultimate Team Manger, the Super Duper High School Martial Artist, AND the Ultimate Gymnast working together? That's some OP shit! The world is going to feel true despair once again!**

"Fucking lose!" I screamed at the monitor, knowing no one could hear me. **I've never been so happy about losing!**

As Sakura was about to deliver the final blow, I heard a scream. **Upupup! What happened?** Without me knowing, the Monokuma used a spear and stabbed Chrome in her arm. **Well damn! This Monokuma isn't fucking around.** With this opportunity, Monokuma crucified Sakura in the air. **Oh, the despair on Asahina's face is priceless! Come on girl! Crack!** Sakura's boring speech put a damper on my despairing high. I couldn't describe the happiness that was in when Monokuma stabbed her in the head. **Finally! Geez, she finally quick yapping!**

"So much for adding more people to the Ultimate Despair." I sighed. I got up from the chair and wiped the popcorn off my clothes. "I guess I gotta go through with my plan. Too bad, I would've like to see the look on Tengan's crusty face when he sees more Ultimate Despair running around."

I positioned my rolling chair underneath an air vent. I opened it up and pulled myself up and into the vent. **If I calculated correctly, Togami should be in the library reading.** I went over the air vent filtering air into the piano room, the pool and the gaming room before making my way back to the library's back room. **Should I bust in now or wait for Mondo? Nah, Togami has to be the first to die for my plan to work out. I planned the trial perfectly, right to the end when everyone votes for Kirigiri. Or Chrome. I really don't give a damn about who dies. I just want Tsuna to despair, so why not frame his girl or guardian for murder?**

I kicked open the air vent and jumped down, sticking the perfect landing.

"Bow peasant! You're in the presences of royalty!" I exclaimed proudly with a crown on head.

"Excuse you, Ikusaba. I'm the one who is considered royalty." Togami didn't even look up from the book in his hand.

"Know your place! If you are as smart as you say you are, you will bow!" I folded my arms with the same amount of arrogance in my voice.

"Can't you see I am busy? I'm uncovering the last bit of information I required." He waved me off.

 **Bitch, I will cut you!**

"Of finding the mastermind's identity?"

That got him to look at me.

"Ikusaba, why are you wearing that tasteless outfit?" I slammed shut his book before glaring at me, but someone as small as him couldn't bother me with a simple stare. "You're not Junko Enoshima; I know that."

He got up from the chair and pulled on my hair.

"Plebeian! Know your place!" I slapped his hand away. "You are in the presence of someone more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"I will not humor you. Take the wig off!"

"I have no wig on me. Not even a powdered wig. Now, that's tacky." I watched as he tried to hide the confused inside of himself. "I assure you that I am the real Junko Enoshima."

"What? Then, you're the seventeenth student, the Ultimate Despair." His eye shrunk. "Why are you here?

"Indeed! That is the question!" I fixed the crown on my head before lifting a paper bookshelf off the floor. **The whole thing is fake. Even the books, so it won't take me long to fix the books.** I grabbed the trident from its hiding place. "I'm here to kill you. As the ruler of this world, it is my duty to make everyone despair or die, and you, Togami, are not an exception."

"You will not kill me!" He banged his hand on the table.

"So you choose despair? Okay, that's a new one, but I can't say I'm surprised." I proclaimed with pride in my voice. "How about I tell you a secret?"

"Wh-What is it?"

"You constantly proclaim how powerful your family is, correct?" I asked a 'random' question.

"What of it?"

"What would you do if I say you no longer had that power?" **I know what exactly he'll do. I'm justing waiting for him to say the next obvious thing.**

"Impossible!"

"Oh really?"My face twisted into a mixture of despair and pride. "I can confirm the death of everyone in your bloodline and whoever was involved with your family."

"You bitch!" He clearly lost his mind and charged at me like an idiot. **I wonder...no...he's not that stupid, right? Let's see.** I shrugged and held the trident in a way that the three points were well pointed at his chest. Like a moron, he ran right into the trident and impaled himself. **Togami, the smartest guy, here, and he fucking runs into a trident. My god, he despaired so easily.**

"What the fuck?!" I turned around and saw that my second murder victim had arrived.

"Oh look, he's been impaled." I laughed at my own reference. I jerked the trident out of that nobody and left his corpse on the floor. "Oh hey, Mondo. I'm glad you came."

"Ikusaba, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Geez, why people keep thinking I'm my sister." I groaned. "I'm fucking Junko Enoshima!"

"The model? What the hell are you doing killing Togami?" **He was never the brightest. Was he?**

"You're all muscle aren't you?" I sweatdropped.

"What was the that? Care to repeat that?" Mondo immediately took the bait, but I didn't back down. **I'm the baddest bitch here after all.**

"Do we got a problem? I will cut your bitch ass! Don't test me!" I screamed as if I was mocking him.

"Oh you're so lucky you're a girl." He said as he struggled with not throwing a punch at me.

"Oh really? Bitch please, you're just scared that I'll kick your ass." I scoffed. "Macho my ass."

"You bitch." **He just needs a small push.**

"Come at me, you retarded bastard!" **There goes Mondo's self-control. I heard Fukawa say that to him once when we were in our freshman year. It took Nekomaru, Tsuna and Enma in their Hyper Dying Will mode to stop him from killing the girl. The despair on her face that day was priceless. She really thought he was going to kill her.**

Anyways, Mondo tried throwing a punch at my face, but I ducked. He was like an animal, just wanted to hit his target anyway he could. **That also means he's not focused, and that's all I need.** I ducked, dodged, side step, you name it I probably did it avoid Mondo's wrath. When I had my back against the bookshelf, Mondo threw one last punch with his already injured hand. I ducked at the last second and crawled underneath him. I kicked him into the same bookshelf. As the finishing blow, I stabbed him in the chest, the same place as Togami.

"Sh-Shit..." Mondo touched the blood slipping out of his chest and held it up to his face. "I-I'm gonna di-die?"

"Now sit tight Mondo, I got some unfinish-"

"TSUNA! LEON! CHIHIRO! CHROME!"

 **What the fuck is he doing?...Crap, he's calling for help!** I rushed over to the library door and closed it. I blocked the entrance with a chair. I wiped my hands as I just added in more of a mystery. **Upupup! Now, it's a locked door double murder. Try to figure this one out ya bastards!**

"I oughta thank ya for that." I crouch down to be eye level with the dying biker. "Now the murder just got complicated."

I bopped him on the nose before going back to the ass of the group. **Great, just like I like them. Togami just died so I got a few minutes to fuck with him.** Originally, my plan was to hide his body underneath the desk in the back room, but I just got a better idea. **Why not fuck with Genocider Syo? Oh, this is gonna be fun.** I pulled two knives from my knee high boots. **What? I got the idea from that lame ass I call a sister. A girl gotta be able to cut a bitch whenever.** I picked the dead body and started to crucify him with the knives, and I summoned a Monokuma to bring me some rope through the vent. **Well, ding dong the dick is dead.**

"Let's check on the lughead." I peeked my head out the door and saw a dying message on the bookshelf next to him. "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. That son of a bitch pulled a Maizono."

 **But I can't have that.** I went over to his corpse and smudged the message with the jacket of his dead biker gang. **Welp, I'm done. Time to back to my control room.** I grabbed Mukuro's trident off the floor and climbed through the vent, watching my classmates enjoy themselves. **Despair at the future my classmates because I'm about to throw a shit ton of despair at everyone especially Tsunayoshi Sawada. He won't know what hit him. Upupup...**

A/N: So that's it for 50th chapter. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has support this story by favoriting and following this story. I couldn't do Yamada's murder because I honestly couldn't find the right way to write Celeste's dialouge. I'm so use to the kinder version. However, I'm very proud of Ishimaru's part. I will admit that. Junko was fun to write as. If you could do me the pleasure of reviewing and telling me which murder case was your favorite, in game or my story. I cannot thank you all enough.


End file.
